


Wish

by Lensus_Maximus



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lensus_Maximus/pseuds/Lensus_Maximus
Summary: The Ashen one has battled the cycle of fire again, and again, and again. With each attempt, she has hoped to change the events that would inevitably bring an end to the world. Having grown tired of the endless attempt to change the fate of the world, the Ashen one sought out the The Painter, Aria, in the burning church where her battle with Sister Friede and Father Ariandel took place and, to her surprise, knows that she has repeated this hopeless cycle many times and offers her a way out through her painting. The Painter tells the Ashen One that she knows of a place that would need her the most, where she can fulfill her immortal life's longing, which is saving a world headed to ruin. She brings her to Thedas, during its darkest hour, in the Age of Dragons.





	1. The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Some introduction first at what transpires before she heads to the Painter and to the Fire Keeper. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 06/02/2019  
> MAJOR UPDATE: 16/04/2019  
> Note: Hi guys I'm still working on this but I thought I'd release the first three rewritten chapters and see how it goes! I'm on my term break right now, during which I'll try to finish rewriting the fanfiction. The only way I'll abandon this work is when I'm DEAD.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

_Why_

The Ashen One mused as she clashed with the Soul of Cinder for the seventh time…the last time, for she was weary of this endless cycle of battles that would lead to an end of a cycle. Steel dancing with coiled metal, sparks flying as the ultimate expression of strength collided with ultimate avatar of perseverance, spells colliding with one another in the deadly dance of two legions. One fighting to end the cycle of fire once more, and the other fighting to defend it. Two beings, gods in their own right, locked in battle at the site of where the flame had been first linked by the first Lord of Cinder, Gwyn.

_Why does nothing ever change?_

The Ashen One mused to herself once more, as she brought her sword up and blocked an overhead slash from the large burning broadsword of the Soul of Cinder before, with her own steel and a grunt, pushed back against the towering Lord with a strength that is in of itself, a testament to the countless battles she has taken part of. The Soul of Cinder staggered back and with inhuman strength, she jumped to the air with her sword raised up high, both hands gripping the hilt, and brought her sword down with a speed that cut through the ignited air of the forsaken battleground. The Soul of Cinder barely managed to block the blow but such was the power behind the strike that it brought him genuflect, smashing a crater into existence beneath them.

_Again and again…_

The Ashen One heard his greaves crack and let go of her sword. She dropped to the ground and before the Soul of Cinder could react, she spun and delivered a devastating kick to the Lord's flank that sent him staggering from the blow. She used this chance to grab her sword as it fell, mid-air, to slap the Soul of Cinder’s massive blade away in his desperate attempt to create distance before closing the distance in a single explosive, lightning-quick movement that left a crater beneath her feet and thrust the sword straight into his throat. The Soul of Cinder frantically gripped the sword stuck in his throat as he tried to unsheathe it from his neck, but it was all for naught. The Ashen One was too strong now, not like the first time they crossed swords. As the Lord of Cinder's hands went limp, she pulled her sword out and smashed the flat side of her sword against the Soul of Cinder’s helmet, sending him sprawling to the charcoal-like soil, face-first in a cloud of dust.

_Is there truly no hope of granting this world peace?_

_…_

_Granting me peace?_

She asked herself as she took a sip of her estus flask, the first time since the start of the fight. She returned her Lothric Knight Straight Sword to its sheath, and pulled out the ultra-great sword that was strapped to her back. It’s been her weapon of choice as of late, often opting to just obliterate waves of enemies in a few swings. Besides, she can’t deny the rush of satisfaction that fills her now-surely charcoal heart with embered veins- when she is able to go toe-to-toe with the strongest of Lords head on. Greatsword against greatsword, no running, no hiding, just pure skill and raw power. She stabbed her sword to the ground and leaned into it with her arms wrapped around its massive grip wearily as she stared at the ominous dark sign at the sky.

_Is there nothing left?_

The fire flickering in her peripheral vision brought her back from her musings to the coming fight. She went to unearth her ultra greatsword when she suddenly stopped, her outstretched hand then began trembling. She closed her clawed fists, turning her back on the massive blade, and entered a wide stance as the Soul of Cinder came back to life.

_How dare you._

Her face under the helm morphed into one of rage, as she reached up and tore her helmet off.

_How dare they._

Her face was a mask of pained fury and grieving vengeance as the lines and cracks on her face flashed brightly. Her lips were pulled back into a snarl, showing off her sharp canines. Her golden-eyes were now a hue of the inferno and were narrowed into slits, glowing and leaving a trace as she moved closer to the Soul of Cinder.

“How dare you all…” she muttered darkly, as she picked up the pace. The weight and frustration of the world finally snapping the mental fortitude her souls have constructed to keep her focused on battle, giving way to the rage that would have destroyed this world had she been released into the age when it still thrived. She’s furious at the way the world seemed to mock her for her efforts at saving itself, and she’s had enough.

The very atmosphere seemed to ignite as waves of dread and helplessness emanated from the Embered one. The air seemingly prone to setting the world on fire, from the faintest spark. Her stance and gait screamed aggression, yet the Soul of Cinder remained still. Calm. As if a rock in the raging sea.

She grit her teeth in frustration at the lack of response and with an audible crack, launched herself to the Soul of Cinder, intent on destroying him with nothing but her claws and limbs.

She slammed into the Soul of Cinder, sending him smashing into the ground, sliding backwards while the Ashen One began to slam her fists into the helmet – her knees pulling back before snapping to the Soul of Cinder’s breast plate, all the while screaming a flurry of curses while her relentless attacks have formed a dust cloud around them. She raised her fists, like a hammer ready to drive the nail to the coffin, while she let out a bloodcurdling screech. As soon her fists fell, an explosion of air and sparks cleared the dust revealing a very battered Soul of Cinder, with a dented helmet, and shattered breastplate where magma-like essence oozed out.

The Ashen One was panting and breathing heavily, taking large gulps of air as if each would be her last. Her hands that were still buried in the Soul of Cinder’s began to tremble. Soon, something wet and warm began trail down her cheeks and drip on to her gauntlets that were now in a condition that was less than ideal.

“It’s not fair…this is too much,” she said as a teary sob broke out of her throat towards the end.

She raised her tear-stained eyes, whose glow has now dimmed and the fire faded. She raised it high, to the sigil of the darksign that covered the sun. A symbol of the curse, where the darkness of humanity seeps. The sign that sealed her fate, as the one who would carry on the burden of the Flame.

She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, as an uncontrollable shake began to wrack her body. She fell to her knees and began to sob, trembling and alone, until she heard the sound of metal scraping the ground. Her sobs quietened but did not cease. She turned to her side and saw the Soul of Cinder, despite the fatal beatings administered to it, began to stand.

One foot on the ground, a hand on his knees, then not a moment too soon, he was back on his feet, although he was not as tall as before. He was hunched over with his hand placed on his side, where the magma-like essence continued to bleed out from the wounds the Ashen One inflicted with her claws and limbs.

They locked eyes for a moment before the Soul of Cinder began to walk towards the still-kneeling Ashen One. His movements were slow and wracked with pain as he stumbled ever closer as if he was a drunken man trying to make his way back home…but they were sure. Despite the stumblings of this Lord of Cinder, his determination and persistence were unquestionable to the end. A trait that the Unkindled suddenly became quite envious of.

The sight, despite her exhaustion, made her chuckle.

At least one of them has still not given up.

“Do what you will, lord,” she let out an exhausted sigh “I’m done,” She sniffled before looking up to find that the Soul of Cinder is now close enough to end her with a swing of his sword.

She closed her eyes, the weariness of a thousand lifetimes settling on her eyelids. This was not the end. She will wake up to the image of the Firekeeper watching over her with the fire of the Bonfire wrapping them in an incandescent glow and temporarily soothe her aching heart and defeated soul. And even the warm thought of her troubles being lifted upon death, the relief will only be temporary. In fact, she doesn’t think she’s ever understood true rest. She will continue to suffer after her death. She will continue this wretched cycle forever more until, she too, goes mad. Until she, too, goes Hollow.

The tension left her shoulders as her body slumped backwards, with her legs seemingly boneless, tucked underneath her rear while she stared up at the sky and awaited the fatal blow.

_Maybe I should try brawling. Maybe I would be able to knock some sense into them. Maybe convince the Lords to help me find a way out of here._

She chuckled to herself, already mildly convinced that she was, indeed, already going mad if her mind was able to seriously entertain such notions.

She heard movement and braced herself for the brief moment of immense pain and held her breath.

_1…_

_…2_

_…3_

_…4?_

She raised a brow in confusion and opened her eyes just in time to see the Soul of Cinder plop down beside her with a thud, startling her briefly sudden unexpected motion. She could briefly recall fragments of what her life used to look like before all of this and remembered how terrified she was. She’s seen things both of unspeakable horror and dreaded magnificence. However, through everything she’s seen, she never expected this.

“What are you doing?” Was the only response her brain could conjure up, while she continued to look at the towering Lord of Cinder pensively, and in doing so noticed things that she weren’t sure were there before.

The bright and proud flame that burned within the Lord seemed…duller when it should actually be the opposite, considering how close she was to his body. It seemed more tame and exhausted, as if it has lost the shine that had blinded her in, equal parts, terror and awe when she first raised her sword against this deific manifestation of all the Unkindled and Chosen Undead before her. The conglomerate of the mightiest souls mankind and god-kind alike, had to offer.

Her gaze trailed up, partly in curiosity and in suspicion, in case this was the unlikely ploy of a surprise attack, and saw that he too was staring at the spot she had been cursing at not too long ago. The memory dampened the small curiosity of inspecting this new behavior, and followed his gaze to the Dark Sigil hanging above ominously.

She tried to guess his motives for a few more minutes before giving up with sigh.

“Why do you come close? What are you playing at?” She said tiredly but not without steel underlining her tone.

“You are tired, my child.”

Of all the things he could have said, that was something she never even conceived of.

The Soul of Cinder spoke in a somber tone. His voice… well  _its_ voice echoed. It was a mixture of voices – man and woman at the same time; accents that differed throughout the ages. As it spoke, the Ashen One was briefly tempted to move a little further, not only from surprise, but because of the sheer power those voices held. The power of their souls that served as the Lord’s strength, even if she was a legion herself. Not only that, but it  _knew_  that she was tired, and that exhaustion gave way to anger.

Tired from the endlessness and the pointlessness of the battles, especially when the end all concluded in the same way. It’s like trying to read the same book from different angles and perspectives, only to arrive at the same conclusion as when it was first read. The entire fate of it all seemed…  _insane_.

It adjusted the way it sat by putting its leg underneath and raised the other, and rested its left arm on top of its knee. The actions of the Soul of Cinder confused her but at the same time relaxed her, as if her longtime enemy suddenly turned out to be a kindred spirit.

“I am.” She replied somberly, the lack of imminent danger making the adrenaline ooze out putting her in a relaxed state as her muscles begin to cool off.

They shared a quiet moment before she spoke.

“Is there really no hope?” She asked in resignation. She has repeated the cycle of battle six times, and this was her seventh. And in each cycle she tried to make a difference, she tried with all her might to salvage some semblance of hope in this dying world, for she was one who was supposed to believe and bring about, in a dark place, a sliver of light. To ignite the flame of humanity that was said to be worth fighting for, is worth enduring for, is worth dying for.

“No. Not for this world, my child. Not for this one” The Soul of Cinder spoke, with the gentleness of a mother laced into its words. If it had a face, she imagined it would be smiling. The thought made the Ashen One smile, as she tried to remember how it was like to have had parents, or anyone to comfort her in such a manner. People who understood. People who didn’t give pity, but rather understanding and their shoulder to lean on.

“…This one?”

“There is another world that is soon to be plunged to the brink of ruin,” The Soul of Cinder said as it stood up and extended its hand to the Ashen One.

The Ashen One, surprised at the action, took a moment to catch herself before taking grabbing the arm for leverage to pull herself up.

“What do you mean, Lord?” She asks as she fixed her removed her broken gauntlets, revealing smooth, yet scarred pale arms and hands.

“Take me to the one who tends to the Flame”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time writing a fanfiction (and a crossover at that) so comments would be great!
> 
> So that you guys have a reference on the stats of our Ashen One; she's basically maxed out, having 99 in all stats (overpowered, I know xD).
> 
> The equipment she used during the fight against the Soul of Cinder are the following:  
> Sharp Lothric Knight Sword  
> Sharp Lothric Knight Ultra-great sword  
> Firelink Helm  
> Black Hand Armor  
> Black Gauntlets  
> Lorian's Leggings
> 
> Oh and when I mention something like "repeated the battles" or "repeated the cycles" it just means that she's on NG +7. So ye xD


	2. The Fire Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insight :)
> 
> Updated: 06/02/2019  
> Major Update (not as major as the previous chapter though): 16/04/2019

The Ashen One and the Soul of Cinder walked in silent company towards the bonfire at the base of the Kiln. However, due to their difference in size, the Soul of Cinder walked albeit slower, so that the Ashen One may catch up in stride without needing to hurry up. To the Ashen One, the scene before her was unfamiliar. Never has she heard about a Lord of Cinder, even more so the Soul of Cinder itself, knowing anything else but battle the Ashen One as soon as they set foot upon their territory; to forever defy their destiny; to deny the linking of the fire. The Ashen One, as they walked towards the bonfire, curiously studied the Lord walking beside her: the way it walked as if it were on the way home from a journey that began a long time ago, and the way it looked at the ruined and distorted landscape as if seeing it for the first time.

_Perhaps it, too, is tired of preserving a rotting world._

The Ashen One, if the thought occurred to her during her earlier journeys, would have been angered at the Lord’s trail of thoughts. However, from her new perspective, she thought of the Lord in no such manner.

_Who would want to fight for a world that has given up itself – that has surrendered itself to the mercy of ones who would link the flame, which without them, would have slumbered to oblivion a long ago._

They have reached the bonfire and both placed their hands at the base of the sword. The feeling is still so surreal – walking side by side with who has been her final adversary for a very long time. The Ashen One held its grip, and the Soul of Cinder placed its hand on the hilt. They willed it to take them back to the Firelink shrine, and let its magic fulfill its purpose.

They arrive back to the Shrine, much to the surprise and dismay of the Fire Keeper.

“Ashen One? Why hath thou brought the Flame’s defender to this shrine?” She calmly demanded of the Ashen One, worried about the after effects of the Soul of Cinder’s actions. Wringing her hands together, she walked to the Ashen One and the Soul of Cinder, without a hint of fear, for she is unknown to true death.

“Speak, Lord.” She demanded of the towering Lord.

The Ashen One left the two to speak and made her way towards the steps of the stairs. She huffed as she sat down and massaged the muscles in her legs. She watched the scene before her with an exhausted gaze.

“We know of a way, to grant a wish.” It echoed, man and woman mixing once more.

“Do not fool yourself, Protector.” She retorted, voice now filled with emotion that was never shown during her conversations with the Ashen One. The thought of the one who is supposed to be defending the Flame, looking for a way out of its destiny, infuriated her.

“You know that there is no other way, save your destruction. The Ashen One must link the flame, to preserve this world!” The Fire Keeper exclaimed, showing an unprecedented burst of anger.

“Do not chastise us in matters we know intimately, Keeper” The Soul of Cinder retorted sharply.

“Then why deviate? You know your purpose is-”

“We talk not of our wish to preserve this world” The Soul of Cinder interrupted.

This silenced the Firekeeper, confusion settling in her concealed expressions.

The Ashen One was still sitting at the foot of the stairs, quietly reflecting on her journey, not paying attention to the Fire Keeper and Soul of Cinder’s conversation until she heard it again.

_“This World”_

She furrowed her brows in attention and leaned closer.

“We talk of saving a single Soul from the fate that has befallen us.” The Soul of Cinder said, as it cast its gaze to the Ashen One, who sat attentively yet wearily.

“We have raged, and wrought destruction. We have allowed our fear of the dark – of the unknown, to seep into our very souls that led us to act. Look now, to the conclusion of that story.” It said as it waved its hand to the Thrones of the Lords, whose remains lay at the seats. It briefly recalled the tragedy of these Lords, for their stories were nothing short of miserable or horrible.

The Firekeeper calmed down while the Soul of Cinder spoke and returned to her seat on the steps of the stairs beside the Ashen One. “…Explain, Lord”

“We speak of her, the Ashen One.” It said it briefly looked to her direction.

“We speak of her desire, a chance for something to go right in a world mapped by the wrong.”

“Why?”

“It’s because this world has already died a long time ago. All we, the Lords of Cinder, did only prolonged its decay.” It said somberly, as it thought about the state the world was in even after all their efforts to save it.

“That does not answer my question, Lord. Why would you do this for her? What is her purpose?” The Fire Keeper demanded impatiently.

“Her soul is different, it yearns for something we were all blinded to.” The Soul of Cinder said, its voice reminding the Ashen One of a father that is proud of their daughter.

“She sees past the tragedy we have cast upon ourselves. She wants to do  _more_. Her soul yearns and searches for hope.”

“How can you say this?”

“I felt it in our last battle. I felt her weariness in every blow struck and traded. I felt her spent frustration at the world for every spell hurled…She is the soul of perseverance, Keeper. Something we know little about.” It said, as it cast its gaze to the Ashen One who remained quiet.

“For every cycle she ended, she started anew – trying to change things for the better.”

At this, the Fire Keeper snapped to the Ashen One’s direction, alarm and confusion in her concealed features.

“Every cycle? Ashen One, what does it mean?” The Fire Keeper asked, now standing up to face the Ashen One.

The Ashen One closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe deeply before answering.

“You do not know this, because time unwinds for you and the rest of the world. But I have battled this cycle many times already, and with each journey that I started anew, I hoped that I would be able to make a difference no matter how small… But it was all for naught.”

_Yoel, The Pilgrim._

_Horace._

_Hawkwood._

_Vinheim._

_Friede_

_Ariandel_

_…Gael and Siegward._

_Even Patches._ She chuckled.

When time first unwound for her, she was seized by the fires of hope that maybe she was given another chance to do things right. To save more. To _free_ more. But with each journey, she was only met with disappointment and heartache. The fates that hurt her the most were Gael’s and Siegward’s.

Gael’s endless devotion…Siegward’s final toast…

She considered them kindred spirits, and has called them friends even when Gael pointed his blade at her. She knew it wasn’t personal, he was just…doing his duty. As was she.

Thinking about the things, the  _people_  she failed to save made the emotions the Ashen One kept hidden bubble. What little hope she wanted to procure - dusted away by the whims of fate. Change that she tried to bring, unwound by the world, as if it denies its very essence.

The Ashen One faced the Fire Keeper, removed her Fire link helmet and let it drop to the ground.

“I am tired.” She said with a sad smile, her eyes glistening from unshed tears, her legions for once, not intervening in this burst of emotion.

This shocked the Fire Keeper, for she has never shown this side of her. Seeing the Ashen One so… _broken_ stirred something within the Fire Keeper. She has always known the woman to be steadfast, one that would arise to any challenge with the valor and courage that even the Lords of Cinder would be proud of. So seeing her in such a state felt simply  _wrong_  and watching her break down is simply baffling. Maybe this was the Fire Keeper’s fault as well, for she has never inquired about the Ashen One, aside from reminding her of the duty to link the Flame.

“I am tired of the travesty that is the Flame. I am tired of the trying to change the course, the world sped towards to. I am tired of this twisted samsara, where no matter which path you take, they all lead to the same end.”

For a while no one said anything. The Shrine was deathly silent, as the cruel truth of what her journey had decided to grace her with echoed throughout the shrine.

The Soul of Cinder, whose faint flames have now been entirely reduced to smoldering embers, walked towards the suffering. Ashen One and lightly placed a warm hand on her shoulder. The Ashen One stiffened before reluctantly tilting her head up to look at the Soul of Cinder above her. The same Lord that she had battle fiercely, now looked to her in what she can feel, a gentle manner. She suddenly felt like a daughter being comforted by an understanding parent.

The Ashen One looked to the Lord towering over her and sniffed, before tearing her gaze away. At the back of her mind, she was still hesitant to show any more emotion, especially to someone who should be her enemy but… could no longer feel threatened by the Lord of Cinder who had gently placed its hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Not after when it, too, understood the futility of the cycle.

The Fire Keeper regarded the scene before her with varying emotions. Sympathy, shock, and…a feeling that could only be described as relief, for indeed, this Ashen One was different. She has never seen a Lord of Cinder, an  _adversary_ , show a capacity to think outside their purpose.

_Purpose?_

This got the Fire Keeper thinking that what the Soul of Cinder suggested may be possible after all. The evidence for her thoughts? The very scene in front of her. The very actions of the Soul of Cinder, itself, is an act of defiance against fate. The Protector, abandoning his post. The Unkindled, seeking to break the cycle.

The Fire Keeper feeling a strange sense of delight at their acts of defiance.

“I see now” The Fire Keeper said, a smile tugging at her lips.

The Ashen One and the Soul of Cinder said nothing, as the Fire Keeper walked towards them.

The Fire Keeper faced the Ashen One and looked at her face before using her thumbs to gently wipe at the tears that did not fall but pooled at her eyes. This shocked the Ashen One, as she stiffened at the unusual display of affection. She looked to the Fire Keeper and smiled at her in thanks. Then, to the Ashen One’s astonishment, the Fire Keeper took her hands in hers in a motherly like gesture. She then noticed that the Soul of Cinder’s hand has not left her shoulder.

The Fire Keeper looked to the towering Lord.

“Let us see the Painter” she said to the Lord, who nodded in response as she and the Soul of Cinder placed a hand on the bonfire with the intent of arriving at the Chapel of Sister Friede, where the Painter resides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter :D
> 
> Oh and we're finally going to get to the crossover part xD


	3. Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 07/02/2019
> 
> MAJOR UPDATE: 16/04/2019

The Ashen One is no stranger to the magic of the bonfire, as it brought her from place to place; from home to home, for the bonfire is the only thing an unkindled could call such. That was during her grueling journey alone. Now she is accompanied by two unlikely companions: The Fire Keeper, whose duty was to tend to the Flame, and the Soul of Cinder whose duty was to defend the Flame from those that would snuff it out. Both have now deviated from their purpose, for her.

_My soul? What about it? Surely there has been others who have thought the same, no?_

The Ashen One didn’t feel that she was that special for two beings, who she’s sure has had their own share of sufferings to fulfill their purpose, to throw it all away for her. However, these were two very powerful, ancient, and wise beings. As that thought entered her mind, she must resign herself to the fact that they could see something in her that she, herself, could not.

 _Hope_.  _They called a yearning for hope._

Still, the Ashen One tried to understand. She knows that the world has been utterly cruel and unforgiving, that spared no quarter for the weak. A world that spared no thought in leaving them hollow. But, has no one, undead or otherwise, ever held onto hope before? Hope that there is light at the end of a very dark and thorny tunnel?

Her thoughts were cut short as the magic of the bonfire dissipated and unveiled the Chapel. Memories of her meeting with, and subsequent battle with the Father and the Sister flashed in her mind. She turned to see the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder looking at her patiently as the Fire Keeper motioned to the ladder that leads to the Painter. The Ashen One was gifted with a small smile from the Fire Keeper, as she passed by. The Ashen One scaled the ladder and when she reached the top, an unexpected scene was before her.

The Painter, Aria, was not painting but is instead, standing with her hands clasped low together. Her hands lacked the usual paint that covered it, and her face wore a knowing smile, her unique eyes twinkling with glee.

“Aria” She said fondly.

“Hilde” She replied, with a full smile upon her delicate yet child-like features.

They hugged and ended up with the Painter being lifted off of her feet.

The Ashen One and the Painter were fond of one another, having found good company between them. The Ashen One took a liking to the Painter when she first saw her on top of the table, before she moved to the attic where she now resides. In fact, the Ashen One was quite taken with her that she spared some time from her journey to converse with her every now and then.

They shared, well the Ashen One shared the amusing things she found during her journey, despite their lack in frequency. Even if she would only visit once in a while and would not stay for as long as the Painter would hope for, Aria was thankful for this. For despite the cruel world, she had made a friend out of her. One that she treasured greatly.

During their display of affection, the Painter looked over the Ashen One’s shoulder and set her gaze on the two unusual beings, the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder. A brief look of confusion clouded her features before the Fire Keeper, unbeknownst to the Ashen One, gestured towards her with a small smile that seemed sad.

The Painter’s eyes widened at the gesture, for she knows what comes next.

The Ashen One will depart.

Just how her mother did.

Just when she had found her ‘someone’ to paint a world after.

The Ashen One was about to put her down and step away, when the Painter held on tighter, resting her cheek against the sturdy yet flat pauldron of the Ashen One’s Black Hand armor, as she let out a shuddering sigh.

The Ashen One looked at the Painter’s head in question but did not pursue it and held her tighter as she knelt on one knee and placed her cheek on top of her head, which caused her ashen hair to cover the Painter’s face, like a warm silky blanket.

Eventually they had to part, and the Ashen One cast a worried gaze to the child.

“Are you unwell?” she asked with a raised eye brow. The concern and gentleness in her voice, were almost enough to make the Painter break down and plead her not to go. She wanted to but knew that she cannot let her friend suffer any more than she already has.

Her Painting is not only a means to create a new world, it was also a recording of what transpired in the current cycle. When she is not painting, the canvas reveals the condition of those who have the Painter’s affections. Time and time again, it showed the Ashen One as a white depiction, the single beacon of light… of  _hope_ , in her black canvas, whose back is pierced by swords with the names of those she has failed embedded on each blade. She suffers so but would always wear a smile when she would visit.

The Painter resisted the sudden urge to cry, so she smiled and shook her head.

She stepped away and gestured to the painting.

The Ashen One’s gaze was still locked on her face, undeceived. Regardless, she stood and looked at the painting and stared in wonder. It was a beautiful yet mysterious piece. The part that immediately grabbed her attention is the ominous eye with the sun’s rays flaring around it. It had a sword that entered from the top, and exited at the bottom of the eye, giving the Ashen One the impression that the sword is behind the eye. That was the only ominous piece however, for the rest of the painting was… magical. There were locations that she could only describe as vibrant. There were deserts, forests, marshes, and frozen wastelands, with villages scattered in the different environments; all beautifully blended to smooth the transition from landscape to landscape.

“It’s…beautiful,” She quietly exclaimed in wonder. Although she was never one for the fine arts, she could see that this took a lot of effort. The delicate strokes and beautiful and almost seamless transition of colors were more than she’s ever seen in a single image.

“That it is.” The Painter replied, as if in a daze.

The Ashen One reluctantly tore her gaze from the painting and returned it to the two beings behind them who watched everything that transpired, with an air of warmth.

“So, why have you brought me here?” She asked gently, ruffling the child’s hair making her lean into the touch.

“We-“ The Fire Keeper was interrupted by the Painter, who raised her hand politely. The Fire Keeper silenced and gestured for the Ashen One to look at the Painter, to which she did.

“They- well, we are here to see thee off” She replied, with a sad smile.

“See me off? You mean- how do you know?” The Ashen One asked, confused, looking between the Fire Keeper, the Soul of Cinder, and the Painter.

The Painter continued that sorrowful smile and turned her back as she sought the words to say.

“I know of thy pain, Hilde.” At this, the Ashen One flinched and cast her gaze down.

“I know of thy battles with this endless cycle.”

“I know of thy efforts, to change what is.”

“I know of thy suffering, when thy efforts are wasted.”

“… and I know of thy wish.” She turned around, to face the grief-stricken Ashen One, who meekly looked at her as if it was just revealed that a terrible secret she had been keeping, has been known for a long time.

“ ‘to save a world worth fighting for...a chance to do something more, no?”

“Thee hast believed that this world was worthy of such endurance, of such noble duty.”

“Only to have it, reject thee at every turn”

The Ashen One continued to look grief-stricken but looked at the Painter regardless.

“Now, ‘tis time for thee to be free of such burdens”

“What do you mean?”

The Painter, turned around and looked at the painting as if in admiration.

“This painting, this canvas, to a new world is almost done.”

“I now need only the essential ingredients.”

Before the Ashen One could ask what she meant, the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder stepped forward.

“She means us, Ashen One” To which the Soul of Cinder nods in affirmation.

“We are the key ingredients for your departure.”

Again, before the very worried Ashen One could speak, the Soul of Cinder answered her unspoken question.

“To send you to the world upon the painting, it requires three essential parts: body, mind, and soul. We are the three.”

The Ashen One was stunned but something didn’t feel right. The Soul of Cinder said ‘three’, but there’s only the Soul of Cinder and the Fire Keeper.

She paled and whirled to face the Painter.

“No. Do not tell me that you, too, are part of this!” The Ashen One exclaimed. Her eyes wide and jaw trembling.

“I’m afraid that it is.” The Painter smiled sadly.

“No!” The Ashen One shouted as the attic trembled under the weight of her power. Her eyes lit up like the fires that sustained this world while her face morphed into one of anger and grief. “I will not let you die just so I have a chance of making it into this new world you’re talking about!”

Without waiting for the Painter to respond she turned and was about to jump down the ladder when her path was blocked by the Soul of Cinder.

The Ashen One and the Soul of Cinder stared wordlessly at one another, her burning anger having no effect on the towering Lord. Her hand twitched and before the Ashen One can pull out the Lothric Knight Straight Sword attached to her hip, the Painter cried out.

“Please! Thee knows that this world has stagnated, has died. That nothing will ever change, regardless of the number of times thee fights the cycle.” The Painter pleaded, with unwept tears pooling at her eyes.

“There must be another way!”

She pulled out her sword with a sharp ring, and pointed it at the Soul of Cinder. “I will not risk this! I will continue fighting, never mind my pain! Never mind if I go hollow!” She gripped the hilt with both hands and entered her battle stance. Feet apart, lowered center of gravity, with the hilt close to her cheek. “Get out of my way, Lord. You know you cannot stop me.”

“Hilde, please!” Aria cried out, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. “Do you think we would suggest this if we didn’t care for thee? If I hadn’t tried whilst watching thee end the cycle again and again?”

When the Ashen One didn’t make a move, the painter saw stepped closer.

“Do thee not see? We wish to do this for thee. Thee who hast done above and beyond thy call of duty.” She said quietly as she wiped the tears with her sleeve.

When no response came, the painter stepped closer and saw that Hilde’s shoulders were trembling, her sword no longer raised. “You cannot do this. Please. Not even for me.”

“I…I don’t want to. Believe me,” Aria reached out and tentatively touched the Ashen One’s trembling arm. Her hand was immediately and almost desperately covered by Hilde’s before spinning around and pulling her into a hug, her whole body now shaking and trembling.

“But I have to.” Aria felt the ashen one shake her head but put a hand up to push against her chest, in a bid to release her from something she never wanted to be free from. The Ashen One did so, but Aria could feel the pain and hesitation in the action and promptly ignored it for fear of breaking down.

“Please…”

Ignoring her pleas, she motioned for the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder to begin.

The Fire Keeper moved to stand at the left of the painting, while the Soul of Cinder stood at the right. The Fire Keeper drew a dagger and bled her palm before wiping it at the eye of the painting, which then began to glow in response.

_Body. The one who has tended to the fire and to the Ashen One – to serve as a home within themselves, so that they may never wander._

The Painter borrowed the dagger and did the same, the eye glowing brighter with each bloody wipe.

 _Mind. The one who has provided reprieve to the Ashen One’s worries, even if just for a breath – to never be forgotten in her new home, so they may never be alone_.

The Soul of Cinder moved past the trembling and shaking Ashen One and stood beside the painting. It summoned a dagger out of the fire and ‘bled’ its palm, oozing out magma-like substance and wiped it onto the painting. Instead of burning the canvas, like how one would expect, the painting accepted it instead, burning into the image as the piece began to glow.

_Soul. The one that has nourished the Ashen One and tested her mettle at the end of her journey and beyond, so they may never be powerless._

The painting grew brighter as more magic and essence was poured into it and soon it revealed a spring-green portal.

“Hilde” The Painter said softly.

“Aria… please…”

“We will always be with thee, Hilde” She said, streaks of tears now running down her face. Behind her the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder nodded in affirmation.

“Now you must finish the ritual” She said as she handed the dagger.

The Ashen One’s shook her head.

“You must take us in thyself.” The ashen one shook her head faster, as she crossed her arms under her chest as she did so.

“No. No! I cannot” She exclaimed, horrified.

“You must!”

“End it all, Hilde. There is none other I would rather be a part of than the one I love the most” She said, as she smiled sadly and more tears fell.

“No, no, no…” The Ashen One shook her head, as her own tears came loose from her eyes.

“Please. Do it for all of us, for all those who wished for peace, for all those who never wanted a part of the fate that was brought to them, do it for those who reside in you…do it for her,” Aria gestured to the Fire Keeper, who only gave a small, yet, sad smile. “Do it for them,” she gestured to the Soul of Cinder who gave her a brief nod.

She reached out and gently placed her hands on top of Hilde’s trembling ones and pulled it to her chest, splaying her hands on top of where her heart beat.

“Do it for me…please.”

The Ashen One searched the Painter’s eyes, pleading before reluctantly nodding.

The Fire Keeper stepped up first, as was the order in the ritual.

“Release me, Ashen One. Free me from my burden of duty.” The Fire Keeper reassured with a smile.

The Ashen One, after a brief moment of hesitation, nodded and steeled herself for what was to come. Immediately she felt some of the shakiness from her hands disappear, as her souls worked to boost her mental fortitude.

The Fire Keeper helped gently took hold of her hands and aimed the dagger at her heart.

The Ashen One looked up and saw the Fire Keeper smile before she pulled her hand towards her chest, burying the dagger deep in her chest.

The Ashen One let out a small shriek as blood pooled around her chest, her souls’ defenses immediately falling apart for a moment, before they began building themselves up again. The Fire Keeper staggered, while the Ashen One rushed to catch her.

She caught her by the waist and knelt as she tenderly brushed her cheek, regret and sorrow etched on her face. However, the Fire Keeper’s was anything but. While Hilde continued stroking her cheek lovingly, waiting for death to claim her, she reached up to the crown that covered her eyes and pulled it up, revealing beautiful silver eyes that stared up to the Ashen One’s surprised golden ones.

 _True Death. Granted when the immortal life is given freely, with no will to return, with no duty to bind to the realm of the living_.

“Thank you,” she said, her face a picture of contentment, only made more complete with the genuine expression in her eyes before she faded away.

As soon as her essence slammed into the Ashen One, extreme waves of emotion collided with the mental barrier her souls are holding together, bringing the wall down momentarily which then allowed the Ashen One to feel the full degree of her sorrow for a brief moment before it was controlled once more.

The Ashen One immediately felt tired and the Soul of Cinder stepping up and gently lifting her up almost didn’t register to her senses. The Ashen One was still staring at her hands, when the Soul of Cinder handed her its own dagger.

The Ashen One was about to protest when the Soul of Cinder suddenly shoved it into its chest.

The Ashen One made an audible gasp in shock as she flinched when she felt the blade bury deep into the Soul of Cinder. She could only stare as the Lord knelt dying, lifted a hand to stroke her cheek and to wipe a tear that rolled down.

“No more time for tears. Know that we did this willingly. Know that none of this was caused by you…Farewell.” It lifted its head one last time to look at the Ashen One, as if in thanks, before disappearing into her.

The portal was swirling brighter now that it has absorbed the first two ingredients to render it operational. Now it only needs one more, in order to bring the Ashen One to the promised world.

“Hilde…”

The Ashen One looked to the child, the image of plunging the dagger into her chest already threatening to tear down the fortress her souls have constructed around her mind.

“Please…” She cupped her cheek, trying to ignore the way her trembling jaw and pleading eyes, glistening with unshed tears tore at her heart.

“It’s not too far now…” She gently placed the tip of the dagger towards her chest, with the handle facing Hilde.

She stared at it, her face a pure expression of sorrow, as if it was her worst fears have been made manifest…for it truly has.

“Do it, Hilde. Do it for me” She said as she smiled a toothy grin, despite the trembling of her lip.

Hilde let out a shuddering sigh as she held out her trembling hands towards the hilt.

The Painter cupped her cheek once more and the Ashen One leaned into as if her life depended on it. As if it were her lifeline. As if it was all she had or would ever have…As if there will be nothing like this again.

“Please…don’t leave me.” She leaned deeper into the hand before she covered it with her own, as if it was her most precious treasure.

“I’ll never leave you…is what I would like to say,” She conceded softly, dropping the blade as she knelt and held the Ashen One’s face in her hands.

“And I would only ever say that…if I didn’t love you.”

Hilde’s eyes flew to Aria’s, golden teary ones met with cat-like hazel ones, similarly wet with tears.

“But I do.” She said firmly, as she drew her face closer and gently kissed where the tears now fell freely. “And I always will. So…please,” she picked it up and pointed it to her chest once more.

“Please, let me give thee a chance at a happy ending.” she pleaded, when the Ashen One refused to respond and just kept her gaze on the ground where she was kneeling.

The Ashen One, ever so slightly, nodded and with the help of the Painter, the blade was buried deep into her chest.

The sound of metal piercing bone was immediately dwarfed by the screech of pain and sorrow that followed after. She quickly cupped the Painter’s cheek which was rapidly becoming cold, as life continued to slip away. “No! No,no,no,no, Aria!” Her trembling hand grasped the Painter’s smaller one, and held it close to her heart. She held her in her arms, and continued to whisper apologies and sweet nothings that the Painter could no longer understand. In her eyes, the world has gone gray.

“I-“ The Painter choked out, with blood sputtering out of her mouth. “I love you, mama”.

Hilde choked out a sob and tried to give her a smile while she kissed the hand she was holding and drew her closer. “Yes…Yes, mama’s just here. And-” She choked out another sob, tears now falling uncontrollably, mixing with the blood that pooled around the dagger embedded in the Painter’s chest. “And…And she lo-”

 

She felt her hand go limp. She only had a moment as her eyes widened in realization before she faded away.

 

The essence slamming into her translated into a massive dragon slamming into her fortress of mental fortitude, tearing down and colliding with the very foundations of what kept her sane. She broke down, a dam let loose. Her cries could be heard throughout the chapel as pain and sorrow filled her to the very core.

“And she loves you very much!” She cried out, as she slammed her fists into the floorboards, shattering them.

“She wishes she was stronger!” She cried, her face now a mess, her cheeks flushed with her hair flailing wildly.

“She wishes that she could save you from pain!” She cried as she raised her fists and slammed it back into the dilapidated floorboards, shattering them into a whole new degree of destruction.

“She wishes that she was-was smarter and brighter so that she could have found a way to end this fucking cycle!” She slammed hard and cried harder. “So that we would have had the chance to live together!”

“And-And-” The Portal, having been granted its final ingredient, began to reach out to the Ashen One in preparation for the transfer to the new world.

“She wishes that she had more time…” She cried out softly, the fight beaten out of her, the floorboards unrecognizable in the destruction brought unto them. “She dearly wishes that she had more time…” she didn’t move after that, she just stayed motionless on her hands and knees. Her eyes were shut as she let the portal do what it was meant to do.

The journey was dizzying, lights and flashes of green assaulted her eyes. It got stronger, faster, rougher, until everything was spinning violently. The Ashen One felt nauseous, confused, pained, and sorrowful. It intensified before suddenly halting altogether.

The Ashen One landed with a thud, as a cold sensation greeted her face. The last thing she saw before she faded into black, was a tree covered in snow, with a sickly-green crack in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That drama :(  
> If you noticed, I played a bit with how things actually work in Dark Souls in an effort to make the transition to Dragon Age smooth and Lore-Friendly (somewhat xD)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	4. The Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 11/02/2019

Grunts and wheezes were all the things Ellana Lavellan could hear, as she made her way through the forward camp. She sighed in relief when she saw a stockpile of potions in a crate and bent forward to resupply. She offered a potion to her captor-now-ally warrior, who gave a curt nod in thanks as she downed her own potion. The moment the herbal liquid made its way down her throat, relief flooded her veins. Small wounds began to heal, stamina began to make its way back to her exhausted muscles, and the cloud in her vision due to exhaustion began to lift. She offered potions to her hairy-chested dwarven companion and her bald yet handsome apostate elf.

She took a seat beside the crate with her back against the box, as exhaustion continued to ebb away. Her companions were fixing their equipment when she heard a man and a woman arguing. She looked behind her to see who was arguing and over what. She immediately recognized the hooded woman, Leliana, arguing with a clergyman with white robes with a red mantle at the center.

_A member of the Chantry_

She released a heavy sigh for she was never fond of the Chantry. She has always found them too… aggressive, especially when it comes to their religion.

_Not too unlike most of her people._

She briefly asked her companions if they were recovered so that they can begin moving again. Her companions affirmed and began to make their way to Leliana and the Chantry clerk.

“Ah, here they come” the man said in disdain, as suspicion and hatred dripped from his voice.

“You made it.” She said with relief.

“Chancellor Roderick, this is-“

“I know who _she_ is” Chancellor interrupted spitefully.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I order you” He points to Cassandra, her face contorting in disgust, at the audacity.

“To take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution for the murder of Divine Justina and for the destruction of the Conclave” He said, with self-imposed authority.

The Seeker stepped forward, anger now dominating her features, and shot the Chancellor with a look that would have made wise men tuck tail and run. Alas, the Chancellor was not such a man.

“Order me?!” She seethed as she took a step further, anger completely overtaking her expression.

“You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” She spat.

“And you are a _thug_ ” He retorted sharply and shot her with a look that dared her to defy his authority.

“But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the Most Holy, as you well know” Leliana said cooly, fixing him with a sharp gaze.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter” He exclaimed.

“Isn’t the breach the more pressing matter?!” Ellana exclaimed in disbelief.

This prompted the Chancellor to glare daggers at her before pointing an accusatory finger.

“You brought this to us in the first place!” He accused, anger and hatred apparent in his tone and expression.

They continued to argue some more, none of which she cared to listen to. She instead turned her attention to the people in the camp. Aside from the soldiers, there were a _lot_ of civilians. A lot more than she thought, especially when demons were falling from the sky and attacking everything in sight.

She breathed out in relief, because despite the massive demon attack there were a lot more survivors than she would have hoped for.

_Shame the same could not be said for those who attended the Conclave_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cassandra asked her opinion on which route to take.

“Why are you asking me?” She asked, confused as to why the people with power were not the ones who were going to make the decision.

“We are getting nowhere amongst ourselves.” She said as she put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly.

“And you have the mark. It makes sense since you are the one we must keep alive.” Solas said in a methodical manner.

“Well… what are our choices?”

“There are two ways we can go about this” Leliana explained.

“One, is the mountain path where our soldiers can act as a distraction to reach our destination faster.” She said as she pointed to the mountains.

“We also have missing soldiers who were lost there.”

“The other-“ she was interrupted by the opening of gates, where an influx of soldiers pooled in.

“The soldiers!” Leliana exclaimed in surprise, her carefully constructed mask of calmness briefly slipping.

“The ones that were trapped in the mountains?” Cassandra said with surprise in her tone.

“Talk about small miracles” Varric said with relief.

She grabbed a scout that was passing by her and questioned him.

“What happened? We received word that you would not be able to make it back without reinforcements, yet here you are” She asked with confusion and relief.

“A warrior. He came from the mountains.” the soldier said haphazardly as he tried to catch his breath.

“A warrior? Does he wear our colors, is he under our banner?” she asked as she gripped the shoulders of the soldier.

“I- I don’t know. But I’ve seen him fight. Unlike anything I’ve ever seen before” he said with awe underlining his voice.

The Seeker released the soldier and made her way back to the group.

“He said that they were trapped, but a warrior from the mountains saved them, buying them time to escape.”

“We must find him” Cassandra exclaimed.

“That’s not important right now. What’s important is getting her to the Breach” Leliana, with her mask back on, said as she gave a quick look to Ellana.

“We cannot take the chance that this warrior would still be there, given that our scouts have already made it back safely; and we do not even know if he would be our enemy.” She explained bluntly.

“That’s true…” Cassandra relented with a look of disappointment on her face.

 _Maybe she wanted to meet this mysterious savior_  Ellana mused.

“Then there’s no point in taking the mountain path anymore right?” She asked the group, to which Leliana and Cassandra nodded in confirmation.

“Then let’s charge” She said as she tightened the strap of her staff.

“I won’t survive long enough for whatever you had planned for me in Val Royeaux but whatever happens, happens now.”

Cassandra nodded and turned to Leliana.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

Leliana departed to make preparations and the group made its way out of the gates.

“On your head be the consequences Seeker” the Chancellor spat as they made their way out.

 

 

The group fought their way through the ruins, defeating waves of demons in the process and closing a rift in the process. They met up with former templar, Commander Cullen Rutherford, who greeted the Seeker.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift! Well done” he said in gratitude.

Cassandra exhales and turns to Ellana.

“Do not congratulate me Commander, this is the prisoner’s doing”

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here.” he said frankly.

“I’ll do my best” She said, having nothing else to assure him with.

“That’s all we can ask for” he admits.

“Commander, have you seen an unaffiliated warrior nearby?” Cassandra asks, no doubt she is talking about the warrior of the mountains.

“No, but my men have been talking about him like some sort of deity. Said to have come down from the heavens to help them in their hour of greatest need.” he said with gratitude but clearly troubled by the awe his soldiers have for the mysterious warrior.

“What does he look like? We might find him closer to the breach” Cassandra asks, clearly intrigued.

“My men say he is clad in mysterious dark armor. They have never seen anything like it.”

“Thank you, commander”

Cullen nods and gestures to the way forward.

“The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

“Then we best move quickly.” Cassandra says to the group.

“Give us time, commander”

“Maker watch over you for all our sakes” he says before helping his men retreat from the area.

 

 

They their way through the ruins, the stench of burned bodies and death permeating the very air around them.

Soon, they manage to get close enough to the breach to get a good look at it.

“The breach is a long way up” Varric says, thinking of ways to get up there Ellana up there.

“You’re here!” a familiar accented voice says from behind.

Leliana walks towards the group, with soldiers trailing at her back.

“Thank the Maker” she says in relief.

Cassandra turns to address her and give tactical advice.

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” she said, pointing to the areas. Leliana nods and returns to the soldiers at her back to direct them.

Cassandra walks towards Ellana and tells her that this is her chance to close the breach and asks her if she is ready.

“I don’t even know how I’m going to get up there” She says. Clearly daunted by the task.

“No. This rift was the first. It is the key” Solas explains.

“Seal it, and perhaps you seal the breach”

“Then let’s find a way down. Be careful”

The group beings to make their way down, only to be interrupted by an ominous voice that echoed throughout the valley.

“Now is the hour of our victory” the voice said.

“Bring forth the sacrifice”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asks, clearly disturbed by the voice.

“At a guess? Those who created the breach” Solas replies grimly.

Soon they encounter spires of red crystal protruding from the ground, singing a malevolent song.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium seeker” Varric says, now being the one disturbed by the crystals.

“I see it Varric” She says dryly.

“But what’s it doing here?” He exclaims calmly. Confused as to how could red lyrium be present in the area.

Solas proceeds to explain that it the magic by the breach could have drawn the lyrium beneath the temple and corrupted it by its power.

“It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it” Varric warns.

The voice speaks some more and soon another voice is heard.

“Someone, help me!” a voice cried out.

Cassandra immediately recognizes the voice.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra says, surprise and concern written all over her face. They continue to make their way down and once they get to the bottom, the mark flares and voices continue to echo and one of those voices, belonged to Ellana Lavellan, asking what was going on.

“That was your voice! The Most Holy called out to you but- “

Suddenly specters appear, with one such specter depicting an unnaturally large human-like creature holding the Divine with magical bindings. Again, the voice replays, with Lavellan asking what was going on but this time her specter appears as well. The Divine tells her to warn the others while the thing holding the Divine orders her death. Before anymore specters and voices appear, the breach flares. Dissipating the scene that preceded the explosion of the conclave.

“You were there!” Cassandra exclaims, slightly renewing her suspicions and immediately demanded for answers.

“Who attacked? And the Divine, is she- ?” _alive?_ Casandra asks the unspoken question, clear as day.

“Was this vision true? What are we seeing?!”

“I don’t remember” Ellana retorts, frustrated with the entire situation.

Before anymore confrontation could take place, Solas intervenes.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.”

“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. Albeit temporarily.”

“I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra immediately realizes what he means and calls out to the soldiers.

“That means demons! Stand ready!”

The soldiers prepare and Lavellan looks to each of her companions with a silent question in her eyes.

_Are you ready?_

They all nod and she then begins to open the rift. Lavellan lifts her hand to the breach and let the magic do its work.

As soon as the rift was opened, a massive demon was spawned from the breach.

The soldiers immediately started attacking it, but to no avail. Its hide being too thick to be hurt by arrows and blades.

Suddenly the mark flares uncontrollably, which causes the breach to respond by flashing rapidly.

Light from the breach bled out of the tear like a thick viscous blood, and started to continuously spit out demons.

The soldiers started to fall one by one and the more demons they killed, the more the rift spawned. Soon the battle turned into a massacre, with at least twenty demons bearing down on the remaining soldiers and three pride demons seeking to end Ellana and her group.

They were battered and beaten.

They were out of potions, Cassandra was swaying unsteadily from her injuries, on the verge of collapsing. Solas was unconscious amidst the rubble. Varric continued to fire bolt after bolt form Bianca but was summarily ignored by the three pride demons getting closer to the one who bore the mark.

She was on the brink of collapsing as well, for she has exhausted her supply of healing and lyrium potions. Exhaustion weighed heavily upon her mind like lead and her body refused to respond to her commands. She could not run, she could not fight. She would die.

The pride demon raised its massive fist overhead, preparing to squish her to the ground like an insignificant bug when suddenly a dark blur flashed before her eyes and stood between her and the pride demon.

What happened next was surreal, ridiculous, and borderline impossible.

But it happened anyways.

The dark figure stepped to the right and launched itself to the pride demon’s face smashing its elbow to the demon's jaw with a sickening _crunch_. The pride demon, taken completely off-guard by the inhuman display of strength staggered back from the pain of the blow. The dark figure, however, was not yet done and was still in the air as the demon staggered.

The dark figure swooped down and grabbed the pride demon by the neck and brought it down with it. The dark figure slammed back to the ground flooring the demon with its head held down by the dark figure's hand.

Her eyes could not believe what the dark figure did next.

It reached underneath, gripped the underside of the demon's head and proceeded to twist the neck of the pride demon, and with a grunt – snapped its neck killing it instantly.

Lavellan, at this point, was wide-eyed and was already questioning herself if she was already dead and was seeing some sort of illusion. So, she pinched her thigh to make sure that she was still alive. When the pain registered, she focused her attention on getting to the others to try and focus what little remains of her mana reserves in healing them.

As she tended to Solas, she did not see that the demon’s essence did not return to the fade. Truthfully, no one really noticed because they were too tired and beaten to think of anything else but their own survival and victory of the battle.

She did not pay attention to the battle behind her as she focused the last of her magic in healing Cassandra and Solas. After healing them, someone grabbed her hand and she allowed herself to be dragged for she had no strength left in her.

They raised her hand at the rift, and the last thing she saw before the darkness took her was a dark figure in foreign armor shielding her from the blast of the rift with their own body after they used her hand to seal the breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wasn't really thrilled about writing events taken from the game's script itself, so I changed some of it while completely redoing some scenes. This chapter was a necessary transition, so that we all know where the story of Dragon Age: Inquisition starts off in this fanfiction.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it anyways :)
> 
> Kudos to those who can find the God of War easter egg in this fanfiction ;)
> 
> By the way, I won't be doing this 're-telling' a lot. From hereon out, I'm gonna try to keep it short like simply describing what they are doing instead of going through each dialogue. I will only do so when I changed something there or is otherwise essential. Thanks :)
> 
> (P.S. I like writing in the Ashen One's perspective more, mainly because I like her more and I like writing about stuff that I don't have to take from the game's script, so expect more from her side, instead of the Herald. There will also be the occasional Cassandra or other character perspective, but it's usually for filler or just for giggles xD)


	5. New World

The dark foreign figure amidst the constant snowfall, cloaked by its long ashen-hair, blanketed by its own dark mantle and sheltered under the white trees, stirred in its sleep. Constantly twisting and turning as if in pain… as if in a terrible nightmare. It turned and grunted before reducing itself into a fetal position. Its hands opened and closed, from an open claw to a vice-like grip unto itself. It shifted again, turning, grunting, yelping as if in pain… _crying_. Tears constantly streamed from its shut eyes, while chanting the name _Aria_ , sometimes in relief, other times in sorrow and hurt as if from a painful separation. The chanting is said louder, the pained unconscious actions intensify as the memories, or rather _nightmares_ , become worse. The pain, with every turn, becomes more real, much more vivid. Its movement becomes erratic - jerky in nature until a piercing cry saved it from itself.

“AH!” The Ashen-haired foreigner yelped as the cry jerkily roused her from her sleep, no, _nightmare_. She was disoriented as she tried to register her surroundings through blurry and teary eyes. She panted heavily, as she continued to look around the foreign, snow-painted world.

“Looks just like Ariandel” sighing as she beheld the frozen world mentally compared them before another piercing cry shattered her impulsive comparison. The cry was one of anguish, fear and despair. At the same time, it was a cry for help that someone save them from their perdition, from their impending doom and suffering.

Before she knew what she was doing, she has put her legs beneath her and rolled out into a sprint towards the direction of the cry. She ran past the trees that seemed to bless her with snowfall with every foot planted on the ground; the speed of her sprint splitting the snow beneath her feet.

Another cry pierced the sky torn with a sickly-green tear. Hearing it come from the right, she made a sharp turn to the direction without breaking her velocity by sliding along the snow-covered ground and used her right hand as a leverage to swing her momentum to her desired direction, causing sparks to fly off of her gauntlet as she made her turn.

 _That came from a girl!_ She thought as she continued her sprint towards the sound. As she drew closer, she could partially see a green _thing_ floating in the air, while it lashed out at its surroundings. Then she could smell something horrible, something like buildings burning. The closer she got the more invasive and foul the smell was but there was no mistaking it, it was also the smell of death and blood.

Another cry sounded off in the direction straight ahead but this was different… It sounded more like sorrow rather than a cry for help. Like a wounded cub, crying over its dead parents.

Stricken with panic, she ran at full speed to the direction of the cry and when she was close enough to get a clear view, what she saw almost stopped her heart. A monstrous thing was getting closer to something, seeking to end it with claws instead of hands and its back curved in an abnormal manner. Instead of walking it… _floated?_ Towards the-

The world around her slowed down when she saw what the monster was going after.

 _A child_.

A painful memory of Aria dying in her arms flashed before her eyes before she flew into a fury, eyes locking on to the monstrosity. She reached for the hip where her sword strapped on and drew it as she ran closer. When she saw the monster raising its claw against the cowering child, she knew she would not make it in time. So, she raised her hand and threw her sword, sending it ringing as it travelled towards the monster with and buried itself deep in its body, all the way to the hilt – killing it instantly. The child was still covering its face with its arms, still anticipating the blow that would have ended her life.

She did not relax even as the demon was absorbed by her essence and rushed to the child. She was about to ask the child if she was injured but she could not get the words out of her throat when she saw what lay next to it.

_Her parents…_

They were torn apart, probably by the creature. The father was beheaded, the head hacked messily away as evidenced by the numerous slashes around his neck. The mother suffered a mortal wound to her stomach which led to her bleeding out.

She slowed down as she approached the child, not wanting to give her anymore reason to fear and cry, for she has just suffered an immense tragedy.

The child was still crying even with her arms crossed in front of her face. The sobs of the child broke the Ashen One’s heart so she made her way towards it with slow and tentative steps, while making deliberate noises with her footsteps so as not to spook it off. When the child did not react to her, she took that as a sign to get closer and stopped when she saw that the child was wounded as well. It had a big gash along its left leg, and a series of cuts along its right arm.

The Ashen One was nearly tearing up at this point and made her way closer until she was standing right in front of the child. She knelt down on knee and raised a hand to touch it, no, _her_. The child was a little girl with cute pointy ears and could not be any older than ten or eleven.

When her hand touched the girl’s arm that was covering her face, she stiffened at the contact. Just when the Ashen One thought that it was fine, she jerked away instinctively still putting her arms up to protect herself from whatever touched her and continues to silently sob.

The Ashen One frowned at this reaction when she realized that she was still wearing her gauntlets.

 _The gauntlets must have been scary to touch_.

She looks at her ebony-black gauntlets and frowns at what she sees.

_Blood-stained, the armor on the fingers are sharpened like claws… How foolish_

Berating herself, she removes the gauntlet on her right arm and once again tries to reach out to the girl.

“Do not be afraid, child” She said gently, her silvery cool voice instantly calming down the terrified child. Her breathing slowed from its alarmingly erratic rate, when she touched the child’s arm, her cool fingers sending a soothing chill up the child’s spine. The child tentatively put her arms down to look at the one who is comforting her. When the child saw her savior, her teary eyes widened.

She took in the ashen hair flowing down her sides, as it cupped her beautiful smiling face adorned by the most magnificent golden eyes. She has never seen her before, but for some reason the child knew she could trust her. Something about her reminded her so much of her mother. Soft, beautiful, gentle, and kind. She was the very picture of serenity.

On the other hand, all the Ashen One wanted to do was to pull her in and hug her tight. To tell her that there is nothing to be afraid of anymore because the monster was dead. To tell her that she will never know sadness anymore, especially if she can do something about it. But most of all, she wanted to at least tell her that everything would be alright. The child could probably not see it, but she is very close to tears because of the tragedy that befall the child, her parents, and her home. A scar in her innocent soul. So, when the child visibly softened and relaxed at her touch, she was immeasurably relieved, for she was able to provide a small comfort at the hurting child.

One action lead to another and soon the child was in her arms, hugging her tightly as she started to cry again. The Ashen One could do nothing except to return the hug as tightly and as fiercely the child held her. At this, the Ashen One could not repress her sorrow anymore and began to silently sob with the child, as she gently put her cheek on top of the girl’s head.

They spent a few moments of eternity doing just that, comforting one another. The Ashen One could say that she knows the pain of losing a loved one, but she doubts it’s comparable to the pain of losing your blood-related parents who have known you since birth. So, all she could offer was her full support for the grieving girl and hope that could make this place better for her.

A sharp smell of rotten flesh invaded her keen senses, and her teary eyes snapped open, alerted of the presence of monsters. She gently pulled away form the girl and looked her in the eyes and gave her, what she hoped, a reassuring smile.

“We must go. It is not safe here.” The girl, looking in her eyes, saw the look of alarm as well and nodded. The Ashen One gathered the girl in her arms before positioning her along her left arm.

“Are you all right like this?” She asked, worried that her gauntlet might be causing discomfort for the girl.

To her surprise the girl nodded and wrapped her lithe arm around her neck. The Ashen One warmed at the thought that the girl took comfort in her, a stranger, arms and began to move away from the destroyed village when she heard the girl in her arm utter something unfamiliar.

_Dareth shiral baba_

_Dareth shiral mama_

Even though the Ashen One was not versed in the language the girl spoke in, she knew what she said by the tone of her words.

_Words of farewell…_

She moved a little faster, eager to get away from this horrible place both for the girl and for herself, as tears threatened to make her buckle and mourn for the dead.

_What monster could do such a thing?_

 

 

They continued walking for sometime and started scaling a mountain before the girl broke their somber silence. “Who are you?” She asked tentatively, as if afraid from being scolded for asking such an innocent question. The Ashen One made a point to ask her why she seems so afraid to ask later and turned to regard her with a soft smile, eyes twinkling with kindness.

“I am called Hilde” She replied cooly and fondly, reminding her of the time when she first met Aria. Thinking about her suddenly brought up painful memories, as her face briefly twisted into a frown before smiling back up again, hoping the girl didn’t notice her change in expression. “What about you, little one? What is your name?” she asked, hoping to distract her if she did see.

The girl was momentarily distracted by the smile upon her savior’s lips when she remembered that she asked her a question. Subtly shaking her head, she looked back up to her savior’s beautiful pale face and replied with her own smile “Lyara. M-my name is Lyara”.

The Ashen One smiled at her little companion “What a lovely name. Does it mean anything?” She inquired, hoping that she was not being too forward about this. It’s been a while since she’s had a very light-hearted conversation whose purpose is to distract from pain. The last conversation she like this was with Aria, right before-

She scowled as she stopped her train of thoughts, quickly blinking it all away for she knew that the girl, Lyara, could also see the expressions on her face and she doesn’t want to giver her anything more to worry about.

Thankfully Lyara had her face turned to the side while she was thinking about her answer to her question. “You don’t have to answer if it’s private, Lyara. Apologies if I’m being too forward.” She said with a reassuring tone.

Lyara’s eyes widened and quickly reassured her savior “Oh no! It’s ok. It’s just that… my parents never got to tell me” she said, her quietly.

 _Stupid girl_ she chided herself for making Lyara relive those terrible moments just when she was starting to lighten up. Quickly seeking to change the topic and relieve the girl from those horrible memories, she scrounged her brain for things to ask or do that would make a little girl laugh. But, alas, she was not well-versed in such matters, for most of her life (or whatever it may be called), she was a fighter. So, she did the only thing she could think of given the new experience of trying to cheer up a child. With a mirthful smile, she lightly pinched the right cheek of Lyara, making her giggle from surprise and appreciation. “Ah! What’re you doing?” she asked pleasantly surprised as she rubbed her slightly pink cheek.

“Sorry” she smiled in a Cheshire cat-like manner. “I suddenly discovered your cheek here” she tried to pinch it again but was playfully swatted away by Lyara, who was still grinning and chuckling. “to be very endearing”. She finished with a smile. Their playful moment was shattered when a sickly-green light started to flash ahead of them as they continued to walk up the snowy mountain. Her eyes immediately sharpened to look out for danger as they cautiously made their way up.

Lyara, seeing the look of alarm on her savior’s face, immediately tensed and quieted. Subconsciously hugging her closer and tighter, to which the Ashen One responded in kind by tightening her hold on the girl. However, she wanted, to somehow, tell the girl that everything would be alright “It’s ok. I am here” she said reassuringly. The girl looked at her, obvious concern and distress apparent on her face, and nodded and clutched her tighter.

They hiked the rest of the way up in silence, listening, feeling, and _sensing_ for danger. As they got closer to the top, they could hear the faint sounds of battle. The Ashen One trudged a little faster, to see if those fighting on top are in need of help as well. When they got there, they saw two forces battling, however it was quickly becoming a one-sided fight. On one side, there was a massive force of monsters of different shapes and sizes. Some of them were like living lavas, towering over the other monsters. Some were eerie, ghost like monsters that would fly around firing ice magic. Some were tall and thin, with green skin, elongated limbs, and claws instead of hands and feet that would tear up a hole in the ground and reappear someplace else. The other side were soldiers, whose uniform was not familiar to the Ashen One and were quickly being overcome by the monsters. She felt the girl in her arm stiffen and sharply breathe in. She quickly snapped her attention back to the girl in her care, concern and worry immediately clouding her features. “What’s the matter? Are you ok?”. A look of distress clouded Lyara’s face and immediately the Ashen One started to panic. “What is it? You can tell me, Lyara” she said reassuringly.

Lyara looked down “my leg, it’s starting to hurt”. The Ashen One looked down and immediately wanted to smash her head upon a steel wall.

_Stupid, ignorant girl. She was injured!_

With one hand, she quickly unsnapped her cloak and laid it on the snowy ground. Then she quickly but gently put Lyara down on top of the blanket, with a scowl. She was disappointed and angry at herself for failing to heal her, even when she noticed her injury when they first met in the ruined village. She reached around to grab her talisman when she froze.

_Where is my talisman?_

Suddenly, she was stricken with panic for she may be unable to heal Lyara and other people who may need aid in the future, because she didn’t have her equipment with her anymore. She was about to rip a piece of her cape when suddenly her left arm began to burn. Except, that the burn isn’t the painful kind. It was more like a warmth flowing down her arm and into her hand. She turned around to hide her bare hand from Lyara, as a precaution to the strange sensation she was feeling. Flames started to appear on her hand, making her panic a little. She stopped and stared when she realized that the flames were spreading, not like wildfire, but intelligently, like it was forming a-

 _Talisman_ And from the flames, her trusty talisman materialized.

_How? The only one who was able to do this was-_

She froze as she remembered her final foes in that hopeless world.

 _The Soul of Cinder. The Soul of Cinder is now a part of me_. _Truly a part._

She silently thanked the Lord of Cinder and turned back around to face Lyara, who was now staring at the new item she was holding. “What’s that?” she asked curiously at the small white item. “It is… something that will help you.” She said mysteriously, drawing the curious gaze of Lyara. She held it up, and ever so slightly, shook it and a golden circle appeared around her. At first, Lyara was shocked and a little terrified, but as soon as the golden circle shone, her leg didn’t feel hurt anymore. Amazed and confused, she looked at her leg, expecting a bloody gash down its side, with dried blood clotting up along the slash but instead found smooth skin, with only a slight bump of the healed scar. She looked back at her savior, eyes wide open with her mouth open.

The Ashen One smiled sheepishly at the attention she received for her magic, her miracle for she was not used to anyone being this thankful when she healed them, because the people in her world, or those she encountered at least, were not very expressive and simply thanked her before going about their business.

The Ashen One, worried that she might have been a little scared at the foreign magic when she suddenly jumped up excitedly. “Woah! What did you do? That was amazing!” she exclaimed, with her hands flailing above her in excitement. The Ashen One briefly looked alarmed at the amount of noise she was making before gently grabbing her and putting her arms down and returning her to a sitting position. She held the girl close as she peeked over the rock they were hiding behind of. Seeing that they were still engaged in battle, she suddenly remembered that they, in fact, needed help. “Let’s talk about this later. Do you know those… soldiers over there?” She asked, quickly changing the topic, as she pointed towards the soldiers in green. “No, I don’t” she said calmly, having forgotten her enthusiasm. The Ashen One nodded and materialized her other gauntlet from the flames, along with her helmet. “Ok, I will give them aid. Please hide behind this rock for me so that you will remain safe and out of danger.” Lyara nodded, which earned her a smile from the Ashen One. “Don’t worry. I will be back” she said reassuringly before hiding her long hair back into the helmet as she put it over her head. She unsheathed her sword and began to make her way towards the monsters attacking the soldiers in the mountains.

Lyara was constantly in a look of awe and wonder as she watched her savior fight the demons. The first demon to face the Ashen One was the big lava-like demon. She became worried when the big demon raised its fiery fists to smash her savior when right before it hit her, she moved to the right so quickly that she briefly wondered if she was squashed flat. The demon’s fists were still buried in the ground when she vaulted over them, slicing the demon’s head horizontally as she made her way to the other side, killing it instantly. However, a tall green-skinned demon was already preparing to attack her with a horizontal swipe as she finished vaulting to the other side. Lyara thought that this would hit her savior, when she suddenly slid along the ground, narrowly dodging the demon’s claws while cutting off the demon’s legs. Before the demon could even hit the ground, the Ashen One was already in the air, having used the momentum to launch herself upwards, and drove her sword to the back of the demon’s head, again, killing it instantly.

Lyara was captivated by the way her savior fought. She could feel the unbridled strength of a warrior behind each blow, but it was a strength tempered by a rogue’s grace.

Lyara watched as she continued her deadly dance against the rest of the demons and watched as she quickly became a whirlwind of blades when the demons tried to surround her. All that was left in her wake were the demon blood and parts, with the rest having disappeared. She saw the soldiers using this chance to retreat and soon they were out of sight.

It was only then did Lyara realize that the woman who had saved her, who had been her companion and her friend, is no ordinary woman. She could only stare as her savior walked back to her and extended her hand. “Shall we go?” she asked as her voice echoed behind her helmet. She could do nothing but take her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Notice that my writing style changed a bit after searching for a little bit how to write certain parts. I think it feels a lot better to read :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I made some edits to the previous chapter, changing some terminology, basically all the times I used the word demon when speaking from the Ashen One's perspective are all changed to "monsters". This is because, at this point, she is not yet aware that they are demons.  
> I also changed Lyara's aged to be a bit more appropriate (ages 10-11)with the conversations she is having with our Ashen One.

The Ashen One continued her march towards any sign of a village that has not been destroyed – looking for a safe haven to recuperate. The journey, from the ruined village, to the slope down the mountain where the Ashen One saved the soldiers from a horde of monsters, was long and frankly both were quite tired, Hilde less so but tired nonetheless. This however, did not stop the half-asleep Lyara in her arm, from talking and praising about the Ashen One’s magic and her fight with the creatures.

 _It seems not even sleep can quell her excitement about my magic._ She smiled to herself, pleased that such foreign magic did not terrify the girl. She noticed that she started talking a lot slower, often interrupted by yawns in the middle of sentences. Lightly chuckling, she lovingly brushed her, now gauntlet-less hand, across her cheek. “Hush now, you are tired.” She cooed softly, her cool silvery voice washing over Lyara making her sleepier. “But what you did was soo” *yawns* “amazing, I have never seen anything like it” she said drowsily, fatigue lulling her to sleep. “Yes, I know. You have told me many times now, starting from the top of the mountain.” She smiled lazily, at the girl in her arm quickly losing her battle against slumber. “We can continue this later, when we have reached a place safe enough to get some proper sleep. Alright?”. When she received no answer, she looked at the girl already fast asleep, using her shoulder as a pillow. A slight frown contorted her face, worried that the metal padding underneath the cloth of her shoulder would be uncomfortable. She slowed down and gently reposition Lyara’s head to her neck while she removed the metal plate on her shoulder, vanishing it into a show of flames before putting her head back to her shoulder.

 _Sweet child_. She could not resist poking the cheek that she pinched awhile ago, and softly laughed when a soft groan was elicited from the child. She continued down the snowy slope of the mountain in silence, taking in the environment around her.

She took in the abundance of trees near the base of the mountain, all of it covered in snow. She took in the foreign yet familiar blue sky, with the exception of the massive green portal. She didn’t like that portal, not one bit. She could feel it’s energy, it’s magic and it glowed the same green as the small tears in the sky that spawned monsters. She would like to assume that that’s where all the small tears come from but that would be jumping to conclusions. So, she would wait until there is someone more familiar with their situation. For even what may be familiar to them, is not to her. She is a stranger, a foreigner and already the world was falling apart and she had no idea what to expect in this world.

 _A world that needs me the most…_ She recalled briefly, letting out a sigh as she slowly inhaled and exhaled.

When the Ashen One had reached the base of the mountain, her keen senses warned her of movement. She quickly dashed to take cover behind a thick tree and cautiously peeked from behind. She saw a group in the distance, quickly moving through some ruins.

 _Three…no, four people._ She squinted and noticed that they were not wearing the same uniform as the soldiers she found earlier. “Another faction?” she said to herself as she continued observing the group.

_No. They have no uniform at all. Only one had any heraldry as to where his…no, she may belong to._

She could not make out the details, so she swiftly and deftly moved from cover to cover and when she was getting closer, she summoned her staff and cast hidden body on herself for caution and continued moving. When she got closer, she got a better look at the group. One of them was a soldier or a knight, having heavy armor a shield and a sword. Another was a… _little man?_ With a cross bow strapped to his back. A bald man with pointy ears walked alongside them with a staff strapped to his back. _Probably a mage_. She recalled fighting some hollows with staves that they used to cast spells. Lastly, a lithe woman with pointy ears having a bow and a quiver strapped to the back. She continued trailing the group for sometime with hopes of leading them to a safe place when she felt the sickly presence in the air.

_Monsters…_

She peeked out from the bush she was hiding in and saw a tear in the air. The same tear she saw on top of the mountains and before long, monsters spawned around it.

 _So, it is the cause of those monsters_.

She watched the group fight the monsters with relative ease before focusing her attention on the lithe woman making her way to the front of the group, who were standing in front of the tear.

_Do they have something to close it?_

She leaned forward to watch the lithe woman who had now raised her hand to the tear and, with some magical exertion, close the tear.

_They do!_

She silently rejoiced at the fact and resolved to follow these curious individuals to wherever they may be headed for whoever they are, their goal seems to be stopping the monsters from causing chaos in this world.

“Nghh” she stilled and turned her attention to the girl being roused from sleep, cradled in her arm. She flicked her attention to the group to make sure that she doesn’t lose their only chance of a safe haven and silently thanked the man who they have now stopped to talk to. He had blonde hair and a fur-lining on his well-made armor.

That was when the Ashen One noticed the insignia on the woman’s armor and shield.

_The Eye with the sun’s rays flaring around it, with a sword behind… from Aria’s painting._

She briefly furrowed her brows as she contemplated on what this meant. If they appeared on Aria’s painting, does this means that they will be a significant element in this world? That they are not just a nameless faction in this place? That they will in fact, impact the events in this world? Whatever the case it may be, the Ashen One is sure of their significance and it may be related to them being able to seal those tears in the sky that are responsible for spawning monsters.

 _Monsters that killed Lyara’s parents and surely, countless others._ She thought angrily, briefly recalling the terrible moment.

A soft touch distracted the Ashen One from her dark thoughts and cast her gaze down on the girl looking at her worriedly. “Are you ok? Why are you making a scary face?” she asked, worry, concern and fear apparent in her voice and expression. The Ashen One closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. “It’s nothing to be concerned about. I was just having… bad thoughts”. “Do you know those people over there” the Ashen One points to the group of people talking to the tall blonde man, hoping to change the topic. It seems to work when Lyara follows the Ashen One finger and shakes her head. “One of them managed to close those tears in the sky. We will follow them for a while and see if they have a safe place. Alright?” she asks Lyara to which she nods. The pair continue to follow the group in silent companionship.

The group moves through the ruins and enters a devasted area that seems to have housed a lot of people in the past. What the pair immediately noticed was the massive tear in the sky. Much bigger than any of the tears they have encountered. A feeling of dread settles in the pit of the Ashen One’s stomach and looks at the girl cradled in her arm with concern, worried that the sight of it is unsettling to her as well. She was correct in her assumption when the girl’s eyes were wide-open with fear as she stared at the big tear, knowing all too well what spawned from it. The Ashen One was going to try and distract the girl but stopped herself from doing so, because she knew that there was no hiding her forever from the horrors of this world. So, she let her be, still fully prepared to back away if it becomes too much for her.

While they were perched from afar, safely away from being detected by either the group or the monsters, a new fleet movement caught her attention. She sharply turned towards the direction of the movement and sees a squad of soldiers following a woman in a hood. They converse briefly before the warrior-like woman starts giving out orders to the men behind the hooded woman.

_Do they plan to close the massive tear in the sky?_

The Ashen One’s assumptions were correct when the soldiers started to take up positions around it: the archers in higher grounds to give them their advantage, and the soldiers in swords on the ground forming up groups around the big tear as well, prepared to fight from whatever side the creatures spawn from.

 _Good strategy_. The Ashen One thought, even if admittedly she was never one for teamwork. She’s found beings she has alongside with (Siegward of Catarina comes to mind) but she was never any _good_ at it. As far as she’s concerned, it’s already teamwork if they defeat whatever they were fighting, while keeping each other alive.

She was briefly saddened by the memory of her jolly companion before shifting her attention back to the group. The Lithe woman was now doing something with the tear with the strange magic on her hand. Soon, the tear widens and monsters pour through.

_Are they mad? Are they not supposed to be closing it?_

The Ashen One panicked for the group when a massive creature spawns, skin seemingly made out of stone, razor sharp claws and commands lightning magic, conjuring it into balls and whips of magic. She watches the battle with apprehension, worried that the group may not be able to handle the massive monster. Just when the Ashen One thought they might be able to handle it, the mark on the lithe woman suddenly flares up, with the massive tear reacting to it.

What happens next chills her blood to the bone. A massive influx of monster poured from the rift, quickly turning the winning battle into a one-sided massacre. They Ashen One’s thoughts raced as she began to look for a safe place for Lyara to hide in. “W-what’s happening?” Lyara stammered, due to the speed at which the Ashen One was moving. “Those people are in danger. I have to help them” She says, fear and worry palpable in her voice, as she sets the girl down behind the thick trees and bushes. “Wait here. I will come back for you after I help them” she tells her firmly as she materializes her gauntlet and helmet. “Ok” the girl manages to say before the Ashen One dashes off towards the group. “Be careful” she says to the fading figure of the Ashen One into the snow and ruin, as terrible visions of death cloud her eyes with fear for the Ashen One, for as strong as she was, she could not help but worry for the one person she has grown to care for.

 

The Ashen One dashes through the remains of the forest they used to trail the group and makes her way to the ruins’ clearing before closing in on the battleground. What she sees as she rounds up the corner nearly made her yelp from the dire situation. In the short time that she took to find a safe spot for Lyara to coming back to the ruins, the soldiers were all wiped out and the group was barely alive. One of them, the bald man, was knocked unconscious in a pile of rubble. The warrior woman was still standing but from her sways, she knows that she’s close to fainting. The little man was still firing bolts but to no avail and-

Her eyes widened when they settled on the battered and beaten woman with a strange mark on her hand. A massive monster had its fist above her, preparing to smash it down her head, with three other monsters of the same kind lurking behind it.

The Ashen One dashed, wasted no more time from thinking or speculating. She made it just in time to grab the massive monster’s attention to turn its attention towards her and away from the lithe woman behind her. The massive fist came crashing down with tremendous force, shattering the concrete ground. However, the Ashen One was fast. _Much_ faster than whatever this massive monster could be capable of and was much stronger. She launched herself up to the creature and smashed her elbow to its jaw with a sickening crunch as she felt its bones break from her blow. As it reeled backwards, the Ashen One took this opportunity to swoop back down, bringing the massive creature down with her with her left hand holding its head down. It tried to struggle but could not stand up to the Ashen One’s strength that have felled mightier beings. The Ashen One gripped the underside of its head with her other hand and with a grunt, she snaps the monster’s neck – killing it instantly. She turned her attention to the two remaining massive monsters and a horde of the smaller ones.

The smaller monsters did not hesitate to attack, rushing towards her in groups of four or five, quickly trying to surround her. She stepped back to avoid the flurry of swipes and suddenly unsheathed her Lothric Knight sword in a horizontal cut, cutting down the first wave instantly. She gripped it with two hands and quickly dashed to the incoming wave of monsters, to keep them away from the group behind her. She cut the first monster in half and turned her blade in the middle of the monster’s disappearing body and made a horizontal sweep to her right, killing the rest of the monsters that were grouping up to her right. She sensed a presence at her back and, without looking, quickly sidestepped to her left and whirled around swinging her sword to cut down the demon that attempted to sneak up on her, cleaving it in two. She was still recovering from her spinning cut when pain blossomed at her side.

“Ah!” the Ashen One yelped as she put a hand to her left side before cutting down the monster that managed to injure her. The monsters were attempting to overwhelm her again with their numbers and the two massive creatures were now getting closer. She looked behind her and saw that a tall wall blocked any exit and her only way out was running back towards the group to her right, who were still recovering. So, she leapt to the wall and used the flat surface to propel herself to one of the massive creatures with tremendous force, slamming her sword to its face to the hilt, bringing it down with her as it died from the attack. The Ashen One quickly unsheathed her sword from the creature’s head to narrowly block an attack from the second massive creature. A block that forced her to release her side, where blood began to flow down again. She quickly pushed the creature off when she felt a presence to her side causing her to instinctively dodge, again narrowly avoiding a swipe from a tall green-skinned demon.

_I am getting overwhelmed_

The Ashen One’s eyes rapidly flick around her, briefly running scenarios in her mind while dodging swipes and swings. When suddenly a good old-fashioned idea came to her. With a slight grin she materialized her Lothric Knight Ultra-great sword, the massive sword coming into view from the show of flames. Just as it finished materializing, she had already leapt through the air gripping its handle, swinging it in a circular fashion and killing all the monsters who stood in her path. Now, only a handful of lesser monsters and the remaining massive creature was left.

She dematerialized her massive sword in a wreathe of flames and pulled out her straight sword to finish off the remaining stragglers. The fight then was short and brutal, with the massive creature dying last. She put it back to her scabbard and looked at the group, who the lithe woman was still healing.

_This tear has to close, Now!_

The Ashen One rushed forward and grabbed her hand, the one with the mark on it and waved it at the tear, hoping it closes just like the smaller ones. She breathed a sigh of relief when the tear and the mark reacted. As the tear began to close, she sensed a massive buildup of energy and moved to protect the lithe woman from whatever backlash it would have and an explosion followed right after the mark and the tear finished reacting, sending a gust of wind powerful enough to send anyone close enough flying away. The Ashen One held her ground - using her body to protect the lithe woman and waited for the gust to settle.

A deafening silence followed and soon a rustle of movement roused the Ashen One from her protective state. She lifted her head to see that the woman she was protecting had fainted and was limp in her arms. She looked around to see some survivors of the brutal fight, all with varying degrees of injury. A heavy movement made her look to the right to where the warrior woman ,who was no longer swaying, was walking towards her cautiously, eying the woman in her arms with concern before it shifted back to the Ashen One, eyes hardening to some semblance of the warrior she is. “Is she alive?” she asks with worry lacing her tone, despite her hardened expression. The Ashen One nods and her face relaxes to one of appreciation and gratitude. “Thank you for saving us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the two sides are now linked and are in tune with one another!  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)


	7. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter for the group's first impression on our Ashen One :)
> 
> Update (6/15/2018): So i edited and changed some parts of this chapter because some of them were simply overbearing. I was quite tired when I finished this chapter so I didn't notice it earlier and let my fantasy run wild xD

Cassandra was still injured when she expressed her gratitude to the dark figure that was currently holding the unconscious Ellana. She was in a mix of awe, curiosity, caution and gratitude for despite her actions to save them from certain doom, she could not help but be cautious of the dark figure who was still kneeling and was still holding onto Ellana. She was a complete unknown. From her armor to her… _magic?_ And to the way she fought. Cassandra could tell that it was undoubtedly very skilled and strong for she witnessed it when it snapped that pride demon’s neck with its bare hands. She stepped forward, clearly not knowing how tor regard their mysterious savior and reached out, only to withdraw and held her hands together in uncertainty. “Can- Can we have her back, Please?” Cassandra did not know where her respectful tone came from but she had already said it so there was no taking it back for rephrasing her question into something else is nothing short of disrespectful.

To her relief, the dark figure nodded, brought one hand underneath Ellana’s knees and the other around her waist and lifted her up and walked over to return her, while being carried in a princess-like manner. Cassandra’s eyes were kept on Ellana, the whole time the dark figure was carrying her back, looking for any injuries. “She’s unconscious but she will be fine.” The dark figure said, its, no… _her_ silvery-cool voice washing over Cassandra like a damp towel on a feverish night. Cassandra’s eyes snapped up to regard the dark figure, who still wore a helmet, her caution momentarily forgotten. Her gaze trailed down to the dark figure’s neck, where a spot of pale skin could be seen and then down to her chest and hips. “You- You’re a woman!” She exclaimed, unaware why she was so surprised when she herself was a woman and a soldier at that.

The dark figure’s head tipped to the side in, what Cassandra knew as, amusement before answering “Yes?”. It was faint, possibly due to the armor she was wearing but their dark-figured savior was in fact a woman and a tall one at that. Cassandra only reached her helmet’s forehead and she was already considered tall for a woman. This one was even moreso. “No-Nothing!” Cassandra stammered, embarrassed at her declaration as if it was something to be surprised about. Well, if you’ve seen the way she fights, one would expect that to do such things (her spinning with a very large and, undoubtedly, heavy sword comes to mind) would require a… heavier and more muscular body. She decided to stop gawking at their dark-figured savior and took Ellana from her hands to hers, staggering forward a little at her weight. Usually she would be able to carry the lithe woman without problems but this battle has left her weakened with sore muscles and some injuries, making carrying her a bit of a problem.

 

Again, to Cassandra’s relief and gratitude, the dark-figure saw that she was too weak at the moment to carry Ellana, despite her insistence reached out to catch her before she tipped over completely, saving the woman the humiliation of falling for such a reason. Cassandra sheepishly smiles as her cheeks flush red in embarrassment. “S-Sorry. My body is still quite weak after that battle”. “Worry not, warrior. I know what you speak of.” She assured with a smile in her echoey voice. “Do you have a safe place for children and for those that cannot fight?”. Cassandra studies her helmed face before replying, caution once again underlining her tone. “Yes, we were planning on making that place our base of operations after closing the rift.” She only nods in replies before walking off to give Ellana to some soldiers and healers, to which they thanked her for before turning their attention to the woman with a mark on her hand.

Cassandra was still watching the mysterious figure when a hand on her shoulder interrupted her. “Who is… _she_?” Leliana’s accented voice inquired, curiosity and caution in her eyes as she, too, observed the figure.  “Other than the one that saved us from certain doom? I can not say.” “and yes, she is a woman”. She glanced back to Leliana who was still regarding the figure with an unreadable expression. “Whoever she is, she saved our asses from being kicked to the curb.” Varric quipped as he made his way to stand next to Leliana, also regarding the mysterious savior. “I sense great power in her but I cannot say from where.” Solas said as he turned to look at Cassandra and Leliana. “I don’t recognize her magic.” This caused Cassandra and Leliana’s eyebrows to furrow in thought as they returned their gaze to their savior.

The Ashen One, on the other hand, was oblivious to their curious and cautious stares and was focused on looking for Lyara. She walked to the edge of the ruins and called out “Lyara? It’s safe now. You can come out!” Her cool-silvery voice echoed. After a brief moment of silence, a rustling of the bushes drew her attention and saw Lyara raising her head above the bushes. The Ashen One silently laughed as the sight was quite amusing. She looked like a puppy peeking out of a small hole, with her beautiful round eyes and auburn hair. When Lyara saw the Ashen One, she smiled if relief that she was still alive and was safe. Suddenly she couldn’t hold the tears and jumped to her. The Ashen One was relieved to see her safe but also shocked as to why she suddenly started crying and, not to mention, jumped to her arms. She caught her deftly with both arms before the little one gathered herself the Ashen One’s left arm, just as she did before, and hugged her neck as she continued to sob quietly at her shoulder.

 

Lyara’s quiet sobs pulled at the Ashen One’s heartstrings and a pang of sadness followed. “Little one, what is the matter? Are you hurt? Were you afraid?” She asked worriedly as she continued to pat and rub the little girl’s back, all the while being unaware of the absolute surprise on the group’s faces. All that concerned her at the moment was Lyara and the reason as to what could have caused her such distress. She looked around for a moment, eyes scanning the rubble and remains of a battle until her eyes landed on a piece of a pillar that looked suitable enough to sit upon for her injuries were starting to take their toll. It was painful but she resisted the urge to groan for Lyara’s sake.

She continued to comfort her when she suddenly pulled back. “Little one?” the Ashen One asked in surprise and confusion. “You’re hurt, aren’t you?” she said with conviction. Before the Ashen One could reply, Lyara was already pushing her helmet from underneath and she could not deny the little one’s concern for her. It was too sweet to deny. As soon as her helmet fell and her hair flowed behind her, Lyara was already gently turning her head for injuries, to which she complied with a small smile upon her beautiful pale features. Her golden eyes met with Lyara’s blue ones as she tried to search for any semblance of pain. The Ashen One sought to spare her, when it suddenly started to hurt again, causing one eye to twitch and her mouth to twist briefly. However, Lyara caught the reaction and began to search with her little hands lower – to her shoulders, arms, chest, and finally the sides to which she felt some liquid at the Ashen One’s left side. Immediately, even before the Ashen One could try to reassure her of the wound, her eyes widened and tears began to pool again in her eyes as she tore at her shirt, which she planned to use as a bandage. Lyara didn’t need to see to know that the wound she sustained was serious, more than the wound she herself sustained at the leg for it was not only long but also deep, almost touching the bone.

The Ashen One moved to speak but was silenced by the glare that Lyara gave her, as she wrapped the makeshift bandage around the ashen One’s torso. Then she returned her gaze to the Ashen One who was now smiling sheepishly, probably at being cared for and reprimanded by a child. “See, I knew you were hurt” the accusation struck the Ashen One and could only dip her head in reply. “Yes, I was. I did not want to worry you”. The Ashen One was struck with surprise when Lyara suddenly held her face with her hands, forcing her to look at her. “Be careful. Please.” She said as her voice began to break and her eyes began to water. “I don’t want you to go… like *sniff* like-“ the Ashen One did not let her finish and wrapped her in a tight hug, already knowing what she wanted to say and was sincerely touched by it and her knowing that she can heal this injury, pulled at her heartstrings even more, for she was concerned for her well-being, magic or no. “I will. I will. I promise, don’t worry”. Lyara calmed down at these words and nodded at her shoulder in response. “Can you walk, little one?” Lyara nods. They walked back to the group, who had watched the whole emotional scene unfold, together, hand-in-hand.

Meanwhile, the group simply stared in awe at this woman. For one she was breathtaking. She had the most beautiful ashen hair that reached to her hips and the most delicate of features, akin to that of royalty or even more so. Another is that this woman may actually be a mother, evidenced by the parent-child-like relationship she had with the little elven girl, despite the youth in her features. They and a handful of soldiers who were not particularly busy with anything, could only stare as they made their way towards them.

Theywere getting closer and the group did not know what to think, or what to say. They were getting closer, and the group began to internally panic as they looked to one another with the question clear in their eyes. _“What do we say/do?”_. The soldiers also began to suddenly move quickly and unnaturally, to avoid being called out for their stares.

Finally, the Ashen One and Lyara stood before them, their eyes expectant and curious.

Solas opened his mouth to say something, much to the immediate relief the group felt when suddenly, no words came out of his mouth. He simply stood there, awe-struck. When they followed what he was looking it, it was the eyes of their savior. They could not help but gawk for Her eyes were of the most magnificent gold. This sealed the deal for the group, she was simply otherworldly.

The Ashen One was still looking at them with curious and now amused eyes and gave them a small smile.

Cassandra was the first to halt her ogling and and schooled her face into one of calmness. “You- uhh… you have a child?” She asked in a somewhat silly manner, as her eyes flicked to the little girl holding the woman’s hand and tried to smile to her. The little girl however, remained guarded but her lips subtly turned up in amusement because the smile the Cassandra gave her was a crooked one, not that she needed to know. The Ashen One lightly chuckled as she shook her head. “No. I found her in a ruined village, not so far from here.”

She leaned in closer to whisper a shortened tale of what happened in the village but Cassandra was nearly overwhelmed by the woman and she almost took a step back. Cassandra’s eyes widened and nodded in understanding of what happened after the Ashen One finished telling the tale. “I’m sorry for your loss.” She blurted bluntly. Lyara only nodded in response before hiding her face behind the Ashen One’s hand. Cassandra’s brows furrowed in confusion and looked up to ask the Ashen One but was met with a somewhat reproachful look. She opened her mouth to ask but heard Varric’s chuckle from behind her. “Not very tactful, Seeker.” He said in amusement.

Before any more inquiries could be made, Leliana spoke. “Come, let us speak more when we have reached Haven.” She said, looking pointedly at the Ashen One, to which she nodded. “Is that a safe place?” the Ashen One inquired. “It is and it will serve as our base of operations in the meantime.” Leliana replied. “Base of operations… for what?”. At this Leliana looked back, her steely resolve palpable in her face. “For closing the breach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be getting back in track in the next chapter. So, meanwhile I hope you enjoyed this short and somewhat of a filler chapter :)


	8. Haven

The journey to Haven was uneventful, with majority of the soldiers afflicted with injuries that left most unconscious and left those that are not, tending to their wounds. Ellana Lavellan was still unconscious and is being carried by a cart, with a blanket wrapped around her. A wise decision, considering the climate they were in. Cassandra and the others trudged on mostly in silence, with Varric occasionally striking up a conversation. Sometimes with Cassandra, who often replied with grunts and snorts of disgust, much to the amusement of the dwarf. Other times it was Solas, inquiring more about why he and the Dalish don’t get along very well, to which he replies academically and precisely, much to the disappointment of Varric who was, more often than not, looking for a good story. However, the person, who currently had Varric’s full attention was none other than their savior, who was currently carrying Lyara’s sleeping form in her arms as she snuggled in the crook of her neck.

“So, Ash. A kid eh?” When Varric heard no response, he turned to look at their tall companion.

“Ash?” At this the Ashen One looks down to see the little man looking at her expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh! I apologize. I did not know you were referring to me” Varric chuckles

“Well, what else am I going to call you? You didn’t leave us exactly leave a name to call you by.”

“Oh, then in that case, I am called Hilde”. Varric seems to not be satisfied by this as he continues to look at her expectantly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” to her surprise, this surprised the little man.

“What, that’s it? No fancy last name, no Hilde the third or something like that?”

“I…umm… no? I’m no royalty if that’s what you are asking.”

“Not specifically but I did wonder about that as well. Seeing how you’re so ‘royal’ and all” he says, putting quotes with his fingers on the word ‘royal’.

The Ashen One lightly chuckled at his gestures. “Well, why did you think that I was of royalty?” her eyes twinkled mischievously. “Surely, you don’t say this to every girl you meet, no?”.

Varric paused and looked her in the eyes before bursting out laughing which briefly gathered the attention of nearby people. Varric noticed that the people who heard their conversation visibly relaxed and he knew that this was because the were still wary of their mysterious savior. He smiled to himself and looked at their savior with an amused grin.

“Well I’ll be, that was something I didn’t expect.”

“Hey, Seeker!” he calls out. “She knows jokes” to which Cassandra only grunted in response.

“Ah, don’t worry about her Ashe, she’s just a bit tired from that near-death experience awhile ago. Speakin of which, what you did was amazing!” Varric happily exclaims

“Thank you. Now, I must ask. Why ‘Ash’?” Varric then fixes her with a puzzled look, as if she already knew the answer to that before lightly chuckling.

“Cause of your hair! The only other one with a unique hairstyle here is Chuckles over there” Varric points to Solas, who was obviously listening because he let out an exasperated sigh at the mention of his nickname and… hairstyle.

The Ashen One was still trying to figure out who ‘chuckles’ was while following Varric’s accusatory finger. When she had found the source, she suddenly could not stop laughing, much to Solas’ dismay.

 

After a few more hours of trekking, they finally reached Haven and set up their main camp there as their base of operations. With the Inner Circle setting up in the only sturdy building in Haven.

_Thank the gods._ The Ashen One thought as she felt the humble beginnings of a catastrophic headache. As if her body was rebelling against her, she also began to feel a dull ache over her muscles, making them a bit more difficult to move as exhaustion started to rapidly catch up to her… with a vengeance.

The Ashen One was no stranger to bouts of exhaustion to the verge of collapsing but it usually only happened after fighting a Lord of Cinder, or when she has been fighting for a very long time without the bonfire’s reprieve. The soft shuffling along her arm reminded her that she was still carrying Lyara and was thankful that she didn’t collapse yet. However, she was unfaithful for her ability to be conscious and standing for a long period of time and decided to gently wake Lyara so that if her body does decide to shut down, it won’t be with her in tow.

She gently tapped Lyara’s back while whispering her name in between taps.

“Lyara” the Ashen One continued to whisper as her eyes began to get heavier and heavier.

“Lyara” she said firmly, pleading for her to wake.

Lyara woke with a start, hands flailing and eyes wide. “WHA- WHAT?” she said, eyes still unfocused. As her vision got clearer, she noticed the Ashen One smiling tiredly at her.

“We are here. That safe place I told you about.” Lyara looked around, slight wonder occupying her features.

Although the Ashen One was pleased at Lyara’s reaction, she started to feel her body’s imminent failure.

_Is there a caretaker here?_ She looked around and saw that the people were engaged in different activities. She saw some people setting up camps and shops, others were co-operating with soldiers and offering their aid, and others simply conversed, probably talking about their new ‘savior’ for stopping the expansion of the breach. The Herald of Andraste they started calling her. While some were open and supportive of the idea, some scoffed and muttered ‘filthy knife-ear’ under their breaths as if they were curses.

Just when she was losing hope, she spotted Varric setting up his camp. The Ashen One was quite fond of the little man and his stories and became friends during the journey to Haven. He was witty and a good story teller and the Ashen One appreciated him for that. Not only was he the first to openly greet and engage in a conversation with her but was also the first to befriend her.

_I hope Varric won’t mind_.

She went to move her legs and found that they were like lead. She grit her teeth and forced them to obey her will and made her way towards Varric.

“Hilde?” Lyara questioned, studying her face with a look of concern when she noted the heavy bags under the eyes that she struggled to keep open. She also felt the tension in her muscles as if she was forcing something very heavy to keep moving. She leaned back to get a good look at her face in its entirety, eyes set on a location behind her. She reached out to keep her cheek, drawing her attention back to her.

“Are you ok?”

“I am… tired. Carrying you after a while gets tiring too you know.” She said and despite her very apparent exhaustion, she gave her an amused yet tired smile.

Lyara’s cheeks flamed in embarrassment at the realization that Hilde has been carrying her since her fight with the Pride Demon. Not once did she think of getting off because of her own exhaustion and the comfort she found snuggled in the Ashen One’s arm and shoulder. She ducked and scratched the back of her head in shame, for not thinking about Hilde’s own exhaustion. She was even injured for crying out loud!

The Ashen One expected Lyara to lighten up at her jest, but instead found her looking at her with shame-filled eyes.

“Sorry. You- you were even injured but I still slept on your shoulder.” She said softly, tears threatening to fall.

“No! No, it’s ok really.” She tried to assure but the look Lyara was giving her said that she wasn’t buying it.

“We were both tired” she tried again.

“But…” she started, searching for a way to make Lyara understand that there was nothing to be worried about. Just when panic started to settle, she managed to blurt out “We’re friends, aren’t we? And friends do things for one another, no?” Lyara was still looking at her but was slowly calming and relaxing.

_Yes, it’s working._

“But you’ve been fighting the demons ever since you saved me!” Lyara retorted, with renewed conviction and shame.

The Ashen sighed and decided to just tell her why it was really ok that she carried her all the way to Haven, even if they were both tired.

She gently set Lyara down and softly cupped her cheek, dragging her thumb across it as she fixed Lyara with a tired smile.

“True, but… I have been doing this for a long time, even before I saved you from the…demons”. Lyara looked up to her and waited for her to continue.

“I have been fighting monsters and other terrors much bigger than those that we saw today and I’ve been doing it for a long time.” Her eyes lit up playfully 

“and I was good” she said, making a ‘monster’ like gesture with her hands and baring her teeth, earning her a tentative smile from Lyara.

“Even bigger than that Pride Demon that I saw you fight?” Lyara asked, clearly intrigued.

“Much, much bigger” she said, with Yhorm the Giant and Darkeater Midir immediately coming to mind. She repressed a shudder and looked back to Lyara.

“In fact, the ones I fought made the Pride Demons look tiny” she made a ‘tiny’ gesture with her hand that earned a soft laughter from Lyara.

“Now that is a story I want to hear.” Varric said as he walked up beside Lyara from his camp. “Hey, kid.” He greeted her with a smile, who responded with her own wave and smile.

Hilde softly chuckled and shook her head.

“Another time, Varric. I’m tired. Can you keep Lyara company for me?”

Varric noticed her exhausted features and nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Sure thing.” He shot Lyara a smirk “come here, squirt. Let me tell you a story…” he said as they walked away, with only Lyara giving a backward glance and wave.

_They’re going to get along just fine._ The Ashen One assured herself.

Then, as if she needed any more reminders about her current condition, a splintering headache assaulted her mind. She grunted and put a hand to her forehead, pleading it to stop so that she can look for a place to sleep. She began to walk in no particular direction, still holding her forehead and opened an eye just to see where she was going. In the end, her search ended in futility as she found no empty cabin to rest in. So, she decided that shacking up against a tree is as good as any.

She made her way outside, through the gate with the soldiers shooting her curious and appreciative glances and continued through the forest. Soon, she found an abandoned cabin and just about managed to make it to the bed before exhaustion took her.

 

Lyara spent the last two days with Varric, listening to his stories and helping him out with whatever he is doing. She would gather new paper and ink for him and in return, he would always have a new story to tell her during his free time. She would also bring Varric drinks and food, even if he told her not to. Other times, Lyara would tell him stories of her own, ones that she heard from her parents, teachers and friends. Over the course of two days, Lyara and Varric have become quite fond of each other and spend their spare time in each other’s company.

The Ashen One, having recovered from her initial exhaustion, saw their friendship blooming and decided to leave them to their own devices for a while and went around the camp, helping in whatever manner possible. She crafted swords and other equipment for the soldiers. She helped Adan in creating different potions and tonics, mostly with gathering the materials and helping him around the cabin. She gathered food and fur, from the game she hunted from around the area. She used the knowledge and skills she learned and inherited from the legions of souls residing in her, to benefit the growing organization that is bent on closing the breach in the sky. During her spare time, she learned all she could about this world. She learned of the four races: human, elf, dwarf, and quanari. She acquired a rough understanding of the political situation and standing of each race, and the roles they usually occupy in society. She learned about Thedas, the three main nations: Tevinter, Ferelden and Orlais, she learned about the Fade, wherein it is the realm of dreams and spirits and that it is separated form the waking world by the Veil. It is also where the mages draw their power from.

This concerned the Ashen One because having somewhere, other than herself, to draw magic from, worried her for the possibility of it being cut off from her unexpectedly. She did not want to write off her magic as being unreliable and sought assurance that her magic will be able to serve her when she calls upon it. So, she sought out Solas, their elven mage, during hours when he was not working with Adan on the Herald, to see if she will be drawing magic just like any other mage.

She walked up to Solas’ cabin and before even getting the chance to knock, the door was already opened for her, surprising the Ashen One.

“Good afternoon, Savior. How may I be of assistance.” Solas inquired in a friendly manner.

“Good afternoon, Solas” She smiled.

“and please, call me Hilde. I’m sorry for not having told you earlier.” She smiled sheepishly as she extended her hand to the elven mage.

“Good to finally meet you, Hilde” he said, accepting her hand with a smile.

“To be honest, I’ve been curious about you since the day you saved us from certain doom.”

“Please, think nothing of it. It was the right thing to do, no?”

“So, it is. However, knowing it is right and acting upon it, are two different things. One of them, only requiring the knowledge to discern what is right and wrong, and the other is the courage and will to act upon it.”

“Why, thank you then.” She said, pleasantly surprised.

Solas seemed to catch himself and flinched when he noticed that they were still talking outside his cabin.

“Oh! Do come in.” he said as he gestured inside.

“Forgive me, I was too excited at the prospect of speaking with you. I know you were busy in the last two days helping around the camp, so I didn’t want to disturb you.” He said as he closed the door behind her.

She beheld his small cabin and found that it suited him perfectly, despite not knowing him well-enough to decide such things. The calm and minimalistic nature of his cabin seemed to reflect his personality, as far as she knew from outward appearances. It soothed her and she soon found herself relaxing in the atmosphere of his humble abode.

“This is… quite relaxing” she breathed, looking at him in appreciation.

“It is. I’m glad you found it to be as well” He said as he pulled up another chair for her to sit on, to which she thanked him for.

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked as he set himself down on the chair across from her own.

“Well, I was hoping you would be able to answer some questions I have regarding magic.”

“Ah, yes. I somewhat expected that you would have questions, due to the nature of your magic.”

“The nature of my magic? You know that it is different?” She asked with raised eyebrows, surprised at his perception and insight.

“I do. I sensed it when you walked up to us after defeating the demons, which was, by the way excellent work. I’ve never seen such power tempered by grace and control to such an extent.” He praised with a smile.

A blush crept up to her cheek at the unexpected compliment and she momentarily forgot why she had come here.

“Well, thank you.” She said, smiling.

She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by a Solas politely raising his hand.

“I’m very sorry but I must confirm, before you begin asking me your questions.” She nodded for him to continue.

“You are not from here, are you?” he asked firmly.

The Ashen One raised her eyebrows in surprise, once again caught off-guard by this elf’s perceptiveness. She hadn’t even shown of what she can do. All she did was take care of a horde of demons and already this elf is unravelling her. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before sighing in defeat at the sureness she found in his eyes. She knew, then that she will not be able to hide her true nature from him, as he had already found out.

She nodded without looking away from his stormy eyes, gauging his reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise, once more, when he simply smiled and nodded as he waited for her to continue.

“How did you know?” she asked with a smile on her face.

“You mean aside from materializing weapons out of thin air in a show of flames?” He asked, earning a smirk from his curious visitor.

“I can sense it.”

“How?”

“As a mage, I can feel the other mages’ connection to the fade, which is their”

“source of magic” they said together.

Solas flashed her with a smirk before continuing.

“I cannot feel your connection to the fade, even when you use magic. So, I deduced it must come from some place else. Somewhere that is not the fade. Somewhere foreign. Somewhere ancient and powerful.”

_Very perceptive._ She silently praised.

“You use magic but do not need the fade to draw magic from. The magic surrounding you seems to be coming from within, which is probably the reason why I can still sense your magical energies, however foreign it may be.”

“Has anyone else noticed to that extent?”

“I do not think so. I only told Leliana and Cassandra that your magic is foreign but they do not know your very existence did not originate from here.”

She sensed a silent question in that statement, asking her where she came from and how she got here.

“I will tell you about it in another time. Now, I have questions for you if you have not forgotten.” She said playfully, earning a smirk from Solas.

She opened her mouth to ask her question when she realized that he had already answered it.

“Well, it seems that you’ve already answered my question”

“Oh?” he asked, surprised.

“I just wanted to ask if I would be needing to draw from the fade when I use my magic, even if my magic did not originate from this place.” She said as she gently stood up.

“and you already answered it while you were telling me how easy it was to discover that I’m foreign” she said playfully, with an amused smile.

“Well, that’s all I came for. I will leave you to your own devices and I thank you-“

“I am currently unoccupied” he interrupted with a smirk.

“If you, yourself, have time to spare… would you care to spend it with me?” he asked, his eyes lighting up in silent hope.

The Ashen One cocked her head to the side, as if in thought, before sitting back down.

“Well, I suppose I have nothing to do at the moment…” she said, mirth underlining her tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, took me a while to finish this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	9. The Inquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohhhhh it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for my lack of uploads because I was preoccupied with life and all. The week that I was supposed to start writing this chapter, which was three days after uploading chapter 8, was a busy one. I had friends come over, which was an overnight stay so I spent the day with them. We finished Outlast on Nightmare difficult in a single night (yay) and started on the second game before wrapping up. We also went to celebrate my dad's friend's anniversary in a church that was far from where I live (give or take 2 hours drive to and fro, so total of four hours) and I was tired after that so I just slept when I got home. I also got The Last of Us Remastered on the ps4 as preparation for the second game and other stuff that I can's seem to remember xD
> 
> Anyways! Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

The Ashen One shifted in her dusty bed as she began to wake when she felt her neck hurt. She must have been lying on that side the entire night for it to hurt so. Shrugging off the sweet temptation of sleep, slung her still-armored legs to the ground and sat up at the bed, slowly letting the blur in her vision fade away. She inhaled the frigid air and felt the worn mattress beneath her hands as she began to take in the world around her once more. When she opened her eyes, there was a dim lighting inside her cabin, whose windows let in a soft light in the room.

She made a move to get up but instantly buckled back down to the bed, pain rushing to her neck, back and legs.

_Damn. I should really remove my armor before going to sleep_. She internally cursed her unhealthy habit of sleeping with armor on. Living in a world that’s filled with crazy, undead, supernatural monsters and other things that desperately want to kill you for wanting to save the world will do that to you.

She rubbed her sore spots and groaned as she got up, ducking under the doorway as she made her way outside to the snow-covered forest, the frigid air instantly hitting her exposed skin. A gust blew from her side, making her squint and raise her arm in deterrence and followed the direction to which the wind was blowing.

_Haven_

The Ashen One, since getting to Haven, has not gotten to appreciate the quaint little base they made for themselves. On day one, she was exhausted and slept through most of the day. As for day two, she was motivated to help out in whatever manner possible because – one, it was naturally in her nature to help people; and two, that’s what the rest of the people were doing, not to mention that when evening fell, she had questions about magic and her unique… circumstances. So, she sought out Solas for advice, which ended up in them talking through most of the night about seemingly light-hearted and curious things. Things she enjoyed immensely. She hadn’t had such luxury when she was in her old world for the people there, aside from Aria, were more grim, dark and serious. So, she immersed herself in Solas’ stories about the Fade, magic and the world in general. She left later that night, tired but satisfied and made her way back to the abandoned cabin to rest, which leads to today.

Now, the Ashen One was currently unoccupied, having just risen from a comfortable sleep – what with an actual bed to support her back- and is, just now, appreciating the view of the humble base. The woodworks that made up most of the structures, the stoneworks that make up the sturdier and more important structures, namely the Chantry. The smell of molten metal and the clanging of hammers upon an anvil from the blacksmith, the smell of different herbs and plants mixing together to create tonics and potions from the alchemist’s cabin, sounds of soldiers training, the clang of swords and shields, the whizzes of arrows as they flew to practice dummies and the distinct sound of murmurs of everyday life filled the Ashen One’s ears and it was _wonderful_.

Never had the Ashen One seen so much _life_ that was actually _living_ and not just surviving. From the mundane conversations, to the deep philosophical debates happening in the background with topics ranging from petty things, to matters much more grandeur in scale such as the meaning of the breach and if perhaps it was some sort of punishment from the Maker. The Ashen One reveled in it, reveled in the atmosphere of the _living_. She closed her eyes and brought her hands together as she exhaled a deep, satisfied sigh.

_So, this is life._

Her internal reverence was disrupted by an amused voice, coming from behind. “So, what’s got you so happy in the morning?”.

She smiled and turned around to look at the dwarf who had an amused look on his face.

“I was just appreciating the scene before me, Varric. So much life” she sighed, a content and happy expression filling her face, much to his surprise.

“What, you’ve never seen the ‘everyday’ scenery before?” he asked, with an eyebrow raised, and a smirk upon his lips.

She turned back to the rustle and bustle of everyday life, her expression shifting to something a bit more melancholic. “Never…”. Memories of the hollowed-out villagers she fought and _consumed_ came flashing back to her mind for she was sure, that those same villagers had a life just like this. Just like the people now do. The urge to protect them and save the world only grew stronger.

Varric frowned upon seeing her expression, as his comment obviously dragged up unpleasant memories.

“Hey, want to grab a bite?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck in an effort to change the topic.

The Ashen One was fixing her cloak; tightening it when Varric asked the question. She noticed his shift in demeanor and tone, almost like he was apologetic. She regarded him with a raised eyebrow

“Sure.” They walked to the tavern in silent companionship and upon reaching the barmaid, he put up two fingers as he tossed some coins to Flissa, the barmaid, who nodded with a smile before making her way to the back, presumably to grab whatever Varric ordered.

“It’s on me, this time. You know, for making you relive some unhappy memories”

_I knew it._ The Ashen One internally sighed and smiled, what she hoped was a reassuring smile to Varric in an effort to tell him that he shouldn’t worry about it.

“Oh, it’s fine Varric. You couldn’t have known. I’m sure whatever it is that I gaped about back there, was something very normal here.” She smiled sadly.

“Then, think of it as an act of friendship.” Fixing the Ashen One a look that said ‘please let me do this’.

The Ashen One decided not to argue and nodded graciously at Varric’s hospitality.

“So, you and chuckles eh? Sneaking off in the night to his cabin.” He questioned suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

“Yes, I had some questions about magic.” She said, with a questioning gaze, probably about the reason why he wagged his eyebrows.

“Sure… a question that lasted the entire night.” Varric quipped playfully.

“Well, we were both free for the night. So, we decided to spend it in each other’s company. He’s quite interesting and a brilliant story-teller.” She said happily, smiling as she briefly remembered their conversation.

“Remember that when I tell you a story sometime in the future.” Varric chuckled and shook his head as he muttered “you don’t get it” under his breath, thinking that the Ashen One didn’t hear it.

Before the Ashen One could call him out, the smell of roasted meat filled her nose and her head snapped to the direction of the aromatic smell’s source. Flissa was coming back with two plates on each hand, and put it down in front of them, saying “enjoy” while putting two mugs of ale in front of them, before she left for the kitchens.

She observed the cooked meat in front of her in awe, taking in the smell and appreciating the food in front of her.

_Delicious_. She thought as her mouth began to internally water and her stomach not so internally began to rumble as she began to pick at her food and sniff at her mug before drinking.

The Ashen One made noises of appreciation with each bite but Varric could not really hear her.

_“What, even decent food you haven’t seen?”_ Was what Varric wanted to ask but didn’t push through with it, in fear of digging up something unpleasant again. However, it did make Varric think about her past. What could have happened that she was a stranger to the ‘everyday’. That part in life that everyone seemed pass by without a second glance, yet here was someone who seemed to treasure it, even if just an observer.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the Ashen One was looking at him with a concerned expression, an eyebrow raised with a questioning gaze.

“Varric? Are you alright? You were lost for a little bit there. You haven’t even touched your food.” She said with a hesitant smirk, with her drink held close to her lips.

Varric looked at her plate and noticed that it was already eaten, making him chuckle at the cleanliness of the plate. He looked back at her and shook his head.

“Nothing…was just thinking about something.” He finished ominously.

_He’s still not feeling guilty about his earlier question, is he?_ The Ashen One silently hoped. She didn’t want to make this good soul suffer for such innocent curiosity. She was sure that such things here were normal and that it’s quite strange if someone has never seen the ‘everyday scenery’, so she knows why he asked her. It wasn’t his fault, it was no one’s. If someone is to blame, it would be her gods for starting a cycle of suffering, duty and battle.

“Best go, Ash. Wouldn’t want to keep the Seeker waiting.” Varric said, interrupting her thoughts.

The Ashen One decided to let the matter go for now and nodded. She said her farewells and exited the tavern, the air once again biting into the exposed skin of her neck, hands and face. She huffed out a cold breath and began to make her way to the Chantry.

 

 

On the way there, some of the people stopped to look at her. Some were bowed their heads in thanks for the help she gave yesterday. Some were curious, probably for her appearance and the foreign air about her. Others simply didn’t care. She made her way up the steps, glancing to the right were Solas’ cabin was located, briefly reminiscing the conversations they had that night.

She went to open the gate of the Chantry’s building but it opened before she had a chance to touch it. Chancellor Roderick came storming out of the building, with an angry scowl fixed on his face, not even noticing the Ashen One staring in confusion as he stomped away.

Shrugging at the somewhat amusing sight, she opened the doors and made her way inside. The walk to the meeting room was slow, as she took her time gaping and staring at the inside of the structure. It reminded her of the Cathedrals she ventured in, back in her old world…minus the Pontiff’s knights brandishing their frozen curved swords and scythes. She nodded in greetings to the Chantry sisters she found inside who returned the greeting before raising her hand to knock at the door.

She heard people talking inside and stopped to listen before she made her appearance known. They seemed to be discussing about something called the “Inquisition” and finding the Divine’s murderer and restoring Order to the world.

She knocked at the door twice and an unfamiliar voice sounded from inside the room.

“Come in”.

She opened the door, revealing five figures on the other side of a table littered with maps, staring at her with mixed expressions.

“Good Morning. I have been summoned by Lady Cassandra” she said as she scanned the room and people before her. The room was modest in size, housing with walls of stone lit some torches and candles, which were placed on the table at the center of the room and on small desks at the sides. It provided enough ambient light for reading purposes. Then she turned her attention to the people inside the room.

The first one she saw to her left was the tall, handsome man she saw Cassandra talk to when she was trailing the marked woman’s group. Her eyes soon found a tanned woman who, by her poise, she assumed was of royalty. She wore a dress with golden frills and held a clipboard with a candle on top of it. Cassandra stood next to her and beside her was a hooded woman with auburn hair, who stared at her with an unreadable yet friendly expression. Lastly, her eyes landed on the lithe woman who had the power to seal rifts. She smiled at her before turning to regard the rest.

“This is the stranger that saved us in the Conclave.” Cassandra declared.

“Cullen, I think she is the one your soldiers have been talking about.”

 “Oh, those were your soldiers?” she asked, turning her gaze to the man called Cullen.

_No wonder why the soldiers I saw in this place looked familiar._

“Mine, actually.” The hooded woman said with a smirk, catching the Ashen One’s attention.

“They were supposed to be scouting the area when the demons ambushed them. They reported to me that they suffered no casualties thanks to your intervention. For that, you have my thanks.” Leliana dipped her head in thanks.

The Ashen One’s nodded and smiled in response.

Leliana then regarded her with a serious expression, eyes narrowed and face unreadable.

“Let me be frank, I want you to join us.”

The Ashen One’s eyes widened by the request and opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Cassandra.

“Leliana?” Cassandra asked, surprised with the proposal.

“We need her help, Cassandra. You saw what she did at the conclave to those Pride Demons. Without her, we wouldn’t be here and the world would have already been lost.”

“Why, what was it that she did at the Conclave? All you told me was that she killed those demons and saved you all.” Cullen asked as he put his hand to rest on the pommel of his sword, confused at Cassandra’s alarmed state.

“If she was an enemy, then why didn’t she stay out of our fight? She could have just left us to our fates back then and she would have succeeded.” Leliana reasoned.

Cassandra looked at the Ashen One apprehensively before turning back to Leliana.

“But what she did there Leliana, it’s not normal! No one can just snap a Pride Demon’s neck with their bare hands! What if she’s a demon herself?” Cassandra exclaimed as she took a step back from the Ashen One.

The Ashen One’s eyes narrowed at the accusation and the action as her faced morphed into a menacing one.

“So, what I did there was for naught? Saving you an-”

“She did what?!” Cullen interrupted, ignoring the Ashen One as he fixed her with a sharp and suspicious gaze. Cullen soon realized the mistake of doing so when she returned his gaze with a greater magnitude making him subtly squirm and shuffle in place.

“Wait, please! Let’s hear her side on the mat-” Josephine tried to intervene the already heated argument, which she realized too late.

“Then there’s the matter with her magic. We do not know what she is capable of!” Cassandra argued.

“She’s a mage too? By the Maker…” Cullen said incredulously, putting a palm on his forehead.

“I have to agree with Cassandra. She’s too unpredictable and not to mention dangerous.” Cullen declared, distrust filling his eyes at the possible threat the Ashen One posed, for a mage with such ability and… _raw power_ , was simply unheard of.

At this point the Ashen One was already clenching and unclenching her hands behind her back, silently seething with rage…and _hurt_ for the accusations being thrown her way.

_What have I done to receive such suspicion and distrust. Did I not show you that I am no adversary when I saved them back at the Conclave? Did I not save their soldiers? Did I not help their people?_ _Haven’t I done enough to at least prove that I am no enemy?_

“But isn’t that what we need, Commander?” Leliana reasoned.

“What do you mean?” Cullen demanded, eyes narrowing.

“Our enemy…the Divine’s murderer, is someone dangerous and unpredictable.”

“ _She_ is also dangerous and unpredictable” she pointed to the Ashen One almost pleadingly but her face and eyes betrayed none. It remained as unreadable as ever.

“But she is also someone that even out our odds in a war that has just begun!”

“Why do you trust her so much? How long have you known her?” Cullen asked, suspicion lacing his tone…but this time it was directed to Leliana as well. Leliana’s eyes narrowed at the accusation and put her hands behind her back and looked at him icily.

“Are you suspecting _me_ , Commander?” Leliana asked, daring him to say that he would doubt her loyalty when she was _The_ Left Hand of the Divine. Daring him to accuse her of murdering Justinia when she had done everything she could to protect her from harm.

“N-No… I was just… Forgive me.” Cullen mumbled as he looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. He knew that she would never conspire against the Divine and would, in fact, remove any and all enemies if they would as much as threaten her.

Leliana was quietly seething at this point. Why couldn’t they see the Ashen One’s value? She is a stranger, yes, but what kind of stranger would help them, even unknowingly? What kind of stranger would risk her life for people she didn’t know? A stranger, yes; but not an enemy as far as Leliana could tell. And  _she_ knew an enemy when she sees one. 

“Cassandra, we have seen what she can do. Let us utilize her before we really make her a dangerous and unpredictable _enemy_.” Leliana shot the Ashen One an apologetic look, probably for talking about her as if she was not present in the same room, before returning her gaze to the Seeker and the Commander.

“What Leliana said makes sense.” Ellana spoke for the first time, silencing the room.

She turned to Cassandra, expression serious.

“Look at us Cassandra, we’ve barely begun and we already have the Chantry opposing us. No doubt more will follow. We need all the help we can get.” Ellana reasoned as she placed her hands on Cassandra’s shoulders firmly and looked her in the eyes. She did not raise her voice but her tone was underlined with seriousness.

“But-” Cassandra pleaded, as she tore her eyes from Ellana’s piercing ones to glance at the Ashen One.

“Does it matter if we don’t know what she can do? I mean, this is ‘me’ all over again! Wasn’t I the same way, when you and Leliana woke me in the dungeons?”

“She’s correct Cassandra” Leliana cut-in, earning a scowl from the frustrated Seeker.

She turned to the Ashen One, who was looking like she’s had enough of being talked about as if she’s not here on top of the accusation thrown at her, despite saving them.

“What if she was sent by the Maker as well? To help us, same as Ellana, in this time of need?” she said, looking back to Cassandra who seemed to have calmed down.

“Will you help us?” She asked the Ashen One, not giving Cassandra or Cullen any more opportunities to argue; her tone, not very noticeable, but it was almost pleading. What she did not say, the Ashen One saw in her eyes. _Please_.

There was a brief pause of silence as the Ashen One regarded the people before her.

_They are just scared_. _The burden of being the world’s hope for salvation now rests upon their shoulders… I should know._ The Ashen One thought as she slowly exhaled, calming herself down and letting go of the anger she felt at these people. People that were just, simply, terrified of the unknown.

_Humanity’s greatest and most primordial fear._ She mused as she remembered the actions the Lord of Sunlight, Gwyn, took when the Dark Soul was discovered.

_It seems humans are the same everywhere_. She thought with amusement at the semblance.

She closed her eyes as she reflected. She wanted this. This was the purpose for which Aria, the Fire Keeper and the Soul of Cinder gave themselves for. She _wanted_ this strange and beautiful world to be saved. She wanted it for her. She wanted it for the people. She wanted it for the _children_ who, if they should fall, would never experience anything like the ‘everyday’ that amazed her so much; who, if they should fall, would never get a chance to _live_. She inhaled sharply at the thought of Lyara and what she would experience in a world without hope. A world that’s lost.

_A world that would be just like mine…_

Lastly, she wanted it in Aria’s memory, the one who made this all possible. She would not fail her.

_A second chance… A chance to prove that I’m not only a bringer of death and a devourer of souls. A chance to live… and be alive._

The candles flickered, the smell of worn wood and metal invaded their senses as the silence extended. The suspense and tension, palpable in the air. Leliana and Ellana stared in apprehension to their ashen-haired savior, as she contemplated in silence. Josephine held her breath as the woman so highly regarded by their spymaster, enough so to defend her from the accusations of Cassandra and Cullen, thought about their offer, akin to a goddess contemplating whether to accept the offerings these mortals threw at her feet.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Ashen One’s golden eyes opened, kindled with purpose and conviction. Leliana smiled even before the Ashen One gave her answer; they already knew what her response would be, judging from the way the Ashen One looked at them.

“I will, if you’ll have me.” She breathed, giving a soft smile to Leliana and Ellana as they visibly relaxed at her answer-releasing the breath they have been holding. Cullen and Cassandra huffed but said nothing.

_Can’t exactly say no after looking at those eyes anyways._ She thought to herself, smirking.

“Of course, we will” Leliana said firmly and loudly in a tone that left no room for argument, as she looked pointedly at Cassandra and Cullen.

The Ashen One heard Josephine quietly mutter “Thank the Maker” as she started scribbling something down at her clipboard with a smile on her face.

“Let’s go, we must announce it to the public.” Leliana said, almost excitedly.

“Let’s give them hope.” Ellana added as she smiled to the Ashen One, clearly appreciating her choice.

The Ashen One nodded and opened the door for her two new favorite people in this place, aside from Varric and Lyara and let them lead the way, leaving the two soldiers in the meeting room with sour faces to follow after them. They marched in silence towards the gate but it was not uncomfortable. They reached the gate and the Herald put her hand on the handle and moved to open the gate.

They heard Cullen and Cassandra walk and stop behind them as they waited for her to open the gate. Ellana looked behind to make sure that they would present a united front, because how would they draw others to their cause if they could not appear united themselves? Cullen and Cassandra were still harboring suspicions towards the Ashen One and glanced once more in her direction before deciding that this was a matter for another time. Cassandra looked at Ellana, a small scowl still present in her face from earlier but nodded-giving the signal that they were ready.

The Inquisition was born that day, forever engraved in the minds of the people present; And by the Herald’s sides were the Left-Hand of the Divine and the Ashen-haired stranger, savior of the Herald and the Inquisition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bit of extra details were added in this chapter, compared to the others (i think) as I'm trying to improve my writing. Oh and if you're worried about the lack of action and the general stay in Haven in our little story, don't worry because the next chapters will be (hopefully xD) be more exciting, as we get to see our dear Ashen One in action again!
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you soon! :)
> 
> P.S. Constructive (or blunt xD) Criticism is highly appreciated for this lil' amateur writer xD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel. Aheuheuheuheu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make it a long(ish) chapter and get it out the same day I've written it xD
> 
> (08/07/2018 Update! Just improved a sentence xD)

**Cullen Rutherford** :

Cullen straightened himself as the crowd clapped their applause and approval at the inquisition. Murmurs of “Thank the Maker” and “Finally, someone’s going to do something about the breach” filled the air of the excited crowd. Cullen knew that they should pose a united front for people from different walks of life were assembled in front of them, judging them and weighing their worth. While most are happy with the Inquisition’s declaration, many are still doubtful and are merely here to save face. Amidst the cheers and applause, Cullen could sense their disdain-filled gaze and mutterings of “power-hoarders” mixed in with the crowd’s otherwise, approving response.

Soon, the crowd died down and a semblance of normalcy returned to Haven. He heard Ellana say that they were going to the meeting room to discuss their next move and decided that he would be heard out. Just as Ellana was about to turn, his hand shot out to her wrist and looked at her seriously.

“Alright. Fine.” He said curtly, much to Ellana’s, Cassandra’s and Leliana’s confusion, who stopped as well when he grabbed the Herald’s wrist.

“’Fine. What.’ Commander?” She questioned as she glanced to her wrist, making Cullen take back his hand quickly, for fear of worsening his strained relationship with the Herald and with Leliana as well.

“Fine that I will accept your decision in letting her join the Inquisition.” He said as he nodded to the Ashen One who gave him the softest of smiles, only seen in the slight movement of her lips and from the subtle movement of crinkles in her eyes.

Cassandra huffed and nodded, still looking quite displeased with the decision. “I, as well. We may not know much about her, but she did save our lives back there.” She looked up to the Ashen One in acknowledgement, who smiled in return.

“However, I cannot say that I trust her yet.” She faced the Ashen One, who beheld her with a friendly expression, despite her suspicions. “Forgive me, but I must see for myself that she can be trusted.” She said, casting a look at Leliana and Ellana.

Cullen, was a bit surprised at Cassandra relenting but was set on speaking out his thoughts on the matter. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the women.

“I agree. However, I would like to know _what_ exactly she can do” he sighed. “It would put me at ease to at least know what to expect and, as you say,” he looked at Leliana, who had a smug grin on her face. “know how to use her abilities for our cause.” Cullen finished, receiving nods of approval from the women, much to his relief.

“Of course.” The Ashen One answered. Cullen shot her a small look of appreciation before nodding. However, he has not quite removed his eyes from her’s, as he continued to stare.

The clearing of a throat brought him back to reality with a start, his hand automatically going to his pommel for support as his eyes found Josephine to be the source of the sound. Josephine was looking at him with an amused smile. He then noticed that Ellana and Leliana were as well. They caught him staring, even if involuntarily.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks pinking with the faintest of blushes at being caught at his inappropriate ogling of a woman he just stated that he did not trust.

“Let’s continue inside.” Josephine gestured to the room where they had gathered before announcing the Inquisition.

 **Ashen One** :

As soon as they got in, Cassandra immediately introduced, or rather reintroduced, the leaders of the newly-formed inquisition. Cullen Rutherford, the suspicious but good man, is the Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. He is an ex-templar so he has experience in dealing with magical and non-magical forces. On top of that, he has the leadership skills that an army would require.

 _Good choice_. The Ashen One silently praised as she studied the man. Her golden eyes, scanning his own golden ones. Making him flinch when he glanced at her direction, only to find her magnificent golden orbs boring into his own. The Ashen One continued her examination, oblivious to the now uncomfortable commander, who started shuffling in place, as Cassandra continued her introduction. Much to Leliana and Josephine’s amusement. He was quite handsome, the Ashen One concluded. If he were dressed casually, one would think that he was a prince from some kingdom that has come to pledge his support for the cause, make the ladies swoon, or show the lads how a real man should be like-rather than a Commander from a demon-fighting, world-saving organization.

The next one to be introduced is the pretty tanned lady, with the frilly dress.

 _Cute._ The Ashen One thought, chuckling to herself, as she took in the lady’s form. Josephine Montilyet was her name. She’s heard the others call her Josephine, but now she was formally introduced as the Ambassador and Chief Diplomat of the Inquisition. To the Herald’s surprise, Josephine greeted her in elven. “Andaran atish’an” she greeted, with a small curtsy.

The Ashen One didn’t know much about how diplomats should look and work, but she supposed that Josephine would prove to be a good choice, seeing as how that’s the impression she is giving off to the Ashen One. At first, the Ashen One didn’t understand as to, why would the Inquisition need a diplomat. Didn’t they just need to fix the breach? As far as she knew, all that entailed was lots of fighting and lots of rift-sealing.

 _Allies_. Her eyes slightly widened in realization.

_Of course. They would need allies to combat the demons and the breach. They would need allies to make their foothold in other parts of the country that needed their help, without inciting the ire of the governing body._

_Smart._ She thought, as she started to believe in the Inquisition more and more.

Lastly, Cassandra introduced the hooded-woman formally as Sister Leliana. She would serve as their spymaster, as Cassandra ‘tactfully put’.

 _Spymaster…Hmm. This is probably the role they give to those who deal in…less savory methods. Assassins. Saboteurs. Spies. Intelligence._ The Ashen One guessed, thanks to the memories of some of the Assassins she has consumed, as it gave her a hunch on what exactly a “Spy Master” entailed.

The Ashen One studied Leliana with a curious gaze, now that she had a better look at her.

 _Beautiful. The kind that men would throw themselves to her feet for a chance of courting her._ The Ashen one thought as she took in Leliana’s form. Her auburn hair partially hidden by the hood she wore. She had a thick accent about her that was quite…pleasing, the Ashen One tentatively decided, as she didn’t know how to feel about it. Although she was covered, head-to-toe, in light armor it didn’t hide her womanly curves.

 “Pleased to meet you all. I’m Ellana Lavellan. Mage from Clan Lavellan.” She introduced, with a flourish and a bow. Eliciting a small chuckle from the group. Then Cassandra turned to her, eyes still slightly glinting with suspicion, but also expectant.

_Ah, my turn._

“Hilde. A pleasure.” She said plainly, with a small bow of her head.

“Are there any titles that we should be aware of?” Josephine asked, as she pulled out a quill and readied herself to write.

 _The Ashen One, The Unkindled, Bearer of the Dark Soul._ The Ashen One immediately thought but decided not to tell them.

_It all sounds menacing and evil. Better keep it to myself._

“None, Lady Montilyet.” She said with a smile.

“Oh? Really?” Leliana questioned, with her eyebrows slightly raised in her otherwise unreadable expression. “I thought that you might actually be royalty from somewhere.”

The Ashen One lightly chuckled and shook her head.

“Is that how I look like to you, Lady Leliana?” She asked playfully, an eyebrow raised.

“In fact, you do.” Leliana answered firmly, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

“Why, thank you but no. I am not of royalty.” She finished, with a small smile to the pretty spymaster.

_Despite the souls of royalties that reside within… Soul of Cinder, Aldrich, Old Demon King, Demon Prince, The Twin Princes…_

“Thank you for answering, Lady Hilde.” Josephine said as she scribbled away in her clipboard.

Cullen cleared his throat, receiving a glare from Leliana and Josephine for his impatience. He sighed and put his hand on his pommel when Leliana suddenly spoke.

“Lady Hilde. I’m sure you will be a great Asset to the Inquisition, however we would like to know what it is _exactly_ you can do.” Leliana glanced at the Commander, briefly fixing him a look that said ‘are you happy now?’.

“Of course.” She answered with a slight dip of her head. “what shall I do? Shall it be a test? A trial of sorts?” The Ashen One offered as she swung her hip to her left side, her hand resting upon the hilt of the sword that Cullen had not noticed before. Cullen’s eyes followed the sway of her hips before noticing the sword, settling on her hips a beat longer than what was usual.

Leliana noticed and cleared her throat. A sound that almost made the Commander flinch as he pried his eyes away from the Ashen One to focus on Leliana. He caught her smirk before she schooled her face back into enigma.

“Ah-yes, a test, indeed.” He stuttered, earning him a curious look from the Herald and the Ashen One.

“We will do a combat test. This will allow us to gauge your efficiency in close-quarters combat and plan ahead accordingly.”

“If it pleases. Who shall I fight?” The Ashen One asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

The question was met with silence as the group bowed their heads in thought. After a while, Ellana broke the silence.

“How about she fights Cassandra?” she said excitedly, as she looked at Cassandra with a wicked smile etched on her face.

Cassandra’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the proposal.

“No- there must be someone-” Cassandra protested.

“An excellent idea Herald.” Leliana chimed in, with the same wicked smile upon her lovely countenance. “What better way to test out someone’s abilities than to throw them against our best fighter?” She said, as she looked at Cassandra. “Will you do it?”.

“I- ah-“ she sighed defeatedly. “I will”. She looked at the Ashen One. “Shall we?”.

The Ashen One, for the first time, smiled a full smile. Her teeth visible from the act. Her eyes burning with excitement. Much to their surprise… and Cassandra’s slight terror. “Certainly.” She answered breathily, as she looked at Cassandra as how a wolf would a deer. Cassandra, for all her years and life as a warrior, never felt more nervous in an upcoming battle.

“GREAT! LET’S GO.” She exclaimed, as she dragged the two warrior women outside by the arms.

 

 

 

The Ashen One was still being lead outside when an excited-looking Varric walked up to her with a massive grin on his face. “Hey, Ash.” He peeked to the side. “Hey, Seeker” he greeted, who received a grunt as a reply from Cassandra, before turning back to the Ashen One. “What’s happening? I feel like something exciting is about to happen!” The Ashen One chuckled at this and nodded. “Hello Varric. And yes, indeed if you count me fighting the Seeker exciting then, yes. Something exciting is about to happen.” Varric’s eyes widened before bursting into laughter. “You and the Seeker? Fight? Oh this I have to see!” he said as he rubbed his hands in excitement.

Varric left to get something about a ‘spectacle’ going on before their match. Soon they arrived at the training area, just outside Haven where soldiers usually run drills and train. The Commander ordered all recruits to stop what they’re doing and move to the side, resulting in curious and relieved expressions.

The Ashen One moved to one side of the area and started adjusting and preparing her equipment, as the Seeker moved to the other side and did the same. While they prepared and did warm-up stretches, Varric was busy gathering as much of an audience as possible, announcing that the Seeker will be dueling someone called Ash at the training area. Soldiers shot out of their seats, recruits and veterans alike, eager to see who challenged the Right Hand of the Divine in her area of expertise. Commoners and a few nobles were also intrigued and were all moving to edge of the training area to spectate. A few soldiers even went out of their way to gather some benches for people to sit or stand on.

The Ashen One surveyed the growing crowd around them, whistling at the sight before chuckling.

_Varric. What are you up to?_

She heard the Seeker grunt as they walked towards one another.

“Varric’s doing no doubt.” Cassandra scowled, as she wrapped the leathers around her left gauntlet tighter, as she fixed her shield.

“Do you know what he is planning, bringing this crowd to watch?” She asked, curiously.

Cassandra sighed before scanning the crowd for the dwarf, involuntarily shooting anyone her eyes glazed over a glare, making them flinch and reposition themselves away from the Seeker.

“Bets. He’s taking bets for our fight.” She said grimly as she shook her head.

The Herald, accompanied by Leliana, walked up to them and gave both of them a nod before turning to face the crowd around them. Cassandra’s eyes widened at the gesture and her hand shot out to stop whatever it is she meant to say, obviously disconcerted with putting them even more on the spot. “Herald, what-”

But alas, it was too late.

“Good people of Haven!” the Herald yelled in an announcer-like voice. Cassandra slapped her forehead, as she cast the Herald with a menacing glare that held promises of retribution. The crowd erupted in cheers and whoops, before being silenced by a raised hand.

“We welcome you to a duel, proposed by our very own Commander Cullen!” Leliana continued as she gestured to the Commander sitting amongst his soldiers, hoping to hide within his own people. Cullen shot Leliana a glare before putting his face on his hands as he sighed, now unnerved at the attention he received from the people….and from his own soldiers with his more familiar brothers-in-arms slapping him on the back and thanking him for putting on a show.

“This duel serves a purpose. It will allow us to gauge our friendly stranger’s abilities in combat” she gestured to the Ashen One who simply looked at the crowd and gave them a soft smile, with a small dip of her head. “make no mistake, she has already proven herself to be a valuable asset. It has come to my attention that she’s already been helping around Haven, even if she didn’t know the people.” A few murmurs of agreement resounded in the crowd. “However, she has done more than that!” There were some gasps in the crowd as they waited in anticipation.

“She has also saved our soldiers that were scouting in the mountains from the demons!” The soldiers, presumably the ones the Ashen One saved, started clapping and whooping as they resounded their approval. “But, her greatest service yet was saving us during our attempts to close the breach.” Ellana continued, as she glanced at the Ashen One. “Without her, we would have died.” The crowd remained quiet, as they waited for their Herald to finish talking.

“Now, without further ado, let the duel begin!” She announced, bringing excitement back to Haven, tenfold.

Leliana and Ellana quickly backed away from the two warriors, who now began to gauge each other intently. Eyes studying their opponent, as they crafted strategies and techniques that may give them an edge. They stepped back and turned to walking in circles, never letting the other out of their sights. The crowd felt the tension in the air and silenced as they watched with anticipation, while Varric went around asking them for bets.

Cassandra stopped in her tracks and unsheathed her broadsword and took up her fighting stance. Her shield placed in front of her, held at arm’s length as she bent slightly to cover more of her body. Her sword’s tip was directed at the Ashen One, waiting for any sign of movement.

The Ashen One regarded the warrior in front of her with cool, steely eyes that a number of men found ‘unnerving’ as she reached for the straight sword on her hip, unsheathing it from its scabbard. However, that’s when the spectators noticed the staggering difference in their fighting styles. Cassandra was more compact, much more rigid and small; giving off the impression of a reactive energy, ready to lash out at any adversary with the aura of a veteran warrior. She had the scars, the position, and the reputation to prove it.

The Ashen One stood straight, her sword firmly held in her hand, but not pointed at anything but the ground. She stood at her full height almost regally. Despite her calm and steely countenance, the pressure she exuded from her seemingly careless stance was…unsettling. Her eyes seemed to glow as they tracked the Seeker’s every movement, every twitch in a muscle, every shift in footwork, for they bore testament to a thousand battles that she had witnessed, partook in… and survived. The Commander and his veterans could feel it. She exuded the very picture of strength and power. No…the Ashen One redefined the very words.

The crowd silenced as the tension and excitement swam thickly in the atmosphere, increasing a thousandfold as the two warriors continued to stare one another down, waiting, studying and shifting. After what seemed like hours, Cassandra charged, making the first move of the duel.

They crossed blades and began a dance of steel that could only be described as awe-inspiring. Cassandra ferociously and relentlessly attacked the Ashen One with slashes, stabs and shield bashes. She even threw in a few kicks and elbows. The Ashen One responded to each of her strikes by defending against her perfectly, parrying, dodging, and ducking right before her blade could make contact with the Ashen One’s armor.

The crowd held their breath as the Seeker continued her relentless assault. The flourish of steel, the music. The deft footwork of the two warriors, the beat of the duel. The Seeker grunted as she lunged, slashed, stabbed repeatedly. Her face, now a mask of ferocity and irritation at her opponent’s seemingly impenetrable defense. Most who have been on the receiving end of her flurries would not have been able to hold out after the first assault. But here was a woman, who could do so seemingly without breaking a sweat, for they have yet to see the Ashen One’s expression change.

On the other hand, the Seeker was getting more irritated as she kept on switching up her attacks on the fly, with hopes to catch her opponent off-guard. Stab, slash, lunge, kick, bash, repeat and mix. Cassandra thought in her head as she continued her assault, as dust from the rage of battle now partially obscuring the specatators’ view and the ringing of steel threatening to drown them all. Some of the spectators backed away when the sound became too intense for them to handle without cringing at the sharp sounds the swords made when they clashd.

She stole a look from the Ashen One, to see if she has made any progress in getting past her defenses. The Ashen One remained stoic and steely as ever and upon seeing it, Cassandra’s face fell in disbelief before morphing into one of fury and rage. She sucked in a breath as she prepared a strike with the intention to bring an end to the most lengthy and frustrating duel the Seeker had ever been in. She raised her hand and brought her sword down with a ferocious battle cry accompanied by a force that would make any man on the receiving end, faint before it even made contact. The loud clang of steel exploded in the training area…followed by gasps and murmurs.

The Seeker’s sword was hovering in the air, her arm feeling heavy from her extended assault as it slightly trembled from fatigue. Cassandra was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath when the murmurs and gasps of the crowd brought her attention back to her opponent. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Her sword had a small crack on the middle of the blade…and was held aloft by the Ashen One’s sword. While her hand trembled, the Ashen One’s was still. No motion could be seen from the blade. It was completely still, even after having received the most ferocious downward slash Cassandra could muster. It was still as death. Unmovable. _Indomitable_.

The crowd was silent. Most soldiers’ mouths dropped open as they muttered a few curses, including the Commander. Leliana and Ellana’s eyes widened in disbelief and at the same time their jaws dropped. Josephine held the clipboard to her mouth, her eyes wide open. Varric dropped some of the coins he was holding onto when he saw the Seeker’s most ferocious attack yet, do  _absolutely nothing_ on the Ashen One.

That was when Cassandra felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach, as she looked up to the Ashen One, who had blocked her strike with. One. Hand. It didn’t tremble. It didn’t waver. She could feel the Ashen One’s strength from her steel-like grip alone, as her arm refused budge. Cassandra’s face fell: confusion, disbelief…and fear dancing across her features. She moved her lips to mouth “how” when the Ashen One gifted her with the smallest of smiles, sending a shiver down her spine.

The Ashen One dipped her knees ever so slightly before using her momentum to push Cassandra’s sword off of hers. The Seeker staggered backwards as she frantically assumed a defensive position, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy and rapid as she blinked away the sweat that dripped down from her forehead as she struggled to maintain her defensive position, her shield once again covering most of her body as she made herself as small and compact as possible. She saw the Ashen One hold her sword’s hilt close to her face, as she gripped the sword’s handle with both hands, with the tip pointed menacingly at her.

The Ashen One wasted no time as she closed the gap between the Seeker and her with one, powerful leap, startling the Seeker. She swung her blade upwards in an arc, an act that sent the Seeker’s shield arm reeling backwards from the force behind the swing, leaving her entire front exposed. The crowd gasped as the Ashen One followed up by slamming a foot down her chest, pushing out the oxygen from her lungs. She stumbled backwards and fell on her backside with a yelp.

“OH SHIT” “BY THE MAKER” “MAKER’S BALLS” Were heard from the crowd.

“Holy shittt” She heard Varric mutter.

Before Cassandra could get up, a foot pinned her to the ground and a sword was pointed at her neck. She looked up at the Ashen One incredulously, her rage and fury forgotten. She could only stare in disbelief at the magnificent golden eyes that bested her so soundly, in single combat and nod her surrender to Leliana and Ellana who were both watching the scene before them, dumbfounded.

The Ashen One withdrew her sword back to its sheath and offered her hand to the downed Seeker.

 _By the gods, I hope I didn’t hurt her pride too much._ She suddenly thought guiltily as her lips pressed into a thin line. She didn’t think this battle through as the excitement of a duel had claimed her thoughts. For it was all she knew. It’s all she’s done back in her old world. And if there was one thing the Ashen One was confident and proud in, it was her ability to do combat. Magic or otherwise.

The Seeker stared at the offered hand blankly, with her mouth still agape from the result of the duel.

“Are you alright?” The Ashen One asked gently, startling the Seeker.

“I- ah-. Y-Yes. I am.” She said meekly at the Ashen One and accepted the offered hand as they heard the sound of footsteps behind them.

“That…” Ellana trailed off. Her eyes stuck in a daze, as she stared at the Ashen One.

“That was…a wonderful fight” Leliana managed to finish as she worriedly glanced at Cassandra who had her shoulders slumped beside the Ashen One.

The Ashen One mirrored her look on Cassandra and sighed.

“I…fear that I may have overdone it.” She sighed sullenly for defeating the Seeker so soundly. She didn’t intend to do so in such a manner publicly. She held her hands together as her shoulders slumped from shame of possibly humiliating Cassandra and causing her to lose her reputation. Her battle instincts just kicked in; and what battle instincts they were. Her senses were honed to a terrifying sharpness, due to the absolutely unforgiving nature of her world. Her instincts, refined to one that would ensure she would survive any and all encounters with most kinds of adversaries.

Leliana peeked out to look at the crowd behind the Ashen One and the Seeker, to check the crowd’s reactions. The crowd was silent, like eerily so. The soldiers were all staring at the Ashen One with newfound respect and fear, for not just anyone could best the Right Hand of the Divine in single combat. Others, who were in favor of the Seeker, casted sympathetic glances to Cassandra and seemed to want to move in and offer the comfort, however that may be.

Leliana turned back to the Ashen One and smiled.

“Regardless, that was an excellent display of combat prowess. I knew that you were quite monstrous but to see it again…” she trailed off, as her eyes twinkled with approval. “This will help, immensely.”

The Ashen One turned to Cassandra, to see how well she is taking this only to find her gone from her side. She looked up and saw Cassandra heading into the tavern, with Ellana following on her heels. She let out a sigh and instinctively rubbed her hands. Something she would do when she was nervous or was feeling bad for something she did.

_I will have to apologize to her somehow._

“Come, let us go to the Tavern as well. There are people there that were rooting for you waiting there. To celebrate” Leliana said as she tipped her head to the Tavern, where she could already hear peals of laughter and loud story tellers from the inside. She sighed and nodded, absently walking to the building while thinking of ways on how to apologize to Cassandra without seeming…insulting, as she supposed that she was still in a delicate state.

 _It was fun though._ The Ashen One thought as she walked inside the rustle and bustle of the tavern, who received her with cheers and applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and aw poor Cassandra :( Don't worry we'll make up with her on the next chapter.
> 
> Once again, constructive (or blunt xD) criticism is highly appreciated. Comments in general are as well.
> 
> By the way, sorry if you guys are being put-off by my ever-changing writing style but I as I write this fanfic, I'm also trying to find the writing style that I like the most, so thanks for bearing with it if it bothers you!
> 
> P.S. How are the characters? Are they believable enough? Can you picture them doing/saying the things I've written in this fanfic so far? Let me know your thoughts so that I may improve in the future!


	11. Chapter 11

The Ashen One was nursing a drink at the corner of the tavern when Solas walked in. His ears twitched at the noise the people were making and quickly looked for the Ashen One amongst the crowd. He made his way to Flissa, over by the counter and ordered a single mug of whatever she was serving and asked if she had seen Hilde. Flissa nodded and pointed to the corner were the Ashen One was drinking alone, with a dark look on her face. He wondered why would she be in a foul mood, when the entire tavern was celebrating in her victory against the Seeker. He skillfully avoided the drunken soldiers waving their arms around recklessly as they continued their celebration and managed to arrive at the table without spilling his drink. The Ashen One looked up to him and gave him a tired smile. He sighed at the sight.

“So, the woman of the hour is sitting alone in the tavern with an unpleasant look on her face. I wonder why…” He playfully asked as he took a sip from his mug, almost wincing at the taste.

The Ashen One chuckled and shook her head, sighing as she took another drink.

“Hello, Solas.” She sighed. “They left me alone, when I expressed my desire to be.”

Solas chuckled, as he imagined the crowd backing away as fast as they could from the woman who defeated the Seeker.

“Would you mind my company?” The Ashen One looked up and slowly gave him a small smile.

“Not at all”. Solas’ breath hitched on the sight and cleared his throat as he sat down.

“So, why the desire for solitude?”

The Ashen One sipped before answering.

“I’m a little…upset about the match.”

Solas raised his eyebrows and leaned forward.

“Why? If I remember correctly, you won that fight. By a landslide, if I may add.”

“I didn’t want to end it that way. Me defeating her in just three moves, while she did her everything to try and land a hit on me…” She looked up and stared at Solas intently.

“I did not wish to humiliate her. But…I couldn’t help it.” She sighed and scratched her head. “It just happened.”

“I’m sure she’s just in shock over what happened.” Solas looked and saw that she was still mulling over the match.

“Don’t worry, Hilde. She’ll come around. It’s not everyday a woman such as yourself makes herself known and defeats the best fighter the inquisition has to offer.” Hilde chuckled at this making him smile that he managed to distract her from her thoughts.

“I suppose.” She smiled. “Thanks, Solas.”

“My pleasure.” He found himself smiling back.

The Ashen One and Solas spent a few moments in silence, taking in the dwindling crowd, with some soldiers helping their drunken friends out of the tavern. Solas watched as Ellana and Leliana helped drag out the mumbling drunken Seeker, giggling as they watched her go off into rants about ‘that woman’ playing ‘dirty’ and called her a ‘monster’. He chuckled at the sight when he heard Hilde asking him something.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She stared at him, her eyes twinkling and she slowly formed her mouth into a half-smirk that made his heart beat just a little faster.

She chuckled and leaned a little closer, placing her hands on the table, just inches from his.

“I asked, if you would tell me more stories about the fade.” He smiled and nodded before he eagerly started telling her about his most recent adventures.

 

 

“It’s just not fair you know? How does that even work? She’s a monster Leliana, I’m telling you.” Cassandra slurred, as the two women struggled with her weight while simultaneously trying to stifle their laughter as they continued to make their way into the Chantry building.

“Yes, Cassandra. She played dirty. She’s a monster. You should have won that fight.” Leliana said as she rolled her eyes, amused at the grumbling and complaining Seeker currently holding onto her.

“Where did she even come from? What is she? I mean, how can her hand stay still, after that?! Instead of getting through her _obnoxious_ defense, my sword broke!” Cassandra complained, letting out a higher pitch than normal at the last part. “Broke! Right in the middle!” she complained while struggling to walk properly.

Ellana’s eyes met with Leliana’s before shifting their attention back to the Seeker that was slowly getting heavier.

Leliana grunted, when Cassandra’s weight suddenly shifted onto her shoulder. Ellana grabbed Cassandra’s shoulder and distributed the weight evenly and opened the door to the Chantry.

They brought Cassandra to an empty room with a bed and dropped her, unceremoniously, with a grunt. Cassandra was out before her head even hit the pillow and soon her snores followed.

They quietly made their way out of the room and headed into the war room where Josephine and Cullen were waiting. They opened the door to the room, where Cullen was already shuffling his reports and Josephine continued to scribble at whatever she was writing.

Cullen looked up from his papers and nodded at the two women when they entered. “Glad you could make it. So, what do we have on her?”

“Nothing at all. It’s like she never even existed before. I’ve had my sources search anything about her, anything at all. Not even a speck of information came up.”” Leliana replied plainly, as she moved to the front of the war table and placed her hands behind her back.

“Nothing?! What, was she a ghost before?” Cullen asked in disbelief, distressed that they seemed to know nothing about this woman.

“Wait, so why are we talking about her behind her back?” Ellana asked, crossing her arms and jutting her hip to the side as she looked at her advisors incredulously. “I thought we were supposed to trust her.” She looked at Leliana, questioning her earlier statements. “If she were an enemy, then we would have been dead right now, right Leliana?”. Ellana challenged, distressed that they were back to this topic…again.

Leliana’s face remaind blank as she pulled out a couple of papers from the table.

“Yes, we do. But one can never be too cautious. I simply sought more information about her. What was she before this? Where had she come from? Who is she? And what does she intend?”. Leliana looked back to Ellana, who was still staring at her. She sighed and put the papers down. “It’s all just precaution Herald. How are we to stop her if she were to become an enemy? Not that I’m counting on it but it’s better to have a plan, even for unlikely events.”

“Well, no use fighting over that now, since there was nothing on her.” Josephine intervened, casting a glance on both women, hoping to prevent an argument from breaking out. “This brings us to another point, what do we tell the nobles if they were to inquire? We will have to make a believable backstory for them. Just enough that it would satisfy their curiosity.” She proposed as she walked over to a desk and dipped her quill into the ink before making her way back to the table.

“An excellent idea, Josephine. Let’s work on that while the Herald is travelling to the Hinterlands. Meanwhile, I will contact my scouts to continue to search information about her so that we may soon have actual information we can share. If there is any at all,” She finished, ignoring the look Ellan was still giving her.

“I have to meet this Mother Giselle right?” Ellana sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, not wanting to fight about this now. She moved to the head of the table, beside Leliana put her hands on the two ends of the map. “It will take around two weeks to get there, excluding camping for the night. So, two weeks and a half at most.”

Leliana nodded and moved closer. “While you’re there, look for opportunities that can help the inquisition. Gather allies, gain influence and power. We will need it if we are to reach out further and to more powerful and influential people” She said as she put a hand on the map, smoothing out some creases as she used it as a rest, leaning towards it.

Ellana nodded and sighed. It was already late, and all she could think about was the bed in her cabin. “Who will you take with you?” Leliana asked.

“Well, I was thinking that I would take the guys from before: Varric, Cassandra and Solas…” she trailed off, as put up a finger for each name said. “Think the four of us will be enough?”

“I think so but why don’t you take Hilde as well? Just in case. Besides, she’s much too valuable as a combatant to leave her here with us. It will be a good chance to learn about her,” Leliana suggested, making Cullen groan.

“I’m not comfortable about it but I agree. So far, my soldiers report to me that all she’s done is, indeed, help the locals and is in no way causing any trouble. In fact, I think some of my soldiers are already infatuated with her as some of my reports included some… flattering descriptions of her.” He sighed, scratching at the back of his neck, as he looked at his reports. He didn’t notice that the Leliana and Josephine smiling at him.

“Good Idea,” Ellana said as she brought her hands together and rubbed her arms “I am worried though.”

“About Hilde and Cassandra?” Leliana asked, as she smiled knowingly at the issue implied.

“Don’t worry. At the very least, despite their…current feelings toward one another, well mostly Cassandra. They will be there to help you.” Leliana finished

“Fine…” Ellana sighed. “Will that be all?” she asked, as she suppressed a yawn.

The advisors looked at each other and when nobody said anything, Leliana nodded. “That will be all, Herald.”

Ellana waved goodbye before sleepily stumbling out of the door.

 

 

The Ashen One was walking towards the main gate to wait for the rest of her companions, when a voice she had not heard from for two days called from behind. “Hilly!!!”

The Ashen One smiled, knowing full well who it was coming from, and turned around with her arms wide open. “Lyara!” The girl was making a mad dash towards her and jumped to her arms, wrapping her short legs around her waist, and her arms around her neck.

“I’ve missed you, Little One!” The Ashen One hugged her tighter before pulling back, to take in the sun-kissed face of the elven girl she found not so long ago. “And my, you got a a shade darker, no? How have you been?”

_She seems to have grown a little taller._

“I’ve been good! I’ve been helping Varric with his writing!” She claimed proudly as the Ashen One set him down just when Varric came out of his tent, yawning. The world still blurry to his eyes.

“Good morning, Varric,” The Ashen One greeted with a smile as she set Lyara down, ruffling her hair as she did, making Lyara fuss over the hair that she spent half an hour fixing from her wild bedhair. “I’ve been told that you’ve got a little assistant running around doing tasks for you,” she continued coyly as she scowled playfully, making Lyara giggle.

“I didn’t have her ‘running around’, I just told her to hand me things from time to time.” Varric defended, as he feigned offense, putting a hand over his heart before fixing Lyara with a gaze. “Psst, how much to keep you from telling on me?” he bargained, pretending that Hilde wasn’t there.

Lyara giggled, as she crossed her arms. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe I could be convinced If I saw the next chapter of the book your writing.” Hilde rolled her eyes at the tomfoolery before her and sighed fondly. 

“Alright, enough.” The Ashen One knelt on one knee and held Lyara’s hand. “Do you know what is going to happen later this morning?” She asked as she searched Lyara’s eyes. Lyara’s light and playful mood dampened at the question and slowly nodded. “Yeah. You have to go somewhere far and dangerous,” She said somberly.

The Ashen One’s face fell. She didn’t like making Lyara sad or worry but she should know what is to happen today. The Ashen One cleared her throat and looked up to the worried elven girl in front of her, who she has come to care for.

 _Like Aria._ She mused before she halted the train of thoughts.

_No. Not like her._

_I hope not…_

Her thoughts struggled to comprehend what is Lyara becoming to her. She didn’t want to experience that kind of pain again, that kind of loss. It was unbearable. The thoughts and emotions hit her all at once when she realized when she had not had time to mourn and grieve for her. She inhaled sharply, as Aria’s final moments painfully flashed in her mind, reliving the moment the blade sank into her chest. The moment when they had their final conversation.

_“I love you…Mama.”_

The shaking of her head violently interrupted her thoughts as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, rubbing her arm across her eyes to pat at the unshed tears. The ringing in her ears haven’t stopped as a voice kept calling out for her. Her vision, still a blur as more tears kept bubbling out from within, demanding her to let it happen.

 _No, not now. Not today._ She resisted, forcing her tears down. The ringing finally cleared up enough to hear that it was Lyara calling her name repeatedly, her voice filled with worry. She opened her eyes, as the world slowly came into focus and the first thing she saw was Lyara, holding her head with her two hands on each side.

“Asa’ma’lin!” Lyara cried, her face etched with worry as her own tears threatened to spill. The Ashen One shook her head from the painful memories and forced a smile. “Sorry, I’m alright little one.” Lyara looked at her, not believing what she says to be but before she could ask her about it, the Ashen One gripped both her arms, startling her from her thoughts.

“I worry about you more. Will you-”

“I’ll be fine,” she said as she smiled. The Ashen One thought that there was something sad about her expression but her limited exposure to the various faces humans can make, and the emotion that corresponds to them escapes her, for she is not yet well-versed to such variety of emotion.

_Grief_

_Sadness_

_Hopelessness_

_Helplessness_

_…Rage_

These are the emotions the Ashen One knows all too well. She has seen it on those she has come across in her travels. She’s seen it all and it is impartial in inflicting its crippling effects. Farmers, knights, clerks, dragons… _gods_. None could withstand the test of time, without falling into their grip and bouts of affliction. The prime example for this are the four Lords of Cinder. They were mighty beings, so much so that they were brought back to link the fire once more, as had been their destiny during their time. Yet, they refused. Refused to give themselves once more to the cycle of fire. Refused to follow the destiny that has been cruelly dictated for them.

So, a nameless unkindled, unremarkable in every way, was brought back using the ashes of their ancestors to ‘collect’ the strayed Lords of Cinder. This nameless and insignificant unkindled, while pathetic compared to the mighty souls, possessed limitless potential to reach their heights and inevitably best them. This power…this tremendous potential to reach and surpass godhood, required only one thing.

_Souls. Simple and pure._

Eat their souls. Devour their wills. Take their identity, their purpose unto oneself. Turn them all into a source of strength and power. That is the price to pay for the limitless potential the unkindled possessed.

_But…will I still be myself?_

The Ashen One almost flinched at the question, as her brows furrowed in thought. Distancing her, once again, from the outside world. She thought about the Lords of Cinder, how they all succumbed to affliction. How they all lost their way or have gone mad pursing them.

Suddenly, she felt something she had not felt for a long time, not since arriving in this foreign world. The cold shiver that ran down her spine. Her muscles tightened at the thought of losing herself. When time passes, it will take anything and everyone that she will grow to love. Only she will remain. The question bounced in her head, once more.

_Will I still be me?_

_…_

_Will Aria still be proud to have called me her mother, at the end of all this?_

_…_

_Will it become hopeless, once again?_

A hand on the Ashen One’s soldier, jerked her from her spiral of grim thoughts. She followed the hand and it belonged to a very worried looking Varric, who was flitting his gaze from the Ashen One and Lyara. “Hey, you ok there, Ash?” He asked worriedly with raised eyebrows.

“I-” The Ashen One struggled to speak her mind. To speak her fear of losing herself, as she almost did in her old world. “I am” she spat, as if she could make it so by simply believing it. She missed the looks that Varric and Lyara exchanged when she stood up and suddenly turned towards the gate. Varric opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Cassandra walking with the Herald to the gate, talking about what to expect on the way to the Hinterlands and when they get there. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, shaking his head as he gave Lyara an apologetic look.

“Don’t worry, kid.” Varric assured, putting a hand on Lyara’s shoulder. “She’s strong. She even beat the-”.

“The grumpy woman, I know,” Lyara interrupted making Varric laugh heartily, as she crossed an arm and gripped the other end. “She’s very strong and beautiful.”

Varric looked at the Ashen One and nodded. “That she is.”

“But then why does she look like she’s hurting?” Lyara asked, staring at Ashen One who stood quietly by the gate as she waited for Cassandra and the Herald to finish whatever it is they are talking about. Varric furrowed his brows in thought, searching for an answer before sighing when he could think of none. He’s never seen her in pain like that, not even when she fought against the Seeker. He shuddered at the thought as he recalled the unbelievable one-sided battle. The way Hilde seemed to be steel when compared to Cassandra, who at the time felt like a paper tiger.

Just when he started recalling the whole fight, she heard Cassandra whistle to him and tilted her head, signaling that they were about to depart. He nodded and turned back to Lyara, who had a frown on her face as she continued to watch Hilde. Varric felt sorry for the kid who has obviously grown attached to Hilde.

“Ok, kid I’ve gotta go.” Varric sighed, ruffling Lyara’s hair as he grabbed his sack and crossbow, slinging it over his shoulder.

Lyara swatted Varric’s hands and put her hands on her head, to prevent further assaults.

“Yeah, take care.” She replied, smiling weakly.

Varric nodded and joined the already moving group, waving at them to wait up.

Lyara stayed until they were no longer in sight, wishing that whatever it was that pained her asa’ma’lin to heal.

 

 

 

The group travelled in silence for a few hours until Varric disrupted the tense silent atmosphere by trying to get to know Hilde more. He sidled up next to her as he fixed the crossbow slung before asking.

“So, Ash…” The Ashen One casted a glance his way before turning her attention back to the road ahead, her eyes and ears vigilant for any disturbance. “Yes, Varric?”

“Where do you come from? You’re not from around here, are you?”

The Ashen One chuckled and turned her gaze to the curious little man. “And where is ‘here’, exactly?” she asked with a raised brow.

“Exactly what I mean” Varric quipped, with a hand gesture directed to her.

“If you were from here, you would know the answer to that.” The Ashen One hummed and kept quiet, allowing him to continue.

“We are in Ferelden, currently on our way to the Hinterlands. Seeing as how you didn’t know where we are, my guess is that you don’t know the rest of Thedas?” He asked, acquiring the attention of the ever-suspicious Seeker and the curious apostate and Herald. Varric saw Cassandra move closer to the Ashen One, who she had been keeping a distance from since the start of their journey, to listen.

The Ashen One nodded. “You are correct. I do not know the rest of…Thedas. I assume that’s what this world is called?” She inquired.

“Yep, unless anyone else knows another name then that’s what it’s called.” Solas looked at him before turning his attention back to the Ashen One, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

“What was the world you came from like?” Solas asked as Cassandra’s head snapped to him, expression guarded and suspicious. “World you came from? So, you’re telling us that you come from another world entirely?” She asked, suspicion lacing her tone.

“I do.” She said plainly, not bothering to look at the Seeker.

“You admit it? Just like that?” Cassandra asked, incredulous that she would just out and say it.

“So…what was it like?” The Herald asked curiously.

The Ashen One thought for a moment what to tell these people. That there was nothing but death and tragedy in her world? That her kind, the unkindled, survive by killing others and devouring their souls? That her sole duty of being born at all, as far as she can remember, was to kill the Lords of Cinder and preserve the dying age of fire? That she brought an end to a world that was beyond salvation, no matter how many times she tried? That with every attempt at saving a scrap of that dying world, she would watch her friends die again? That when she finally had enough and sought an end, her loved ones gave their lives to give her a chance at happiness?

“Well…where to start,” she wondered. After debating whether to sugar-coat it or tell the truth without hiding behind a pretty lie, she decided at the latter.

“It was a grim, dark and cruel world,” she said cooly, looking at the sky as she began to describe her world. “It was filled with death, madness and despair. Where little specks of hope and happiness are crushed as soon as they are made known. In fact, the very first thing that greeted me were Hollows that tried to end me.” The Ashen One recalled with a blank expression, much to the group’s shock.

“It was beautiful once…” She continued reminisced solemnly as she remembered the towering castles, landscapes that were once lush and rife with life, kingdoms that flourished and prospered.

“What happened?” Solas asked, curious yet concerned.

“The gods.” She answered bitterly with a half-growl, making Solas jump at the sudden aggression. She blamed the gods for the world’s stagnation and eventual decline. Blamed them for leaving her and the others to their fates.

“The gods?” Cassandra asked, her eyebrows up and eyes wide.

The Ashen One turned to look at Cassandra. “Yes, the gods,” she answered.

“Why?” Cassandra asked, flabbergasted.

She turned back to the road before her and inhaled the scent of nature. One that was never present her world without the taint of death and decay.

“Fear”

There was silence in the group as they took in her answer. Solas swallowed and cleared his throat. “Of what?” he asked quietly.

“Of what they didn’t understand,” she said no more after that, the group catching on the the vibe that she didn’t wish to speak any more of it, leaving them to ponder over her words. Of them all, Cassandra seemed to be the most uncomfortable as she was a very pious woman and believed that the Maker is all-good and love encompassing. Something nagged her about the Ashen One’s statement but she could not say what.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crack making her flinch and crouch, instinctively. She opened her eyes and saw that the Ashen One was standing next to a crouching Herald, holding an arrow in her hand.

“Wha-” Cassandra yelled but was interrupted by another loud crack, and another arrow found itself gripped by the Ashen One.

“We have company”. The Ashen One declared plainly, as if it were a normal occurrence. In fact, Cassandra thinks that the only one who wasn’t surprised was the Ashen One, having caught two arrows in a row while they scrambled to get into defensive positions.

The Ashen One snapped the arrows in her hand and unsheathed her straight sword. She sighed and walked up to their intruders, who walked out of their cover of trees and bush.

“Nice trick, pretty lady,” The bandit scoffed, unfazed by the Ashen One catching his arrows. “Maybe I’ll show you mine, after I deal with your friends,” he threatened before laughing madly.

“Leave us be and we will not pursue. Do not make me end you.” Her voice held a sharp edge, but the bandits only laughed as they unsheathed their weapons.

“Pointless waste of life.” The Ashen One snarled, sending a chill down the spine of the group. She pointed the tip of her sword menacingly at the bandits, taking on the stance that defeated the Seeker in single combat. “Have at you!” She growled before charging.

“Wait!” Solas yelled after the woman, as the group unsheathed their own weapons and made a motion to follow after her but stopped when they saw that the battle was quickly becoming one-sided.

The Ashen One closed the distance between her and a bandit who reeled in surprise at her speed. The bandit swore and brought up his shield to block the overhead strike the Ashen One was winding up. She brought her sword down with tremendous force, flooring the bandit before blindly whipping her sword to the right, having sensed the stealthed rogue, catching him at the neck with a blow that sent him flying to the side, nearly decapitating him. His head only loosely connected by a few strands of skin, showing the bloodied spine that was cut in two.

She turned her attention back to the bandit beneath her, whirled her sword pointing downward and with a grunt, stabbed the shield. The force she put behind the sword penetrated steel and before long, flesh followed, leaving him gurgling as he drowned at the blood pooling at his throat.

A bandit looked at his fallen comrades and let out a battle cry as he rallied the rest of his allies, all charging towards the bloodied pale woman. A bandit that wielded a great-sword charged ahead, taking a swing at the bloody woman who was still standing amidst the bodies. He swung downward, intending to cleave the woman in two but hit nothing but the air and the dust on the ground. The Ashen One had stepped to the side, right before the sword swung down, and raised her sword to impale the bandit’s exposed throat when she sensed a bandit quietly advancing behind her.

The bandit that was sneaking behind her swung his sword aimed at her head, trying to take advantage of the distraction. The Ashen One, without looking, ducked and swung her sword at a half-moon arc behind her, separating the shocked bandit’s torso in two before whirling back and driving her sword deep into the neck of the other bandit.

She turned her attention to the three remaining bandits, who have now started trembling.

_A bow, a dagger and another bow user._

Two of the bandits let out a sharp cry before they started firing their arrows, emptying their quiver’s contents. The Ashen One deflected each arrow with ease, reflecting one back to the dagger-wielding bandit to the side who had stepped off to the side, away from the immediate battlefield, to try and take her by surprise, as she slowly walked towards them.

She pulled her head back before yelling “Be gone!”, a warning cry that seemed to move the very atmosphere around them. She prepared her stance once more, her message clear: flee or die. The bandits booked it, scrambling away screaming as they ran for dear life. She relaxed her stance and flicked her sword to the side, spraying blood to the road before sheathing it.

The group took in the view of mangled and torn bodies that were the subject of her wrath. They swallowed collectively as the difference in power got much clearer. Cassandra, her disposition towards the Ashen One forgotten, suddenly felt thankful that this woman was on their side, for she truly wondered if they could stop her if she were to become their adversary. Looking at the scene before them again, the answer became clear.

She turned back and offered her hand to the Herald who was still kneeling, her eyes frozen on the Ashen One and almost flinched when she held out her hand.

“Come, Herald. We must get to the Hinterlands,” she implored gently, giving her a soft smile despite the blood that painted her face and armor. The Herald could only nod as she put out a trembling hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticisms and comments are highly appreciated! :)


	12. The Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOH LONG CHAPTER EBRYWAN

Ellana stared at the bloody gauntlet, offered by a smiling woman painted in red. “Come, Herald. We must get to the Hinterlands”.

Ellana gripped her arms as she remembered what had transpired only a few hours ago and continued walking briskly, speeding up just a little faster making her companions trot up to speed. She looked to the side to find Hilde, now clean of blood, walking silently beside her.

_Is this normal for her?_

She shook her head as she tried to wrap her head around this woman. Although she felt silly for worrying about how _inhuman_ she seemed, especially when she had seen, first hand, what she could do back at the conclave. But for proof of her power to be shown time and time again, it really just boggles the mind. She looked back at her companions, looking for any lingering reactions to the battle.

_Varric doesn’t seem bothered by it…_ She thought as she observed Varric’s neutral expression as he continued walking behind them. However, just as she was about to turn her attention to someone else, she caught his gaze flicking to Hilde and knew that he was still thinking about it. He was just trying to be polite and not show it. Varric caught her staring and sheepishly smiled at her, knowing full-well why she was looking at him. He flicked his eyes to Cassandra and returned them to Ellana, repeating it several times.

_Cassandra?_ She looked at the Seeker and almost chortled at the stark contrast in lingering reactions. If Varric was quite good at hiding what he thought of the one-sided battle, Cassandra wasn’t. She was glassy with her expressions, not bothering to hide the constant and consistent gazes she threw at Hilde.

Ellana tried to pick apart what the Seeker was thinking but she was willing to be that it was along the lines of: suspicious, cautious and outright terrified.

_I would be too…If I didn’t see the way she acted at the small elven girl._

_Lyara, I think her name was._ Ellana mused, looking back at Hilde for a moment, who seemed to perpetually be at peace during their walk. Her eyes would occasionally wander, taking in the beauty of nature, evidenced by the slight gaping of her mouth whenever we would pass by a particularly beautiful and tall tree, or by a waterfall or lake in the distance.

_Has she never seen such things before?_ Ellana wondered.

Solas. Now _he_ was a mystery as well. Cassandra was suspicious of him at the time as well, but the scrutiny directed towards him paled in comparison to what she would constantly throw at Hilde. Solas helped her stabilize her mark and was even the one who theorized that it could close the breach. So, which is why Cassandra eased up a bit towards him, for the help he offered at the Conclave.

_But why can’t she do the same for Hilde?_

… _Probably because of Hilde being the way she is. Strong, foreign and mysterious._

Cassandra was already distrustful of mages from the very beginning as was shown by her initial reaction to Solas before he proved that his assistance was valuable. But, Hilde was another story altogether. Not only did she possess magic, _foreign_ at that, but she was also an incredibly powerful fighter. When Ellana thought about it that way, Cassandra’s feelings towards Hilde has become more understandable.

On the other hand, there was Solas. He kept his face from showing any emotion, making it impossible for Ellan to decipher what he was thinking in that intellectual mind of his. That, or he just didn’t really care.

_Impossible._ After seeing something like that, it would be hard to believe someone if they were to say “Meh” or “So?”. They continued walking for a few more hours before night started to settle.

Ellana caught the movement made by Hilde as she walked further from them as she looked up the sky.

“Enjoy the view?” she asked as she sidled up next to her, crossing her arms under her breasts as she turned to the gaping woman, who seemed so innocent under the moonlight.

“It’s…It’s beautiful, Ellana,” she replied, continuing to look across the night sky, observing the stars and the twin moons in all its glory.

Ellana chuckled and shifted, leaning her weight on the side next to Hilde.

“So, you’ve never seen the night sky before?” she asked curiously, but seriousness was under toned in her question.

Ellana saw the Hilde shift from being jubilant and ecstatic about the view before them, to something more somber.

“No. We had night skies but it wasn’t like-” she waved to the night sky as if to emphasize her point. “Like this.”

“Ours was always…dead. No sounds, but the footsteps of abandoned souls still clinging to duty. It wasn’t tranquilly alive, like this” she finished, letting out a sigh at the end.

“Herlad!” Ellana turned around to see the Seeker walking up to them. She peeked to the side to find that their companions are not there.

“Cassandra” she greeted with a nod

“We have found a suitable spot to camp over there” she pointed to a spot where a campfire has illuminated the surrounding trees and bushes. It was off-road and amply camouflaged by its surroundings.

Ellana smiled and nodded before turning to Hilde. “Alright, you heard her. Let’s go”.

They made their way to the makeshift campsite, passing by towering trees and thick bushes that would serve as their cover from bandits and raiders. Tents were already put up when they got there and a campfire was already burning at the center. Ellana scowled when she noted the number of tents that were put out.

“Why are there only three tents?” she asked no one in particular.

“Well, that’s what we thought too! You see there were only three tents and bedrolls when we checked.” Varric said as he continued fixing Bianca upon his lap.

“Indeed.” Solas chimed in as he exited his tent. “When I checked the sacks, Hilde didn’t pack one.” He said, turning to her as he flicked an glance to Hilde.

Ellana turned to Hilde who was shifting in place, looking everywhere but them. “Hilde, you didn’t pack a tent?” she asked, with a raised brow.

“Well…you see. I, ah, well.” She mumbled, uncomfortable with her being the center of attention, which was quite silly seeing as how this was a woman who was, essentially, a one-woman army. So, the sight of her fidgeting under their gaze almost made Ellana chuckle.

“I never used such things before.” She admitted. “In fact, I didn’t even know they were used as a…tent or a bedroll until now.” She smiled sheepishly, with a flush creeping up her neck.

“So, how did you sleep before?” Varric asked, looking up from the delicate care he was giving Bianca.

“Well, I usually don’t.”

The group stared at her, disbelief making their jaws drop and eyes widen.

“You…You don’t?” Solas asked, his face slightly contorted in horror. Hilde could have laughed at the drastic change from his usually calm and stoic face but refrained form doing so, because of the seriousness of the… “situation”.

“I did sleep sometimes though” she offered, hoping to ease up the uncomfortable silence they were giving her. “Like if I find a good stump of a tree to lean against or when I finish clearing out an area full of enemies, then I could sleep in front of a bonfire”.

The silence continued.

“Wha-What?” She asked, the discomfort finally reached a point where she could no longer stand it. She was a little unused at number of people she travelled with because, generally, she was a lone wolf. With the exceptions of helpful summons here and there.

Varric chuckled, breaking the tense silence. “Nothing, Ash it’s just that compared to us, you make our over workers who forget their sleep, look like amateurs in the non-sleeping category.” He commented, eliciting laughter from the group. Even Cassandra let out a quiet chuckle.

A slap on her back brought her attention to Ellana, who had a grin on her face.

“Come on, let’s prepare for dinner”. The group hummed their response.

Cassandra told Ellana and Hilde to prepare the spit, bowls and utensils while she would go and hunt for some game. Varric and Solas were responsible for keeping the fire lit and to add more branches and fuel if necessary.

“So, Hilde,” Ellana sidled up to her as she was fixing the bowls and putting the forks and knives in each one.

“Hmm?” She tilted her head towards Ellana but kept her eyes and attention on the simple yet pleasing task before her.

“Ever cooked before?” Ellana asked, as she began pulling out some simple spices from their sacks, that the cooks insisted that they bring.

“Never” Hilde admitted just as she finished her preparations and turned her attention to the curious little packets that Ellana had pulled out.

“Really? Then how did you feed yourself back in your old world?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Well, I-ah” She stuttered, as she began rubbing the back of her neck. An act that amused Ellana, seeing as how their Commander back at Haven does the same thing when faced with an uncomfortable question.

“I never had to before.” She turned to Ellana who was still looking at her expectantly.

“The only things that I ate back in then were leaves that would help me recover stamina faster and a drink that would cure my wounds and help me recover my magic.” Ellana’s jaw dropped as she looked at her incredulously with eyes wide open…so did the rest of the group who stopped what they were doing, when they overheard her saying that she’s never eaten before. Even Cassandra was there gaping at her, with her foot caught in the middle of stepping over a log, while holding onto the rabbits she caught.

“You…You’re kidding right?” Ellana asked with a disbelieving smile and expression.

“No, I am not.” Her answer was met with silence as the group started staring at her again.

“Hey, stop that” she complained quietly as she began getting flustered.

“So that explains why you were drooling when Flissa gave you the food” Varric chuckled.

“Hey!” she yelled. “I didn’t drool” she said as she slunk back to herself quietly much to the group’s amusement.

“Well not to worry, we’ll fix that when we get back to Haven” Varric assured, giving her a wink.

The next few hours could only be described as absolute merriment for the Ashen One. The group found laughter and amusement at her attempts to cook, with an Ellana that looks ready to give up, coaching her from the side as she kept overcooking a few spare rabbit legs. At first, Cassandra scolded them, telling them that it’s a waste of valuable food. But upon seeing Hilde’s absolutely abysmal cooking “skills”, she let them do their thing. She had even taken to supporting Ellana in her role as a teacher after burning and wrongly cutting and skinning the first few rabbit legs. Varric was just laughing at them, a bottle of wine in his hand as he kept making comments about how good she was at cutting shit up except when it needed for cooking. Solas was sitting by the fire with a smirk on his lips, admiring the amusing situation they have found themselves in.

“See, even Solas is laughing at you now!” Ellana chided, but her voice lacked any real annoyance at Hilde’s repeated mistakes.

“That’s true but I think the Seeker’s the one who’s really been enjoying.” Varric quipped, pointing back to a red-faced Cassandra with a drink on her lips. They could see from where they are cooking that her whole body is trembling, desperate to have some semblance of control over her laughter at Hilde’s expense.

At this Cassandra cracked, letting out a hearty laugh, doubling over while she tried to keep her drink from spilling. “Sorry, Hilde. It’s just too much”.

Hilde felt a blush rush up to her cheeks as she continued trying to cut and skin the rabbit leg _properly_ and cook it without burning it to the point of being inedible. “I-It’s not my fault that I’m not very good at this. I never had to do this before!” she complained, while ducking in embarrassment.

“Yeah, we know. But how many times have we been teaching you” Ellana chuckled as she took the knife from Hilde and grabbed the last spare rabbit leg and began to teach Hilde again from step one.

Soon, the cheerful atmosphere died down as the group began to stow away their things and food while Ellana was patting a defeated looking Hilde at the back.

“It’s ok, Hilde” Ellana continued soothing Hilde’s undoubtedly damaged pride. “We’ll work on it when we get back to Haven. We’ll make a cook out of you!” Ellana cheered, giving her one last pat on the back before turning to fix the bowls and utensils.

“She’s right, Ash. You’re not the only one who had a rocky start in cooking.” Varric cooed, casting a knowing glance to the Seeker, who was quietly storing away some leftover food. Hilde turned just in time to see Cassandra go rigid, as if she was just caught stealing something. Hilde looked back at Varric, who now had a wide smile on his face, despite the daggers Cassandra was throwing at the back of his head.

Upon realization, Hilde’s eyes widened as she put a hand over her gaping mouth. “No. Truly?” She asked, flicking her gaze to Cassandra who was now glaring at her with eyes that promised retribution if they pushed the matter further. She grinned and shook her head, instantly giving relief to the tense Seeker. She giggled when she saw Cassandra released the breath she was holding and nodded in her direction. 

“You shouldn’t have let her go that easily” Varric chided playfully.

“That’s what _you_ would have done,” Cassandra accused before picking up the sack of food and hauling it to a corner where the rest of the equipment that was too big to fit inside any of their tents, were stored.

Varric sighed and said her goodnights to Ellana and Hilde, before making going inside his tent.

“See? We’re well on our way to becoming a one big happy family” Ellana said happily, making Hilde chuckle.

“You should go to bed, Hilde,” she heard Cassandra tell her as she walked over to where she and Ellana were still standing around. “You can use my tent to get some rest, in the meantime”

“Oh, that’s fine Cassandra, I can take the first watch.” She hummed before continuing with a grin. “In fact, I can take all the night shifts. I’m used to it.”

“No, really I insist that you rest.”

“Trust me, Cassandra.” She asked with an almost pleading look in her eyes. “Let me prove to you that you have nothing to fear from me.”

Cassandra sighed and nodded before making her way to her tent.

Ellana waited for Cassandra to leave before turning to Hilde with a huge smile on her face. “See, I knew you guys would make up.” Ellana nudged with her hip. “But, like what she said, you don’t have to do your ‘no-sleeping’ anymore. Just as we have come to trust you for the night, we hope that you will allow yourself to rest as well. And when I say rest, I mean _sleep._ ” She finished seriously before breaking the brief moment of tension with a smile and wave, leaving only her and Solas as the only ones awake.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and Hilde didn’t know what to make of it. She looked over her shoulder to find that Solas was sitting by the fire, with a book open on his lap, reading merrily with a satisfied look on his face. She walked over to him and sat down beside him, leaning a bit to her side to see what the book was about.

“It seems there would be no problems after all.” Solas said happily, interrupting her book-inspection, as he looked up with a smile on his face.

When Hilde raised a delicate brow in question, he continued. “When we had set out from Haven this morning, we were worried that you and Cassandra might become…less amicable than you two already were. I and, undoubtedly the rest of us, are relieved that that did not come to pass. In fact, it seems to be going the other way from what we feared.”

Hilde nodded, letting a smile play on her lips as she recalled how she and Cassandra were very tense around each other this morning and how quickly all that disappeared when night fell.

“True. I’m glad we were able to…’ease up’ as Ellana would say it.”

Solas chuckled making Hilde smile at the sound of his voice. She drew closer and looked at the book, if only to use as an excuse for getting closer to the elf she had become fond of. However, she frowned upon realizing that she could not understand what the book was saying.

“I take it that frown is because you do not understand the elven language?” he chuckled, looking at her playfully.

Hilde nodded.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” Solas offered with subtle excited gleam in his eyes, much to Hilde’s surprise.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. If I did mind, I wouldn’t have offered.”

Hilde smiled and nodded “Then please do.”

“It would be my pleasure”. He replied with a smirk that sent heat rushing up to Hilde’s cheeks, making her look away momentarily.

And so, he began retelling the book in a soothing voice that brought to mind melted butter and silken sheets. He did not read from the book, instead he would go to a page and retell it in his own manner, something Hilde greatly appreciated. She enjoyed the way his voice washed over her, as he continued talking about the book. It had a calming effect on her and nearly dozed off to sleep when he reached a section on the book called “Peace, Love and Serenity” which talked about how these benevolent and good-natured spirits would sometimes help the dreaming in their times of need. How the spirit of compassion would come soothing hurts when it was loud enough for him to hear. How the spirit of Faith would help a man who’s had a crisis in faith and so on. In short, she felt at peace with him.

This went on for a while longer still, before Solas gently nudged Hilde’s head who was resting on top of his shoulder, who had put her head there at some point during his retelling.

He took in the sight of a woman who, just awhile ago, was saying that she could take all of the night shifts, was now sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

“Hilde” He gently nudged, amused.

“mhmmm?” She shifted in his shoulder before sitting upright drowsily.

He chuckled at the sight of her sleepy expression and disheveled hair.

“We have to wake Cassandra. It’s her shift.”

“Nooo, I can do it.” Hilde complained, her words slurring at her half-asleep state.

“Yes, but you don’t have to.”

“Oh Alright” she relented with her eyes still closed.

She stood up and stretched, letting out a soft yawn that tingled Solas’ ears.

“Thanks, Solas.” She smiled happily albeit drowsily.

He smiled softly and nodded, eyes crinkling in delight. “It was a pleasure, Hilde.”

He stood for a while longer, as he admired the departing visage of Hilde, who made her way into Cassandra’s tent. He sighed contentedly before packing up his book and making his way inside his tent.

…

Varric smiled widely to himself as he watched the normally stoic elf, happily make his way back to the tent. He closed the slight opening he made on the flap of his tent and opened a blank page on a book.

“What I saw there, chuckles. I’m definitely going to use.” he mumbled to himself with a grin as he began writing down the scene he was fortunate enough to have witnessed.

Varric grinned at what he was writing and dunked his quill in the inkwell he always brings around.

_Truly romantic indeed._ He chuckled and closed the book.

 

 

 

The party had made it to the Hinterlands, with a few days to spare, much to Scout Harding’s surprise. Scout Harding gave them the directions to Mother Giselle but not before warning them about the Templars and Mages that have made the Hinterlands their battleground. They encountered many rogue Templars and Mages on the way to Mother Giselle but the village she was in was the largest battle they have witnessed so far. The village was nearly almost destroyed, with burning villages and dead bodies everywhere, the stench of death, fire, ozone and lyrium, thick in the air. A battle cry resounded from the party’s left and immediately saw the large force of Templars advancing upon them. They drew their swords when they suddenly felt a surge of magic coming from their right. That was when they realized that they were caught in the middle between the two factions, who are now advancing to finish each other off, letting chaos ensue as the Inquisition braced themselves for a battle on two fronts.

A flash of magic, a surge of holy power, a slit throat, a frozen limb shattered to the wind. The battle was _brutal_ …for the two factions. Despite the Inquisition’s disadvantage in numbers, each individual in the party was incredibly skilled. Cassandra was a veteran warrior, a Seeker of Truth, the Right Hand of the Divine. Her mettle was renown far and wide, with the strength and will to back it up. Varric had the advantage of his crossbow and sharp eye, his volley of bolts made it seem like there were three archers firing instead of one. He provided invaluable cover for the Inquisition. Solas, an elven apostate, and an expert on the Fade and spirit magic. His unique class of magic threw off Templars and Mages alike, who were too used to the conventional magics. He bestowed defensive capabilities that allowed the warriors of their party to continue their assault with a lessened fear on being struck down. The Herald herself was no slouch in the art of war. She displayed incredible skill with seemingly ordinary spells and magics. Her fire was brighter and more intense; her ice was snappier and surer in their hold of her foes, her lighting flashed further and struck harder, with more control. She made the apostate mages look like rookies in the art of magic.

…Then there was Hilde.

“Herald!” Cassandra’s alarmed voice shot out in the midst of the dying battle, full of worry and despair. Her eyes wide open as a blade had begun to make its way to the Herald’s chest, where she lay on the ground, temporarily incapacitated as a smite brought her on her knees, and another that smashed her back against the grass.

_Clang_. The meeting of steel on steel resounded instead of the squishing sound that flesh, blood and bones made when introduced to the sharp end of steel sword. Ellana looked up and saw a familiar scene and an even more familiar figure. The dark figure stood in front of her, blocking the templar’s heavy broadsword with her foreign steel sword before shrugging it off, as if it weighed nothing, sending the Templar reeling backwards.

“Hilde!” Ellana cried, relieved and grateful for letting her escape an untimely death.

Hilde turned around and to Ellana’s surprise, she had a smile on her face. “I’ve got you.” Is the only thing she said before turning her attention back to the Templar who has now regained his battle stance, eyes and form locking on to the dark-figure in front of him that denied him from killing the elven mage.

Cassandra was still locked in combat with the few remaining Templars, while Varric and Solas were busy dealing with the mages on the other side of the battlefield, leaving Hilde and the Templar in a one-versus-one situation.

Upon realization, despite her weakened state from the Templar’s smite, she grinned. Almost feeling sorry for the Templar who’s somehow managed to find himself in a most unlucky position…which he didn’t know.

The man was cocky despite the outcome of the battle being unfavorable to his order, licking his lips as he shouted obscenities at Hilde, saying that he will ‘fuck her senseless’ after he has finished dealing with that ‘knife-eared’ apostate. Ellana scowled, for the man was more akin to a crazed bandit, rather than a Templar knight of the Chantry. Scum dressed in holy armor.

Hilde said nothing as she assumed a regal stance, like when she first did when she and Cassandra dueled. Her countenance was steely, unflinching, _indomitable_. Her gait as she slowly paced in front of Ellana defensively, sure and confident and gave testament to her experience in battle. A veteran, a warrior, a survivor.

The Templar charged, at which Ellana cringed, knowing what was coming next. Hilde avoided the blow almost lazily, letting it slide past her as she tilted her body to the side. The Templar stumbled forward as he lost his balance, giving Hilde her window of opportunity for a counter attack that Ellana could only describe as… _painful_.

Hilde pulled back before quickly slamming her armored knee into the Templar’s chest, with such force that actually sent him flying backwards. Ellana flinched when she heard the sound of metal denting, when Hilde’s knee met the Templar’s chest. She peered to the side and gaped when she saw that the Templar’s breastplate had bent _inwards_.

It was deep. Too deep. The metal caved in too deep for it to not affect the body inside. She heard the Templar coughing and gasping, spitting out blood and saliva as he stared in horror at the menacing visage coming closer to him.

“M-Mercy!” He spluttered, still expelling debris from his mouth as he began to crawl backwards with a trembling hand while he clutched his caved-in chest, with the other. His plea fell on deaf ears as Hilde continued her march towards him. The Templar started to breathe rapidly as she tried to claw away from her, nails digging to the ground.

“He-” His call for help was cut short by a lightning-fast strike on the back of his chest, her sword piercing through the Templar’s armor like paper. Hilde stood over him, with her foot on his back, right next to the spot where she had driven her sword into. With a small grunt, she wrenched the sword from its bloodied sheath and turned her attention to Ellana, who was still recovering from the smite.

“Are you hurt?” Hilde asked, concern subtly lighting her expression.

“A little bruising over here,” she patted her rib. “but otherwise, fine. Thank you,” Ellana smiled gratefully. Hilde frowned at the area where Ellana had patted her wound and summoned her talisman. Ellana’s brows shot up in surprise as a small white object materialized from a show of flames and embers.

“Wha-What’re you…” Ellana trailed off as Hilde knelt next to her and raised the talisman in the sky. She saw Hilde mutter something quietly under her breath, as if in chant before a blinding golden light flowed showered from above making her shut her eyes.

“How do you feel?” Hilde asked.

Ellana opened her eyes and patted the spot in her rib where the bruise had been and was utterly shocked that she felt no pain at all. It was as good as new and no lingering side effects.

“Wha-Wha-, how did you do that?” Ellana exclaimed, checking the rest of her body for any more changes in her body. She no longer felt the bruises in her legs and shins, which were caused by all her years of running and climbing in forests and cities. She checked the lip that was bleeding, which she had bitten while running, only to find it completely healed.

Hilde just knelt by her side, amused at her reaction to her magic. It made her happy when Lyara became excited for her, when she used her magic for the first time in this world to heal her, and was glad that her foreign power didn’t scare her. Now she was seeing a similar scene unfold before her, only a touch more controlled and refined. The Herald was a young adult after all.

After finishing her body inspection, she stood and looked at Hilde with an excited expression on her face. “Hilde, that felt amazing! What kind of magic was that?”

“Yeah, what was that?” Varric asked as they made their way towards them.

Hilde stood and dusted off her armored leggings. “Magic from my world” she said with a small smile, banishing her talisman in a show of flames, startling the group, aside from Ellana and Solas.

“That…I-” Cassandra looked at Solas and Varric, her expression unsure if it should be in awe or fear. “We felt that from where we were.” Cassandra said, staring at Hilde.

“Indeed.” Solas confirmed, looking at Hilde in awe, with a slight upturn of his lips. “It felt…” Solas huffed and shook his head. “I suppose there is no other way to describe it but divine.” He finished with a smile, locking eyes with Hilde who turned away just when a blush started to creep up her neck.

“That it was chuckles, that it was.” Varric conceded, shaking his head at the two of them.

“Come on, let’s keep going. Mother Giselle is just over there” Cassandra said, her voice still wavering from the magic she had witnessed, as she pointed to a camp where wounded soldiers were being tended to.

The group nodded their agreement and made their way towards the camp.

Upon arriving, Ellana nodded at the group, saying that she will talk to Mother Giselle alone and that the rest of them should look for ways to help the people here. The group, after some small protests from an overprotective Cassandra, agreed. Varric and Cassandra would take one side of the village while Solas and Hilde would take the other.

“I find myself unable to stop thinking about the magic you used earlier.” Solas suddenly stated while he and Hilde walked side-by-side, asking the people if they required any assistance. She scowled when some of the people muttered ‘knife-ear’ under their breaths.

Solas looked at Hilde when she didn’t respond to what he said, when he noticed the scowl on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, turning his body to face her, stopping their walk.

Hilde put her hands together and started rubbing it when she turned to him. “Well, it’s just that I noticed that people are very…judging here.” She sighed and scratched the side of her head as she casted a baleful look to the general direction of the man who insulted Solas earlier.

Solas sighed and let out a tired-looking smile, as if he’s been dealing with this sort of thing for a long time. “It’s nothing new. It’s the way it’s always been.”

“But what’s wrong with having a different set of ears?” Hilde scowled as they slowly resumed their walk. “Are we all not flesh, blood and bones underneath?” As she was surveying her surroundings, she saw some elves, a couple from the looks of it. She broke off from the main walkway to them because looked like that they could really use some help. Skinny body, sunken cheeks, baggy and tired eyes and trembling hands. These were the signs of malnutrition most likely even _before_ the rogue Templars and Mages turned their village into a battleground. However, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the other people were actually _aware_ that the elves were here and were in such a state, evidenced by the guilty looks they were throwing her way when they saw her looking at the elves. Hilde held back a rising bile in her throat as she stared in disbelief at the elves that were being blatantly ignored by the other people… _humans_ in the village, even if they were all victims of the same fate. Without warning, she marched towards the elves, quiet fury lacing her stride as the other people all but jumped out of the way. She heard Solas call after her but she didn’t care. These were people that _needed_ help. People that were ignored or even worse, _denied_ help because of their difference in race.

_How childish…_ Hilde seethed, determination fueling her every step as her rage became palpable in the air. She didn’t know nor care if this was the norm of this world. It. Wasn’t. Right.

_It isn’t fair._ Who gets to decide who is worthier than the other? Is it humans because it was declared by their human god? If so, who decided that the humans would get to raise their gods to stand above the other gods of different religions? What made them _think_ that it was to be put up to a pedestal for every living being to follow and obey?

When she had arrived in front of the elven couple, the elves cowered, holding each other as the man held the woman protectively, his back turned to Hilde. Even when his exhaustion was insurmountable, he moved to protect his loved one. Her heart broke at the sight.

“Hilde” Solas had caught up and moved next to her and frowned when he saw what she was looking at. “Come, we can get them some food and rest if we bring them to Mother Giselle” Solas said softly, pity and quiet anger boiling in his eyes. Not that Hilde knew, she was too busy fiddling around the small sack that was tied around her waist.

Hilde knelt down and mustered up the softest and kindest smile she could give. When the elves saw that her smile lacked the usual malice humans often threw at them, they relaxed, if only a little.

“Here.” She said softly, pulling out her leftover food from last night’s dinner, all wrapped in a smaller sack and preserved magically. The elves looked at the sack then back to her as the woman slowly reached out at the sack, caution in her eyes. After taking the sack, the woman looked at her lover and smiled and spoke in elven, who chuckled and softly kissed her in the lips in reply. Then they looked at Hilde and nodded their thanks.

“Look darling, we have food. Some real food.” Solas suddenly said, turning to Hilde as she looked up from her kneeling position. “That’s what they said to one another.” He smiled, brightly. Hilde nodded and returned her attention to the elven couple when she sensed something coming from her left.

She reached out and caught a rock that would have hit the woman at the back of her head, had she not intervened. The elven coupled flinched and the elven man tucked the woman defensively under his arm as his tired eyes frantically searched for the aggressor. Solas snapped to his left and his eyes narrowed as a couple of villagers… _human_ villagers eyed the elven couple in utter hate and disgust, while eying the food that Hilde had given to them, jealously.

“That is unwise.” Solas quietly growled, his eyes narrowing on the humans who had huddled together.

“Shut up, filthy knife-ear!” One man said.

“Why should they get food like that but not us?” Another shouted.

“They’re just rabbits, give it to us missus.”

The oppressive human crowd was small in number, around four or so but it was enough to make the elves tremble in fear as they held onto each other for dear life. This _enraged_ Hilde.

“Come on, aren’t you the inquisition? Why don’t you giv-”

A loud crack silenced the crowd as all eyes fell on the tall pale woman, clad in dark-armor. Even Solas slightly flinched at the sudden boom.

Hilde stood, her face a mask of steel and cold fury. Her golden eyes, narrowed to slits as she regarded the _abusive_ and _petty_ crowd. She raised her hand where she had caught the rock with and threw it at the crowd. Solas’ hand reached out to stop her but was surprised at what he saw.

There was no rock.

Nothing but dust was thrown from her hand, that were soon carried by the wind. The crowd then knew, what the loud crack was all about.

“They’re just rabbits? _Filthy-knife ear?_ ” She seethed as she took a step forward, her metal leggings, heavy against the ground.

Then suddenly, without warning, her voice boomed.

“THEY’RE PEOPLE!” Her voice like a rolling thunder, making the crowd flinch as it echoed across the village.

One man had the audacity to mockingly laugh. “People? They’re just-”

“ _What?_ They’re _just_ elves? And that makes their lives inferior to yours, how?” She stared at the man, cold vengeful fury burning in her golden eyes.

The man stuttered “We- Well, that’s the way it’s always been”

“And that makes it ok? To persecute, to _abuse_ a race just because it’s _the way it’s always been?_ Haven’t you the thought to reflect and see what you all seem like? Just because they were born different, that makes it _fine_ to treat them less?”

“But-”

“But, nothing! You all were victims here, you _all_ should be _helping_ each other, you ignorant fools!”

“We don’t have to missus. You can’t make us! Why should they be the same as us? We’re humans and they’re-”

“Humans?” Hilde hissed.

She walked up to the crowd and brought them all under the mercy of her sneer and scrutinizing gaze.

“I see no humans here.” She declared, tilting her chin.

“I only see demons, who have very good costumes. Demons in human skin. Wolves in sheep’s clothing.” She said quietly, but the implication in her voice was heard throughout the village.

A man, the one who had called Solas ‘knife-ear’, stand up, red-face. “What do you mean, you bitch? Stop fucking around and give us the food!” He demanded.

Hilde sighed and shook her head. “You don’t seem to understand.” She moved forward and to everyone’s terror, she unsheathed her sword.

“Hilde…” Solas muttered quietly, eyeing the now terrified villagers as he moved closer, aiming to stop her from doing anything rash. She gave him a quick look and realized that she wouldn’t actually do anything to them. Solas relaxed, albeit slightly as he had to maintain a tense stance, so as not to give away anything.

“We don’t give food and shelter to demons.” She marched forward, her regal stance _daring_ anyone to attack her or the elves behind her. “The only thing we give is the end of our steel.” She finished, her threat clear.

“Enough!” she heard Cassandra yell, frightening the already terrified crowd. “The Inquisition does not discriminate. We are here to help _all_ those who are in need. Now if you have nothing good to say or do, get out of the way! There are people working to right the breach. Let them do it!” Cassandra ordered, her last statement, a direct stab to the abusive crowd.

They all but scattered after hearing the late-Divine’s right-hand scurrying back to their broken homes, skulking.

Hilde was still fuming even when the crowd had already dispersed. She felt a hand close over her armored one and turned around to see that the elven man was the one gripping it. “Thank you.” Her face instantly softened and held the man’s trembling hand with her other and looked at him softly. “Come with us. We have a place for you in Haven.” Hilde said softly, almost pleading. The elven man looked to his lover and started speaking in elven, making numerous expressions. Eventually the elven man accepted and nodded gratefully, putting a smile on Hilde’s face.

“Well done.” Solas sidled up next to her with a similar expression on his face. “Not many would go as far as you did, especially now in a time of crisis, where everyone would mostly be concerned with themselves.” They began their walk back to the Herald, where Varric and Cassandra awaited them.

“However,” Solas continued. “One could say that you might have done ‘too’ much.” He said with a smirk, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

Hilde sighed and shook her head. “I know but what they were doing was not simply an act of survival. They were impatient, horrible, and self-entitled. It’s much different from simply persevering one’s self.” She scowled, her disgust at the people’s actions visible on her face.

“That may be true, but it may have a negative effect on the Inquisition’s reputation.” At this Hilde turned, with an eyebrow raised. “Are we not trying to say that we are here to help, regardless of race? Or is the Inquisition run by supremacists as well, even if their Herald is an elf herself?”

“No. That’s not what I meant.” Solas explained as they got closer to the Herald. “What I meant to say is that, actions like that may be thought off as being too rash. Afterall, nobody views the same story, with the exact perspective and feelings on the matter. Since, the Inquisition is still growing, it might be best to refrain from doing actions that others may view as such.” Solas reasoned.

Hilde nodded slowly. “Alright. It’s just…infuriating.” Solas chuckled and nodded. “That it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Just giving a heads up that I might make some edits sometime in the future. It's probably gonna be about grammatical errors and some additional/removal of some information/unnecessary text. So, be on the look out for that! :D
> 
> Constructive (or blunt xD) criticisms are highly appreciated! :D :D


	13. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter where we get a glimpse of how the advisors feel about the Herald tearing up the hinterlands xD

Solas and Hilde made their way back to the camp, where Ellana and the others were waiting.

“Thank you, Mother Giselle, it’s good of you to do this.” Ellana spoke with a nod.

“I honestly don’t know if you have been touched by fate or sent to help us but, I hope…” Mother Giselle trailed off and shook her head. “Hope is what we need now.” She turned to glance at Solas and Hilde before smiling at them knowingly. “The people will listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other.” She fixed Ellana with a serious expression before continuing. “You can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us…or destroy us.” Ellana shuffled under her gaze.

“I will go to Haven, and provide Sister Leliana with he names of those in the Chantry, who would be amenable to a gathering. It’s not much, but I will do whatever I can.” She finished before walking away.

As soon as she walked away, Ellana headed straight for Hilde with a purposed stride. The taller woman sharply inhaled in surprise when the smaller elven woman suddenly hugged her, tight.

“Ellana? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” She reached around and started rubbing her back soothingly, concerned over her friend.

“Nothing, it’s just-” Ellana pulled back and gifted Hilde with a grateful smile. “No human has ever defended one of us so openly before, so I was just…you know…” Her hands fidgeted as she tried to express what she felt but found that she didn’t need to when Hilde enveloped her in her own hug.

No words were said, as Ellana melted into the embrace, savoring in the presence of a very understanding and unprejudiced human. “You smell good” Ellana suddenly blurted, still in the hug. A blush crept up Hilde’s neck as surprise widened her eyes. “O-Oh?” She sputtered at the sudden compliment. When she tried to take a look at Ellana’s face, her arms only got tighter. That’s when she noticed that Ellana’s ears have become pinkish. Hilde felt the urge to laugh at the elf’s embarrassment but decided to spare her the humiliation. However, someone did not think of letting her go that easily.

“That’s right, reel them in. Hold them tight! Now, tell her how you feel!” Varric exclaimed dramatically as he strutted towards them, with a smirking Seeker in tow.

“It’s now or never, she thought. Her heart now palpitating as feelings that were buried deep, began bubbling up – threatening to burst!” Varric continued, while doing exaggerated gestures, making Cassandra snort as a faint blush colored her cheeks. “Enough, Varric.” Cassandra chided while trying to keep her face from looking amused.

“But I was just getting to the best part.” Varric complained with an exaggerated slump of his shoulders. “You never let me have any fun”.

“If anything, Varric, we let you have too much fun.” Ellana softly laughed as she turned her face to the side to look at her companions, while resting her head on Hilde’s chest, letting her strong and steady heartbeat sooth her mind from the troubles that plagued the people in the village.

Cassandra shook her head with a small grin on her face before regarding the Herald with a concerned look. “Are you alright, Herald?” She inquired quietly.

Ellana exhaled before releasing Hilde. “Yep, I was just…overwhelmed.” She exhaled before fidgeting. “Cause, ya know. The Dalish aren’t exactly the type to mingle with a lot of people, let alone offer them all help…and humans at that.” She smiled sheepishly.

“Which is why we’re quite proud of you.” Solas suddenly said, appearing behind Hilde. He casted both women a knowing glance before smiling proudly. “A human defending the elves and an elf, doing whatever she can to help the humans…” He looked at the Seeker with a proud grin on his face. “It seems we are quite lucky to have both with us, wouldn’t you agree, Seeker Cassandra?”

“I do.” Cassandra agreed with a rare soft smile that truly reached her eyes.

“Heh, couldn’t have said it better, Chuckles.” Varric ‘chuckled’ before winking at Ellana.

“Alright guys, stop. You’re embarrassing me” Ellana playfully chided as she scratched the back of her neck and flushed at their words.

The party laughed at their Herald’s embarrassment, a scene that Hilde took great pleasure in. She’s seen how power and the feeling of being a ‘chosen one’ corrupt the purest of spirits…the souls residing in her were evidence itself. The Lords of Cinder were, in their own way, chosen ones as well. ‘The only one fit to link the fire’, ‘Destiny is to link the fire’, ‘save the world from darkness, by linking the flame’. These were the words that would-be Lords of Cinders of old were told, some longer than others but all ultimately the same. She, herself, almost ended up in the same fate. So, to see a ‘chosen one’ as caring as Ellana filled the Ashen One’s heart with joy and hope. Hope that she may be able to save this world, when she could not save her’s.

“Alright, let’s go. We still have to meet up with Corporal Vale-” she put up a hand and began counting off the things they have to do, with her fingers.

“-requisition some clothes, particularly blankets, for the people here; get some food from the Rams in the hills, find this father’s son to help with their mother’s illness, bring some herbs for a healer-” she took a deep breath, much to Varric’s amusement, before continuing.

“-Finally, after dealing with the immediate necessities of the people here, we can go and meet Master Dennet and requisition some horses for the inquisition. Of course, we will also be closing any rifts along the way.” She finished with a huff, as she looked at her companions with an inquisitive brow. “is that all?”

The group hummed their agreement and took off to start doing their tasks. The party spent the better part of the afternoon hunting rams, gathering herbs and taking note of landmarks so that they can find their way around the area easier. In just one day, they managed to alleviate most of the people’s immediate concerns, particularly where food and clothes are concerned. They made their way back towards the camp to rest and to have Scout Harding report back to Leliana about today’s events.

“Wow, that’s a lot of reports!” Scout Harding exclaimed with glee at the pleasant surprise before schooling her features back into a more professional one. “Well done today, Herald. I will send it all to Sister Nightingale right away.”

“Thank you, Scout Harding and please do.” Ellana nodded and Scout Harding pumped her fist to her chest, before disappearing back to her tent. Ellana huffed and moved to where her companions were starting a campfire, sitting on logs as they massaged their sore muscles.

“Good work today, guys.” Ellana huffed. The group grunted as they as she sat down on a log next to Hilde who, for the first time, is actually removing her armor. Hilde reached up to her neck, tilted her neck back, and loosened the leather straps that held her cloak together, letting out a relieved sigh as the cloak slid down her back. Hilde reached behind her, without looking, to get the tattered cloak that had slid down behind her and put it on her lap.

Hilde had her eyes closed the entire time she was removing her cloak, and was unaware of the stare that Ellana was giving her. 

“Wow” a husky voice suddenly whispered beside her. Hilde opened her golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dimming natural light as the sun continued its slow farewell.

She tilted her head to the side and saw that Ellana was gawking at her with her mouth slightly agape. Hilde let a small tentative smile play on her lips before quietly clearing throat. “Y-Yes?” She inquired, snapping Ellana from her trance-like state, shifting away a little from the uncomfortable gaze that made her feel like a foreign creature being studied meticulously.

Ellana didn’t respond immediately and an awkward silence enveloped the two of them, their companions oblivious to their atmosphere as they are preoccupied with other things. Cassandra was cleaning her sword, albeit lazily as she relaxed against the log; Varric was using the log as a makeshift table as he scribbled away in a writer’s trance; and Solas was off to the woods, muttering a few minutes ago how he needed some herbs and plants and that would be back shortly.

“Nothing.” Ellana giggled before she stood up and walked away abruptly, leaving the Ashen One staring at her shrinking form in confusion.

 

 

 

The cool night winds blew over Haven as it signaled the end of a day’s hard work and that the time for rest has come. Soldiers and civilians alike sing, drink, and mingle in the tavern; finding and looking for friends and love. The smell of food, ale and sweat, the norm in tavern nights.

These were the thoughts that passed through the solitary ex-templar that stood outside the tavern, as he nursed a drink. His pain, soothed by the merry sounds coming from the tavern; his eyes resting at the gates of Haven, taking in the rare, tranquil sight that eluded him in all his days and most of his nights. Especially after he ceased taking Lyrium; the moments wherein he found peace had dwindled even more so.

“Worried, Commander?” A sultry Orlesian voice sounded behind him, making him jump a little at the sudden appearance of their usually elusive and solitary Spymaster.

“Leliana!” He started, nearly spilling the drink in his hand as he pushed himself off the wall of the tavern he was leaning against, to regard the Nightingale, who approached from the shadows. “Don’t do that…” He sighed as he sunk back to the wall, skulking a little at the annoyance of being surprised.

The Lady Nightingale chuckled at catching their Commander off-guard and sidled up beside him, leaning against the tavern. “Oh? Have I ambushed our very own Strategist and War Commander?” Leliana put a hand on her forehead dramatically and arched her back against the wall.

“Whatever shall we do, when the Commander of our army is caught unawares so easily?” Leliana giggled at the end before taking a sip of the mug she brought with her. Cullen narrowed his eyes at the mug, questions of how she got it without attracting any attention swirling in his gaze, before returning his attention to his own.

“A report just flew in from the Hinterlands,” Leliana suddenly stated, letting her eyes wander around the village as she took another sip of, what Cullen now noticed, was actually a steaming cup of tea.

Cullen arched a brow at the unexpected report and turned to face Leliana.

“Oh? What does it say?” He asked as he took a sip of his ale. “Have they just arrived and made contact with Scout Harding?”

Leliana’s lips curled upwards at this and took a sip before answering. “Nope. It was reports of the Herald having closed numerous rifts, met with Mother Giselle after saving the village she was in, enlisted her help for the Inquisition and provided food and other necessities for the people and that tomorrow she will be able to start making her way towards Master Dennet to enlist him into the Inquisition.” she finished with a proud smirk.

Cullen’s mouth dropped at the report, his eyes widening at the pleasant surprise. “What?” He pushed off slowly as he reached out to receive the piece of paper that Leliana had held out for him. “Truly?” He asked as he scanned the report, his eyes glinting with approval as he finished confirming the reports. “Maker, that was fast.”

“Indeed. Even I was surprised at the speed and efficiency they worked with.” Leliana chuckled.

“On top of getting a day earlier than expected, they have already accomplished so much for the Inquisition in just one day.” Cullen smiled once more at the report before handing it back to their beaming Spymaster, who tucked it into her coat.

“A blessing in disguise, no? Many doubt the authenticity of the Inquisition simply because the Herald is an elf. But this show of sincerity is just what we needed to incense other reluctant would-be volunteers.”

Cullen nodded. It’s true of what she said about many doubting the Inquisition, particularly because their figurehead is an elf. He heard it circulating with the recruits, how some are just here to find shelter and to benefit off the good that the Inquisition may do, but would be the first to turn the other way if things start to go unfavorably. He pinched the bridge of his nose at their lack of supporters but soothed his worries by reminding himself that that’s what the Herald is trying to change right now; to draw in more supporters by showing that they are, in-fact serious in trying to close the breach. As if the presence of the Left and Right Hands of the late Divine were not enough proof of that.

“I can only hope that more people help soon.” He drank the last of his ale and wiped his mouth with the back of his gauntleted hand. “The sooner we can get that breach closed the better.”

Leliana nodded and finished the last of her tea in one swig. “That is true. But, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Our Herald is out there doing whatever she can. Her being an elf might be able to convince other elves to work with us, that would otherwise rather not work with _shemlens_.”

Cullen sighed and nodded. “Indeed. But I’m also hoping for more recruits to whip into soldiers.”

“ _Humans_ , you mean?” Leliana inquired with an unreadable expression.

Cullen ducked his head as shame slightly colored his cheeks, but nodded nonetheless. “It’s not like that but…Humans are just generally bigger than the elves and would make for better soldiers.”

Leliana softened and smiled knowingly at the Commander. “Relax, Cullen. I’m not accusing you of racism. I know you aren’t.” Cullen nodded his thanks.

They shared a companionable silence for a time, sipping on their drinks and basking in the cool evening air, letting the music of the tavern drown out their present concerns, if only for a while.

 

 

 

The days pass, rifts were closed, agents were secured, and the Inquisition’s foothold and influence has become ever stronger. More and more people kept pouring into Haven, to join their ranks, pledge their support, and offer them resources and connections. In short, the Inquisition has become an organization that has rapidly garnered power and influence and is showing no sign of slowing down. But, as the Inquisition’s allies grew, so did its enemies; as now it was no longer an organization in the shadows. It’s out in the open for potential allies and enemies to see.

Soliders and civilians gathered at the gates at the sound of the Herald’s return. The Commander and the Nightingale left their posts to greet them at the gates, their faces beaming with pride at their Herald’s swift accomplishments.

“Welcome back, Herald.” Cullen bowed and greeted with a smile at their elven savior who left on foot, but arrived atop a sturdy steed, and the same could be said for her companions.

“Thank you, Commander. We have returned.” The Herald said happily as she and her party brought their horses inside before leaving it to the stable hands. The Commander and Nightingale relaxed at their Herald’s cheery disposition. They’ve begun to worry about the state of their Herald given the amount of accomplishments they had done in just a few days, and wondered if they were getting enough rest. Seeing her now, it seemed that they worried for nothing. In fact, it appears that the party has grown closer than ever, evidenced by the fond gazes they threw at each other when they arrived at the gates, and their banters to one another as they walked back together from the stables, before separating.

When they first set out for the Hinterlands, they were somewhat distant and strictly professional. Leliana, in particular, was aware of their earlier behavior, as she had scouts report to her on the party’s state as soon as night fell, to see if they are ok and if Hilde and Cassandra had become more hostile to each other. Her scouts reported that they had been distant with one another, with only Varric to try and lighten the mood. So, seeing them return closer than ever, lifted the burden of cooperation, specifically on their foreign-warrior and on whether she would continue fighting for them as an ally.

Their musings were interrupted when they saw the Herald making her way towards them, with Hilde and Cassandra in tow. They straightened and gave them a smile, to receive them.

“Welcome back. We have received the reports of the events that happened in the Hinterlands.” Leliana stated with a smile. “Very impressive.”

Ellana chuckled. “Truthfully, that was only accomplished because I had such good companions” she smiled looking at her companions, who looked at each other before nodding in turn. Cullen and Leliana smirked at the subtle interaction between the two warrior women.

“Although I know the trip went well, I want to hear from your personally. Did you encounter any problems?” Leliana asked, while Cullen nodded. Signifying that he, too, wanted to know if there were any problems that were not reported in the letters.

“None at all!” Ellana laughed, almost as if she could not believe it herself. “Those templars and mages did **not** stand a chance against us. These two, in particular.” Ellana gestured to the two women who smiled sheepishly in return. However, her features softened as a thought crossed her mind. “None…but the people themselves.” Ellana sighed, her excitement deflating as she remembered the humans turning on other humans for a scrap of bread; for a thin piece of cloth. “They…would fight and rob each other, even when we had given them all even amounts of food. Especially the elves…” She snapped up, with an alarmed expression. “I’m not saying that because I’m an elf but it-”

“Relax, Herald. We know what you mean.” Leliana assured, much to Ellana’s relief as her shoulders slumped.

“Hate to say this so soon but we must discuss your visit to Val Royeux.” Cullen said quietly but sternly, looking at their Herald for confirmation.

“It’s alright commander, I’ll met you there.” Cullen and Leliana nodded and headed to the Chantry, followed by Cassandra who gave her a brief nod before walking after them. Ellana sighed and tiredly looked at Hilde, who was still standing next to her silently. “No rest for the wicked, eh?”

Hilde laughed but offered her a reassuring smile. “Ellana, you’re anything but.”

Ellana smiled and nodded before she, too, made her way to the Chantry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter and generally light-weight chapter. But I felt that I needed to get this mundane stuff out so that I could start working on the next major plot point :)
> 
> Constructive (or blunt xD) criticisms are highly appreciated! I love feedbacks! :D :D :D


	14. The Good Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahue
> 
> Edit: (02/08/18) made some minor edits.

Solas sighed in relief as he stepped inside Haven, glad to be back from the road. His brows furrowed in thought when he recalled the journey they just returned from, and how easy it was compared to how it thought it would be. He was making his way back to his cottage with plans to spend a quiet evening in solitude when a familiar, cool, silvery voice called out to him, and immediately those plans were forgotten. He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was and who was with her, evidenced by the patter of small steps.

“Solas!” Hilde called as she jogged towards him, with a little elven girl with a bounce to her step. He turned around and his breath hitched at her flushed, pale, sculpted face staring at him fondly. Lyara held her hand, akin to how a child would hold a mother’s. He was taken aback once more at the loving sight she made.

He caught himself and bowed a little before raising his head with a small smile on his lips, as he regarded her in a similar fashion. Despite the short time they had known each other, Solas found himself becoming fond of her company. She was very open-minded and curious. Always asking about the wonders he saw in his journeys to the fade and about the myth and magic of Thedas. She was a refreshingly curious woman even if power and strength belied that innocent and admittedly adorable trait.

“Hello, Hilde,” he turned and looked at the small elven girl holding Hilde’s hand kindly. “Hello, Lyara. How are you?” Smiling at the elven girl who was someone Hilde had grown to care very much about. She talked to him briefly about Lyara during one of their nightly dinners during their journey. They talked about how she found her and how she had grown on her, during the short span of time they travelled. After hearing her tale, he had newfound respect for the woman he was currently speaking with, especially with the dark past she glimpsed to them.

How she found room for love and kindness in her heart, despite the state of her world, he would never know. He found himself comparing it to Thedas which, in comparison, was a paradise compared to the world she came from.

Lyara looked up to him at his question, with a curious and wondrous expression, a fact that surprised him considering he never spoke to the girl at length before.

“I’m very well, Sir Solas.” Lyara replied respectfully, making Hilde snicker at the term ‘Sir’

He breathed out a laugh and shook his head before returning his gaze to the adorable elven girl. “No need for the ‘Sir’, _da’len_.” He smiled.

“I agree with him, little one. Sir sounds very…” she put a finger on her lip in thought, an act that immediately caught Solas’ attention, as she thought of a word to describe it. “…I’m not sure. It just doesn’t fit.” She shrugged.

“If anything, the term ‘Lord’ somehow fits more” making her and Lyara laugh, unaware of the alarmed expression Solas had when she said the term.

“Anyways, we came here to tell you that there’s some time before the dinner bell would ring, so-” A tug on her arm made him flick his gaze to Lyara. Hilde bent down and lent her ear to Lyara who whispered something to her that made her nod in acknowledgement.

“Varric is inviting us for a game of-” she looked at Lyara with a raised brow in question. “Wicked Grace?” Lyara nodded and she turned back to him. “Wicked Grace” she clarified, flashing a smirk. “while waiting for dinner to be served.” She finished, still flushed and staring fondly.

He was agape for a moment before his brain caught up and told him to stop staring.

“Of course.” He agreed. “I didn’t have plans anyways.” He smiled.

Not knowing why he did it, he offered his arm to her. “Shall we?”

Hilde beamed and nodded. “Let’s.”

“Hey, let’s get the advisors as well.” Hilde suggested, her arm still wrapped around Solas’, as she gently tried to subtly shift their direction towards the Chantry. “I’m sure they would love to.”

Solas’ eyes crinkled and nodded. “I’m sure-”

“Yes! That’s a good idea, _Asa’ma’lin!”_ Lyara exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the idea. “Let’s invite the kind commander and the pretty lady!”.

Hilde laughed. “The kind commander, I assume is Cullen Rutherford?” she asked with a brow raised. “While the-” she giggled “-pretty lady, and I **do** agree that she is very pretty, is Lady Leliana?”

“Yes! Them!” the girl exclaimed as she seemed to bounce with excitement

Solas could not help but chuckle at their banter that made them really seem more than two people who just met a little over a week ago.

“What’s funny, Solas?” She asked coyly, still smiling from the light-heartedness of her conversation.

Solas just looked at her and tilted his face, causing her face to scrunch up in amused confusion. When he looked at her face in amusement, he thought he saw a mischievous smirk work its way up her lips. They walk up to the chantry in a comfortable silence that seemed to buzz around them, soothing and filling them. Something that Solas rarely experienced.

“How did you become so fond of Leliana and Cullen, little one?” She asked, curious as to how Lyara came to refer to them in such endearing terms.

“They would sometimes go out and go to the tavern or go for a walk around Haven. I did not have much to do, aside from do somethings for Varric, so whenever I see them outside I always go and say hi to them!” She replied cheerily.

“She’s a brave girl to have approached the Nightingale and an ex-templar so casually.” Solas commented.

“But they were kind. I like them a lot. They would even sometimes give me treats while talking about you”

“Me?” Hilde asked, surprised. “Why would you-” Her mouth dropped when realization dawned on her.

“Sneaky, sneaky Spymaster and Commander.” Hilde sighed and shook her head, a little annoyed that they bribed Lyara with treats to gain information on her, when they could have just asked her. She huffed and decided to let it go for now.

They walked inside and saw that the doors to the meeting room were still closed. “Let’s wait for them.” Solas suggested, leading them to a bench where they could sit while waiting.

“Indeed, let’s.” Hilde agreed with a mischievous glint in her eye. Before Solas could dare ask what she had in mind, Hilde suddenly turned to Lyara, whose eyes now held an excited gleam.

“Lyara, are you ready for a story about the fade?”

Solas eyes rolled in realization because now he knew why several forms of mischief flitted across their faces awhile ago. They were planning on making him tell them a story about the fade, much how he would tell stories of it to Hilde. He looked at Hilde, the culprit for this impromptu story-telling, as he shook his head with playful disapproval, making Hilde snicker.

He was about to ask her if he could move the activity to a later date when he caught Lyara’s expectant and excited face. He flicked back to Hilde, who now had a similar expression. He soon found that it was very difficult for him to say no to their faces and sighed his consent.

“Very well…”

“How wonderful!” Hilde exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she and Lyara looked at each other with a triumphant expression.

“Listen closely to the tale of times past…” He started, capturing his very enthusiastic, albeit pushy audience’s attention.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ellana massaged her temples as she walked out of the meeting room, stressed over the amount of information they had to go through in preparation for their trip to Val Royeux. They had to go through the names of the Chantry members that are likely to appear, those who are in favor of the Inquisition and those who are not, what to expect, what to say and finally, when they were going to go. They went through their new agents and how they could be used.

Ellana sighed. “I suppose it’s also our fault for doing so many things in such u short amount of time.” She mumbled. However, she did not regret doing what they did, especially when it was to help the more miserable ones. Like the elven couple they found in the Crossroads, an issue they also tackled during the meeting and how she wanted them protected from any sort of harassment, to which the advisors agreed.

 _“We need to make them all feel welcome if we hope to gain any more support from the different races”_ she remembered Leliana reasoning, to which she nodded her thanks.

A high-pitched cry broke her overwhelming thoughts, causing her to look for the source of the alarming sound.  Her eyes soon landed on a Hilde and Lyara sitting on the floor, while Solas was telling a story, waving and gesturing with his hands.

She walked over silently, to get a closer view of what they were talking about that had Solas making exaggerated hand movements and animated facial expressions with varying intonations, while Hilde and Lyara sat as his audience, smiling, frowning and in appropriate times during the duration of his story.

“And then, the tragic hero of the castle bade the old man farewell and walked away with a parting advice: ‘Guard your heart well’ he said, as he left the old man in tears.” He finished with a bow, earning him a round of applause from his responsive audience of two, with Lyara sniffling as she continued to clap at his story.

“That was so sad, Solas” she padded at her eyes to catch her tears.

“Indeed, little one.” Hilde agreed with a nod, a satisfied smile upon her fair face. “But it is one that is dripping with meaning, no? A wonderful, bittersweet story that shows that the power of love could break the grip of madness and corruption.” Hilde explained, with Solas nodding his approval of her interpretation…with a hint of sadness in his features.

“Indeed the-” His eyes caught the Herald leaning against the pillar, with a smirk on her face. He gave a soft smile and nodded his greetings. “Good evening, Herald.”

Hilde looked behind her and flashed the Herald a bright smile before standing up and dusting off the dust from her backside, an act that made Solas stare as she padded her bottom; something that went unnoticed by the three women.

“Hello, Ellana. We’ve been waiting for you!” Hilde stated excitedly as she peered around her. “Where are the others?”

“The others? You mean our advisors?” Hilde nodded.

“They should be coming out in a moment, they were just wrapping some last minute reports. Why?”

“We’re going to have dinner in the tavern and play Wicked Grace with Varric!” Lyara replied excitedly, eliciting a soft smile from Ellana. She didn’t know Lyara very well, aside from the fact that she is very close to Hilde…and now Solas. Her fist clenched in resolution as she nodded to herself.

She bent down to meet Lyara at eye level as her eyes twinkled with mirth. “Wicked Grace? Now that is a wonderful idea.” She replied, making Lyara’s eyes beam with approval. “Can’t wait to see our advisors face off against each other.”

“Oh, that would be a sight to see indeed.” Solas commented with an amused expression as well, as he tried to envision how that scene would look like.

Ellana chuckled and shook her head. “Well then, you guys go ahead to the tavern. I’ll follow along after I have talked to the advisors about it”

“Oh, it’s alright.” Hilde turned around and stopped to look at Ellana’s curious expression.

“I’ll go get them, I have to speak with Solas anyways.” She shot went to shoot him a glance but found that he was doing the same thing and locked eyes with one another. Neither of them said anything as time seemed to stand still for the two of them, with Hilde’s lips slowly curling upwards in a smirk at the…strange but pleasant situation she has found herself in.

Ellana looked between the two of them, giving Hilde an extra-long look filled with mirth before she shook her head. “Alright” She said exasperatedly, raising her hands in surrender.

Lyara seemed to not know what to make of the situation so she looked at the three adults, slightly panicking. “B- Wha- “ she stuttered as she tried to decide who to talk to when all of them seemed to be going their separate ways, and the Herald was already going to the tavern. In the end she decided to go to, Hilde who was still looking at Solas, who now had a wide grin on her face. She looked at Solas and saw that he too had a hard time trying not to copy her expression, but she could already see his intelligent eyes crinkling in delight.

“What about me, Asa’ma’lin?” She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the seemingly tender moment they were having, but also not knowing what she should do.

Hilde almost flinched, as if she just broke from some trance before looking back to her.

“Oh, my apologies, little one.” She gently patted her head and knelt beside her, and urged her with her chin, to look at the departing figure of Ellana. “Will you go with her? I’ll meet you there, after.” Lyara nodded and walked after Ellana. She cast one more gaze behind her and saw that Hilde was already standing and talking to Solas, not even waiting for her to fully depart before, once again giving Solas her undivided attention. Her brows furrowed in thought, noticing that something has changed in her and Solas.

“Why is Asa’ma’lin looking at Solas like that?” She asked Ellana quietly, once she had caught up to her. Ellana just barks out a laugh before shaking her head, her eyes twinkling with amusement if what she thinks is happening, is happening.

“Something very interesting” She just replied cryptically, leaving Lyara confused as she continued to walk beside her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Solas leaned back and crossed his arms as he watched Hilde stand up with a playful look. She was flushed, rosy cheeks and a delightful smile upon her face. She had this sparkle in her eyes, one that Solas could not tell what were behind those magnificent suns of her’s, besides that it was quite breathtaking. She took a step closer and that’s when he noticed that she was breathing heavily as she continued to look at him dreamily. Solas could not help but be delighted…and aroused by the way she was looking at him.

Still, he didn’t want to assume, even when he found himself wanting to drown in those eyes, pull her against him, and take her to bed.

“So, what sort of mischief will you pull this time?” He said instead, as he tried to calm himself.

This seemed to snap Hilde away from her…state as she cleared her throat and looked away with a blush upon her cheeks.

“Nothing, I-” she wringed her hands together as she struggled to find the words. This reminded Solas that she most likely has not experienced any sort of intimacy back in her world, were it to be as grim as she says. The thought of this, strangely filled him with satisfaction, even when he knew the reason for it. He just didn’t want to admit it. For fear if he admitted it now, he might not be able to control himself.

“Nothing? Are you quite sure?” He followed up ruthlessly as he stepped forward confidently, smirking as he took a guilty pleasure in the Ashen One’s nervous behavior. Her eyes constantly flicking to him then to somewhere else in a rapid-rate as if in fear, but that belied what the Ashen One was currently feeling by the upturn of her lips, still fixed in a beautiful smile and by the rosy tint in her cheeks that were still present on her pale skin, giving her an almost ethereal undertone-the color contrasting marvelously against the ivory of her skin.

“I- Well. We should tell the advisors first before I tell you…” She trailed off, her eyes downcast before staring intently behind him at the sound of the doors opening. She let out a relieved sigh, while he let out a frustrated one.

“Advisors!” She greeted, earning a nod from everyone except Leliana, a fact that made him suspicious.

“Good evening, Lady Hilde.” Josephine greeted the helpful foreigner. “Was there something you needed?”

“Not quite. Ellana-The Herald- is having dinner at the tavern tonight, with promises of a card game called ‘Wicked Grace’ while we await supper. We thought that maybe you all would like to join us?”

The advisors looked at one another, a silent question amongst themselves to whether they would be free for the night. After a beat, they gave her her a nod in reply, much to her delight.

“We would love to.” Leliana answered for them with a smile that was kind enough but did not quite reached her eyes, something that escaped Hilde, given her lack of experience with the more subtle and intricate human expressions.

They chatted away merrily as they started to make their way towards the tavern, with Josephine asking if they would be playing for coin. Hilde watched them depart with a satisfied sigh, delighted that they agreed to spend a night with them. They were always working tirelessly even if it was mostly unseen. Diplomacy, spies, favors, elimination of threats, security, soldiers, healers, source of funds and basic necessities. All of those and many more, are what the duties of the Inquisition’s advisors. The Herald and her companions may be the one who seals the rifts and fights on the field, but the ones keeping it alive are the advisors. A task equally as daunting as theirs…if she were not present. Hilde has quite tipped the odds to their favor, particularly in the aspect of battle. They have yet to lose.

“So, what did you wish to speak to me about?” A voice called from behind, startling her as she regarded the…attractive smirking face of the elven man.

“Many things.” She breathed out, her eyes locking onto his once more. Gold contrasting with Silver. The sun and the moon, conducting an invisible dance that is neither seen and felt by anyone but them.

“Then please,” he offered her his arm. “ask away.” She smiled brightly before wrapping her arm gingerly around his.

They walked out the Chantry, arms locked as they took in the beautiful yet humble view of the evening Haven. It was quite serene, compared to the business of the day. A contrast that amused Hilde as she took in the drastic change in scenery and atmosphere.

“How do you learn the stories you tell from the Fade?” Hilde asked after walking around for a while.

He looked down and saw that she was still looking ahead but smiled when he saw her try to resist glancing at him.

“These are not simply stories, spun and written out of one’s imagination and inspiration. The stories I tell are memories.”

“Memories? So these stories have happened back in the past?”

“Yes. What I’m doing is simply retelling it, keeping it alive.”

“How? Is it your form of magic?”

He chuckled. “Yes and no. I’m a dreamer.”

“A dreamer?” Hilde raised a brow in question, as she asked with a curious expression.

“Yes. When I sleep, I go deep into the Fade. There I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

“And you travel there everytime you sleep?”

“I do.”

“How do you learn new things in the Fade? Do they just come to you or do you have to seek it out?”

“It can be both. Although, to truly discover something new. One must travel to different places. Much like how you would if you were seeking knowledge in the waking world, the same principle applies in the fade. Although, simply travelling is hardly enough. To find more interesting things in the Fade, one must also be interesting.”

Hilde chucked softly at this and shook her head when Solas gave her a curious look. “Something funny, Hilde?”

“Not really.” She giggled as she put a hand to cover her mouth. “It’s just…amusing how the Fade reflects the dreamer. ‘To find something new, you must also be constantly in the search of finding something new within yourself’. It’s quite poetic. To experience change, one _must_ change.” She sighed in a satisfied manner as she mulled over this in her head before looking back to Solas to ask him to continue, when she saw that he was already staring at her with a strange expression.

“What is it? Did I get something wrong?”

Solas only chuckled before shaking his head in denial. “Not at all.”

Hilde wondered what she said to cause him to look at her that way…and what she could do to make it happen again.

“Wait, you said that you travel to different places to experience something new in the Fade, yes?”

Solas nodded, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Well, it just occurred to me about what you do if the place you just happened to find interesting has hostile residents.” She looked at him intently. “Do you still enter and… _sleep_ in the midst of potential foes?” She asked, her eyes widened at the sudden realization of how dangerous it can be. Her thoughts fly to all the places she thought to be relatively peaceful, only to be ambushed by Knights, monsters, deranged sorcerers and all kinds of hollowed and twisted beings. She involuntarily shuddered as she remembered the traumatic moments she had experienced.

 _Even chests were out to get me…_ She mused, irritated at how annoying those things could be.

To her surprise, Solas chuckled.

“I still do, provided that the danger is not extreme.” Right before he finished talking, he subtly looked behind to see if there was a tree he could lean against, to watch this foreign yet alluring woman ask him questions about the Fade. When he spied a tree right behind him, almost as if it was planted on that spot all those years ago just for this moment, he smiled in delight and leaned against it, giving him the perfect view to look at her with the moon casting a glow around her, making her seem mythical. A woman straight from fairy tales and legends, with the power to back it up.

Speaking of power, this reminds him of those times when an odd and somewhat dreary feeling would pad at his magic, everytime she would take life. And not just from a living being, but even from the demons, who were corrupted spirits and should not have a life force.

“Still, you would be completely defenseless if they caught you sleeping.” Hilde asked, interrupting his thoughts as she continued probing for answers in that curious mind of hers. A fact that he found incredibly refreshing. And to be the one to teach her all about it filled him with a sense of pride, like in the days of old when the ancient elves would throw themselves at his feet just for a sliver of attention.

“I do set wards. And if you leave food out for giant spiders and whatnot, they are usually content to live and let live.” He answered eagerly, letting his smile curl into a smirk when her face morphed into a shocked one at the mention of giant spiders. He laughed inwardly, forgetting his earlier ruminations, to take in the fact that something like giant spiders would be enough to disturb her. He had no doubts that she was far more powerful than she had been showing. He could feel her magic, ancient and powerful, curled up inside waiting and _demanding_ to be released. How he wished he could see it, _feel it_. The scent of foreign magic was as alluring as the woman who possessed it…and he wanted to unravel it. He wanted a taste, a bite, no…the whole thing. It called to him sweetly, as how a lover would to her other. The aroma promised a viscosity akin to the thick sweet syrup they used to procure back in ancient Arlathan and just like the ancient elves of that time, he _couldn’t get enough._

“Giant spiders? Well I’ve seen worse” Hilde snickered, interrupting his increasingly inappropriate thoughts, as she remembered those… _things_ that lurked in thee water during her time in the Boreal Valley. They would stay in a semi-submerged state with their faces down and under the water. One would think that they are already dead, only to be ambushed when one is lured by a shiny object or by the lull of curiosity.

This attracted Solas’ attention, as his brows shot up in curiosity.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well…” She started as she paced back and forth, amusing Solas as his lips once again curled into a soft smile. He can’t seem to stop smiling or laughing whenever Hilde was involved. He had always assumed that it was her strangeness that was making him more cheery than usual but soon found that it was the woman herself that was the cause of this. Her innocent curiosity about the world, the Fade especially; her open-mindedness to the things she saw in Thedas that were undoubtedly uncommon from where she came from, and her general gentle and soft-spoken nature belied the immeasurable power within. It was simply _fascinating_.

“There were these slugs.”

“Slugs?” He asked incredulously, not quite understanding what was so disturbing about a peaceful, if somewhat quirky, creature that was, admittedly, covered in slime but-

“They were massive. They hung on ceilings and walls and any other place with a general absence for light while they wait for anything with blood in them to pass by.”

Solas’ mouth hung open at the monstrous description as he mentally compared the small creatures peacefully residing in swamps and marshes to the ones she was talking about. His eyes growing wider the more he thought about it.

Solas knew he might regret asking this question but he was quite curious, despite the disturbing nature of the slug.

“If I may, how does it…attack?” He asked with apprehension.

“They drop from wherever they were hanging and try to eat their victim alive. Usually starting with the head and then make their way down.” Hilde shuddered, an involuntary motion Solas copied as he envisioned such brutality.

“As if that was not bad enough, if their prey managed to elude them, they would expunge swords that were driven into their bodies in an attempt to kill them, as weapons.”

“Oh, dear.” He replied, not quite believing the stark difference between their worlds in just a single organism. He found himself with renewed and heightened respect for the woman who conquered it all.

“Indeed. ‘Oh dear’.” Hilde barked out a laugh, before clasping a hand over her mouth in an effort to contain it, when she looked at Solas’ very…disturbed face. Something she has never seen nor expected from the usually stoic elven apostate.

Solas’ face fell at her laughter. “I do not see why this is funny.”

“No, it’s not! It was your face.” She smiled sheepishly at his sudden serious expression, hoping that she did not offend him.

When he raised a brow in question she continued. “It’s just that you’re normally stone-faced so seeing you so…disturbed was completely unexpected.

“Well, I do have emotions.” He said icily.

“What, no!” She exclaimed, panicking at his suddenly cold disposition. “I did not mean to imply that you didn’t I was just-” She stopped as she stared at Solas, whose eyes were twinkling with mirth and amusment.

“Oh, you!” She shoved him, breaking his façade of serenity and seriousness as he burst out laughing. Her face flushed at being played with and cast her eyes down as she tried to deal with the embarrassment. She crossed her arms under her chest and was determined to be angry with him but found that she couldn’t. His laughter melted the anger and irritation she would have felt, as her mouth slowly gave into a smile.

“Now I see what you found so humorous.” He retorted, with a wide grin still fixed on his face.

“Well played, Solas.” He chuckled as he walked up to her.

Immediately they felt tension. Hilde visibly stiffened while Solas remained cool. Hilde looked up and inhaled sharply when she saw that Solas was _very_ close to her, her lips mere inches from his as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Why did you want to speak with me tonight, Hilde?” She shivered at the sound of her name rolling on his tongue, evident that her name was quite uncommon in this place. She flushed and resisted from ducking under the heat of his gaze, even when she was hyper-aware of how close they are. She fidgeted and her eyes flicked everywhere except Solas, her nerves eating her for stepping into unfamiliar territory.

_He’s so close. He smells good, like he’s spent most of his life surrounded by the wonders of nature and bathed in the finest rivers._

As soon as she thought of him bathing her cheeks flamed and had to step back a little.

 _Oh gods…_ She put her hands on her cheeks to try and hide the blush and started to turn away when she felt Solas hand grasp her arm.

“I- I don’t know. I think I just wanted to speak with you.” She breathed out quietly as her emotions toiled, raged and struggled within her. She put a hand over her chest over her rapidly-beating heart as she tried to calm herself.

_What is this…_

“Hilde, are you alright? You look feverish and I can hear you breathing rapidly.” A panicked look dominated her features when she saw him put a hand on her cheek, an act that nearly brought her to her knees.

_It’s so warm._

With a sigh she decided that she would run with what her instincts are screaming to do.

“Solas…” She looked back up at him dreamily, startling Solas.

She moved her mouth closer to his and heard him inhale sharply. This halted her actions as the rational part of her brain began berating her.

_What if I’m being too forward? What if he already has someone? Does he even feel the same way about me? What if I scare him off?_

Her face fell as her mind continued to summon unpleasant notions.

_What he starts avoiding me? Will we never be able to talk again? Will I never hear his voice whisper my name and tell me of the Fade? What if-_

Her heart burst out of her chest, when Solas suddenly pulled her to his chest and captured her lips with his. Her gasps were drowned out by his mouth as he continued to hold her in place and kiss her: fully, fiercely and passionately.

_Oh my…_

His hands cupped her face as he continued the fiery kiss. She felt limp as her face burned, giving her a rosy undertone. His hands soon wandered to her waist and she allowed him to pull her closer, and hold her tighter as she did the same to him, relishing in the affection she was feeling.

When he started to pull back, her heart fell at the loss of contanct.

_Not yet._

She pulled herself back to him and captured his, earning her a surprised gasp. She reciprocated the feelings he showed, capturing his mouth fully, softly biting his lips as moans of pleasure passed between them. Then she suddenly slipped her tongue inside, writhing and tasting his as she continued her passionate assault, an act that had them moaning and gasping their pleasure.

She saw him look alarmed and try to turn towards something but she didn’t want him to.

She pulled his face back and a smashed her lips against his once again, pushing back until his back was against a wall, and held his face lovingly as she continued to kiss him and bite him feverishly. They continued until they literally could not breathe anymore, and had to stop to take a breath, with Hilde pressing a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips before resting her head against his.

“Hilde…” he breathed out when she took a short break to breathe.

“Yes…?” she replied huskily as they tried to catch their breaths.

“We shouldn’t” She fell into dismay and slumped against him.

“You don’t feel the same way?” She murmured against his shoulder.

“No, what I meant is-”

Suddenly a figure fell from the bushes behind the tree with a loud yelp and thud.

Cassandra rubbed her backside and looked at them with a look of horror on her face, as her cheeks flamed.

“Cassandra?” Hilde asked, confused and annoyed... _Very annoyed_.

“I, uhm” She was looking everywhere but from the two people she disturbed from their intimate moment, looking absolutely embarrassed and horrified.

“I came to get you for dinner but then…” She cleared her throat, still looking abashed at having been caught peeping at them.

“I- I saw you with him so…”

Solas started chuckling and nodded at the Seeker, to save her from the scrutinizing gaze Hilde was giving her, for interrupting a very intimate and private moment.

“This is what I was trying to tell you awhile ago.” His eyes glinted darkly and dangerously before he put his mouth near her ear, making her shiver and blush furiously. “But you were too busy with your…ministrations to let me go.”

While they continued to talk dirty, well while Solas continued to talk dirty, neither of them noticed that Cassandra was still there and was trying not to giggle from the romantic excitement she was feeling at the moment, despite the hell she will receive later for having witnessed (and stayed) their moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some minor edits might come soon, as I wanted to get this chapter out already xD  
> Good job to those who got the Castlevania reference xD
> 
> Love all kinds of comments and feedback! 
> 
> We'll be getting to the events of Val Royeux soon
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> By the way how do you guys like it so far? Am I going too fast/slow? Did I miss something? (event, story, etc.)Am I doing the characters enough justice? Do the interactions feel believable and authentic? Let me know your thoughts on anything at all! It will help me connect with you and write better in the future! :D :D  
> \- Lance


	15. Val Royeux

The Herald and the others were preparing for their trip to Val Royeux, early in the morning. They made the decision last night during their meeting, reasoning that it would be a good idea to address the clerics as soon as possible before anymore rumors and false information be spread about the Inquisition. Given that earlier that day, the templars and mages within their ranks were already blaming one another for the Divine’s death, they needed to address this issue immediately before more dissent is aroused. Ellana was not looking forward to talking to the clerics. She has a history of being harassed by the followers of the Chantry, particularly whenever their clan were to be seen by them, trading with other humans.

Ellana was fixing her sack on her horse when she heard footsteps coming from behind. Judging from the heavy footsteps, but lack of rattling of the chainmail, she assumed that it was Hilde and smiled.

She had grown fond of Hilde, despite her being a human. Even when her Keeper told her not to be prejudiced against those who would persecute her race, she couldn’t help but be nervous and suspicious of most humans. The non-racist humans were quite rare, even during their trades. So, a human that would openly defend elves were even rarer and much more precious. That being said, she was glad that the Inquisition, or her advisers and companions at least, were such people.

“Good morning, Ellana.” Hilde’s cool silvery voice greeted from behind.

She glanced behind her shoulder and gave her a small smile. “Good morning.”

“Are you ready to depart for Val Royeux?”

“Almost. I just need to grab the pack of potions I asked Adan to make and then we can go.”

“Alright. I shall be by the gate.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

Ellana watched Hilde go straight to Solas, instead of the gate like she mentioned, making her lips curl upwards in amusement at her infatuated friend. Ever since last night, they’ve been close to one another, like ‘always at arm’s reach’ close, and Hilde rarely took her eyes off Solas, which earned them a lot of amused stares and chuckles that night. But they didn’t seem to mind or care because they kept it up until it was time to head to their tents. Ellana was wondering if they have slept together when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

“Good morning, Herald.” Leliana greeted, her eyes focused on Hilde and Solas as well. Ellana could see the beginnings of a smirk making its way into her face when she suddenly looked at her. Ellana returned her greeting before looking at her friend again.

“What do you think of them?”

“To be honest, I never expected that.” She snickered

“Me neither…until last night”

Leliana raised a brow in question. “Last night? You mean when they entered the tavern?”

She shook her head and smirked at her. “Even before.”

Leliana’s eyes glinted mischievously and leaned closer. “Do tell.”

Leliana giggled at the story Ellana was telling her, recalling those tense moments when Hilde requested to talk to Solas and…every moment after.

“I also have a story to tell.” Leliana whispered to her what her spies saw last night and how Hilde and Solas were making out behind the trees, making them giggle much more as they tried to envision how awkward the spies were feeling to have to watch them go at it.

“Herald, here are the potions you asked for.” Cassandra boomed from behind, startling the giggling women, much to Cassandra’s confusion. Leliana’s eyes glinted once more and leaned to Ellana, and whatever she said made her gawk at Cassandra before hiding her laugh under her hand.

“What is it?” Cassandra asked, with a raised brow.

“Nothing. Thanks for the potions.” She jiggled the sack of potions. “I’m gonna put this inside my sack.”

“I should return to my duties.” Leliana added.

The two women left to go about tasks of their own, leaving a very confused Cassandra to wonder what they were talking about that had them giggling.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to Val Royeux was…awkward to say the least. Particularly to a very annoyed looking Seeker. From the beginning of the journey, the only thing that accompanied the party was Hilde and Solas’ seemingly unlimited supply of topics to talk about. From the discussion of the Fade, what it is, what does it do, what it represents, and how emotions and principles shape it, to the topic of food.

“Are you saying that there is food besides the ones we’ve been eating?” Hilde asked, incredulously amazed and curious, much to the party’s amusement (and pity that she never tasted anything like that before) and Solas’ pride that he be the one to tell her all about Thedas, because it seemed that he’s the only one Hilde ever went to whenever she had questions about the world.

“I am. There are many different kinds, products of people with different tastes, views, cultures, and perspectives. No food, when reproduced somewhere else is truly the same. With each pair of hands that create it, the texture and taste may differ. What is pleasing to one, may not be to another. This lead to the creation of different kinds of variety of a single type of dish.” Solas lectured eagerly to the curious woman riding beside him, her eyes-wide as she tried to take in all the details of what he’s saying.

“Fascinating…” Hilde breathed as she turned towards the horizon, a thoughtful looking on her face. No doubt, thinking about all the things they have talked about so far.

Solas nodded and took a sip of his waterskin sac. He looked at the woman intently and wondered if she would entertain questions of his own. They’re in a relationship after all and it’s only natural that he would want to get to know her more. Not that she wasn’t pleasant company before. It’s just that he’s a bit nervous to the questions he has in mind. He’s already been given a glimpse of what her cruel world was like. He shuddered as he remembered how her world was abandoned by her gods, twisted to the core that even animals as harmless as slugs were such a threat.

He let the silence linger on before he began asking his own questions, much to the party’s, particularly Cassandra’s irritation at their very active mouths. She blushed fiercely as her uncommonly… _liberal_ mind thought of very indecent thoughts involving mouths that belonged to two attractive people, one of them looked more like a goddess than a woman. Perhaps she is.

“You ok there, Seeker?” Varric questioned innocently.

“Nothing.” She replied gruffly as she trotted her horse forward, further away from them.

“You sure about that Cassandra?” Ellana questioned coyly as she rode up next to the seeker, with a playful smirk on her face and a knowing glint in her eyes as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively. “You didn’t _see_ anything when you went to get them, did you?”

Cassandra was aghast as her jaw dropped to the floor at the Herald’s implication…and for fear that someone other than Solas and Hilde, had caught her peeking.

“O-Of course not!” She denied vehemently much to Ellana’s amusment and Varric’s confusion.

“What do you mean?” Varric asked, looking at Ellana.

“Oh, it’s just, Cassandra here saw-” Ellana muffled as a pair of armored hands covered her mouth, making her squeal in glee at her attempt to out the Seeker.

“Nothing, Varric.” She glared at him as venom coated her words.

 

* * *

 

 

“…and then I met him again! This time he was stuck inside a well.” Hilde laughed as she fondly recalled the moment she heard Siegward of Catarina, that gentle onion-knight, asking for help down the well and that he was stuck there without his armor.

“ _How_ did he ever get stuck there? Actually, how did he even get _in_ there?” Solas asked quizzically, incredulous but amazed at the fact that this Onion Knight of hers managed to get himself stuck inside a well, despite his…curious armor.

Hilde shrugged as she continued to ride beside him, a smile constantly on her face.

“I’ve no notion. Save that he was probably knocked out, probably by a blunt force at the head, and then dropped him down there.” She pursed her mouth as she put a finger on her lip, trying to come up with another reason how someone managed to hit him with enough force, despite the deflective properties of his thick helmet. Unaware of the stare Solas was giving her…and her lips as she continued to purse them in thought.

While she was thinking of a more plausible theory to how her favorite drinking buddy managed to end down the well, Solas was thinking of more…intimate thoughts, despite the newness of their relationship, particularly Hilde’s. Solas inwardly cursed as he tried to take his mind off her rosy lips.

He set his mind on the nature around them, dimly lit by the setting sun, lightly colored auburn with a gradient that smoothly transitioned to the deep blue sky above, where the sun’s light touched no more. He wondered how Hilde would look when lighted by the setting sun. His breath hitched as he envisioned a halo of golden light, outlining her face and hair, casting an ambient light on her as the sun descended. The sight, even in his mind, was breathtaking. His mind then wondered to how it would feel to taste her then, as he laid her to his bed, just like how the night would pin the sun under it. How lovely she must be, and how succulent those lips might taste as he caressed and explored her body with-

He nearly smashed his head on his horse, much to its alarm, as he tried to pry his thoughts away from such indecency and temptation. One that he was very reluctant to part with.

“Solas?” Hilde’s silvery voice sounded from behind, alarming him to his surroundings, as if he was just caught doing something inappropriate. Well, technically he was, but with his mind.

“Are you well?” Hilde asked, concerned.

“I’m fine, I was just…thinking.” He gave her the half-truth version.

“Was it troublesome?”

_“Yes…I’m having trouble keeping my mind and body away from you”_ Was what he wanted to say.

“Not really.” He replied nonchalantly, trying to subtly turn his head to the side as he tried to calm the pink running up his ears.

“If it wasn’t so, why did you look like you wanted to hit your horse with your head?” Hilde questioned as the Horse huffed, as if it was agreeing to her observation.

“Yeah Chuckles, you look like you had a stroke there.” Varric snickered as the group hummed their agreement.

“My balance slipped. After all, we’ve been on horseback since the morning we left. Speaking of which…” he skillfully eluded the question as he asked his own.

“When are we going to make camp, Seeker?”

“Soon. We will just keep going until we see a suitable place to camp.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soon, the party reached Val Royeux with relative ease. It was early in the evening by the time they have reached the opulent capital. The party collectively sighed in relief as soon as they reached the city’s gates, knowing that they have reached their destination earlier than expected. This meant that they had a day to spare before the Gathering, said to take place in the center plaza.

“It’s beautiful…” Hilde praised. Slack-jawed at the decorations that seemed to coat every inch of the city. As if it was doing it’s very best to announce to the world that it’s the prettiest and that it demanded attention.

The party continued walking, albeit slowly as Hilde wanted to look at the different shops and stores around the Summer Bazaar.

“Hilde please, we must hurry.” Cassandra pleaded as her eyes darted everywhere, alert of anyone that might know them and would seek them harm.

“Relax, Seeker. This is the kid’s first time here. Let her look around.” Varric reasoned, only to be met by a stern-looking Cassandra.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head as he tried to clarify further. “Look, the Gathering is not until tomorrow right?” Cassandra reluctantly nodded. “Then what’s the harm in it? Besides, the kid doesn’t need us to watch over her all the time. I mean, you _know_ how strong she is right?” He quipped with a wicked gleam that made Cassandra grunt in disgust.

“Alright, you’ve made your point _dwarf_.” She turned to Solas, who was watching Hilde go from shop to shop as she ogled the jewelry and items they were offering.

“Solas-” A sudden growl rumbled from Solas, startling the dwarf. The dwarf looked at him in confusion before following his line of sight, to see what could have elicited such a reaction from their stoic elf.

There, across the center plaza, were a few nobles talking eagerly to a very confused Hilde, and they kept getting closer and closer as they tried to vie for her attention.

“I am sorry sirs but I was just looking at the shops here and then I would have to return to my companions.” Hilde replied to the nobles as they continually looked her over with lecherous eyes and malicious smiles.

“Oh, come now, my lady. I’m sure I could show you a better time than whoever you’re with.” A young pompous noble boasted as he flashed what he thought was a winning smile.

Hilde opened her mouth to respond but was cut-off by another, equally pompous noble who was far more lecherous than the first. He stepped up to Hilde and attempted to cow her by his height but was thrown off-guard when he did, as Hilde was taller than he expected, especially when she was standing straight.

“Don’t listen to him. Come with me and I will show what it is to be with a real man.” He received some backlash from the other nobles behind him but he kept his eyes on the beauty in front of him, leering along the length of her striking form.

“Hilde.”

Hilde spun around to see Solas walking towards her and immediately her heart started thumping faster as a bright smile made its way to her lips…an act that did not go unnoticed by the latest pompous noble, who obviously had plans with her.

“Solas.” She breathed as she stepped closer to him and took his hand in her own, subtly relaxing under his touch.

“Seeker Pentaghast has found us a tavern where we can spend the night in.” Solas said calmly, but his eyes belied the annoyance he was feeling towards the persistent humans.

“I see.” She turned to the nobles and slightly dipped her head. “I must be going. Farewell.” She turned to leave but the nobles weren’t finished with her, particularly the tall lecherous one.

“A knife-ear?” He sneered loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity. “ _This_ is your companion? My lady, the man is not worthy of your presence!” The other nobles laughed with him, so did the others around them.

Hilde felt Solas’ hand tense at the slur and squeezed his hand in gentle reassurance. “Come, they are not worth our time.”

“Are you bedding him, you slut?! My cock tastes finer I assure you” He called as he patted his bulging dick.

Hilde tensed at the insult and froze on the spot, as her shoulders trembled with rage. “It’s ok, Hilde.” Solas assured, but she could clearly see that he was bothered.

Meanwhile the other nobles were looking around frantically as they tried to calm him, for their image and reputation are on the line. But the lecherous one didn’t seem to care, as he was already drooling with the images his mind conjured regarding Hilde. “I pay better as well.” He added with a wicked grin.

The bazaar was now silent after his outrageous proposition; no one knowing what to do after such inappropriate display but unable to do anything as the man was a noble. She whispered something to Solas and he looked at her intently. “Are you sure?” She nodded and he reluctantly released her hand.

The lecherous noble smiled triumphantly as Hilde made her way towards him, thinking that he convinced her to go with him.

“What’s your name, sir?” She asked icily and stone-faced.

“Lord Philip Beaumont.” He bowed lowly before he stepped next to Hilde and brought his face to her ear.

“Now, let’s go to my mansion and get to know each other.” He whispered, making Hilde’s face contort in disgust as her eyes glinted in the dim light of the late afternoon.

Hilde barked out a dark laugh. “I never said that I will be going with you sir.” She grabbed the noble’s collar and yanked him down, making him yelp in surprise and fear. “Just know that I now know you and your face, and you would do well to steer clear from us.”

The noble’s face contorted into indignant rage and tried to break free from Hilde’s iron grip.

“What’s going on here?” Cassandra bellowed from behind.

Hilde released the squirming noble, making him fall backwards as she turned to the angry-looking Seeker.

“Just a bothersome noble, Cassandra.” Hilde replied cooly.

“Bitch!” The noble raged as he rubbed his sore ass.

“Quiet” Cassandra ordered as she shot a glare so harsh that the noble visibly flinched under her scrutiny. “Do not bother us, we here on important business and will not be held back by some idiot who can’t keep his urges in check.” She spat venomously.

The noble’s eyes widened at the emblem on Cassandra’s breastplate, recognizing her as a Seeker of Truth. He sneered once more before sharply turning around, as he walked away with a sharp gait on his steps, who was then followed by the other nobles.

Hilde sighed as she let her anger cool and faced Cassandra who was still stern-looking, but it was more of concern rather than anger. “Forgive me, Hilde. I failed to mention the…downside of this place.” She sighed as she dragged a hand across her exhausted face.

Hilde shook her head as she gave Cassandra a reassuring smile. “It’s alright, Cassandra. He couldn’t have done anything to me.” Her eyes glinted dangerously as she conveyed her meaning.

Cassandra huffed as she let a small smirk play on her lips, realizing her meaning. “True, but he could still try and ruin us if they found out that we are part of the Inquisition. So, let’s get to the tavern before we attract anymore trouble.” Hilde nodded sadly as she still wanted to explore more of the city, but let Cassandra lead the way.

 

* * *

 

 

The Inn they planned to stay in was called the “Sweetsong Brandy Parlour”, a popular inn amongst nobles and wealthy tourists. As soon as they entered the tavern, a squad of scouts rushed to them and hurriedly put a cloak over them, much to the party’s alarm.

Cassandra tried to break free from the scout when she suddenly showed her the Inquisition’s badge. “Lady Leliana warned us ahead of time that you might arrive earlier than expected. So, she had us wait here to cloak you as soon as you arrived.” The scout spoke quietly as they tried to make their act of disguising members of the Inquisition as subtle and as natural as possible, with some of the scouts wrapping an arm around their necks and conversed with them as if they were old friends. Luckily, the party caught on quickly and played along with them.

They continued the act until they reached the rooms Leliana reserved.

“Why didn’t you do this as soon as we reached the Sun Gates?” Varric asked as he shrugged off the cloak.”

“We were supposed to, but you just happened to arrive when we were attempting to blend in. We can’t exactly wait outside the entire time, not knowing when you would get here.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Cassandra relented as she shrugged off her cloak as well.

The scouts briefed the party of the events in Val Royeux as they warmed themselves by the fire. They learned that the Gathering was to take place tomorrow morning and that the templars are here as well.

“Templars? Why?” Cassandra asked, with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Well….” The scouts looked at one another uncomfortably before returning her attention to the now worried-looking Seeker.

“What is it?” She demanded.

“The people seem to think that the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition.”

“What?!” Cassandra angrily questioned before being shushed by the other scouts.

“They will be waiting on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.”

Silence filled the room as they slowly let the situation wash over them, like freezing water on a warm summer day.

“Truthfully, it was a miracle that no one recognized you yet. But that was just probably because it was already getting late, and the people were already retiring to their quarters. But tomorrow, they will unmistakably notice and recognize you.”

The party mulled over the fact once more before they thanked the Scouts and sent them on their way.

“Tomorrow’s not going to be pleasant is it?” Ellana muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t think so, Elli.”

The party collectively sighed as they split into two groups, one room for the men and one for the women.

 

* * *

 

 

Hilde sighed as she slowly submerged herself in the bath tub, relishing the sensation when the heat of the water would soothe her taut muscles, tempting her to relax.

She recalled the day’s events with a grimace, immediately stunting the pleasantness of the bath, particularly when the lecherous noble called Solas a ‘knife-ear’ and implied that she was a whore. Her thoughts wandered into dark territories when she recalled the bothered expression Solas had during the unpleasant encounter, and she swore she never wanted anyone dead as much as that noble.

“How dare he…” She murmured angrily as she kept replaying the scene in her head, and with each replay, she just seemed to keep getting angrier.

She dunked her head underneath the aromatic waters, trying to forget about the dreadful encounter, even if just for a moment. She hated being angry. She hated _wanting_ to end life.

_But sometimes…don’t heads just roll?_

She shook her head furiously as she tried to push the aggressive and violent thoughts away.

_I will not murder anyone just for throwing insults and slurs._

_But you WANT to, right?_ Her mind quipped. She gritted her teeth, annoyed that it was right.

_I musn’t. I am no longer in that world. I am not a Hollow. I must BE better._

She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to chase away the murderous instincts. Murderous instincts that were formed and tempered in the fires of cruelty. Molded and nurtured throughout her time in her world. An urge she struggled to keep in check. She enjoyed to do battle, yes but only for battle’s sake. She never felt satisfaction with taking life…or so she tried not to. It was, after all, difficult not to hold grudges for those that have stabbed, crushed, and beheaded you, no?

This urge, was something else entirely. The moment the insult left that noble’s mouth, she wanted nothing more than to rip that mouth from his face and force it down his throat. An urge that completely took her by surprise.

_Is it because of what I feel for him?_

She placed a pale hand on her chest, right above her generous breasts. She felt her heart beat faster as soon as her thoughts wandered to Solas. A blush crept up her neck and cheek as she returned to bathing, her murderous and violent thoughts immediately forgotten in favor of thinking about her elven lover.

 

* * *

 

 

“…Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful nature,” The Chantry sister sighed dramatically before shooting glares towards the Herald’s party, who had just arrived. “Silenced by treachery!” She seethed, not removing her eyes from them.

The party tensed, unsure what to do in the face of such scrutiny, even before they have presented their case.

“You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!”

“Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste!” She spat as she pointed an accusatory finger at Ellana. “Claiming to rise where our beloved fell!”

Murmurs resounded at the end of the accusation. Suspicious and baleful looks were thrown their way, as the audience listened with rapt attention at the raving holy woman.

“We say This is a false prophet! The maker would send no _elf_ in our hour of need!” She spat, making Ellana wince at the spark of racism. Neither women noticed, the embers that ignited in Hilde’s eyes.

Ellana took the situation of being the center of attention, as an opportunity to present their case and to try and rally support for their cause.

“I make no such claim! I wasn’t sent here by Andraste or the Maker!” Ellana reasoned, her voice heard throughout the bazaar. “I am simply trying to close the Breach. The real threat!”

“It’s true!” Cassandra supplied, much to the surprise of the people that recognized her as a Seeker of Truth and as the Right Hand of the Divine. “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it’s too late.”

Murmurs of mixed reaction filled the air. The party released some of the tension they were carrying when they head some nods and whispers of approval.

“It is already too late!” She pointed to the side, where a battalion of Templars marched towards them, eliciting surprised and terrified gasps and murmurs amongst the crowd.

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “Inquisition,” and the people will be safe once more!” The woman continued raving, unaware of the aggressive stride of an approaching templar…something that did not go unnoticed by Hilde.

Hilde’s eyes narrowed into predatory slits as soon as she saw the templar make his way towards the holy woman, with his fist clenched. Hilde’s eyes widened as soon as she realized his intention and pulled out a dagger.

Solas saw the action and before he could ask why, she had already thrown the dagger.

“Ah!” A templar yelped as he gripped his hand, where the dagger had buried itself deep into his palm.

Ellana and Cassandra spun to her, alarmed and confused expressions on their faces.

“Hilde?” Ellana questioned.

“He was going to attack the Sister.” She announced, making the alarmed crowd look back to the templars on stage.

They saw that the woman had her hands raised defensively, waiting for a blow that never came. Then they switched their attention to the Templar holding his hand, and it only took them a few moments to connect the dots.

Confused and angry whispers and murmurs filled the air, as the crowd continued to process what they had just witnessed. The other holy women dragged the stupefied Sister off-stage before the other templars decide to continue what their fellow templar started.

“What’s the meaning of this!” Ellana demanded angrily at the attempted assault.

“Her claim to authority is an insult. Much like your own.” The Lord Seeker fired back, locking eyes with a furious Hilde at the end and what he saw made him flinch and step backwards, missing the knowing and deadly smile that graced her lips. He hurriedly composed himself as he began making his way down.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with-” Cassandra started, following him only to be cut off by the Lord Seeker.

“You will not address me.”

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra asked, confusion settling in her expression.

“Creating a Heretical movement, Raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet. You should be ashamed!”

“You should all be ashamed” he sneered loudly, staring at all the members of the Herald’s party, except for Hilde. “The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!”

“You are the ones who have failed!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Ellana, who flinched at being singled out. “You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!”

“If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!”

“What we need is an alliance to seal the breach!” Ellana tried reasoning, only to be met by a sneer.

“Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it!”

“But Lord Seeker…what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if-” A templar asked, only to be silenced by one of the Lord Seeker’s lackeys.

“You are called to a higher purpose. Do not question.”

“I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. We deserve recognition. Independence!”

“You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition…less than nothing.” He dared narrow his eyes once more on Hilde, who’s fury could be seen in the golden embers of her eyes that belied her steely countenance. She stared back with a deadly grin, and the Lord Seeker knew he made a mistake trying to intimidate her again.

“Templars! Val Royeux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

As soon as the templars were out of sight, Ellana released the breath she was holding.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra asked angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“More than that.” Hilde replied quietly, much to everyone’s surprise. For none of them actually expected an answer to that complaint.

“What do you mean, Hilde?” Solas asked, curious and concerned. He noticed the angry and…fearful(?) looks the Templars were shooting Hilde, so he wanted to make sure she was alright.

“I don’t think that’s the Lord Seeker anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Any kind of feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Kudos to anyone who noticed the Witcher and God of War reference! (Hint: it's a monlogue)  
> P.S. Just giving a heads up that minor edits may happen xD


	16. The Dark Blade in the Radiant Scabbard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guys sorry for the week late update. Been doing some real life stuff and getting caught up in another fanfiction xD

“So you’re telling me that the Lord Seeker, a sort of leader of all the Templars, which is literally an order dedicated to fighting demons and imprisoning mages-” Varric grunted as their fellow Seeker elbowed him.

“-is a demon himself.” Hilde finished for him, putting down a tankard of some of the most expensive tavern meads she’s had so far, with a sloshing sound.

The party looked contemplative for a moment before Solas’ head turned up, a question in his eyes. A question she was sure to shock her companions…if she were to answer truthfully.

“How do you know? I’m a mage who is specially attuned to the workings of the Fade, the home of spirits and demons alike, and I haven’t felt anything wrong with him.” Solas asked in a scholarly manner with a somewhat annoyed glint in his eyes, for being outclassed in spirit detection, despite his budding romance with Hilde.

“Well…”

She told the party more of her world. She described the demons she battled, to them in great detail, not leaving out their burning eyes, towering structures and different weapons of choice, with all of them having a control of hellfire to varying degrees. She told them that she has even battled a prince of demons. She, however, omitted the parts where she absorbed their souls, killed of the Old Demon King, and essentially committed genocide.

The party was in shock and awe at the end of her tale, with Cassandra staring at her as if she was a mad-woman, while the others had similar expressions on their faces. She drank in some of the amusement she felt at the absolute look of disbelief Solas was sporting.

She let the party recover first before continuing.

“Which is why, I’m quite sure that the Lord Seeker back then is a demon himself. He was good at covering his aura, but I could never miss that supernatural malevolent intent.” She then locked eyes with Ellana, who was listening with rapt attention, startling her at becoming the sudden focus of Hilde’s gaze.

“Especially when he looked at Ellana.” Ellana shifted uncomfortably and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“What do you mean?”

“I think he hates you the most.” She flicked her gaze to her marked hand before returning to her friend’s concerned sapphire eyes. “Probably because of the mark you wield.”

Cassandra sighed and brought her hands to her face, placing them on the table. “That means that we shouldn’t expect Templar support to come so easily.”

Varric chuckled. “Seeker, getting aid has never been easy in the first place.”

“Well, easier then!” Cassandra hissed as she leaned back against her chair.

“So what do we do now?” There was no immediate answer to Ellana’s query, for they had none to give.

“Well, for now I think we should go back to Haven.” Solas suggested.

“There’s no point in going over this when there’s nothing we can do at the moment. We should consider our options when we have reported back to the advisors.”

The group hummed their response and left for the tavern.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The party was making its way towards the gates when suddenly they heard a whistling sound, followed by the crunch of wood.

“Maker!” Cassandra exclaimed, as the party drew their weapons.

The group’s attention flicked towards the walls and roofs, in search of enemies until their attention landed on Hilde, and the crushed arrow in her hand.

“I think it’s a message.” Hilde shook the contents of the arrow, ignoring the attention she was receiving from the party, until a letter dropped out.

She scanned it briefly before she handed it to a gaping Ellana.

“I think-” she closed her mouth with a finger, making her wince at the sudden contact before flushing for gawking. “-this is meant for you” she handed the letter over with an amused smile.

She stared at the letter for a few more moments before it went back to Hilde, still awe-struck. “I never get used to that.”

“To what? Anyways, what message does the letter bear?” Hilde asked as moved next to Ellana.

“It says, uh…” Ellana squinted at the slightly ridiculous note, bearing doodles and a poorly drawn map. “Someone wants to help and that there’s someone here who wants to hurt me…and that we have to search for some…’red things’? at the market, docks and café.”

The group didn’t seem to know what to make of it until Ellana spoke up. “Oh what the hell, let’s do it. At this rate, any help that’s been _offered_ to us is fantastic news.” She shrugged.

Just before they were able to start looking for the first ‘red thing’, they were approached an elf with elegant blue robes.

“If I may have a moment of your time…”

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra asked, surprised.

“Leader of the mage rebellion.” Solas supplied with a questioning look. “Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

“I heard of this gathering. And I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes.”

Her eyes darted to Hilde quickly, meeting her steely gaze for a moment, a touch of confusion and interest crossing her features before disappearing back into the calm façade.

“If it’s help with the breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.” She offered, pointedly not looking at Hilde.

“I’m surprised that the leader of the mage rebellion wasn’t at the Conclave.” Ellana stated suspiciously.

“Yes, you were supposed to be and somehow you avoided death.” Casandra supplied.

“As did the Lord Seeker.” She countered quickly, meeting the Seeker’s eyes for a moment before returning to the Herald. “You’ll note that both of us sent negotiators in our stead in case it was a trap.”

“I won’t pretend I’m not glad to live” she continued in a softer tone, a flicker of grief, regret and anger flashed in her eyes. “I lost many dear friends that day.”

“It disgusts me to think the Templars will get away with it.” She spat with a furious expression. “I hope you won’t let them.”

“So you think the Templars are responsible?” Ellana asked, a little indignant at the accusation thrown, despite the earlier encounter.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Cassandra asked.

“Lucius hardly seems broken up by his losses, if he’s concerned about them at all.”

“You heard him,” she continued. “You think he wouldn’t happily _kill_ the Divine to turn people against us?” She hissed. Truly, Hilde couldn’t blame the mages for accusing the Templars of ruining their only chance at peace. For the short time she’s been here, she knows of their plight, and the ruthless and brutal treatment they’ve received at the hands of the Templars and the Chantry, throughout history.

_A bold but logically effective move, if the Templars truly sought to ruin any chance for the mages to be recognized as anything more than their charges and as their inferiors._

She thought with a scowl. She knew the way she thought about it was cold, but if it was a war, then it was a good move regardless of the perverted moral compass.

_Murder the innocents that would have left a hollow and unsure victory, in an effort to wipe the enemy from the face of existence. An effective pla-_ her thoughts screeched to a halt with an almost visible flinch that went unnoticed by everyone, save Solas who had his attention on her when the dark thoughts came knocking.

“…consider this an invitation to Redcliffe.” Reality snapped back to her, locking her out of the dark and dangerous corner of her mind that she sought to control and bring to heel. It was always there, peeking out with its hand opened invitingly. To throw everything she’s got at her foes, regardless of the consequences, like what she’s done so long ago. Back when she craved for blood and power…before she tried to redeem herself.

A far cry from the woman she presented herself to be today…a different picture from the mother that Aria saw in her, and the _Asa’ma’lin_ Lyara thought of her.

“…alliance could help us after all. I hope to see you there, my lady Herald.” The Grand Enchanter said before leaving the party.

“Okay, well that’s a bit of good news we could use. Come on, let’s look for that-” Ellana stopped as another messenger approached her. “Oh what now.”

However, all of this were left unheard and unheeded by Hilde.

A hand on her should jerked her out from her haze, to the worried stormy eyes of an elf she had come to care about.

“Hilde.” Solas had his hand on her shoulder, with a concerned frown on his face. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly, as he tugged at her gently to follow Ellana’s lead.

“I-” she opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Her eyes were unfocused, looking but not seeing.

“Hilde?” Solas prodded again, still in that deeply quiet manner, that Hilde had come to appreciate during her nightly conversations with him, as it usually soothed her soul…a sense of comfort that was now absent. Her turbulent mind, too intense as her past sins reared its ugly heads, calling her…

“Hilde!” Solas pleaded, intensity lacing his quiet tone.

She snapped from the dark clutches of her own demons, and snapped her fiery golden eyes to Solas’ stormy grey ones, whose brows were furrowed in concern as he looked at her intensely. She didn’t even notice that Solas had gripped her with both hands and that the party had stopped in concern as well.

“Are you alright?” Solas asked, emphasizing each word quietly, to make sure that she heard it this time.

“I-yes. I’m sorry.” She shrugged off his hands and trudged forward, missing the silent worried glances the group shared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Herald, are you sure about this?” Cassandra wondered as they walked along the secluded courtyard, after having found all the ‘red things’ they received from an arrow that eventually led them here.

“About?” Ellana echoed, her gaze flicking to the boxes and walls.

“Whoever this is.”

Ellana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, I don’t know. They just said that they wanted to help and we have no choice but to take them for their word for it if we want their support, whoever they are.”

“Don’t you think it’s a trap? I mean we are in a dark corner of the city where no one would-”  a flash of steel followed by a loud rining shocked Varric into silence, prompting him to draw Bianca. The snapping of wood was the next thing they heard as they processed what happened. Hilde was standing beside him, with her sword pointed across his face. It took a moment for him to take this in before he looked at her face, wherein she gave him a soft amused smile as her eyes bid her to look down. When he did, he saw an arrow snapped in two.

Varric stared blankly once more before his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh shit.”

A battle suddenly erupted as unknown armed men came charging out from behind boxes.

“There they are!”

“Kill them all!”

The party recovered from a similar state of shock before drawing their own weapons, their battle instincts kicking in. Cassandra and Hilde at the front, while Solas, Ellana, and Varric stayed at the rear. Cassandra and Hilde (really what a terrifying pair) would keep the close-range enemies at bay, while they provided support and focusing fire on the enemies at the rear.

Soon, the skirmish was over, with the Inquisition’s party sustaining only a single scratch by Ellana’s cheek, thanks to a stray arrow exploding into splinters at the wall behind her. “Everyone ok?” Ellana called out, wiping the blood from her already healed wound.

The group hummed their response and proceeded onward, with Varric increasing his pace so that he could walk beside Hilde.

“Kid, you really have a knack at catching flying objects.” Varric quipped, looking at her critically. To have her sword out and to have swung it fast enough to catch an arrow that was likely nocked in advance. Varric was more than a little unsettled by the terrifying sharpness of her senses, no matter how many times he may have seen it.

Hilde chuckled. “Well, I’ve had practice.” She echoed vaguely as she shuddered inwardly at the memory of Silver Knights shooting great arrows at her, on top of the multitude of enemies that just loved to rain arrows at her while she was preoccupied with other enemies.

But the memory that she was fond of the most (despite the otherwise troublesome situation she was in), was her battles with a crossbow firing, great-sword wielding loyal knight, who outlived them all at world’s end.

_Slave Knight Gael._ She mused fondly, as memory of her rolling, side-stepping and deflecting Gael’s crossbow floated in her mind. She remembered just avoiding, catching and deflecting bolts for an hour as she tried to talk some sense into Gael.

_That persistent old man._ She sighed with a hint of lament as she opened the deep-blue double doors. She instantly stepped to the side as a fireball came hurling at her.

Hilde’s head snapped to the side, locking on to the…noble? Hurling the fireballs. When he threw his second dose of magical fire, Hilde casted a very brief Twisted Wall of Light around her hand as she made contact with it, swatting it to the side. Effectively deflecting it to the opened double doors, charring its perfect paint. The noble didn’t seem to notice this, as he instantly started talking as soon as he finished firing his magic.

“Herald of Andraste!” He hissed, his thick Orlesian accent lacing his pompous tone.

_Wait…This voice sounds familiar._

“How much did you expend to discover me?”

Her eyes widened in realization before it narrowed into predatory slits.

_Lord Philip Beaumont_.

It was that noble from the markets who called her a slut, and Solas a knife-ear.

A terrifying grin crept up her face as she advanced upon the noble who was still talking about how important he was to have been discovered accidentally.

“My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere.”

A thud of a falling body was heard from the back, revealing a lithe elven woman, clad in an attire with red accents.

She pulled back her bowstring and aimed an arrow at the noble’s face. “Just say-”

Her arrow never flew.

Hilde dashed to the distracted noble and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him to the air.

“Hello, Philip.” Hilde greeted calmly, with a malicious grin on her face as she held him to the air. The noble frantically kicked in the air, as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs. He wheezed and gasped as a look of horror crossed his face, upon realizing who was currently holding him by the throat. He opened his mouth to say something, to _beg_ , but no voice came out. Only desperate attempts to breath, coupled by frantic wheezing escaped his mouth.

“Woah Woah, Hilde!” She heard Ellana exclaim as she ran up to the menacing woman’s side to put her hands on her arm.

“You can put him down now. We still have questions for him.” Ellana reasoned, as she looked at her with wide eyes.

Hilde caught herself and took a deep breath.

“Of course.” She abruptly released her grip on the man’s neck, letting him fall to the floor sputtering and wheezing.

Her party moved past her, shooting her worried and fearful glances as they passed by to question the noble and talk to the elven woman.

She walked away from the party, taking deep calming breathes as she did.

_Hold it in…Keep it down…Lock it tight…Tear its arms and legs…gouge its eyes…Kill it, lest it rears its face with an open hand._

She cast her gaze to the moonlit sky, taking in the tranquil nightsky to sooth her troubled mind and hert, to hide her trembling hands and bleeding lip that she bit.

_The monster is no more…I’m Hilde…the Ashen One…not the Monarch of Hollows…not a Hollow…not a Hollow…_

_Be better… bE BeTter…_

_Kill them all…_

She held herself tighter, shutting her mind away from the thoughts that were supposed to be locked away. Like they were for so long…until now.

_Lives are precious, give them a second chance. Not a Hollow…not a hollow._

_Be Better._

Hilde sat there for moments more, looking over the serene ocean, seeking a sort of balm and comfort in the pandemonium she was feeling, unaware of the worried elf looking after her from a distance. An elf who, not so long ago, felt the cold shiver of fear run up his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahuehuue Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Glimmer of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guys sorry for the late upload. If you wanna know the reason see the note at the end. Thanks :D

All Solas could remember was wheezing and coughing. He put his hand on his mouth as he sought the source of the oppressive atmosphere. It felt like he was drowning; trapped, with nothing but bones and ash to hold him still as he began his slow descent into madness. He tried to move his legs but as soon as he lifted it, his toes hit something hard. Something solid. Something concrete. His eyes flashed opened, despite the dust lingering in the air, risking to get his eyes clouded with dust, rather than suffer here not knowing what is going on and where he was.

It felt tight, he felt caged…and he did not like it. For nothing caged the Dread Wolf, especially in the world of dreams. It should be the other way around…but why does he feel a cold pressure on his chest? Where he was always confident and in control of the fade and dreams, why does he feel so helpless here? He did not even know where he was.

He held no control…he held no power here.

_He was powerless_

Solas gasped as spears of panic shot through him, spurring him to move. Concrete, dust, darkness. No matter how he moved and how hard, he remained caged.

“What is this place!” He exclaimed, panic taking over like no other.

He would not be oppressed where he once walked as a god. He is the Dread Wolf, Fen’harel! And he will not be held hostage in his own plane of power.

Despite the words of encouragement he gave himself, it doesn’t change the fact that he was still inside, lying down, _somewhere._ He tried pushing and turning to the side and found that he could not, hitting his head on the top of cage.

_Or was it a cage_.

He took a deep breath, ignoring the irritation his nose and throat felt as he did so and calmed himself. He put both hands out and slowly pushed forward; upward. As soon as he felt the cover move, he instantly breathed out in relief. He continued moving it until rays of light peeked through, revealing an ashen and somber sky.

He sat up and looked around. Looking to the dried out tries, broken pavement and dilapidated landscape. He stood and stepped out of…whatever was holding him, and took in the rest of the view, his movements freezing as it landed on the gravestones. He hesitated before turning around and his face contorted into one of horror as realization dawned on him.

_Was he in a coffin?_

In all his years and years of experience and mastery in the Fade, never has he been so helpless. _Never_ has he never felt so trapped in his own domain. Which pegs the question…which dream did he visit? Where in the Fade was he? He couldn’t tell, which was worrying because he could always tell where he was and always had the means to exit. But in here, he could not. He felt helpless, trapped, and oppressed. Despite having extracted himself from the confines of the grave, the cold pressure sinking in his chest did not abate.

Eventually he calmed down, and decided to explore this wretched place, if only to find a way out. He no longer cared what secrets and stories this place held, he wanted to get out. He wanted to go back to where he was in control. He wanted to be safe and comfortable in his own realm….could he even call it that anymore? Seeing as how this place managed to contain all of him, could he still call himself the Master of the Fade?

More Gravestones, more empty coffins, abandoned buildings, lifeless trees, and dirty water. He made his way through this hollowed cemetery, swallowing the bile that threatened to pour out as he continued his way forward.

_Empty_

There was nothing here but more gravestones and broken structures until he reached what it seemed like the edge of a cliff. The ashen sky greeted him again as he made his way up and it was then that Solas decided that he did not want to come back here, even if he found out how to enter and leave as he pleased. He would leave this place alone…if he could discover what lead him here in the first place.

He kept going until he reached a gateway of sorts, with lit torches on either side of the opening. He passed through it but froze when he saw a statue kneeling down at the center. He slowly approached and reached out to touch it when its head suddenly looked up. He flinched and backed away as it stood to its full height, towering over him.

“What are you?” He asked calmly, masking his emotions. “Where am I?”

The giant statue tore its weapon from the ground and started to walk towards him. He grabbed his staff and prepared to fight when the statue stopped right in front of him, before pointing to the massive door, at the other end of the room.

“See for thyself, dreamwalker.” It replied gutturally. “Know the truth of whom you court, and decide if it’s wise to continue to lie.”

Solas’ eyes snapped to the statue and narrowed at it. “What do you mean?”

The statue made a hollow laughing sound and pointed at the door once more.

“Walk, Wolf. Know that you hold no power in this place. It all rests at the hands of the Queen.”

Solas was staring in horror at the statued monstrosity before him.

“You know?” He demanded, angry and afraid that his identity was outed so quickly. Not even an hour and an entity of this place has already figured him out.

But the statue did not respond, only continuing to stare at the door. He sighed and made his way to the door and put out a hand to open it. He shot the statue one more look before opening the heavy double doors.

Nothing could have prepared him for what lied inside.

A wasteland.

Riddled with swords, shields and spears.

An oppressive blood-stained sky, with a burning sun whose center was nothing but darkness.

And at the center of it all, two beings were locked in combat.

Ashen hair, pale skin and black armor.

_Hilde_

…

Only…there were two of them.

One of them was the Hilde Solas was familiar with. Beautiful, moon-touched skin and magnificent golden eyes that lit up whenever they would talk and spend time with one another.

The other was Hilde but not. Same features, same golden eyes and ashen hair…but her skin was cracked, revealing lines of fire across her face and armor, as she emitted embers.

“Solas!” He barely had time to look back to the source of the voice when he was flung to the other side of the battlefield. He gasped and wheezed before looking up what threw him. Hilde was kneeling and holding out her steel sword in front of her, blocking the other Hilde’s steel sword as she continued to bear down on her. His eyes widened when he realized he might’ve died _in the Fade_ had Hilde been a fraction of a second later. He cursed himself internally for being so distracted when he would otherwise exhibit cool confidence and indomitable focus.

“Hilde, what’s going on!” He shouted across the battlefield as he unsheathed his staff and began firing spells on the other Hilde.

“You have to leave!” Hilde shouted back as she pushed off the other Hilde’s blade, to which the fiery Hilde proceeded to deflect all his spells before returning her attention back to her original adversary.

“LEAVE!” Hilde shouted once more as they resumed fighting.

“Don’t turn from me. Know the truth!” The fiery Hilde demanded as she unleashed magic that Solas had never seen before. The fiery Hilde dashed and summoned golden lightning in her hand before slamming it down, sending Hilde flying to the side.

Solas’ fascinated and terrified stare was interrupted by Hilde’s grunts of pain as she used her sword to help her stand up. She looked back to Solas with a pleading expression on her face and…was she crying?

There were bloody tears streaming down her face as she continued pleading with him.

“PLEASE, SOLAS YOU HAVE TO LEAVE. IT IS NOT SAFE HERE.”

“No, Solas. Don’t listen to her. She must accept me. Accept that we are one and the same.” The fiery Hilde said as she walked towards them. Her golden eyes, burning as her irises narrowed into slits; her voice echoing as she spoke.

“SOLAS PLEASE!” Hilde gasped with a pleading expression as bloody tears continued to streak down her cheeks, her attention flicking between the other Hilde and Solas, who was frozen in place not knowing what to do.

“Hilde I-”

“WATCHOUT!” Was all he heard before an armored fist slammed into his face, sending him into a world of pain as he felt his bones shatter…before waking up.

“AH” His eyes shot open as he inhaled sharply, putting a hand on his face, as if to check for damage.

_Soft_

He looked around and saw that he was back in his cabin, in the comfort of his bed. They wrapped up their business in Val Royeux a few days ago and have just arrived today. He remembered Hilde not acting like herself, and when he tried to ask he what was wrong, she always shrugged him off. He remembered trying to use the Fade to find out what was wrong with Hilde…and that was probably when he entered that nightmarish dream. He dragged a face down and sighed as he tried to make sense what he had just witnessed.

_What was that place?_

_Who or what was that statue?_

_How did it know him?_

_What was that wasteland?_

_Why were there two Hilde’s?_

_What did they mean by ‘the truth’?_

_..._

_What happens now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After posting my recent chapter, I hit a block. I wrote and rewrote Chapter 17 around 3-4 times, each having a different iteration and vibe. This was because I didn't know what I wanted to do. At first I just wanted to progress the main story, but it seemed so...boring. Even writing it was boring, so I scrapped that, TWICE. Then i tried to change it to something a bit humorous, got bored of that as well. Then I tried to do something like a recap chapter that would serve as a smooth transition into having returned to Haven, but I scrapped that too. Needless to say, I hit a creativity block for the past few days.
> 
> I thought I wouldn't make any progress again today because for some reason, I had a very persistent headache. It went on from morning until evening. Even sleeping it off didn't work so I thought I would leave this alone again for one more night. Then I took some medicine that cured my headache and suddenly had the urge to write, even if I hadn't really seen anything inspirational. So I went to the computer , cranked up some Dark Souls music and words started flowing, and Voila! Behold the chapter the explores Hilde's inner turmoil! 
> 
> It's still short but I think this was just what I needed to be able to get to the more exciting parts of the game, particularly when Hilde meets Iron Bull.
> 
> What would the Iron Bull think about a woman who is virtually unstoppable? Hehehe now THAT may be exciting to write!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	18. The Stormcoast

After treating themselves to a two-day rest and getting Vivienne settled in, the Herald and her party began to make preparations for their trip to the Stormcoast. Upon arriving back at Haven, they were spotted by a man called Cremisius Acclassi, also known as Krem, and that he came to relay his boss’ orders, a qunari called The Iron Bull, stating that he wanted to meet with the Herald. Which is why they were now preparing for their trip to aforementioned location.

Ellana was making her way to the chantry to coordinate with Cullen about sending scouts ahead of them before Leliana caught her attention, waving her over. She told her about the Grey Wardens suddenly disappearing and that her scouts have apparently encountered a man calling himself Blackwall, who was dressed in the full attire of the Grey Wardens. She believes that Blackwall may be able to give leads on the missing wardens and requests the Herald to look into it.

“We’ll check it out the next time we drop by the Hinterlands but for now, we have to meet this ‘Iron Bull’ and his Chargers.”

“Of course. Thank you, Herald. I’ll keep my scouts posted in the Hinterlands for any developments regarding the Grey Wardens.” Leliana nodded before turning to excuse herself, before stopping as she remembered something else that has been on her mind.

“Oh, and Herald?” Leliana called out, stopping Ellana in her tracks.

“Mm?” Ellana spun around with a raised brow.

“I can’t help but notice that Hilde and Solas have grown quite distant.”

“What, really?” Ellana replied, surprised.

“It’s just my observation, but they seem to not be spending any time with each other lately. Did anything happen during your trip to Val Royeux?”

“None that I can think of…”Ellan pursed her lips as she became thoughtful about this. She did notice Hilde acting strangely on the night they recruited Sera. Initially, she shrugged it off as exhaustion and assumed that Solas had already consoled her. Nothing eventful really happened prior to the recruiting Sera…at least none that she saw or noticed. She cursed herself inwardly for not paying more attention but filed it away, seeing as how she can’t do anything about it now, except to try and find out what’s wrong.

“I’ll talk to them about it,”

Leliana nodded before letting a sad smile crawl up to her lips as she glanced to the general direction of Hilde’s cabin, where she had been holed up for the past two days. “I hope they can confide in you, Herald. Especially, Hilde.” She turned back to Ellana, who was regarding her with a curious expression. “Despite her seeming calm about anything, her eyes tell a different story. I don’t know her as much as you do, but I can tell that she is hiding a great sorrow…and fear, within her.” She flashed a small smile once more before nodding. “Thank you for your time, Herald. I’ll take my leave.”

Ellana nodded absently as she recounted the events of the past few days. She remembered Hilde saying, upon arriving back at Haven, that she will just be in her cabin resting. Ellana just waved her off then, as they were all exhausted. However, it only occurred to her now that that was the last time they’d seen Hilde out of the cabin. She took all her meals inside and spent the rest of her spare time there.

Ellana decided to check up on her, making her way down the steps of the Leliana’s tent and through the main area of Haven, bustling with activity as she made a beeline for Hilde’s solitary cabin. She was quickly intercepted by a very worried looking Lyara, who had looked like she just finished running around Haven.

“Elly! Have you seen, Hilde _asa’ma’lin_?” She asked, her brows knitted together in concern.

“No, _da’len_. I was just on my way to her cabin right now.”

“Please check on her. She hasn’t come out for a long time now and…I miss her.” She finished, with a crestfallen look. This tugged at Ellana’s heartstrings and dropped to her knees as she held her arms out to Lyara. “Don’t worry,” she cooed “we’ll check on her.”

She held her hand out and walked towards Hilde’s cabin with Lyara in tow.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer but received none. Her brows furrowed in confusion before knocking again and just like last time, no answer came from the door.

“Is she still sleeping?” Lyara asked, voice laced with renewed concern. Hilde shook her head and knocked on the door once more.

“Hilde? It’s me, Elly” She called, hoping that she would answer because this woman’s senses were extremely sharp so Ellana knew for a fact that Hilde could never have not heard her. So the fact that until know there was still no answer from the cabin was very worrying for her.

“Hilde? You ok?” She called again, her voice rising with panic as she continued to knock on the door, with each knock increasing in force.

“Hilde?!”

She looked at Lyara, whose face was now wrecked with worry as she swallowed her own panic and relative fear of what she was about to do, before she putting her hand on the door and yelled. “I’m coming in!” She blasted the door open and swept into the room, staff out and hand raised, prepared for any intruder who may have managed to enter her friend’s cabin. What she saw couldn’t have prepared her at all.

There was Hilde, squirming in her sleep, wearing nothing but a tunic and rough-knit pants; her bed drenched in sweat.

“HILDE!” She flew to her side and put her hand on her forehead and tried to get her to wake by lightly slapping her cheek.

“Oh my goodness…” She pulled out a kerchief and started to pat the sweat on Hilde’s forehead as she tried with all her might to keep her still. She heard Lyara shout Hilde’s name before running off to get help, as the sound of footsteps quickly approached but paid them no mind as she devoted all her attention to the woman she had quickly come to consider a sister.

“Hilde wake up, please. I’m here.” She cooed while she tried to direct healing magic into her head and body.

“ _Asa’ma’lin!”_ Lyara cried. “Wake up!”

Hilde suddenly cried out, startling Ellana who narrowly dodged her flailing arms and Lyara who let out a shriek as she jumped back. When she saw said arms she quickly felt grateful that she moved out of the way, because her arms were tight-corded muscle and given what she does on a daily basis. It was no surprise at all.

“Herald!” She looked up to Cassandra and Solas coming in with a retinue of guards. “What’s happening to her?” Cassandra demanded as she unsheathed her weapon…much to Solas and Ellana’s alarm. “Is she being possessed?!”

“Cassandra, no!” Ellana cried, alarmed and staring at the Seeker’s recently polished sword.

Lyara bolted out from the floor, where she was cradling Hilde’s head, and faced the Seeker with her arms outstretched and cried “NO!” before promptly fainting.

“Seeker, put that away! She needs our help, not animosity!” Solas yelled, as he removed his coat and settled beside Ellana, trying to see what’s wrong. Cassandra immediately ordered one of the soldiers to take Lyara to the healer’s tent before returning her attention to them.

“Solas, is she going to be ok?” Ellana asked him, unaware that she already had tears rolling down her cheeks, her face a mask of worry and fear for her friend.

“I don’t know. She’s having a nightmare and…”

“What?”

“Nothing. Stand back, Herald. I will try to bring her back here.”

Ellana reluctantly nodded and stepped away, letting Solas do his thing. While he did, she turned her attention to the still hostile-looking Seeker and shot her with her most wrathful glare.

“We will talk about this later.” She told lowly, in a tone that made even Cassandra shiver as she nodded, before turning her attention back to Solas and a writhing Hilde and prayed to her gods to bring Hilde back to them unharmed.

The minutes seemed to stretch into hours as Solas worked on Hilde whose writhing and squirming and cries of agony have significantly subsided since Solas took over. And before long, Hilde’s eyes snapped open and sat up.

“Hilde!” Ellana darted from her position to kneel beside Hilde as she flung herself out of the bed, nearly knocking over Solas in the process, and knelt beside her. They patted her back as she started coughing and wheezing and…crying.

“Shh shh. I’m here, it’s alright.” Solas cooed as he continued to rub her back, his usually stoic face now wracked with concern and…something else in his eyes. Ellana quickly moved in front of Hilde and wrapped her in a hug, still sobbing from the pain of having to watch a woman who seemed to exude strength, be reduced to that state.

“Hilde,” she pulled back from the hug to inspect her friend’s tear-stained cheeks. “Are you alright? What happened?” Before Hilde could even think of an answer, she was already being pulled back into a tight hug as Ellana smothered her face with kisses. “But oh my gods…” She touched her forehead with her own and stayed like that for a while before Hilde pulled back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t…have nightmares often. But when I do-”

“It’s ok.” Ellana cut her off, smiling through her teary eyes.

Hilde choked out a sob and pulled Ellana to her, wrapping her in a very tight hug that had Ellana wheezing after just a few moments.

“Sorry,” she huffed out as she released her.

She turned to the side and saw Solas looking at her with concern before slightly letting up and nodded at her. “It’s good to have you back. You were having quite a terrible nightmare.”

Hilde noticed the sweat on Solas arms and forehead and knew that he had worked very hard to snap her from the absolutely horrifying nightmare she was having and wordlessly pulled him into a hug as well.

That was when everyone in the room realized that this woman was, despite her monstrous capabilities, human like them. She was capable of hurting and breaking down. She was only human, and they all had their limits. At this realization, Cassandra felt guilt nip at her conscience but didn’t lower her guard as she continued to stare at this clearly vulnerable Hilde with a hint of suspicion, no matter how unseemly it was. She couldn’t shake that, while she did have human qualities, she was hiding something else. Something that could explain her superhuman strength and weapon-summoning magic. She filed this as information Leliana could use and stomped out of the cabin.

Hours passed and soon they were on their way to the stormcoast. Despite Ellana’s protests that Hilde should stay at Haven and rest, she eventually gave up trying to persuade her, as she kept insisting that she was fine and it will not affect her performance. She even sought Solas for help but he simply sighed and shook his head. That was when she knew that it was a battle she wouldn’t win; when the epitome of logic and reason himself gave up as well. It seemed that besides her especially terrible nightmares, this woman was quite adamant in being unstoppable at everything else. However, she still had one more issue to resolve…

She made an excuse to Solas and Hilde, where she typically rode next to them, and rode up to Cassandra.

“Cassandra…”

Cassandra sighed. “I know what you’re going to say to me, Herald and don’t bother. I know I made a mistake. But you must know that she is an incredibly dangerous individual and I had to know if we should worry about her turning on us.”

“But she’s been nothing but helpful to us Cassandra!” Ellana cried, distraught that Cassandra could turn on her so quickly, which is frankly the root of the problem. Other than the pang of hurt that washed over her in thinking that Cassandra had gotten over her suspicions on Hilde. Because while Cassandra spent her time sharpening her sword and polishing her armor, she spent her time talking to her companions. She found that while Hilde was typically soft-spoken and quite shy, once you strike up a conversation with her, it never ends quickly and dully. One thing that Ellana remembers the most, during her time talking and spending time with her, she is very curious.

She would ask questions about anything they would talk about and once that question is answered, she would reply with more questions. It even got to the point where Ellana was learning alongside Hilde as they tackled the hows and whys of the world.

“Still.” Cassandra replied sternly, snapping her out of her reverie. “It doesn’t change the fact that we know nearly nothing about her and that she is extremely dangerous.”

“You mean _you_ know nothing about her.” Ellana muttered under her breath, making Cassandra look up sharply.

“And you think _you_ do, Herald?” Cassandra quipped. “Should you just be taking everything she says at face value?”

“I’ve no reason to doubt her! Even with all her powers she’s still here, _helping_ us. Why can’t you understand that?” Ellana was all but yelling at this point. Thankfully, no one but Varric was hearing their argument, as Hilde and Solas are engaged in an animated conversation.

After a staring contest intense enough to have made a rock blink, Cassandra sighed.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re fond of her Herald it’s just…” She sighed again, not sure what exactly she is looking for.

“It would help if there would be solid proof of her story. This whole other world thing with nothing but her word to go on with is quite…difficult.”

“Spend time with her then.” Ellan replied, relenting as well. “If her actions aren’t enough for you, spend time with her. Get to know her, as we do.” And with that the Herald paced slower and rejoined Solas and Hilde – immediately including her in the conversation, thanks to Hilde’s inquiries. Cassandra watched the scene and sighed, wondering what she’s missing out on due to her inherent suspicions. The gut feeling that have stopped many a threat to the late Divine. As if to mock her, the memory of the conclave and that monster holding up the Divine flashed through her mind, reminding her that she failed at her duty. She shook her head and focused onward, steeling her resolve as she renewed her vow to see the Herald safely through until the Breach was closed. She would not fail again…but then again, it wouldn’t hurt to follow up on the Herald’s suggestion. Maybe. Just maybe, she will prove her instincts wrong. By the maker she hopes she’s wrong, because if she does become an enemy she’s not sure if even the whole Inquisition can stop this woman.

 

* * *

 

 

After nearly two weeks of travelling, they’ve finally arrived at the Storm Coast, where they were immediately greeted by a drenched and miserable-looking Scout Harding.

“Your Worship!” She nearly yelled over the noise of the rain as she moved closer. “For what it’s worth, welcome to the Storm Coast.”

Ella nodded and gestured for them to have this conversation underneath a tent, to which Scout Harding was only too happy to oblige. Once inside, they immediately went to the map before she made her report.

“I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been…delayed.” She finished with a troubled look on her face.

“How so?”

“There’s a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain, and our small party has had trouble going up against them.”

Ellana nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader. Haven’t heard back, though.”

“We’ll do what we can.” Ellana replied with a grim-look of determination.

Scout Harding visibly relaxed as she let a smile crawl up her face. “Thank you, your Worship. That’s a relief. The soldiers didn’t have an exact location for the bandits, but they were starting their search down the beach. With all this fuss, we haven’t been able to conduct a search for the Wardens, either. Well, good luck, and enjoy the sea air. I hear it’s good for the soul.” With that Scout Harding saluted and left.

She looked back to her team, a sight that very nearly made her laugh as they were all drenched and looking miserable. All but Hilde, who stared at her with a small smile, which was her usual for her.

“Alright we have some soldiers in trouble but let’s pick up this Iron Bull first. Accompanying us in rescuing our people can be his first test if we decide to hire him.”

The party nodded at their Herald’s plans and immediately set out to look for the Bull’s Chargers.

The party froze in their tracks and unsheathed their weapons when they heard a roar thunder through the skies.

“Dragon.” Cassandra said grimly as she sheathed her weapon.

“Yeah. We can deal with that if we have confirmed that it has been, in fact, causing trouble for the people here.” Ellana said, returning her staff to the strap on her back.

They journeyed on and soon the sounds of battle met their ears.

“That’s them!” Ellana exclaimed as she summoned a barrier over the Chargers. At this, the party simultaneously drew their weapons and joined the Iron Bull and his men fight off the assailants.

Cassandra charged head-first into the chaos and slammed her shield into an unsuspecting foe and soon made quick work of him. Varric loosed several bolts from his Bianca with most of them finding their marks on torsos and necks and continued to provide covering fire from the rear. Solas summoned his magic to hold down several foes, which made for easy pickings for Cassandra or Varric.

Hilde launched herself at two foes that were hoping to get the jump on the qunari, knocking them to the side. They shook of the ringing in their ears and locked onto the ashen-haired woman. He lunged and just as he raised his sword, Hilde quickly flanked him and an arm suddenly wrapped around his neck, locking him in an extremely strong hold, before flinging him to his ally. Sending them tumbling back with each other. Before even getting the chance to stand up, a sword impaled through the two of them. Skewering them onto the ground and snapping their spines - killing them instantly.

Soon enough, the battle was over.

“Wooh that was impressive!” A booming voice called out as Hilde pulled her sword from the man-made sheaths. The massive qunari walked over and looked at Hilde suspiciously…and appreciatively.

“Chargers, stand down!” He relayed to his men as he approached who appeared to be his second in command.

“Krem, how’d we do?”

Krem gave a short appreciative glance towards the inquisition before answering. “around 2 wounded chief. No dead.” He declared proudly.

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up and break out the cast.”

“I’ve gotta meet these people…” he muttered to himself as he continued looking at Hilde, who was now by her companions’ side and listening to their boss’ instructions.

At first glance, Bull could already confirm a few things about her that his people reported to him. One was that she was not from around here, given by the nature of her armor and weapons and her towering height and the general lack of suspicion that were usually thrown to qunaris at first sight; Two, was that she was a very respected member of the Inquisition…or a very dangerous one, given that even the Seeker gave her a wide berth and was subtle with her suspicious glares. Well, as subtle as she can manage.

As soon as he began making his way towards her, her golden eyes snapped to his direction and subjected him to the curiosity of her gaze. Fortunately for him, she wasn’t a redhead or he would have practically _begged_ to join the Inquisition.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition huh?” He said to the Herald, who responded with a nod. “Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming.”

“Lead the way.” Bull grinned and led her to the log where a keg of alcohol was already opened.

“Remember him?” He pointed to Krem, to which Ellana nodded. “Cremisius Acclassi, correct?” Krem nodded. They sat down and The Iron Bull began to talk about his proposition.

“So, that’s a qunari.” Hilde stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact manner.

Solas nodded, disapproval in his eyes as he stepped beside Hilde, before flashing her a brief look of concern. Solas was still worried about what happened to her a few weeks ago. No one but he noticed that she barely slept at night anymore as he never saw her have dreams since that morning’s events. She’d often tell her concerned companions that she would just take a walk before going to sleep, but would actually do only the former before returning to stand guard over their camp. There was also what happened when he visited her dreams in the Fade, where he got a glimpse of what she might’ve been dreaming about.

_Was that her world? That desolate wasteland?_

His brows knitted together in confusion as more questions surfaced for every answer he sought. He shivered as he remembered the raw power that coated the land when he was witnessing their battle. The golden flash of lightning, the inhuman speed and strength. It made him question whether he could even call himself a god, when such beings existed.

He quickly extinguished that thought and tried to focus on the other details he had seen in the fade.

He had woken in a cemetery that much he was sure of. There were no one else except he and the statue he encountered in the middle of the room. It was towering a towering figure, standing at around 9 feet tall and seemed to be made out of some stony material. He was fairly sure he was a warrior of some kind, given that he had a weapon with him. He quickly realized how relieved he felt when the statue did not decide to attack him then. He had a feeling that it was much faster and stronger than its already imposing presence suggested.

Then there were the words that were spoken.

_“Know the truth of what you court.”_

What truth was he talking about? Why were there two Hildes?

He dragged a hand over his face as he tried to soothe the headache that threatened to bloom, to no avail – failing to notice the look of concern that Hilde was now giving him.

“Hey, does your head hurt?” She gently cupped his cheek and the temptation to just melt against her hand nearly made him forget what he witnessed in the dreams of the woman who was now comforting him.

He sighed and held her hand with his, keeping it in place. “A little. All this rain…”

Hilde chuckled, making him smile a little. “I think so too. Come, I think they’re about done.” He let her lead him away and decided that he would think about such things at another time.

“You were looking quite distressed back there.” She said as they slowly made their way towards the Herald and a qunari who gave them a knowing look at their hands that were still held together.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about some things I saw in the Fade.”

“And it was distressing?” She asked surprise, occurring to him that he had never really talked to her about the more disturbing things he’s seen. He gave hints and dropped vague explanations as to some terrible events he witnessed there when she would ask, but he mostly kept to the brighter and more profound things that he, himself, loved to visit.

“It was.” He shifted uncomfortably, nervous that Hilde was going to press him to share it with her, which was an action he greatly appreciated as she’s always shown herself to care deeply about his thoughts and would often ask him how he feels about the things he saw in the Fade, or about any event in general. But he didn’t know how to explain her dream to her without her catching on to it. As sweet and soft-spoken she was, he didn’t know how she would react to invading what was essentially her personal life and from the looks of it, it was something she wasn’t ready to talk about yet. So, he swallowed his guilt like he always did, and decided to gently pry for more information regarding her dream, once they’ve actually talked about it.

“Hilde, Solas. This is the Iron Bull and he will be joining the Inquisition.” Solas sighed in relief and gave the qunari a curt nod.

“Hi Solas and…” he eyed Hilde expectantly, even if Solas knew the qunari already knows her name.

“Hilde.” She held out a hand, which Bull took with a smile.

“And this here is Varric and Cassandra” she gestured for the two of them, who’ve been busy talking about something, to come over and greet their newest addition.

“Nice to meet you, Tiny.” Varric greeted with a wink, to which Bull let out a loud laugh as he shook the little man’s hand.

Cassandra merely nodded curtly before turning to the Herald.

“Herald we should get going.”

Ellana nodded and the party set out to rescue the captured scouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edits may come soon!


	19. Balm to the Bloodied Conscience

The wood of the weathered but resilient encampment wall gave way to steel as it was dragged across, staining it with fresh blood amidst the downpour as a head severed from its body, rolled to the side. Now the blades of Hessarian have wished for death to their leader, where the only thing that prevented any from taking over was the fact that despite the leader’s despicableness, he was a fighter, a warrior, a veteran in the art of battle and has lived through enough to show scars alongside his wrinkles. But none of them expected the way it was handled.

A pale woman from the Inquisition’s party stepped forth to the leader’s challenge, even when the challenge was directed to the Herald, angering the Hessarian. He set his dogs loose and began his assault on the woman. The woman held a hand up before she unsheathed a foreign steel sword of remarkable make, as it shined in the little light that made it through the cover of rain.

The dogs snarled and growled, lunging at the woman in unison from the left and right sides, as the leader raised his axe to cut down on the woman straight ahead. All eyes were on the pale beauty, glistening in the torrent, as they waited with bated breathe and wide-panicked eyes. Not all of which belonged to the Inquisition. The woman put her sword up as she jumped to the air and blocked the strike. Whilst mid-air, she snapped her legs to the side, making an aerial split that sent the two dogs barreling to the opposite ends with pained and surprised whimpers. Gasps resounded in the base as they watched the woman defend herself from the flurry of swings from the berserking Hessarian, their eyes growing wider with each blow shrugged off, as if nothing.

“COME ON BITCH. FIGHT ME.” The Hessarian lunged forward, his cheeks beet-red with anger and humiliation as he began his strikes with renewed vigor. The dogs have recoverd at this point and are already running towards the pre-occupied woman, seeking to bite her left ankle and right wrist. In a single, fluid movement, she let the axe slide down her blade instead of deflecting it and used the momentum to transition into a roundhouse slash that severed the hound’s head in two, horizontally. It was an art to witness such grace on the battlefield, especially considering current conditions. What with the torrential rain, a murderous bandit leader, and rabid attack dogs.

Immediately following the parry-decapitate, she faced the Hessarian and the remaining attack dog in a stance that Cassandra knew all too well. She raised the hilt of her sword near her face, widened her stance, and slightly lowered her form. Focusing all her reactive energy at the center of her gravity. A form that opened avenues to create openings, Cassandra noticed.

The Hessarian glanced at the corpse of his dog before returning his gaze to the pale devil before him who he was sure had barely broken a sweat, evidenced by her evened breathing and still-form, as opposed to his ragged and rapid breathing as he blinked the rain away from his eyes, with the rain mixing with the sweat the covered his forehead and body. His grip was shaking, from fatigue and fear.

Without warning, the woman lunged forward making him take a panicked back-step while his dog lunged forward, aiming for her left arm. The woman stepped to the right with her left foot, using it as an anchor as she twisted her form. Then in a single flash of movement, she pivoted as she whipped her blade to the right, cleaving the dog in two before abruptly freezing her movements in place as she made a lightning-fast stab, her steel drilling the Hessarian’s shoulder in a single powerful blow that sent a gust of air felt by anyone near enough.

He yelped in pain as the steel dug into his flesh. His single grunt of pain turned into wails of misery as he was lifted off the ground while the bones of his shoulder threatened to give way to the foreign steel, due to his mass forcing his body downwards.

“WAIT I-” he pleaded but was interrupted by a pair of golden eyes narrowing at him as he was suddenly kicked off her sword, and sent flying to the wooden walls of his base. His back met the wood with a large thud as the Hessarain heard a crack. He tried to get up from the sitting position he landed on but found that his lower body was paralyzed. His eyes widened in terror, his face horrified as the pale devil stalked towards him her burning eyes never leaving his.

She lifted her blade as she prepared to strike, as the leader put a hand out.

“WAIT, I YIELD.” The pale devil hesitated for a moment, giving him a brief surge of hope that he just might live through this…before it was snuffed out when her blade suddenly crashed down, cleaving his head from his neck in a single stroke, staining the wood as the material parted from the force of her blade, sending blood and guts to the newly-formed crevices.

  

* * *

 

 

After a moment a Blade of Hessarian tentatively approached the blood-stained figure of the pale devil and cleared his throat.

“We are…umm… in service to you now, my lady.” He said, quickly giving a respectful nod as the woman’s bloodied features faced him. To everyone’s relief, she sheathed her sword.

“No. You now work for the Inquisition. Take your orders from the lady Herald who you’ve wronged by disrupting and killing the men under the banner of the Inquisition.”

When the Blade raised his head to argue that they were going to work for _her_ , he saw her grim-expression and recognized that it is better to just accept it and move along, for fear of risking her wrath.

A huff of “that was hot” could be heard over the storm, making a few people nervously chuckle as their eyes darted between the pale devil and the qunari that made the comment before suddenly quieting when he followed up with “and very terrifying” to which the people murmured their agreements before reporting to the Herald who was staring at her friend with worry in her eyes as Cassandra’s warning flashed through her mind before doubt settled like a heavy weight upon her.

_“And you think you know her Herald?”_

_More souls_

_Murderous…_

_Traitorous…_

_Repentant…_

_Innocent…_

_IT MATTERS NOT, JUST FEED_

Hilde shut her eyes as the voice of the Lord of Hollows filled her head. Urging her, tempting her to spill more blood. To devour more souls.

 _To eat this world whole_.

The howls of the Watchdogs of Farron echoed in her head, begging her, _demanding her_ to devour the tainted ones. Just as she did before. Just as she did before willingly, finding pleasure in her war against humanity.

The Demon Prince _ordered_ her to satisfy _his_ cravings by showing the ‘demons’ of this world what a real demon is like. Fire flashing through the images of her mind, as the Soul of the Demon Prince…and the Old Demon King brought up memories of her fights against them…The fights that led to a genocide.

Hilde wavered in place as she put a hand on her head. She shut her eyes harder as she rubbed her temple, hoping that it would ease the voices to no avail. She began breathing in and breathing out deeply as she tried to gently shut away the voices, instead of doing it all at once.

_But by the gods this is not helping._

She looked around and saw that everyone, even her companions, were giving her a _lot_ of space. They avoided looking at her, so much so that if they accidentally made eye contact with her, they would stutter out an apology before fleeing.

She could sense it from them. Terror and fear with hints of awe and…arousal?

She put her hands out and began scanning herself.

_Bloodied gauntlets_

_Bloodied chestplate_

She touched her face and saw that her fingers dripped with fresh blood.

_Even the rain didn’t wash it all away._

After her brief inspection she knows what she must look like and again, she reminded herself that these people are not used to this level of violence. Where she came from, such manner of dispatching one’s opponent often did not matter at all. Clean or Messy; honorable or otherwise, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that you proved victorious.

Deciding that she can do nothing to allay their fears that she was not unreasonable as to lash out to someone for simply displeasing her, they would not believe her if she suddenly started smiling really widely and began acting nicely. If anything, they would think she was some sort of sadist.

 _Do not fool yourself…You were worse_. Her souls quickly reminded her with a dark laugh.

Sighing at the situation she turned and made her way back to Ellana who, thankfully, did not run away.

“Are we done here, Elly?” She asked irritably. Tired of all the stares and the rain and the voices and the urge to kill and everything. She wanted some time alone. She wanted a moment to forget. She wanted, no, needed peace. Even if only for a short time.

An elven girl with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes flashed in her mind’s eye as her heart ached.

_Lyara_

She needed to see her, spend time with her, play with her, anything as long as they would have some time together. She missed the girl. She missed her when she was at Haven last time because she was off hanging out with Varric. She missed her when they returned from Val Royeux and even gave her a fright. On top of it all, she didn’t even say goodbye before leaving for the Storm Coast a few weeks ago.

Truly she wanted to smack herself with her Fume Ultra Greatsword for taking such a sweet girl for granted and decided to make it up to her when they get back, which now just added more reason for her want to return to  Haven…and to her irritation. Of all the people she’s met, only Lyara never judged her for what she could do, so long as it was done for good.

_You’ve never shown her, Ashen One._

_Silence_. She demanded the voices, their remark akin to ice-cold water being thrown to her face upon hearing the truth. She shook her head ‘no’ and resolved to spare her from what she, herself, was trying to escape.

Ellana fixed her with a sympathetic look, with hints of worry and nodded. “Yep, that was all for now.” She quickly checked her journal that she uses to keep track of things to do and with a final scanning gaze she nodded once more before looking back up to Hilde. “Yep! That’s it!” She declared happily with a huge smile plastered on her face. Something that most of her companions found amusing, while Hilde found it curious.

“What?”

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?” She asked innocently.

“Like that. Why do you look so happy?”

“The rain! We’re finally getting out of the rain!”

Ellana burst into laughter as she grabbed Hilde’s hand, letting herself get dragged by a sprinting Herald despite her companions shouting at her to wait for them despite the slight headache that Hilde was experiencing, which soon melted away as Ellana practically jumped up her horse and told her that they were going to have a race.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyara blew a lock of hair and stretched on top of the worn bed, before turning back and began gazing at the window once again.

_Bored_

Lyara was bored, not to mention worried about Hilde. They’ve been gone for weeks now and they didn’t even get a chance to talk when she returned from Val Royeux. As much fun hanging out with Varric was, it didn’t really hold a candle to spending time with Hilde. Where Varric was very outgoing and adventurous with equally outgoing and adventurous stories, Hilde had this calming effect to her and was _very_ curious and open-minded about a great many things. Sadly, they hadn’t had much time to talk some more as right after they arrived at Haven, she was immediately whisked away by the Inquisition and has been busy ever since. She also seemed to be very down lately and Lyara didn’t know what to do about that.

_Hope they come back soon._

And as if there was a god out there watching over her, her prayers were suddenly answered by the welcoming horn that sounded off in the distance, at the gates of Haven. Lyara immediately sat up and waited for the horn to sound off one more time, just to make sure her head’s not playing any tricks on her. As soon as the horn blared once more, she was already flying through the door way and was sprinting past surprised workers and children alike, as she made her way straight to the gates.

People parted for the elven girl that was practically bouncing, some with amusement on their faces. While the others either didn’t care or were shooting her a disgusted look as they muttered “damn knife-eared brat”. But Lyara didn’t care. All that mattered was that Hilde has come home and she was going to do her very best to make her happy, even if she knew that she would have to go away again eventually, which only served to strengthen what she intends to do with her.

“MAMAE” She yelled as soon as Hilde came in view. She bolted out the gate, despite the guard’s protests, feeling too excited to have her back. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was thankfully not very far because Hilde has also jumped out of her horse and is already running towards her…in an alarming speed.

“Little one!” Hilde yelled excitedly as she dove forward before swooping Lyara up in her arms before throwing her to the air.

Lyara let out a yelp of surprise but was otherwise delighted that her excitement was shared and enjoyed the momentary view of the sunset whilst mid-air before being deftly caught back into her arms.

“I have returned, Lyara.”

“Welcome back, mamae.” She said with a huge smile as she wrapped her arms around Hilde’s neck.

Hilde bright laughter brought an even bigger smile on her face.

“What does that mean, little one.” She asked as she began to walk back to Haven, with the elven girl in her arms.

The question caught Lyara off-guard because she said it without thinking. She looked away as her cheeks bloomed pink. “I, uhm. Sister.” She replied dejectedly.

Hilde raised a brow and noticed Lyara’s crestfallen expression and slowed her walk as she turned her to look at her. “No, I think you said _asamaline_ before. _Mame_ is different.”

“I…”

“It’s ok, Lyara.” She said sincerely as she looked her in the eyes. Golden suns meeting sapphires that seemed to glisten with unshed tears. “Tell me. It feels like it means a lot to you.”

“I – it does.”

“Can…can I know too? I want to share in the things that mean a lot to you.”

Lyara looked at her, slight shock written in her features at her sudden declaration, even when she intended the same thing.

“I know we haven’t been able to spend time with one another since that…time…but I would like to make it up to you today and…and I think this is a good start.” She said nervously, not looking at Lyara as they passed the gates, ignoring the salutes of the nervous soldiers.

Taking a deep breath, Lyara replied quietly.

“Mother.” She felt Hilde stiffen and feared the worst.

What she didn’t expect were tears and a _very_ tight hug.

“That’s…Are you sure?” She breathed to her neck, not letting go. Unbeknownst to Lyara, Hilde was shaking under her armor. The last time someone called her ‘mother’ ended up dying in her arms. She didn’t want that to happen again. She didn’t want that to happen to _Lyara_. It broke her heart then, it would absolutely destroy her if anything were to happen to her.

 _But you want it._ Her souls realized gently.

_…I do._

She wanted nothing more than family and was she not sent here to start over?

“Ok…daughter.”

Lyara pulled back, her face a look of shock with disbelief written all over her face.

“I’ll do it. I- I love you, daughter.” Hilde breathed, realizing just now how much Lyara had come to mean to her. She watched Lyara’s reaction, looking for any sign that she did something wrong. And just as she began to feel the stirrings of panic, Lyara let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around her neck, tightly.

“Thank- Thank you so much…mother.”

While they continued to coo at one another, neither were aware of the stares their companions were giving them.

“Well isn’t that sweet.” The Iron Bull drawled as he watched the scene unfold before him…along with a sniffling Cassandra.

“Seeker, are you- are you crying?” He asked, _very_ confused that _the_ right hand of the late divine was in tears beside him.

“Shut it.” She growled, elbowing his side that, admittedly, _hurt_. He was, however, quite proud that he didn’t react beyond a grunt of pain. He was going to need that checked later.

“Listen to her Bull.” Ellana huffed a chuckle as she dragged Cassandra away for a drink at the tavern.

“Do my eyes and ears deceive me or was that the Seeker, dare I say it, _crying?_ ” Varric asked, watching Ellana drag Cassandra to the Tavern as she continued to stare after the fading forms of Hilde and Lyara.

“Yep.”

“By the Maker, the world really is ending.” Varric sighed making The Iron Bull chuckle before returning to the tent the chargers have set up ahead of time.

 

* * *

 

 

The solitary cabin in the middle of the woods were brightly lit with a few candles and heartfelt laughter as ‘mother’ and ‘daughter’ giggled like little children. Well, at least one them is.

“I’m telling you, they’re only scared because you’re in armor all the time!” Lyara said exasperatedly as she wildly gestured to the Hilde’s black armor before plopping down to her bed with her arms outstretched.

“I don’t know, Lya. I feel like they just don’t want to talk to the stranger.” Hilde laughed nervously as she fiddled with her sharp black gauntlets, wondering if she could make some more friends if she didn’t appear so foreign, so menacing.

_They’re not wrong to fear you, Ashen One._

_Be quiet. They don’t need to know that._

Her souls laughed before falling silent.

While she was collecting her thoughts (and reprimanding the voices inside her head) she hadn’t noticed Lyara pull out a multitude of clothes underneath her bed and began arranging them on the bed.

“Here!” Lyara exclaimed as she held out a pretty white dress, holding it out for her to see. “Wear this tonight!”

“…Why?” Hilde asked, confused as she perused the soft fabric of the dress.

To her dismay this didn’t have any protection at all. It was soft and left all her vulnerable areas exposed.

“Because you will look very pretty in it!”

She didn’t have time to argue as Lyara had already began talking about how men would throw themselves at her feet and that she would make a lot of friends if she wore this to the tavern tonight. Hilde, of course obliged Lyara, seeing as how dressing up for her pleased her greatly but could not help but voice out her hesitation.

“I…I don’t know Lya. It doesn’t have any armor in it and what if we would have to fight there? I would be left exposed to even blunt knives.” She replied, still looking at the apparel with dubious and unsure eyes.

She heard Lyara sigh and plop down beside her and began touching and feeling the dress with her.

“Well, dresses aren’t supposed to be like that. They’re supposed to bring out your charm. I swear, your obliviousness to how you look is quite something.” Lyara sighed fondly.

“You think I have charm?”

At this Lyara’s jaw dropped,

“Wow. You really have no idea do you?”

“…No?” She replied, tilting her head in a curious manner.

“Nevermind, just get changed.” Hilde then was all but pushed to a changing corner of the cabin by an elven girl that seemed to grow more excited the more she thought about Hilde walking in the Tavern in nothing but a dress.

“You’re going to blow them away, mamae!” She yelled as she pushed her behind the curtain.

“Won’t that kill them?” Hilde replied, suddenly unsure if she wanted to continue doing this.

“Not like that! Just…do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh. Hopefully the drama in this chapter was just right xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As usual, edits may come soon!
> 
> BTW This was written with Hamilton's - "Take a Break" song on repeat as it was the perfect description for this chapter :D


	20. Dancing and the Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*  
> What's this?! Another chapter?

After what seemed like days, the inner council meeting was finally over and Ellana was looking forward to a hot bath, followed by a warm meal and probably end it all with a party at the Tavern for a job well done. Their next move was to recruit the mages into the inquisition, a move that had the Commander arguing vehemently against, which was one of the major reasons as to why the meeting took so long. While they were in Redcliffe they would also make a point to make contact with the Grey Warden called “Blackwall”. They planned to leave by week’s end, leaving them with at least two days to rest.

On her way to the cabin, she suddenly noticed the lack of the night’s usual ambiance. The people she would usually pass by were absent, and upon really observing, she noticed that there were fewer guards present. Worried at their relatively-lightweight security she sought out the commander, who fumed all the way to his tent not so long ago.

Steeling herself for her commander’s possible ire, she opened the flap of his tent and her jaw promptly-dropped. There was the commander, bare-chested as the light from the candle made his muscles even more breathtaking. She dragged her eyes up and saw that the commander was just as horrified as she was. After what seemed like a moment too long, Ellana let out a shriek and retreated outside his tent.

“S- Sorry! I didn’t know you were changing!”

She heard movement inside the tent and soon the commander emerged from the tent, wearing a simple shirt and looking very flustered with rosy cheeks and ragged breathing. His wild hair and amber eyes are really not helping the already blushing Herald.

“Maker’s breath! I apologize, Herald I didn’t know you were looking for me.” He stammered out as he haphazardly continued fixing his shirt.

“N-No! I should,” Ellana took a deep breath as she tore her eyes from his shirt where her mind still had an active imagination about running her hands through his chiseled abs. “I should have called out first before entering it was-it was rude.”

A moment of awkward silence passed before Ellana remembered what she came for.

“By the way, doesn’t it seem like there are too few guards on duty?”

The Commander looked around and his eyes widened as he realized that she was right. His face morphed into a horrified expression before turning furious.

“You’re right, Herald. I will seek out the men and they better have a damn good reason for leaving their posts.” The Commander growled.

“I’ll join.”

“There’s no need, Herald. This is my job.”

“Yeah, well I’m coming anyways.” She replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared up defiantly, locking eyes with his. Emerald meeting Amber.

Finally, the Commander relented with a sigh.

“As you wish.”

“That’s better.” Ellana replied with a grin as she lead the way, confusing the Commander as to why he was the one following.

They asked the few people that remained as to the whereabouts of…Well, of the damn whole village! It seemed that it were not only guards missing, but villagers, servants, nobles, and even some of the healers who were not doing anything were nowhere to be found. What they did find was that all of the people that they asked pointed to the Tavern, saying that there was some sort of party going on there and that a lot of people joined in.

“We’re having a party?” Ellana asked with a raised brow as she looked to the commander for clarification.

The Commander wore a similar look of confusion and shrugged at her.

“Let’s see for ourselves, shall we?”

“Lets.”

They walked to the Tavern together, the serenity of the night settling over them like a cool blanket over the heat of day, filling them with a rare sense of peace. Ellana heard the commander let out a nervous sort of sigh and looked to him with a mirthful smile. “Something troubling you, Commander?” She asked playful tone.

“Well,” He scratched the back of his neck before clearing his throat. “I was just thinking how…unbecoming I acted awhile ago and was wondering if you would, um.”

Ellana’s eyes widened before letting out a chuckle.

“All’s forgiven Commander. I would have acted like that as well if I an organization I cared about was in the line.” She replied sincerely. “Although I believe that you did not answer my question.”

 

“Ah, yes. Well, it’s also occurred to me that despite the horrifying lack of discipline my troops seem to have. For the night at least. I could not find it in me to truly be angry for their actions. After all, they’ve done their duty admirably most nights and I feel as if I’ve failed in providing enough respite if they would do such a thing as to leave their posts entirely.” He chuckled as they continued their slow walk towards the Tavern where with every step they take, the louder the voices and music get.

“Well we never stop learning, Commander. No matter how experienced we like to think we are.”

He looked her over before letting a smile slowly grace his lips. “Isn’t that the truth.” He said quietly as he continued to gaze at her appreciating how her deep, scarlet hair complimented her eyes in the moonlight. She looked to him and smiled, making his heart skip a beat as he let out a nervous cough.

“Yes?”

“Nothing, Herald.” He replied quickly.

“Ellana.”

He looked at her with a questioning brow and she smiled again.

“Call me Ellana.”

“I-I don’t think I should…” He stammered.

She shot him a look of hurt and annoyance.

“E-Ellana.” He relented with a sigh.

“Better.” She replied, a contented smirk replacing her previous expression.

Soon, they made it to the Tavern where the music, laughter and cheering and…tapping? Has grown in volume to the point that it was all they could hear. They looked at each other before Ellana opened the door…to a sight that she thought she never would have believed if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes.

The tables and chairs were all pushed to the side and most the people inside were on their feet, cheering, drinking and laughing. The minstrels were playing a cheerful, upbeat song that bring: celebration, victory, and happy endings, to mind. That wasn’t the most shocking part. Not the soldiers who were supposed to be at their posts, dancing and drinking the night away; not the Flissa the barmaid rejecting pay while she continued pouring drinks happily; not the normally grumpy blacksmith happily cheering loudly from his seat at the back. No, it was the people they were all cheering for, that was the most shocking.

There in the center of it all was Hilde…laughing and dancing while she held a drink with one hand, while her other was wrapped around another man’s arm, as they danced in a circle. The man who Cullen shortly realized, after recovering from his initial shock, was actually his second-in-command, Knight-Captain Rylen.

“Is-is that,” Ellana stammered out, unable to believe what she was seeing.

“I-I believe so.” Was all Cullen could reply with.

As if the scene wasn’t shocking enough, after they’ve torn their eyes off of Hilde’s laughing and delighted face and away from Knight-Captain Rylen’s very casual attire, their gazes settled on Hilde’s attire.

To put it simply, she was absolutely beautiful. The sleeveless white dress showed off her pale, muscled arms, but not so bulky as to be unfeminine or unseemly. The dress showed off most of her back, showing off the movement of her stunning back muscles which were subtle enough if it was not closely inspected, but cannot be ignored once seen. The dress was low-cut, showing just enough of her moderate cleavage as the flow of the dress tightened at the body and hugged her curves, showing off her small waist and generous hips. The skirt flowed all the way to her ankles, but had a slit to the left side up to the hip and the front was cut off just above her knees. She wore simple pearly slippers to complete the simple yet elegant outfit that seemed to look more beautiful because of the woman in it.

Ellana’s mouth slowly contorted into a massive grin before she let out started laughing.

“So that’s why they left their posts. Who wouldn’t when they heard Hilde herself was in the Tavern in nothing but a dress!” She exclaimed still falling over, laughing.

“So it seems.” Cullen said as the same expression began to pull on his lips before he started laughing as well although not quite the way she broke down in, but it was enough to set her heart alight as she watched the commander laugh.

“Damn handsome _shem_.” Ellana muttered, as a grin made its way to her mouth once again. She seemed to be incapable of anything else at the moment, especially with the commander beside her.

“You say something, Her-,er, Ellana?”

“Nothing.” She replied quickly, hiding the smile that pulled at her lips.

 _“Bravo!”_ a familiarly accented orlesian voice called out from the crowd and to Ellana and Cullen’s utter surprise, Leliana was clapping and whistling alongside a very inebriated Josephine. _“Bravo. Bravo!”_  Leliana cheered once more before giving herself up to laughter and silliness, before she sat down shakily. The Commander and the Herald’s jaws promptly dropped when they realized that their spymaster was, in fact, drunk.

Josephine saw them gawking at the doorway and called them out.

“Ah!” Josephine stood up shakily. “You made i-it!” She looked at Cullen and called him over. “Heraldddd, come sit,” she drawled happily as she patted the empty seat beside her. She looked at Ellana and called her out as well. “Commaaanderrr, nice of youu toooo join…join us! Comeee shittt.” She drunkenly turned and patted the other empty spot beside her as slammed her glass back down for Flissa to fill.

Recovering from their shock at the entire thing, they made their way through the happy crowd until they managed to get to the table where Leliana and Josephine were, now, seated.

“What’s happening? And where did she get that dress?” Ellana asked, confused and delighted at the whole thing.

“I lent it to Lyara when the girl asked if we had a pretty dress somewhere. I didn’t know it would lead to this though…” Leliana said, smiling at the memory.

“So how did this,” she gestured everywhere with a chuckle. “happen?”

“Well, it all started when me and Josie here saw her,” Leliana shakily pointed a finger to a still-dancing Hilde, where more than half the Tavern’s men were staring at her with reddened cheeks. “leaving the cabin-her cabin wearing the dress that Lyara had borrowed from me.”

“So we walked over to them,” Josephine continued, letting Leliana hold her head for a moment.

“And asked them if they would be amenable for a little party at the tavern.” Josephine finished with a smile.

“Aaand before we knew it, more and more people came to watch. Then watching turned into joining. And soon, it became what it is now.” Josephine sighed happily as she took a sip from her drink.

“And some party it is!” A booming voice sounded from behind as their newest addition walked over, with a grinning dwarf that had a _very_ full looking coin purse attached to his belt.

“Ah, the Iron Bull I presume?” Cullen asked as he extended a hand.

“Yep. And you must be the Commander called Curly!” He said with a huge smirk as he accepted his hand.

Cullen sighed as he shot daggers at Varric.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“Nevermind that, where did you get that? Buy us a drink!” Ellana waved wildly at his coin purse before pouting.

Varric chuckled before waving Flissa over, knowing that he wouldn’t lose much anyways since Flissa was currently too happy to ask for payments.

“Where’s the Seeker and the elf?” Cullen asked as he accepted the drink from Flissa, downing its bitter taste before sighing.

“Well we asked the same thing and Lyara just jumped off and told us that she would get them- ah, speak of the devil.” He gestured to the door, where a very shocked Cassandra and Solas stood with their mouths agape. Lyara waved them off and ran to Hilde, tugging at her skirt as she pointed to Solas.

Hilde blushed and nodded at Lyara, thanking Rylen for the drink and giving him a friendly hug.

“She’s…adjusted quite well.” Cullen observed. She was once quite awkward and blunt, well she still might be but her social skills have undoubtedly improved. “Who taught her? I thought there wasn’t much interaction back in her world.”

“We all did, commander.” Leliana drawled, waving Flissa for another drink. “We were the ones who encouraged and taught her how to socialize like that and let loose. That was why we asked for the party.”

“Although…” Josephine sighed. “I think we went a little overboard here. Don’t you think Leli?”

“Nonsense.” Leliana drunkenly scoffed as she took a sip. “It’s fine to let loose every once in a while. Besides, they’re the reason why we have spots of free time anyways.”

A new round of cheers roared as Hilde started to dance, solo, when minstrels started up a new upbeat song. Hips gyrated, her arms were elegantly raised and waved, and her face was the picture of delight and serenity. This was the moment when more than half the men and some women in the Tavern declared their undying love for Hilde. This continued until the song ended and Hilde walked over to a still-gawking Cassandra and a smiling elf, whose smile only got wider when he was pulled to a table alone with her, leaving a blushing Cassandra hanging by the door.

“Looks like they’re going to spend the rest of the night on a date together,” Lyara jumped up to Hilde’s lap and hugged her tightly as they began to talk animatedly. Their smiles never leaving their faces as they talked the night away. “…with Lyara in tow.” Cullen finished with a mirthful chuckle. “They kinda look like-”

“A family?” Ellana suggested with a big smile.

“Yes. A fa-”

“That’s so _adorable_. They’re the sweetest and the most beautifulest thing I’ve seen in a long time.” Josephine cooed loudly…and drunkenly, slurring a few of the syllables, as she fondly stared at them.

“Lucky bastard.” They heard the Iron Bull sigh as he took a very large gulp of his very large mug. “How’d he end up with a knockout like her?”

“Love works in mysterious ways qunari. Leave it alone.” Cassandra scolded as she pulled up a chair.

The Iron Bull grumbled and took another massive gulp. “Still, _how?”_

“Best leave it, Tiny. She’d kick your ass if she heard you trash talking him.” Varric chuckled as he waved Flissa for a drink of his own.

“I wasn’t trash talking him! And…would she really?” Bull asked with a glimmer of excitement in his eye, at the prospect of fighting the woman the Blades of Hessarian had dubbed “The Pale Devil”.

“Oh boy. Just tell me when it’s gonna happen if you’re really gonna do that.” Varric chuckled as he accepted the drink from Flissa, taking a generous gulp.

“Sorry for getting your soldiers dragged into this, commander.” Josephine slurred the apology, holding her face in her hands as she tried to block out the noise.

“It’s fine. I think they’ve earned it for tonight.” Cullen assured her before sipping at his bitter drink.

“Still, we shouldn’t leave Haven so defenseless next time we have a celebration like this.” Ellana reasoned gently, earning her a hum of approval around the table.

“Anyways…” Varric reached to his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. “Anyone up for a game?” A round of agreement and drunken declarations of revenge were all he needed to start dealing out the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thought I might write a chapter to go deeper into the rest of the inner circle's (namely our herald and commander) relationships and just have a fun chapter :D
> 
> Fun and unhardened Leliana is goals Leliana.
> 
> Just checking in. How're you guys finding the story so far? If there any criticisms, suggestions, or things you would like to point out please feel free to do so!
> 
> This chapter was written with the theme of How to Train your Dragon 2's OST - "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" in mind. I used Peter Hollens' cover specifically. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U


	21. Road to Redcliffe

The soft rustling of the bed gently shook The Ashen One from her dreamless sleep, eyes slowly blinking the pull of sleep away. She pawed her left eyes, as she stifled a yawn with her right, only to find a weight pressing down on her arm. With one eye still getting rubbed by her bare hands, pale hands brushing against her golden orb, she glanced to her right and the sight she found filled her with a light in her chest that only grew brighter as she began recalling last night’s events.

They had a celebration at the tavern that night. For what occasion? She wasn’t really sure. All she knew was that it started as soon as she showed up in Haven wearing the refreshing, albeit revealing, dress that Lyara had picked for her. The first ones to notice her were Leliana and Josephine who were taking a stroll in Haven, watching the sun slowly descend below the trees and mountains, as if in slow goodbye.

They approached her with wide grins as they let their eyes travel along the length of her body, starting with her plain white slippers that encased her pale feet, showing off her delicate features. They looked up slowly, savoring every inch of her once mysterious body that was now in full view, leaving little to imagination.

“Maker’s breath…” Josephine muttered as she caught a glance of Hilde’s exposed left leg, thanks to the high-cut slit along the side of her leg, showing off the lines of hard, toned muscles and a thickness that made her mouth water.

“How does she look?” Lyara chirped, proudly and smugly looking at Hilde who had a faint blush in her cheeks as she let the advisors ogle her, who made no effort to hide their reactions.

Leliana tore her eyes from wherever she was staring at and stared at Hilde with a bright smile on her face and a wicked gleam in her eyes. “You look absolutely beautiful. Doesn’t she Josie?” Leliana breathed as her eyes dropped to look over her once more.

Upon hearing her name, Josephine straightened and cleared her throat. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and looked at Hilde sheepishly. “Apologies, I…I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Nobody would blame you if you did.” Leliana commented, nodding to herself. “Do you have any plans for today? Is there an occasion as to why you’re wearing that?”

“Not really. It-” she cleared her throat as she cast a sidelong glance to Lyara who gave her a playful smirk in return. “It was on Lyara’s insistence.”

Leliana nodded and turned to Josephine who was caught red-handed at ogling again, especially when Hilde turned to the side while Lyara fussed around her, exposing her muscular back.

With a smirk she cleared her throat. “Josie, isn’t morale important for keeping productivity and spirits high, especially in this time of crisis?”

Josephine nodded, cocking a questioning brow at the grinning Leliana. “I have an idea.” She said with a grin, which heralded the start of what came to be Haven’s biggest party yet. And it was all on the insistence of the sweet girl she called her daughter, still sleeping beside her, using her arm as a pillow.

With a mirthful smirk she laid back down and snuggled next to Lyara, staring at the blonde hair curtaining her peaceful face. She raised a finger and poked her cheek. Lyara grunted making a face similar to Cassandra. The thought of it made her giggle and poked again.

At this Lyara woke up with her eyes unfocused and hazy from the daze of sleep. She had a slightly irritated expression at whatever woke her up before being replaced by a gleeful one as soon as her lake-blue eyes landed on Hilde’s golden ones.

“Good morning, daughter.”

“Good morning, mame.”

They both just stared at each other with a smile on their faces, letting the familial feeling wash over them like a breeze.

“Come, we can have breakfast together before I depart for Redcliffe.”

Lyara’s face deflated into a frown and moved closer, her blue eyes pleading.

“But, you just got here.” She sighed in defeat, her eyes downcast.

“I know, but after we get the sorcerers’ help we can close the breach. And then we can spend a lot of time together.”

Lyara was still quite unhappy at the prospect but gave her a half-smile for the future.

“Promise?” She held out a pinky, much to Hilde’s confusion.

“I promise.” She tentatively reached out and grabbed Lyara’s pinky with her hand, making her giggle.

“You wrap your pinky around it, so it’s like a promise you have to keep!” she chirped, having momentarily forgotten her woes.

“Ah, so it’s…”

“Yes! Like that!”

They spent a few more minutes just grabbing each other’s pinky which eventually ended up in trying to stack their hands on top of each other to see who would end on top.

It was half-an-hour passed the time they were supposed to be in the tavern when they arrived. And when they did, Hilde’s usual table already had people sitting in it. However, due to last night’s event, Hilde went from having no table in the tavern to over half clearing out their tables and presenting her a spot in their place.

“Lady Hilde, over here!”

“No, please sit here!”

“My lady, over here!”

She was bombarded with offers and Lyara just smirked at her.

“Told ya.”

Hilde huffed and smiled sheepishly, conceding to her point.

“Are you alright with eating outside?”

“Why?” Lyara asked, confused at her for not wanting to accept any offer.

“Well, I’m not used to all this attention and they’re much too noisy for my liking.”

Lyara stared for a moment before shrugging.

 

After a heartfelt farewell to Lyara, Hilde and the others were now on their way to Redcliffe village to seek the mages’ help in closing the breach. Thankfully, Ellana and Cullen got to talk about this, knowing that they both had personal reasons for favoring one side, they got past it and now had a blossoming friendship brewing, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the story teller.

“So…” Varric drawled as he sidled up to a seemingly blank-faced Ellana who was staring at nothing in particular until her broke her from her reverie.

“Hmm?” She hummed, tilting her head to his direction but not actually looking at him.

“You and curly huh?”

That got her attention as she looked at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Varric chortled at her reaction and held a hand to his mouth for fear of devolving into a mess of laughter.

“Wha…wha…” she cleared her throat. “what about _him?”_ she asked innocently, but the high-pitch that came out at the last word gave her away to him.

“Relax, Sparks.” Varric chuckled.

“Oh, now you have a nickname for me.” She rolled her eyes, trying to change the subject _away_ from her while simultaneously trying to control the flush in her cheeks.

“Oh yeah, been thinking about that since the day we met. It was a little more difficult to come up with a nickname for you since every time I would come up with one, it would always seem lacking.”

“Oh? Why is that?” She asked as she directed her horse to the right side of the road, while her companions followed after her.

“Well the first nicknames I had for you were,” Varric held up a hand and began counting off the failed nicknames. “First it was Sunshine, cause of you have quite the bubbly personality but then I saw you become moody from time to time so Sunshine didn’t seem to fit anymore, I mean how often does the sun set in so short a time?”

Varric chuckled, taking wicked amusement from the flush up Ellana’s neck, muttering _I’m not that moody_ under her breath.

“I thought Sunshine was quite fitting.” Hilde chimed in, sidling up next to Ellana with Solas in tow, watching their conversation with silent interest and a subtle smile.

Ellana threw her hands up and reached for Hilde, hugging the tall woman in an awkward half-hug she was pulling her horse along with her shift in weight.

“See?” She protested, but Varric just shook his head and continued.

“next was Red cause of your hair but that seemed too plain so I wrote that off, and the latest thing that came to mind was Sparks.” Varric finished with a proud smirk.

Ellana hummed in approval after considering the nickname. “Why Sparks though?”

Varric shrugged. “It seems appropriate. Sometimes you flash bright and shine true…other times you just fade into the background, allowing others to find attention.” Varric said with an approving look. “oh, and ‘cause you seem to like using lightning magic more often than not, so…Sparks.”

Dusk soon settled over them and they decided to find a place to camp for the night. Hilde was absentmindedly following them, preoccupied with admiring the clear night sky once more and the sea of stars above.

“Ash!” Hilde snapped out of her trance-like state and looked to the source of the voice.

Varric was waving her over with a bemused smirk.

“I think I should start calling you ‘Wanderer’ instead.”

“Oh? Is it because I keep becoming dazed by the beauty your world offers?”

“Precisely that…Wandy.” Varric said with a playful grin.

Hilde sputtered, looking at him with wide eyes. “Wandy?! Come now, there must be something better.” She said, mumbling towards the end as she accompanied Varric to the camp her companions have already set up. Varric chuckled before grabbing a seat by the fire. Cassandra and Ellana were out hunting game and Solas was placing wards around the campfire. Muffling wards, stealth wards, alarm wards, etc. His stormy grey eyes met her golden ones for a moment.

Hilde found her lips slowly curling upwards before transforming into a lovely smile, further accentuated by the ambient light the fire was giving her. Solas held his breath and let the image burn in his mind. She truly was breathtaking.

Solas’ jaw tightened as if he caught himself doing something he wasn’t supposed to and gave her a tight smile before returning to his task with indomitable concentration.

Hilde frowned a little at his reaction, not having missed the way he abruptly looked away. It’s been like this for quite some time now, ever since that time in Val Royeux. Her brows furrowed as she thought back to all the times she kept trying to spend more time with him, which he usually did but he gradually kept having ‘many things to do’ and she feels as if they’ve drifted apart.

Her chest tightened at the thought. She doesn’t know what to do about things like this. She doesn’t know what all this means. She just knew it hurts when he does it. And when she gets hurt her instinct is to hurt them back, usually to the point of not being able to inflict pain again. But then again, how does one hurt what they don’t understand? She knew death – intimately. She received it but dealt it a thousand fold. Monsters, demons, man, mythical creatures, and even gods weren’t safe from her. Yet these seem to know how to hurt her without ever showing themselves.

Just when her thoughts started to spiral downward, a hand waved in front of her face catching her attention.

“Oh, apologies.” She sighed, recovering from the uneasy assault of her mind.

“You ok there? Looked like you were about to cry or kill someone. I couldn’t tell which.” Varric said, sitting back down.

“Were you asking something?”

Varric nodded. “Yeah…” Varric seemed to consider his next words first before speaking. “Remember the day we first met?”

Hilde nodded, unsure where he was going with this but intrigued nonetheless. “I do.”

“And we were under that huge ass breach, just about to get our assess kicked? Well we saw you pull out this _huge_ ,” Varric gestured with both his hands, emphasizing its size by putting two hands up. “sword, probably the biggest one I’ve ever seen and you swung it around like it was nothing. Well,” Varric cleared his throat. “I have to ask, are you a mage?”

“If you are asking if I can use magic then yes, I am a mage.”

“Well, shit. So you’re a fighter _and_ a mage. That’s one hell of an offensive power.”

Varric stayed silent for a moment while he let this concept sink in. Hilde adjusted her seat by the fire and reached up for the silver links on her armor to detach the cape.

People feared the unknown, Hilde thought. Seeing lines of concern and worry all over the dwarf’s face while he continued to mull over the fact she just confirmed for him. She knew what fear could do. It could drive one to do unreasonable and outrageous things…Her own gods were a testament to that fact.

“Would you like to see what I can do?” Hilde asked tentatively, looking into Varric’s surprised eyes, locking onto his. “I think you’re uncomfortable with not knowing what kind of magic I wield. Not surprising, given the state of things in this world.”

Varric considered this for a moment and nodded, a thankful smile on his face. “Thanks, Wandy.”

“Do you have anything specific in mind?”

“Oh, you mean I get to choose what kind of show we’ll get?”

“You may.”

As if on que Cassandra and Ellana came back from the forest, with a handful of game. Cassandra looked at the two of them, flicking back and forth, before speaking.

“What are you doing?”

“I was just about to show Varric some magic.”

Cassandra stiffened, memories of her fight against the overwhelming number of demons when they first tried to close the breach came rushing back to her. Pride Demons. Necks snapping. A sword summoned from thin air. Savior.

She was shoved aside as their Herald bounded in front of her, trembling with excitement.

“Magic?! What kind?”

Hilde smirked and stood, dusting off her lap. “What would you like to see?”

She smiled wickedly as an idea came to her. She gave her game to Cassandra, not giving her an opportunity to as why, leaving her sputtering in place while she rushed to her tent. Moments later, she reappeared in full battle gear, her staff slung on her back.

“Let’s have a duel.”

Everyone’s jaws, except the two of them, promptly dropped at the crazy, _crazy_ suggestion. Cassandra was the first to snap out of it, her face morphing into one of mortification, anger, and worry. “What?!”

“Relax, Cassandra. It’s going to be a magic duel.” She faced Hilde with an excited grin. “Magic only. Wanna go?”

Hilde on the contrary looked worried. “Ellana are you sure about this?”

“Yep.” She replied immediately, completely confident.

“Now?”

“Uhuh.”

Hilde looked at the grinning Herald once more before sighing, with a faint smirk of approval. “As you wish,” her smirk then turned a little feral. “It’s been a while since I used my magic.”

Solas overheard all these, even from where he was planting wards and found himself intensely curious to see what kind of magic she has. The only time he’d witnessed foreign magic was the night he stepped into her dreams and witnessed the duel between two Hildes. When the fiery Hilde summoned that magnificent golden lightning, he found himself unable to move from the sheer pressure he felt when it was summoned. It was _old_. Very old magic. He tried to acquire some information about her from her dreams but ever since that one night, he has been denied access by the statue guarding the doors. He tried to convince it at first but gradually resorted to threatening it, in a fit of frustration. It was a foolish move, as the statue moved faster than he expected it too, and kicked him off the cliff, quite literally kicking him out of her dreams.

He sighed, recalling the feeling of a massive force slamming into his chest before falling to his doom, only managing to escape in the last minute before feeling the full effect of smashing into the ground and ending up a nervous wreck the following day. He stood from where he knelt, finishing up the wards and moved to where the Cassandra and the others have gathered, while they watched Hilde and Ellana move to a clearing in the forest.

“Hey Chuckles, what do you think will happen?” Varric asked, nervousness and excitement in his voice.

“I…I believe we’re about to see, master Tethras.”

“What she never told you? Even when you guys are together?” Varric asked, surprise laced into his features.

He just shook his head no as he sent his aura out to feel for any change in magical signature. Both of them were emitting magical auras, which were normal for mages. Ellana had a bright blue towering aura surrounding her, displaying large amounts of mana. It moves smoothly around her like a gentle stream, showing the skill she holds over her magic. In short, Ellana was a very powerful mage, with the capability of wielding each element with great expertise.

On the other hand, Hilde only had a very faint pale gold aura surrounding her, and it only reached to her skin. It was so shallow that he would have missed it had he not been actively looking for it. He sighed, disappointed, before a brief flicker of magic brought his attention back to them.

“Are you ready?” The Herald called out with a confident smile.

Hilde bowed before nodding. “I am.”

Solas found himself getting a little excited at the magic duel about to begin…little did he know that this would be the last time he’d see Hilde in the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guys! Sorry for the long delay. College started a few weeks ago and was trying to adjust to it. I also started a new series, due to writer's block but no worries! I won't leave this unfinished. Despite the increasingly sporadic upload schedule, I intend to finish this as I still have so much more to share!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	22. Vhenan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry about the delay but college has been taking up my time and other real life stuff so here's a (albeit short) chapter that would hopefully make up for it!
> 
> Note that (I don't remember if I already said this but here it goes anyways) I will not drop this fanfiction as I still have so much more to tell!  
> On that note I would just like to say that all the support , kudos, and comments you guys have been dropping are deeply appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy what I've written!
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm trying my best to improve so if there are any suggestions at all, please do leave it in the comments :D
> 
> Special thanks to Twisted_Fate_MK2 for offering his suggestions that prompted me to rewrite bits of this chapter to (hopefully) make it better!

Ellana twirled her staff around expertly, almost arrogantly, as her eyes took on a more predatory aspect. Eyes narrowed. Staff gripped tightly. A feral smirk upon her enviable pink lips. Eyes flashing in the dark…Sweat gathering on her brows and neck. She gritted her teeth and drew a breath of confidence to stop her body from shaking.

Despite knowing that Hilde has never shown any magical prowess, this was one _terrifying_ opponent. She had never seen her bested and hasn’t shown any signs of actual struggle or effort during her battles with her, which was something that, despite their sibling-like relationship, concerned her deeply. If they were all struggling just to come out victorious, how much more is Hilde holding back?

Hilde summoned a staff out of the flames and is now standing stoically, almost like a statue as she waited for her to make the first move. Seeing her as an adversary brought memories of enemies dying brutally to mind. Heads sliced clean off, a fully-armored Templar flying back with a kick, mages’ spells being deflected. Undefeatable. Unstoppable.

_Invincible._

She controlled the shiver she felt and took a wide stance, and held her staff back. She was confident that her magic, if she actually possessed any at all, would not be as powerful as the one she wields but…what if she does? Ellana shook her head and braced herself for the grueling battle, as she filled herself with positive thoughts, convincing herself that she was a warrior, nothing more. A warrior who could cast potent magic was simply unheard of. Of course there were knight enchanters, like the court mage they recruited back in Val Royeux but their sword skills are rudimentary at best – knowing just enough to not flounder around when wielding it in battle.

She closed her eyes as she took a deep calming breath.

A heartbeat…another…and then…

Green eyes flashed opened, bright and menacing like the breach above, quickly locking onto the pale woman across the clearing. But like the breach above, it flickers against a force from the heavens. With an expert twirl she slammed her staff on the ground, summoning lightning from above, roaring from the fade.

It struck down to where the pale woman was standing, resulting in a loud boom - blinding them all momentarily as the stench of ozone filled her nostrils. Ellana put a hand out to cover the flash of light, sending her aura out to probe for any change, specifically looking for any manipulation of magical energies. She felt a shift in the air and as soon as the blinding light had subsided, she quickly put her arm down and stared intently as the smoke began to clear out.

Hilde hadn’t moved but something seemed off with her visage, as if she is blurred. Her staff was held high on the air while her strange magic surrounded her with energies unfamiliar to the mages of the Inquisition.

Ellana’s brows knitted together, wondering what happened. Her magic wasn’t cancelled so she knew for a fact that it struck _something_ because of the bright flash of light that resulted. That was when she noticed that there blackened flora surrounding Hilde, the wind carrying the scent of burned grasses and wet soil. Did the lightning change its course mid-strike? She felt the cold feeling of dread rush down her spine as her breathing quickened. Nerves rattled as her mind rushed to try and form a logical conclusion of how exactly she deflected a force from the Fade.

It was one of her more powerful spells. An execution if you will, meant to permanently paralyze or disintegrate enemies on the spot. She didn’t second guess using this because of what Solas told them the morning Hilde woke up from a nightmare.

She had _tremendous_ magical resistance. So much so that just getting her to wake up from her nightmares forcefully nearly fully drained their fade mage. While there was an air of mystery surrounding Solas, she knew that he was by no means a novice mage. The man was as talented as they come. To be able to drain a mage in their field of expertise was something to praise…and to fear.

Still this didn’t solve the mystery of the lightning bolt, as if it feared the woman herself, changing its course as it was falling from the heavens.

“How did you-”

She didn’t get to wonder, as the fight was suddenly brought to her on Hilde’s area of power. In a blink of an eye, Hilde had dashed to her right, her form low, a leg extended to the side with her cape whirling behind her. The image sent a shudder of fear through Ellana, reminding her of a demon on the hunt. A beautiful demon with bright gold eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight, with pale skin to match it. Hilde raised her staff and magic began to gather around her staff, forming an alluring azure light as it continued to get bigger.

Ellana shook her head and cast a powerful barrier around herself and prepared her own counter attack to interrupt Hilde from casting. She spun her staff behind her back as she leapt to the air, sending pieces of grass up with her. She felt the wind blow past her face, sending streaks of auburn hair to her field of vision. She landed expertly and was about to fire off an immolate spell when the bright blue light suddenly exploded from Hilde’s staff.

What seemed like a single spell exploded into bits, sending forth numerous bolts of magic her way. Ellana gritted her teeth and put her arms up as she reinforced her barrier. The spell slammed into her sending her staggering back with much less force than what she thought. She peeked through her arms with narrowed eyes which instantly widened when she saw Hilde making her way towards her, with another spell charged up.

“Fuck!” She cursed and fade-stepped to her hard left, cutting a path across Hilde’s and buying her time to strategize and plan her next move. Hilde’s spells aren’t very powerful so far but Ellana resolved to remain vigilant of what she may throw next. She inhaled heavily with some difficulty, the wind making it a little difficult to get oxygen up in her brain, when she saw Hilde draw closer. Ignoring the sweet temptation to panic, she whirled her staff expertly and slammed it to the ground with a grunt, sending forth a Winter’s Grasp to hopefully buy her time to channel some of her stronger magic.

To her surprise, the spell actually caught Hilde off-guard and nearly tripped when her feet were suddenly frozen on the ground. Ellana let a grin touch her face before she fired off a multitude of fireballs in quick succession. Hilde took some to the chest and back, letting out some pained grunts as it slammed into her armor.

Without warning, Hilde suddenly burst from her frozen state, rolling towards her before leaping with to the air, her hand pulled back with fire gathering in her palm. Ellana’s eyes shot open and quickly stepped backwards just as a fireball burned the ground where she was standing on a moment ago, igniting the air with the smell of burnt flora and tinder.

“What the fuck!” She cursed and just as she recovered, Hilde laned just a few feet in front of her, fire already gathering in her palm…while azure light swirled around her staff. Ellana saw her smile wickedly before firing off her spells, sending Ellana fade-stepping backwards in a zigzag fashion as she tried to evade the bombardment of spells Hilde sent her way. Dust and bits of rocks peppered her from the sides, sending panic rushing up her spine as her senses were drowned out by the explosions. Her vision, a mix of fire and azure magic, exploding from all sides. An explosion to her right sent her staggering to the left, her remains of a barrier just barely keeping her arm from getting burns.

She cursed once more and spun around, resolving to stop running away. She re-casted her barrier and spun her staff expertly as she channeled lighting from the night skies that have begun thundering and roaring, streaks of bright-blue lightning flashing through the blanket of stars as it heralded the coming rain. The Fade answered her call and, once more, let lightning fall upon the Pale woman. And once more, the lightning changed its direction, setting nearby flora afire.

“Shit…” She muttered under her panting breath as she tried to blink the sweat from her eyes, letting it drop to the grass. Her staff-arm has already begun trembling from this lengthy and exhausting duel and is having trouble keeping her staff from slipping from her grip. She could feel her lungs burn with every intake of air as she tried to keep her exhausted mind focused on the woman who seemed to have a dam worth of stamina compared to her bucket that’s been emptied.

“Shall we end it her, Elly?” Hilde called with no malice but Ellana could _feel_ her smirking. She gritted her teeth and locked her eyes with her’s with renewed conviction. “Not yet,” She replied with steel in her voice despite her trembling form. Ellana wanted to be someone Hilde could rely on, on and off the battlefield. This was to be her chance to prove that there was something she could do for her in the heat of battle, and the concept of defeat was unacceptable here. She hated that even if she had nothing to give, Hilde wouldn’t mind and would treat her as an equal regardless. She hated that the woman seemed so untouchable and independent, even if she should be proud of her. Knowing about the world she came from should have allayed these feelings towards her, but it didn’t. Like as a friend should. Like as a sister should.

She inhaled deeply and tried to quiet her turbulent mind – focusing on the task before her. Her eyes flicked to the sides and then back to her pale sister, as she forced her mind to run scenarios in her head as she tried to build a strategy that would allow her to get close enough without getting blasted away. A _very_ dangerous plan, but it’s something Hilde will never expect, even if close-range combat is her territory. At least she shouldn’t be able to.

She planted her feet on the ground and widened her stance, lifting her staff to the side and put her hand out. Hilde stopped as soon as she came up the hill as she faced her down. After giving her a curious tilt, she too, entered her combat stance once more – staff pointed to the ground, her palm held up as a ball of fire swirled above it.

With a resounding battle-cry that sent chills down the spines of her comrades she surprised everyone, including Hilde, by making a mad dash forward, using her magic to propel her towards the pale demon who had raised her staff high where the majestic azure light began to gather once more. Cries and raised voices of concern could be heard from behind but the blowing wind and the sheer focus that narrowed her senses to a razor-tip ignored it all, gambling it all on this one move.

The scattering magic of Hilde exploded from her staff, peppering her barrier’s integrity but scarcely slowing down her sprint as she quickly continued closing the distance. Upon seeing her stride unhindered, Hilde took a step back, a feat that Ellana’s mind quietly celebrated, and launched a _massive_ swirling fireball that could’ve easily engulfed an entire platoon of Templars. Making a split-second decision, she fade-stepped _through_ the massive fire ball, ignoring the dreadful burning feeling as she passed through it, landing right in front of a startled Hilde, her magnificent and usually confident golden eyes, widened in disbelief.

Taking advantage of Hilde’s lowered guard, she adjusted her grip on the staff, holding it right before the jewel at the end and with a flourish, a radiant white light burst from her free-hand. Hilde put her arm up to shield her eyes, missing what was birthed from the explosion of magic. A blinding blade of light had formed in Ellana’s hand and she swung it with the force of an angry god, catching Hilde’s left flank with a loud crack.

…

Hilde’s eyes widened in surprise as a burning and searing pain blossomed on her side. She threw her head back, her eyes rolling to the sky, and let out a painful gasp – staggering to the side as she heard few ribs crack from the spell that Ellana used. It felt like a sword wreathed in flames, like the one that Prince Lorian used but this was no heavy ultra-great sword to be swung around with reckless abandon with charred edges. It’s one more akin to a very fine and very sharp straight sword that ignited the flesh as soon as it makes contact with skin, flesh, or bone. She collapsed to one-knee and held her left side, just below her breast, gritting her teeth as she felt the wound hiss in response to her touch. Her world spun as the wound continued to burn through her, while painful nostalgia assaulted her mind.

The last time she experienced such pain were fighting the mighty back in her own world. She could name many where she experienced much pain and death but there were a few exceptional adversaries that she would never take lightly and destroy with extreme prejudice. The knights of the Ringed City were the first and most prominent experience that came into mind. These knights would swing flaming straight swords that have cut her down many times, denying her passage on her journey. She fell again and again, until she acquired enough skill and courage to match these knights on their own terms, which was why she was virtually unmatched in any and all forms of close-quarters combat. However, despite her grueling experiences that molded her into a powerful warrior, she was not invincible. Just very close to it.

With the way she treated easily came out on top in every battle thus far, she has become a little complacent…and a little arrogant – believing that none are powerful enough to get to her, to make her grunt and curse in pain; to make her bleed from every orifice and from new ones inflicted upon her body; to make her cry out for mercy as burning swords cut her in half; or freeze her in horror as she was slowly and torturously eaten alive; to experience her eyes being gouged out; to feel her body become unbalanced as limbs were torn from joints. This wound was a swift and painful reminder of humility and the sense to _never_ underestimate her enemies. While the warrior within appreciated the reminder…the Ashen One did not, The Lord of Hollows did not.

_KILL THEM ALL. EAT THEIR SOULS._

Hilde shuddered as she felt the Lords residing within rear their heads, their eyes consuming her mind.

_EAT THE WOLF._

…

Solas nearly choked out a gasp of surprise and concern when he saw Ellana summon a blade of light. A Knight-Enchanter. Their Herald is part of a rare breed of mages that could summon a magical sword out of thin air and engage in specialized close-quarters combat. Even back in Arlathan, Knight-Enchanters who were then known as Arcane Warriors, were quite feared in battle for the versatility they offer, both as a melee combatant and as a mage. And compared to the few Knight-Enchanters he’s seen in this world, she seemed to be quite powerful. He could sense her magic having a unique flow of magic when compared to the other mages. Her connection with the Fade seemed to be stronger, something that he’s noticed from the beginning but never really gave it much thought, which might now prove relevant as it may be the one giving her magic that rare touch of power. Really, it helped explain why she more than just your average Dalish mage, or any mage for that matter.

However, as fascinated he might be with Ellana’s unique brand of magic, all thoughts of awe and praise were dashed away when he heard Hilde’s cry of pain and Ellana’s flurry of apologies that followed after. He sensed, more than saw what happened, and before he knew it he was already running towards them with one thing in mind, and that was Hilde’s safety. Never mind that she was a force of nature, she was still someone he cared about deeply, despite their somewhat distant relationship which was, admittedly his doing. He was…terrified. Of what he found in her dreams. Of the statue guarding the gate. Of the scenery behind the gate. Just thinking about that desolate wasteland of a battlefield and the ominous sun on the burning sky caused fears laid to rest to come bubbling up akin to a fire rising from the ashes. It had this sense of finality that he’s never experienced, even during his dreamless sleep prior to waking in this hollowed shell of a world. In his immortal years, ultimatum has never once crossed his mind. He believes in progress, change, searching for the truth, logical premises and conclusions. That place betrayed everything he believed in. He found the strange magic, while he should have found it fascinating, oppressive and dreadful. Akin to something born form the depths of the abyss and given life by those who wielded it…like the Forgotten Ones…like his brethren. Despite being known as the Bringer of Nightmares, what he was to the people that gave him that title, that place was to him. Truthfully he didn’t know if that irrational fear extended to Hilde or just her power. He’s seen her stand above the rest in battle so many times, he wonders if she’s ever tasted defeat, even when she had told him stories of the innumerable times she’s fallen, he simply could not believe it until he’s seen solid proof. He knew he should be trusting her, but he just couldn’t not after what he saw…not after what he sees.

As soon as he got close enough he felt a shift in the air. He froze in his tracks, nearly making Cassandra and Varric collide with him. “Chuckles! Why’d you stop? Ash is hurt she needs…” All of these fell on deaf ears as his eyes widen as he saw magic swirling in the air, colossal, foreign…oppressive. His eyes darted to Hilde who, Ellana was crying over, as she was still kneeling and holding a hand to her rib where the blade struck, as a cold sensation settled on his legs – sweat pooling in his hands.

“Ellana!” He shouted, the tremble in his voice unnoticed as he startled his companions. “Move! You have to move!” Solas shouted firmly, his eyes never leaving Hilde’s form. “Cassandra get her out of there!”

“What? What do-”

To everyone’s surprise, the mage’s shaky hands grasped Cassandra’s shoulder plates, his wide eyes boring into her confused, and now concerned ones, “Don’t you feel that? You must get the Herald out of there!” He yelled over his shoulder as he had already begun to sprint toward Ellana who, by now, was feeling the enormous pressure emanating from Hilde and had begun to back away, tears streaming down her face as she whispered her name like a prayer, a plea.

Solas Fade-Stepped in front of Ellana and spun her. Her wide, teary eyes hazy and confused at the aura emanating from Hilde. Images of wolves howling, no not wolves, creatures that hunted like wolves, invaded his mind. He reeled back before he put a barrier on his mind before looking back at her “Herald you must go, now!”

“Why? What’s happening? Can you feel that? Is she ok?” She asked rapidly without stopping, her eyes flicking at the same rate, unsure of what to do as her staff lay forgotten on the ground. Just then, Cassandra had come into view and by the way her eyes never left Hilde’s still-crouched form, he knew that she was feeling it too. “Come Herald!” Ellana didn’t get to protest as she was practically carried back forcefully. “Solas! The-” Cassandra swayed in place, her eyes becoming momentarily unfocused. He was about to ask when he too, suddenly felt lightheaded. He recovered quicker and held a hand on his temple before moving towards them “We must go! Hurry!”

And just as the oppressive and dreadful atmosphere and presence of unknown magic seemed to reach its peak, it suddenly dissipated. Like a gust of wind blowing away the dust from the shelves of forgotten books. The mages and the seeker immediately felt the effects and after looking at one another and regulating their breathing, they cast their gaze on the woman where it all came from. She was no longer kneeling, she was standing to her full-height, regally, imperiously, like how she normally did…except her face was one of absolute horror. Her eyes wide as it frantically flicked from companion to companion, looking for something. Solas had never seen her this distraught before and rose to his feet to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly took a step back.

He froze and looked up at her, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide with equal amounts of worry and dread, considering what just happened. “Vhenan?” He whispered, surprising himself at the admission, almost breathlessly as he took a step closer. “Are you alright?” He said gently, as if he was cooing an animal into not bolting or attack whenever he got a step closer…something that resulted in an opposite effect than what he had hoped.

“Don’t. Please.” She called out, her voice carrying power unlike before. He enjoyed their conversations, enjoyed hearing her silvery voice, cool and light like the night breeze by the sea, only now realizing how much of a fool he was in trying to distance himself because of his fear over the unknown, _her_ unknown when they could have simply talked about it. Thinking about it now, he’s never had any reason to go behind her back or invade her dreams for answers. He simply could have _asked_. But now…that and what they had seemed to drift away, for every step he took, she took a step back.

So he froze in place, fearing that if he got any closer that she would either run away or blast him with magic, preferring the latter as her importance to him gradually revealed itself the more she seemed to want to run. The more it seemed that she would be gone from his life forever. Gone would be those candlelit days by the fire, talking for hours on end about each other’s adventures, with each story revealing a little more about the person. Gone would be those tender moments where they did nothing but bask in each other’s presence and engage in innocent yet intimate gestures…Gone would be those fiery kisses under the moonlight, their sounds drowned out by the activity within Haven.

“Vhenan…”

“Don’t. I’m…I’m afraid. I can’t trust myself around you all.”

Solas opened his mouth to give words of assurance when Ellana spoke. “Hilde? Sister?” She asked, stepping closer. “I’m sorry I did that.” She spoke carefully, her voice tight as she tried to hold back tears. “It was an accident so can we go back to the camp? Please? We can snuggle by the campfire while I heal your wounds,” She pleaded her voice rising with desperation as she took frantic steps forward. “We can have-”

“I’m sorry…I…forgive me.” Without a word more, she spun and walked to the forest, her gait uncharacteristically forlorn, exhausted and defeated.

He took a step forward with the intention of chasing after her when a thought tore through the powerful need he felt to go after her and assure her that they are alright and that he still cared about her, that she was his heart and hoped that he was her’s.

 _You mustn’t._ His mind ruthlessly reminded _Remember your purpose, your duty beyond this wretched world._ _This world must die. You must tear the veil down and restore what once has been and what should’ve been. What’s one beautiful and powerful soul compared to what lay beyond the Veil? Compared to those you sought to protect but ended up birthing these pale imitations of his people?_

And so he did not chase. He could have…but did not.

He let his hand fall along with his heart at the cruelty of what must be done.

_This is for the best._

Yes. It must be. What a complicated man he is, yearning in one moment then being distant in the next. Calling her his heart, when they’ve never made such intentions, no matter how right it felt. Even he could not understand himself these days. So much emotions pivoted in the direction of winds that he must not sail with, only to be yanked back into place by the hand of purpose. A cold, iron hand formed by nothing but his own doing. A sort of flagellation brought unto himself for the foolishness of all those years ago. What a mess he has become but then again, don’t all men become a little foolish and stupid when an attractive soul catches their eyes and heart? She has given him an exit and it would be wisest to take it.

_Now you must find a way to kill her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. This chapter also took so long to write because I had trouble figuring out what direction I should take and what you're seeing now is actually my fourth iteration of the chapter xD


	23. Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a crazy month since the last time I uploaded cause of college and stuff. Luckily I still found time here and there to work on this so here it is!  
> Christmas is drawing near, and so is my Christmas break! During that time, I will try to get at least 2-3 chapters up. Thanks!

Heavy footsteps crunched the fallen leaves of the forest, sending small animals scurrying into the bushes as a figure cloaked in black armor stumbled through the dense flora. A gauntleted hand with clawed finger tips was raised to the side, grabbing onto every thick trunk it could touch as the figure leaned into each of them as if their life depended on it. And with every lean, the trees creaked. Testament to the force behind the relatively simple action of exhaustion. The moonlight reached far and wide in the lands, but not here under the cover of the trees – letting only slivers of light pass through the dense leaves that protected travelers from the heat of the sun during the day, while providing camouflage for predator and prey during the night. Speaking of predators, many would prefer to have a vantage zone when scoping out prey, but not this one. Not the Ashen One. She hasn’t been prey for some time and will probably remain at the top of the food chain. An absolute predator who no longer had natural enemies…save herself.

A pained gasp tore from her throat as she harshly leaned against a tree, making a resounding thud that echoed through the quiet forest as it elicited a creak from the ageless trunk as leaves showered the Ashen One from above. She drew a long and weary breath and let out a shuddering sigh as she cast her golden gaze skyward, taking solace in the silent companionship of the moon, like the Wolf Knight of Old alongside his faithful companion as they consoled one another during their crusade against the forces of the abyss. Except that she had no wolven companion who would offer her the warmth of an embrace or the reassurance that she would not stand in solitude…not anymore. She would traverse her abyss alone. She has given them a glimpse of her dark and terrible power she bottled up inside her, seen the fearful expressions that marred their faces, and the hesitant steps Ellana gave when she tried to coax her back to them. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t. Because at this point, she couldn’t even trust herself anymore. All these voices are demanding her to tear this world apart, and she stands alone in remaining true to the path she believes in. A hundred…thousand…souls standing against one who bore the Dark Soul. A very trying task. It was much easier when she could satisfy the craving within when she had enemies at every turn.

Thedas was much like that, except they lacked the powerful and mighty beings that satisfied the equally powerful and mighty souls she had beaten into submission. They had an endless hunger for more, and so did she. She could only hold them back for so long.

Her mouth involuntarily watered at the prospect of eating a mighty soul again. No matter how much she hated that feeling she, paradoxically, loved the euphoric sensation she gets right after the consumption of the mighty. If these dull weak souls tasted like melted rice thickened by goo, the mighty tasted like food for the gods, accompanied by the finest wine with a slice of their freshest brioche.

Despite the maelstrom of murderous demands, and the painful yearning that burned in her chest, she let a victorious grin touch her face, almost letting out a harsh laughter as she continued to defy what her body – her soul – was craving. This was because she had a reason. A beautiful reason encased in the body of a small lithe body, adorned with blonde hair and wondrous ocean-blue eyes. Lyara kept her anchored to the idea of ‘Hilde’, the one that she had grown so fond of, the one that everyone knew, while desperately trying to keep her past in the past…behind jagged bars, with a sword pointed at its throat, daring it to rear its ugly and bloodied head to try and subvert everything she has tried so hard to redeem herself off. She was not that woman anymore, and she would do her fucking best to make sure it stays that way. For her. For Aria. For this world.

_For Lyara._

_…_

_She will die too._

She slammed her fists into the trunk, making it creak in protest to her strength as more leaves showered the Ashen One who had both her fists against the trunk, looking at it with nothing but blood-red murder in her eyes. Her lips pulled into a snarl, showing pearly white teeth that seemed to sharpen into fangs as her eyes flashed dangerously in the dark, narrowing into slits.

_She will not die._

_She will. They will all die. Such is the fate of the one who stands above all. Above all monsters. Above all gods. Such is the fate of the soul eater – bearer of the Dark Soul._

With a low, blood-chilling growl, she pulled back and slammed back into the tree, eliciting a louder creak as hundreds of leaves exploded from above, accompanied by the snapping of roots as her hands pounded deeper onto the shattered bark, making dents and cracks on the trunk.

_I will die before that happens._

_No you will not. We’ll make sure of that…my lord._

_Silence._

_You are the Lord of Hollows. You need no one. You need hold no feelings to tie you down. Look at what that’s done to you. You’ve become weak, susceptible to the pathetic show they call magic! You hold back! You give enemies a chance to run! You hold back when you should be showing them what you are! What you’re made of!_

“No! Not anymore!”

She opened her eyes to find that her hands had clawed into the bark of the trunk and was actually the only reason why the tree was still standing upright. Her hands felt so warm…too warm, actually, and felt like it was sweating profusely. She was determined to ignore it when she suddenly felt a sharp burning pain ignite in her hands. It trailed up her arms and crawled to her neck and face in a slicing manner, as if she was being cauterized slowly and torturously. With a yelp of pain, she let go of the tree letting it fall as she tore off her gauntlets. As soon as she tore away a gauntlet, she froze. Her eyes were wide with emotion, grief, anger, and a feeling of helplessness and exhaustion swirled in her bright gold eyes. Her lips and hands trembled as she tried to blink it away, as if it was just another nightmare.

_No…_

Burning cracks have appeared in her hands, trailing up her arms and neck. She didn’t need to check to know that the rest of her face and body had as well and have noticed that everything suddenly felt too warm. This feeling of renewed vitality, this surge of power and strength…

She hated it.

It made fighting easy. It made tireless assaults easy. It made relentless duels easy…It made killing easy. It made it pleasurable. It made her powerful.

She hated it.

_The Embers of the Flame…_

She has not used one in so long that she had almost forgotten about it. Almost forgotten about the laughter of a pale woman, dancing in a river of blood. Almost forgotten about the countless invasions that inflicted immense pain and suffering to others who were just trying to survive. Almost forgotten about the innocent blood spilled in the name of a worthless god for a forgotten cause.

Memories flashed before her eyes. Blood on her face, eyes, nose, and mouth. A tongue flicking out to lick her lips and fingers. The metallic smell invading her nose – tilting her towards euphoria as she let out a satisfied moan.

Hands flew to her head as she slammed into another tree, a resounding thud echoing in the now quiet forest.

“stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit…”

She continued muttering as she held her head for dear life, hoping to block out the sudden burst of memories that, for the longest time, had just lain dormant.

After the initial pain and shock had subsided, she took in deep and calming breaths before letting out a humorless laugh.

 _“She sees hope”_ She recalled grimly, her mouth pressing into a think line before quirking upwards, suddenly finding hilarity in the Soul of Cinder’s words. A time that seemed so far away.

She turned around and lifted her eyes to the soft blue hues of the sky, signaling the coming of dawn. She closed her eyes as she let her head thump against the tree which, thankfully, stood its ground. She let the rustling of the leaves and the breeze of the wind wash over her as she beat her thoughts into submission in an effort to clear her head. She’s always done that after fighting through hordes of nightmarish beasts or after a grueling fight with a gate keeper or a Lord of Cinder. And it’s always helped calm her rattled nerves or soothe out the twitch and hypersensitivity of her senses.

She once spent some time just trying to hold up a sword without it trembling after a short while. The blows she sustained from Pontiff Sullivan’s blades had done her in – killing her thrice before she came out as the victor. But by then, her hands were already shaking terribly from blocking all those swings from magical ultra-greatswords. When she had finally cornered and bested the pontiff, she took delight in burying the swords in his chest, pushing and slamming it further in so far that the cement gave way to the Ashen One’s pounding, leaving the swords buried in the cathedral, hours after the body had dissipated.

She was quivering thing then, curling into a ball of nervous and exhausted energy for hours on end with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face hidden under the wild mess of her ashen hair, splaying around her. Tears of joy, anger, and grief wracked her face while she shuddered away at that dark corner by the bonfire. Neither basking in its heat nor for its comfort healing properties. She simply wanted to be alone and cry her heart out.

Now the action induced a similar effect, and for that she was grateful. She gently pushed herself off the tree and headed deeper into the woods, taking her time to remind her why this world is worth fighting for, why it no longer needed a monster.

_Like me._

_…Yes._ Her souls answered quietly, with steel in their tone but spoke no further – allowing their conqueror, their queen her moments of peace. For they feel something wicked is afoot. Something that would change her forever.

…

Cullen frowned upon reading Cassandra’s report as he felt a headache creep up at the back of his head. Cassandra’s report was particularly long, and that was when Cullen knew that something was up. The Seeker was never one for words, but her reports always contained the most important parts with the most significant details. Anything ranging from what they saw, heard, noticed, and felt. He would then cross-reference it with the other party members’ reports for more elaborate details, particularly the Herald’s and Varric’s. So when he saw hers was almost three pages long, there was something that happened significant enough to warrant such attention from his short-tempered friend.

The report started out normal, stating that the travel had been relatively uneventful. The daily report on Hilde as per Leliana’s request. Although he understood that there was nothing more valuable in the Spymaster’s eyes than information, exploitable information at that, it continued to unnerve him to read about her feats.

“Superhuman strength and agility, keen senses, and healing magic,” he muttered under his breath, still not wanting to believe that all these belonged to her, but could not help but do so because of what they see and read. They already know a few things about her, but according to Leliana, it’s “not quite” what she was looking for. He shook his head and continued to read about Hilde’s daily progress.

“Offensive magic?” He stood, dumbfounded.

“Strange blue magic that looked like arrows…Fire magic and,” his eyes widened as he read the last bit “ability to redirect or nullify magic?”

“By the Maker…”

That seals the deal for him. He doesn’t know what else is Leliana looking for but to him, if this woman were ever to become their enemy…. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he moved to replace the short-stub of a candle, which was all that remained because of their lengthy meetings. He trudged to one of the many boxes still in the war room, making a mental note to have one of his men clear it out the following morning, and with a small exclamation of victory, fished out a fresh candle stick.

“Have you read the report?”

Cullen nearly threw the candle at whatever just talked before he saw the Spymaster herself standing by the door, her arms behind her back looking at him blankly with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

“Maker, stop doing that,” Cullen put a hand on his chest plate before answering with a sigh as he put the candle on the disc and lit the match. The golden ambiance bloomed from the middle of the room once more.

“I’m still reading it. Can you believe that? Raw strength _and_ magic? She alone could turn the tide of the Mage-Templar war,” Cullen said as picked up the report once more to continue reading. Leliana nodded and paced the room slowly with only the faint clinking of her boots to accompany her while she waited for him to read the last bits of the report.

“…extreme pressure in the air,” Cullen’s eyes narrowed as he began to get to the part that made Leliana shiver “…light-headedness and a difficulty to breath affected myself and the rest of my party. The mages, the Herald and Solas, warned us to stay away from Hilde. I don’t know the exact magnitude of what they were sensing, but whatever it was it made them fearful of even coming near her.” Cullen snapped up to Leliana, looking very concerned and unnerved, his brows stitched together in his usual frown but with the wrinkles of distress highlighted. He looked back down and continued reading the last bits of the report. “ Solas describes it as something he has never seen before. A massive swirling vortex of magic,” Cullen chuckled bitterly “And I thought I knew what terror was” he put down the letter with trembling hands and put it on his face.

“I would say don’t worry but…”

“We’re not sure.”

Leliana nodded and opened a missive hidden under her chainmail. Cullen glanced at her before he opened the letter, his tired eyes that instantly sharpened upon finishing it.

“Are…are you sure? You know she’s-”

“We have no choice.”

Cullen stared into Leliana’s deep blue eyes and found only steely resolve, tempered with grim determination. He sighed in defeat before bobbing his head. The things they do in the name of the Inquisition and all they represent.

“I’ll find the Knight-Captain.”

Leliana grabbed his shoulder as he made a move to go past her, gripping his bicep with surprising strength as she pinned him with a penetrating gaze. He raised a brow in question before Leliana leaned forward.

“Don’t. Make. A. Scene.”

…

“We have to go, Herald,” Cassandra implored gently, putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving to grab her rolled tent and other necessities.

“We can’t afford to delay much further. The sooner we can close the breach the better,” Cassandra said as straps on leathers were slung and swords were sheathed into their scabbards, letting out whispers as steel moved against boiled leather.

“I know…” Ellana whispered, her eyes downcast at the remains of a campfire. She was rooted on the log where she insisted on staying up very late into the night, waiting for Hilde all the while wishing she never did what she did out of her selfish need to prove a desire – a shortcoming that was neither noticed nor called out. A selfish need that arose with no provocation other than the need to prove that Hilde needs her as much as she needs her. She spent the whole night worry and beating herself up over a move that could would have been fatal, if not for Hilde’s inherent vitality, that she couldn’t even be bothered to touch her breakfast of watered oats and a slice of hard bread, which by itself wasn’t very palatable, but nourished them nonetheless.

Echoes of the battle ran through her nerves, as her body relived the moments when it stood before the goddess of death. She shivered as she pulled her legs up to her chest and rubbed her arms up and down to try and restore heat to her suddenly cold and sensitive skin.

“Sparks…”

A gloved hand gently grasped her shoulder and she looked up to find Varric staring at her sympathetically. He shook his head and gestured to Cassandra who despite her eagerness to get going, was also looking downcast – her brows knit together in an uncharacteristic show of worry. Whether that was for Hilde or the Inquisition, she didn’t know. With a sigh, knowing that sitting here moping around will not solve anything, she stood and made her way towards her chestnut horse who made a small nudge on her chest, as if to comfort her.

“Thanks girl,” she cooed and scratched the spot behind the ears, earning her a grateful fluff and snort. She clambered up the horse and after one last hopeful glance towards the trees where Hilde disappeared off to, she sighed and clicked her tongue.

They travelled in silence. Events of last night hanging above them like a heavy cloud of rain, despite the warm glow of the sun. Varric’s usual chatter that made everyone feel lighter and less tense is absent, which is even more noticeable by the lack of disgusted snorts from their resident Seeker who too was looking troubled. And Solas, his usual witty comebacks that embodied the soul of brevity were absent.

Thinking about it now, she found it…odd that Solas never chased after her. She knew that they were together, they displayed it many times during their travels and even back in Haven, much to the envy of many of their soldiers – as Cassandra had noted with the goal of watching over her friend. She laughed and when Cassandra asked what was so funny, she simply told her to ask herself the same question she just told her, which resulted elicited a snort from the good-hearted Seeker.

She trotted over to where Solas had his eyes fixed on the mane of his horse, presumably thinking, and hopefully bothered, about last night.

“Envying the hair on the animal, Solas?”

He looked up and for a moment she worried that he might be offended. Those worries were dashed away when his eyes twinkled with amusement.

“I am. It’s quite soft, despite the environment horses usually are in. However, I find myself enjoying my, ah, baldness. Not having to maintain one’s hair and hygiene associated with it means that I have time to think about other things.”

“Things like her?” She asked quietly.

He looked at her and briefly nodded, before his gaze returned to the horizon far ahead.

“Yes. I miss her, Ellana. I never should have let her go off alone.” He said suddenly, his voice sharp, nearly making her flinch. She doesn’t know Solas very well, but for him to express such a clear and strong emotion startled her. She doesn’t know what it was exactly, but it seemed like he was angry and frustrated.

“Why didn’t you?”

She saw him inhale sharply before being cut off by the sudden flaring of her hand. She cried out in surprise before her eyes searched the source of the rift. Her companions immediately converged on her position, vigilant with their weapons ready. Soon enough, they saw the rift flaring out from the cover of the trees, it’s green tendrils lashing out violently as it spat out demon after demon.

“Cassandra grab their attention, draw their line of fire to you! And Keep those Terrors away!” Cassandra nodded and took off with a ferocious battle-cry, successfully drawing the attention of the first wave of demons.

“Varric and Solas cover us”

As soon as her companions nodded, she took off. With an expert twirl of her staff she fade stepped to where Cassandra and a couple of demons were fighting. With a gust of wind, she stopped next to a Terror who was currently bearing down on Cassandra’s shield. With a twirl, light formed within her palm before sword of light burst forth, impaling the demon to its throat with a flourish.

Bolts whizzed through the air with a chorus of shrieks and growls as it met its mark on the demons that were advancing upon them. A Terror jumped out of the rift and its glowing green eyes locked on her. Demons were naturally malevolent beings, made of humanity’s deepest and darkest desires and attributes made flesh. But this glare sent chills down her spine…but it was not nearly as terrifying as being on the receiving end of Hilde’s predatory gaze.

With a huff she twirled her staff behind her and made a ‘come on’ gestured with her free-hand at the demon. The demon was only too happy to oblige, and did so with surprising efficiency. It disappeared into a rift, a familiar move used by Terror demons used to surprise their prey. But what happened next rattled the party’s nerves.

A rift tore open in the sky and the Terror demon flew, shrieking with its hands-claws- extended, engulfed in emerald fires.

“Herald!” Solas twirled his staff, his eyes wide and locked on the aberrant demon, and summoned a frost nova. The frost spell hit its mark despite the unnatural altitude of the demon, something that was praiseworthy in terms of magical control. The demon however only slowed down and dropped to the ground, its momentum dragging it across the rocks and dirt.

“Seeker, what in the world is that!” Varric shouted across the battlefield before firing off a few more bolts to the other demons that were trying to flank Cassandra and Ellana who were currently preoccupied with the unusual demon.

“I do not know!” Cassandra yelled back before refocusing on the demon who was now getting up from the ground, and bared its claws once more. Cassandra hunkered down, making her form as compact as she can, taking up as little space as possible while having full access to her various forms of combat. Her shield up in front of her with her sword pointed at the demon.

“Be careful with that one. I’ve never seen a demon move like that,” Ellana said while she took up a combat stance next to hers’. She covered them with a barrier and braced themselves for any more new moves this demon might pull. Something they were not disappointed in.

The demon stood to its full height of seven feet and let out a piercing shriek before it launched itself to them. They barely managed to recover from the eardrum-shattering cry before Cassandra managed to get in front of Ellana just in time for her shield to collide with the demon’s shoulder.

The collision was in favor of the demon’s as it kept dragging Cassandra with its tackle, even as Cassandra was already digging her metal boots to the ground, leaving a fog of dust as she was pushed back.

With another growl the demon raised its skeletal-like arm and slammed its fist into Cassandra’s shield, sending her flying backwards with a surprised yelp.

“Seeker!” Varric yelled before growling. He cocked Bianca before letting out a relentless barrage of bolts.

Solas and Ellana followed suit and unleashed their own barrage of magical bombardment. Lightning fell from the sky, bolts of magic exploded from their staves, balls of fire, and shards of ice. A colorful display of magic with a singular purpose. To kill.

Magic and bolts sailed through the air while grunts of pain and frustration were a constant as the demon jumped around taking swipes at whatever it thought was vulnerable. Its claws raked steel and broke barriers, and eventually rent flesh. The demon eventually died, and Ellana closed the rift. The party was left gasping for air, more exhausted in a battle than they had been since the start of the Inquisition.

“What was that?” Ellana said, seated atop a rock and chugging a healing and stamina potion. She looked at Solas with a tired and expectant gaze, hoping that he could explain what kind of demon that was.

“I-I do not know…”

…

Hums filled the air as the midday rays broke through the leaves that were shading the contented form of someone leaning against a tree. An armored leg was extended while the other was raised as her hands worked on carving a shape – breathing new life onto a piece of log.

“Hmm, maybe I need to shave off more of the neck…” she muttered while her knife moved deftly, skillfully peeling off strands of wood in her efforts in creating woodwork. She’s never really created anything before, only destroy. The ringing of steel resounded in the silent forest as her knife continued carving, creating, and molding.

“Maybe she would like hair on this? What do little girls like? Hmm…”

She focused on the turmoil of her soul and reached out, searching and prodding for her old friend.

“Guide my hands…Andre,”

Her golden eyes flashed into hues of blue, melding beautifully into her royal colors as echoes of the skills that molded the finest weapons guided her hands.

“Oh that looks fine indeed…”

She continued to hum until the sun was well on its way to setting, casting a warm hue to the sky. Soon, she ended with a doll that looks like it’s been made by the greatest toymaker the world had to offer. It was small enough to hold with one hand, yet not so small as to lose easily if dropped. It was a carving of a girl that had her hands on her hips, looking up as if ignorant of the cruel yet beautiful world around them…or is standing in defiance of it. It was complete with intricate details such as the hems and the linings of the dress. Out of respect and a sense of homage and nostalgia, she had actually carved the symbol of the _Warriors of Sunlight_ covenant as the central design of the dress but managed to change it slightly to accommodate the subject if the woodwork. Although the face on the sun has always been a little bit of a pet peeve for her so she opted not to include that one, carving instead the name of her world.

“L…y…a…r…a”

She smiled contentedly, already picturing her reaction to the gift. It would be the very first gift she would ever give and she only hoped that it Lyara would love it. She could see herself giving it when Lyara welcomed her back with open arms at the cabin they call their own. They would stay there till nightfall, only leaving to have their meals, and filling the modest space talking about whatever it is that came to mind. While they talked about nothing, Lyara would braid her hair while she listened to whatever she was up to. The nights would sometimes turn mischievous as Lyara regaled her with gossip she picked up while hanging around the Spymaster’s camp. That was where she learned that the other mage, Vivienne, has been secretly watching her and was most likely studying a new way of walking under the guise of testing new heels.

Other times she would encourage her to go dress-up again. When she asked why she just called her pretty before bursting into laughter. Hilde never fully understood why she laughed as hard as she did, but would always join her for the simple fact that she felt happy when she laughed. Other times they would simply lay with one another, golden eyes met with ocean-blue eyes, the most beautiful she has ever seen, and would thank the night for her before dozing off. With a sigh of satisfaction and renewed vigor and purpose, she stood up and tucked the doll to one of her pockets in her armor. She bent and picked up the cape she unclasped for the simple sake of comfort and swung it to her back, clasping it back onto her armor with a click.

She took one last look at the departing sun when her keen senses heard the sound of feather-light footsteps crunching on leaves…and there more than one. Footsteps with the ringing of the chainmail, the rustling of leaves, and the sound of steel grinding against leather danced at the edge of her senses as her eyes flicked around rapidly, trying to discern her intruders’ exact location while feigning ignorance. Her hand casually slid to the covers of her cape and materialized a dagger, not quite the knife she was using to carve the doll. This was a bit longer and was made for practical use, sporting a simple design. Her weapon of choice when fighting pesky invaders who kept swinging wildly. Something that happened so often that it led her to believe that they just loved getting parried and getting a dagger to the chest.

Movement buzzed at the edge of her senses when all of a sudden everything went still. The creak of branches up above signaled the first assailant. Her eyes widened when she saw that the would-be assassin was dressed in inquisition garbs. The kind that the scouts wore around camp, and had their faces covered. Questions raced through her mind.

“Die demon!”

But for now…

Hilde stepped to the side opposite the scout’s hand that held the weapon, and drove her dagger deep into the neck, he let out a bloody gurgle and spat blood to the earth before dying, still hanging limply from her dagger. The rustling of bushes signaled the next…and the creaks of branches…and the drawing of bows. They had her surrounded and the way they were moving meant that they knew it.

A groan of frustration tore from her throat as she dematerialized her dagger and unsheathed her Lothric Knight Straight Sword from its scabbard.

“Inquisition Scouts? Why do you attack? I’m-”

“Get her!”

The sound of branches snapping and footsteps stomping filled her senses. Assassins burst forth from the trees, from the bushes, and from behind the trees. Battle cries and expletives filled the air. She didn’t know who trained these ‘assassins’ but they’re the nosiest bunch she’s ever met. Still, they were many and the sun was setting. She had to get back to the group soon and tell them that their own forces ambushed her.

_Unless they sent them…_

She swung in a wide, blind arc, happening to catch an assassin by the ribs, tearing through his torso cleanly before stepping to the side while questions and implications threatened her mental integrity. Two assassins lunged from her right and back, an odd move that would have caught even a veteran as arrows started to fly from the cover of the trees some distance away. With a flourish of steel, she deflected the arrows and rolled to the left, evading the whole combined effort.

“Slippery bitch!”

There were assassins by the trees, relentlessly shooting arrows from their height advantage while three more charged with their swords held up high or pointed at her. They were in formation, the archers above would make it difficult to get close while the assassins on the ground would have an opportunity to get a few hits in while she would be distracted with deflecting the arrows…if she were a regular human. Unfortunately for them, she wasn’t. Hasn’t been for a very long time. She sheathed her straight sword and leapt backwards.

“Don’t let her get away!”

_They couldn’t have been sent by them…Not by her…_

Irritation, confusion, doubt, trepidation, and the sting of betrayal…the cracks along her face showed themselves and flashed brightly, exuding the embers of old. Her golden eyes shifting into something more akin a raging inferno.

“Just…this…once”

She heard a menacing and familiar laughter echo from within.

_Yes…_

The cracks of the embers flashed brightly once more before sparks of the flame started to flicker in her hands.

“Watch out! She’s doing something!”

Soon that spark began to dance wildly, twisting and curling as deeper hues of fire began to form in her hands. Soon it was not just fire, but it started to take shape – to take form. Black steel grip, engraved with ancient runes began to form from the twin fires on her hands and connected – forming a staff that seemed to be dyed from the abyss. The flame from the materialization traveled up the staff, twisting and curling around it as if dancing snakes and met at the tip. Then soon, a spear tip wrought with steel as dark as night materialized, with the fire solidifying at the base.

“Blood Magic! She’s using Blood Magic!”

“Kill her!”

Their battle cry was drowned out by the power of the embers coursing through her veins. She pulled back before leaping through the air, crossing several feet and ending with a thrust that impaled an assassin straight to the chest. Cries of pain, surprise, and terror rang throughout the forest as the impaled assassin continue to writhe and cough out blood as the molten spear burned him from the inside.

Then her body began to shake before it broke into a chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into laughter, full of gleeful malice with a madness in her eyes that swirled with fiery vengeance.

For a few moments, the forest was dead silent save for the burning of flesh and pained, fading cries and whimpers.

 

“Maker’s breath…”

“By the Maker!”

“We’re doomed! Finish her, quickly!”

With her spear ignited she swept it in an arc, the impaled body slamming into the other two, sending them flying to the side before she finished off by thrusting upwards to the tree where an archer was perched on a branch. The body slammed to the tree as the flames crawled up, setting the tree ablaze, prompting the archer to jump out. She went a step further and twirled her spear around like a staff, conjuring up a curtain of flames that danced wildly around her before it was redirected to the other assassin perched upon the other tree. This one wasn’t so lucky. The flames that were channeled were much stronger, igniting the tree at a much faster rate, burning him into ashes before he could even open his mouth to scream.

She looked upon her work, her canvas of destruction as her molten eyes burned the image into her brain. Smiling, she turned from the burning flora whose ashes have begun to rain around them, and slowly walked towards the remaining assassins cowering and trembling, with her spear held in one hand.

As if snapping from a trance, the assassins scrambled for their weapons, only managing to scavenge a mismatch of daggers, shields, and arrows with no bows. They held it with trembling hands before she stopped before them.

“Who sent you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Herald

Leliana’s eyes squinted while she speed-read the piles of reports on her desk, the cold winds of Haven gently making her cloak and a few strands of auburn hair flutter along the edges of her vision. There were reports of the Herald’s progress to Redcliffe, aside from Hilde splitting off after doing whatever terrifying she was about to do, they seemed to be making good progress. She reached for the crate to her side and pulled out a bottle of honeyed wine, popped the cork, and took a sip before turning back to the mountain of papers before her. She sighed before leaning over to pick up a new report. Her job, between organizing, accumulating and exploiting information, keeping track of the strongest, yet mysterious, combatant she’s ever seen, has only become more taxing seeing as how her agents couldn’t locate Hilde.

She quickly ran over the things they did know about her and started listing them off in her head. Beautiful, the kind that would make heads turn as soon as she walked into the room; strong, unnaturally so; a somewhat…blurry personality as Leliana couldn’t place her finger on what exactly was…missing or being hidden from them but she just decided to trust her gut and continue to look for reasons for such behavior; she has access to foreign magic that allow her to heal wounds, summon fire, that weird blue magic, weapons, redirect magic, and the aura that the Herald and the others described as oppressive, heavy, and overwhelming. Honestly this attribute was one of the more concerning things on Leliana’s mind, especially for what she has planned.

If they were to fail in doing so…she shuddered at the consequences in her mind and continued listing off what they knew while she poured more of her drink in an amount that most Ferelden men would deem generous. She loved Lyara like a daughter, she is in an intimate relationship with Solas, although from the events prior to her splitting off she’s unsure of where they stand as of now. She’s fond of the Herald, thank the Maker, with the same going for Cassandra, despite their rocky start, and Varric, the charming storyteller.

Many men in Haven are either in love with her or are lusting after her, evidenced by the frequent cries of passion at night as they cry her name after pleasuring themselves. Some women are lusting after her too, however there are many others that harbor a bitter jealousy towards her for stealing the attention of the men or women they fancied.

While reassessing the information she had on her, her eyes glazed over the reports and froze. She dropped whatever she was holding and reached over her desk. She plucked the report from the top of the second pile to her right, tore the envelope open and began reading the report that has been buried in her tent. She checked the date, two days ago and let out a soft curse at how aged this information is. A lot can happen over the course of two days, especially if it was sensitive information. She read through the scout’s seemingly normal reports of the area surrounding the Hinterlands when she came across some deeply unsettling information.

There were dead bodies found in a forest, north-west of the road the Herald was currently using. The details were gruesome – torn torsos, charred bodies, and even whole trees have gone up in flames. If this was the work of an enemy mage, or even worse an abomination, she would need to send a raven to the party immediately. She stood and began making her way towards her ravens when a bit on the report stopped her in her tracks.

“Uniform of the Inquisition Scouts?”

No, that was not possible. She’s never set up scouts at that part of the Hinterlands. Her scouts were ordered to keep moving, and never stay in one place for too long for other scouts will take their place after they have moved. This way, it makes it difficult for enemies to track, predict, and infiltrate her legion of spies. But this report says otherwise. Not only was there a breach in security, but a hit was also ordered. On one of the Herald’s party members…On Hilde.

This means those bodies in the forest…

She walked out of her tent with a determined gait, while her eyes scanned Haven, resting for a moment longer on the Herald’s cabin while she made her way to Cullen, hoping to speak with him about this and possibly discuss some programs and checks that would reduce this kind of breach in the future. Especially when the Inquisition is just beginning to get recognized by more powerful and influential allies.

While she continued making her way towards the Commander, she kept thinking about how those…assassins managed to obtain one of their uniforms without her knowing about it and who ordered the hit on Hilde. She will have to redouble her efforts on her selection process to try and minimize the chance of this happening again. Scouts, especially those she plans to use in sensitive missions, undergo a harsh screening process. They are subjected to multiple trials, wherein most of the time the candidate in question was not even aware that the trial was ongoing. If at any point they were to be judged as untrustworthy or liable to give up secrets easily, they are quickly dropped from the process. In fact, the entire process consists of meeting with the Spymaster or her trusted spies, disguised as a check-up of sorts, answering a few questions, and then sent back to their daily routine without any other instruction other than an ominous farewell.

She reached the training grounds where the Commander was yelling out orders and instructions as their newest batch of recruits continued to get whipped into shape.

“You! Yeah You! There’s a shield on your left hand, use it!” Cullen yelled

“R-right” the recruit yelled back before letting out a yelp as he received a smack in the arm.

“Don’t look away from your opponent…” Cullen sighed exasperatedly with an almost hopeless look on his face. He turned and put a hand on his mouth to cover his yawn when he suddenly saw the spymaster beside him.

“Maker!” He coughed instead of yawning.

Leliana patted his back with a small lift to her lips while her eyes glazed over the men training in the yard.

“We have a security breach.”

Cullen’s eyes widened and cleared his throat before gesturing to walk, away from prying eyes and ears.

“Our scouts – my spies – have been compromised. Someone’s been using our uniforms and using it to mark hits on the party, on Hilde specifically.”

Cullen nodded grimly, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword while his eyes subtly scanned the surroundings for any intruders.

“So I’ve read, suggestions? I’ve been assigning people I trust to watch over the new recruits and even those who’ve been out on the field for any strange behaviors, and so far nothing’s turned up. Good news and bad news I suppose.”

Leliana nodded before continuing.

“The Herald’s on their to Redcliffe to avail of the mages’ aid. Despite the pace they’ve been at, it’s still quite a ways from reaching it. Especially now that Hilde’s not there to ensure that any problem would be dealt with swiftly.”

“I would send out a search party to try and get Hilde to return to the Herald and the others, without her there’s a real chance that they’re in real danger of getting hurt.”

Leliana fixed him with a look with a raised brow.

“They’ve _always_ been in danger, Commander.”

“Well, I- What I mean is…” He scratched the back of his neck.

Leliana sighed and nodded in acquiescence.

“I think, she may have spoiled us too much.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Wait…if they’ve a hit on her, then what if they were to target-”

“Lyara?” Leliana finished, her eyes wide, already looking around for the small elven girl.

“Let’s go to the cabin, poor girl hasn’t left since Hilde and Varric left. I’m beginning to think they’re the only ones she ever talks to.”

“They are.”

Cullen looked at her questioningly and waited for her to answer, stepping over a rock and nodding back to the people who greeted them. He squinted as the sun’s rays momentarily blinded him before turning back to find that their Spymaster has not said anything yet and eyed him to keep walking.

Cullen’s always found it unnerving how Leliana can switch between being a comrade, a friend, a ruthless commander of a spy network, and your worst nightmare. Its instances like this that makes him grateful that he’s not on the other side of her machinations.

“Lyara has no one else except for those two and they are currently out there, risking their lives, leaving her alone her in a village full of people that would not only discriminate against her being an elf, but also spread rumors of her being “loved by a demon”. No one, elf nor human, would go near her, let alone their children.”

Cullen’s mouth dropped. He was completely oblivious to everything that’s been going on. He guessed that this was the effect of burying himself in his tent during the day that the only time he actually went out was to eat or to supervise the training of his men. Nights weren’t also a good time for him to be strolling around as his duties often left him tired by day’s end, and even then he’s reluctant to sleep because of his nightmares.

Noting his surprise, the spymaster continued.

“While they are very amenable and polite when the Herald and the others are around, as soon as they break away from Hilde, they show another face,” she said, pursing her lips, before continuing. “Undoubtedly there are many here who are grateful that she stands by our side, but many more fear her and question her origins, often making up their own stories in the process. And while I’m not comfortable admitting it, I agree with the notion of fearing the unknown.”

“That’s…” Cullen’s brows furrowed before Leliana cut him off.

“Unfair, yes. But justifiable, at least regarding the source of their concerns.”

“Not exactly what I was going to say.”

Leliana raised a brow and motioned for him to continue while they continued their trek to the Ashen One’s cabin.

“I was going to say that it was understandable. I mean not only do we not know enough about her but the things she can do…could have only come from striking a deal with a powerful demon, if she’s not a demon herself.”

“Does she feel like a demon?”

“The few Templars we have here tell me that they don’t feel any demonic possession, but are inclined to believe that she is either a more powerful demon that we haven’t encountered or has struck a deal with a particularly elusive one.

“What about the girl?”

“Nothing, other than Hilde’s attachment for her.”

Leliana simply gave him a blank look, before dropping the subject for another time.

By then, they have reached a small clearing where Hilde stays. Cullen’s eyes widened a bit when he saw the peculiar cabin in the middle of snowy trees, surrounded by brushes where small animals and the like scurry about. It gave the cabin a very rustic and homey feeling, something that was quite…absent anywhere else in Haven.

Despite his earlier statements, it immediately drove a pang of longing in his chest, the scene bringing back memories of his childhood spent with his parents before he went off to train to become a Templar. The smell of his mother’s freshly baked bread, his sister Mia running around the garden with Rosalie, while his younger brother Branson chased them around with mud on his hands and a mischievous smile on his face. The fresh wind that made the trees dance, the breeze that carried the smells of home for miles around, laughter echoing throughout the village as children played. He only noticed he was musing when Leliana was looking at him with a small quirk of her lips, the rare moments when her hardened visage softened, making her look younger and much more beautiful.

“Let’s check in with the her.”

They moved towards the wooden door and looked at one another before Leliana, uncharacteristically, announced herself.

“Lyara? Are you there?”

He let an amused smile touch his scarred lip at the sight of the spymaster making her presence known.

“We want to go over some designs for new Inquisition uniforms but the Commander insisted on having all the women have dresses like what Hilde wore to the Tavern that night,” she smiled as the Commander began an intense cough session, “ so we need a third opinion to-”

The smile on her face immediately slipped off when she saw the door swing inward…and there was no elven girl inside.

As soon as Cullen saw the empty room, visions of death and destruction brought by Hilde’s wrath flashed before his eyes and panic struck him like a dagger. It didn’t take a genius that the girl was what kept Hilde grounded. Every time the Herald brought her team back, Hilde went straight to Lyara, wherein they always emerged happy and light-hearted. Ellana has confided in him in numerous occasions during their…dalliances that the longer they stay on the road where combat is rife, the more…unsettling Hilde becomes. She would never show it in front of her, but it was something she worried about.

She describes it as if something is building up the longer she fought. She couldn’t say for certain but she has this terrible feeling every time a foe meets their end at the tip of her blade. Like something was getting taken from them and then whatever it is goes to Hilde, though she couldn’t say what. It simply felt…wrong.

Its demons. There’s no other possible explanation.

“Go around at the back,” Leliana whispered, her voice cutting through his thoughts, as she drew her dagger. From where, he didn’t know. He nodded and unsheathed his broadsword and went around at the back. He stalked ‘round the cabin that now suddenly seemed bereft of any of the warm feelings present just moments ago.

Cullen’s ears pricked at the sound of movement and was about round the corner when a saw a scout stumble out of a corner.

“Commander!” The scout exclaimed, his brows and hands raised in surrender when he saw the weapon raised against him.

“Scout? Where’s the girl that stays here?” He asked, confusion mixing with concern as he slowly began to sheathe his weapon.

“I don’t know sir, I’ve been looking for her all afternoon.”

Cullen noticed the ragged breathing of the scout, and put a hand up to let him to take a breath.

“What are your duties here scout?”

“To watch over the girl and the woman. I stepped away for a bit to take a piss and when I returned the girl was gone. Permission to assemble a scout team to find the girl, sir?”

“Hmm…” Cullen touched his chin in thought, before nodding. “All right, but report to Sister Leliana first.” He saw the scout wince at the suggestion and was about to ask why when the scout’s eyes suddenly widened before he heard the whirl of steel and a dagger suddenly embedded itself on the scout’s shoulder.

As soon as the pained shriek left his mouth, Cullen scrambled for his sword and had it unsheathed and swung it at the assailant’s direction when his sword was suddenly met with the hiss of steel as it slid over a blade, while an image blurred underneath his sword, his armored chest plate wide-open… He was about to let go of the blade to prevent whoever it is from following-up when he recognized the figure who parried his sword was none other than the Spymaster herself, eyes cold and face a mask of blankness as she gave him a knowing glance…and a raised brow in question for good measure.

“Maker! Leliana what are you d-”

“Commander…” She gestured to the man wailing on the ground and it suddenly dawned on him that there was already blood on some parts of the armor. Dried blood, something that the fresh gout of life could not have reached. There were some puncture holes at the back. Two…three…four punctures. Two at the upper back, and two at the spine. He let out a groan of frustration before sliding his sword back into the sheath.

“A spy…” He said as he held a hand on his forehead.

She nodded before emerging from her crouched position and sheathing her dagger inside her sleeve.

“How did you know?”

Leliana looked at him incredulously, as if he just asked her the most obvious question there is.

“I know the face of every scout that belongs to me and he,” she nodded to the man who was now quietly sniffling and trying to crawl away “is one I do not know”.

Moving past him, Leliana bent and harshly pulled on the collar of the spy.

“Talk.” She said coldly, staring with a demon’s glare at the poor man.

The man shook his head vigorously, still clutching the dagger protruding from his wound.

He took several breaths before shakily looking up to the Spymaster, fearful and trembling. As if he’s seen something horrifying that continues to hound after him day and night relentlessly. Like a frenzied wolf to a bleeding deer.

“Who sent you?” Leliana snarled, eyes glinting with steel.

The scout, despite his terrified eyes and trembling figure, reached into his coat with the beginnings of a grimace forming on his face. Leliana, without batting an eye, lunged at the man and with surprising strength, picked him up by the coat and slammed him on the cabin, covering them with snow. With another blur of movement, a cry of pain tore out of the man’s throat, as Leliana’s dagger buried itself into his leg.

“Where is the girl?” Leliana demanded with a chill to match the quiet ice of the highest mountains as she twisted the dagger into his, clearly frostbitten leg.

Cullen winced at the brutality being conducted before him but said nothing.

“I-I can’t!” He cried out, gritting his teeth as Leliana sunk the blade deeper, with a twisting fashion.

Then suddenly the air around Leliana shifted.

Leliana took on a smile that sent shivers down the commander’s spine as she leaned closer, bloody murder engraved on her beautiful face.

“My dear, I have ways to make you sing”

She brought her face next to his ear and what she uttered next promptly made the man piss himself.

“By the Maker… do **not** make it boring”

And as if she was an entirely different person, she looked at the commander, her face neutral once more, and shoved the trembling and stinky man towards him.

“Bring him to my scouts, commander. He will entertain us tonight-”

“WAIT”

The man suddenly cried out, his eyes wide with terror.

Leliana smiled, knowing she won, as the man shot her a baleful and terrified look.

“Answer the question,”

When no answer came, Leliana took a step forward, with her hand on her sleeve before the man put his hands forward.

“Wait! Please! I was sent here to take the girl but when I arrived she was already gone!”

“Why?”

 “Because my master ordered the hit on the “Inquisition’s Ashen-haired warrior”… and mentioned that this girl is connected to her.”

 “Who gave the order?”

The man looked hesitant before he saw Leliana take a step forward once more, this time her face a storm of cold brutality with eyes that promised a death most gruesome. His lips loosened immediately.

“…Magister Alexius!” He cried out, his hands raised.

The Spymaster and the Commander shifted and shot each other a look, uneasy glances passing between them.

“Are there more of you?”

“…yes.”

“…where is his body?”

The scout pointed at a spot behind the tree, where Leliana let out a ‘tsk’ upon setting eyes on the gored bloody mess.

“Bring him back to the camp and look for my agent, Butler. He will know what to do with him.”

“Where are you going?” Cullen asked while the spy struggled weakly against the commander’s grips of steel.

“To find the girl”

And just before Leliana disappeared into the woods, they heard a rustling in the bushes, immediately drawing their weapons.

“Renly! I found a few logs and leaves we can use to-”

There stood Lyara holding bunch of logs and leaves in her hands, her mouth forming an “o” while she stared at them with wide eyes.

None of them knew what to do for a moment and Cullen and Leliana passed each other a look where uneasiness, surprises, and relief passed fell over their features one by one.

Lyara broke the silence soon enough.

“Cullen? Leli?” Lyara asked with a raised brow before, making a delighted smile and a light blush colored her cheeks.

“Cullen! Leli! Hi! Didn’t know you were both here or I might’ve gathered more!” She said with delight, as she began to walk towards them.

Leliana was the first to recover, and plastered a smile on her face, knowing that Lyara was unaware of what just transpired…and if Leliana can guess what was happening before her scout got murdered…

“Me and the sir Renly were just talking about building, or was it carving?” she placed a finger to her chin in thought for a moment before resuming, “Anyways, making a some sort of welcome home gift for _mamae_.” She said while she walked over to her, not noticing the wide eyes of the spy that was still weakly struggling against Cullen’s grip.

Leliana held her hands out to her to help her with her things when Lyara transferred all the items to one arm and gave her a one-armed hug, before smiling brightly at the Spymaster.

Leliana gave her a sympathetic look before kneeling down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Lyara…”

Lyara raised a brow at the action before she noticed the tension in the air. That was when she also noticed the man struggling against Cullen’s grip, and the commander avoiding her gaze.

“H-Hi, where is sir Renly and who is that man and why is he being held by the commander? Why is he looking at me like that?” She shifted her gaze to the spymaster before she noticed her grim expression. “Why are you looking sad?”

Lyara looked around and froze when her gaze landed on the spy once more.

“That’s sir Renly’s armor…” she breathed, as logs, leaves, and flowers tumbled down her arms as she stared wide-eyed at the bloodied armor.

 

…

 

“Herald there’s something weird about those rifts” Cassandra said uneasily as they drew closer to the gates of Redcliffe where they spotted an unusual rift. In some spots, whoever is in there would speed up, while in others they would slow down. She relayed this information to her team before they drew closer to help the guards. Unfortunately the demons were already overpowering the guards of Redcliffe and were already on the run back towards the gates.

“No! They’ll lead the demons straight to the village!”

She turned to her team with a fierce and determined look as she unstrapped her staff.

“Intercept those bastards! Solas, Varric, cover us,” they nodded “Cassandra, with me. Let’s move!”

“Ready?” Ellana asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Cassandra looked a bit nervous before nodding.

“Let’s go, we have no time to waste.”

Ellana’s eyes flashed green before both of them disappeared into a blur of greenish afterimages as they fade stepped towards the demons.

“I have to say, the Spark’s got a knack for using her magic in creative ways.” Varric said humorously as he loosed several bolts that grabbed the attention of nearby shades.

Solas’ lips slightly lifted before nodding as he froze a couple of wraiths in place before shattering them with a bolt of lightning.

At the other side, Cassandra and Ellana appeared. As soon as they stepped out of the Fade step, Cassandra immediately bashed a terror demon, knocking it back a few steps before it fell down. But the demon was already getting back up and was going to cause problems unless they finished it off.

“Shield!” Ellana cried already jumping into the air.

Cassandra almost let a yelp of surprise when she saw the move for what it was. She crouched down low and raised her shield up high just in time, before propelling Ellana towards the currently downed Terror Demon.

Her spirit blade materialized in her hand and, with a sharp battle cry, sliced down the Terror Demon’s leg. She would have cut its torso in half from head to groin, but these were slippery bastards so she had to settle for the leg. She was still crouched from her particularly daring attack when the Terror Demon was already standing up and has already opened up its portal.

“Shit,” she rolled, ignoring the sudden pain shooting up her legs from the fall, narrowly avoiding the demon flying out of a portal from the place she was at just moments ago.

The demon snarled and roared, green ichor and other unmentionables flying out of its equally green and unmentionable mouth as it raised its claw to take a swipe at her. Ellana whirled around and blasted it with a quick _Immolate_ , sending it staggering backwards before bolts and magic rained down upon it. She muttered a thanks under her breath and stood up to seal the rift.

“Herald! Are you ok?” Cassandra asked as she ran to her side, immediately putting her hands on her shoulders as she turned this way and that way to look for injuries. Ellana let a tired smile touch her lips as she let Cassandra do her fussing, glad that their friendship was progressing smoothly enough to elicit such sisterly acts from the ever-stoic woman. At the thought of Cassandra acting like her sister, a pang of hurt and sadness struck her chest as her thoughts flew to Hilde. How was she doing now? Where was she? Will she come back?

Is she alive?

She shook that last part, reassuring herself that nothing could put her down so easily. Recalling her duel with the pale woman, even she could tell she was holding back when she stopped herself just as they started to feel that vortex of magic surround her. She shuddered at the kind of power she’s keeping locked inside her. If that was just a glimpse into what she’s truly capable of…a fight where she uses her full strength would shake the very roots of this world, and rewrite everything they knew about magic all on her own.

“I’m fine. We should go. We have still have to meet with Fiona”.

She and Cassandra waited for Solas and Varric to join them before making their way towards the gate where they were approached by an Inquisition Scout.

“We’ve spread word that the Inquisition was coming but you should know that no one here was expecting us.”

Ellana looked at him blankly for a moment, making him shuffle in place at the elven woman’s gaze that seemed to be piecing together what he just said.

“I’m sorry?”

“No one here is expecting us, even when we’ve notified them in advance”

“No, that can’t be right. We talked to Fiona in Val Royeux she was the one that invited us here.”

“Well, if she does then she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Taverns for negotiations.”

Footsteps coming from the left made them turn at the sound and found an elf dressed in brown robes moving towards them.

“Agents of the Inquisition, My Apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly.” He said out of breath, as he bent over with hands on his knees.

As soon as he had caught his breath he continued.

“You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.” He said as he beckoned them to follow.

Ellana looked at her companions, uneasiness settling over them but nodded notheless. She let out a weary sigh before moving forward to follow the elf. Redcliffe was huge. Apart from the common wooden cabins and storefronts, it had large windmills, its own chantry and a marketplace with numerous stores and businesses where humans, elves, and dwarves darted past one another as they went about their business. Great Waterfalls fell in the distance, which from the right angle, gave it a scenery that came straight out of the fairy tales she used to read. It almost made it feel…detached from the troubles that were literally banging on their gates.

“I take it it’s the first time you’ve seen Redcliffe.” She heard Cassandra say while they took on the sights, going up a hill to overlook the beautiful expanse of the village, with a perfect view of the sea. The sun was about to set, giving the sea amber-colored jewels as the light glittered water’s surface.

“I’ve heard tales of my clan coming here to trade but they’ve never been this deep in the village to see what I’m seeing.” She said in melancholy, sighing at the view.

“Come this way please, the Grand Enchanter is waiting,” the elf said nervously. Not knowing how to ask the Herald of Andraste to hurry up without sounding offensive.

“Let’s go, we can admire the view at another time”

Ellana nodded, smiling at the view wistful with wishes that her sister were here to see this. She would have loved it.

But now was not the time to wish for what she wished to be, she had a job to do. Originally she’s come to take up Grand Enchanter Fiona’s offer of an alliance, but now she’s not so sure. Something’s up and she intends to find out before setting stone and deal or offer of alliance. She would get what the Inquisition needs. Only then might she able to create enough time to look for Hilde herself.

The elf lead them all to the Tavern and opened the door to them.

She nodded her thanks and entered the rustic looking tavern that were bereft of patrons. The tables and chairs were all newly cleaned, not a single drop of ale or bile on the floors, and not a speck of crumb littered the wooden furnishings. There sat at the table ahead of them was Grand Enchanter Fiona, looking pensive until they came into view.

“Welcome, Agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

“We’re here because you invited us in Val Royeux.”

Confusion settled on the Grand Enchanter’s face as she brought her hands together in thought.

“You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeux since before the Conclave.”

“If it wasn’t you who invited me here, who was it?” Ellana asked, frustration settling in as she crossed her arms under her breasts, looking at the Grand Enchanter with a raised brow.

“I-I don’t know. Now that you say it, I feel strange…” Fiona said, looking a bit pale while she held a hand to her head.

“Whoever…or whatever brought you here… the situation has changed. The free mages have already… _pledged_ ,” she said venomously at the word “themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium”.

Everyone shifted at the mention of anyone allying themselves with Tevinters. It was simply nothing short of madness to be under the servitude of those who would use anyone and anything to obtain power. Much like Orlais, but much more…inhumane. Truthfully, Ellana was having a hard time distinguishing the human-run factions, save for initial appearance and impressions. Tales of stories passed around in her clan has told her enough about Orlesians while her trip to Val Royeux and brief exposure to their nobility was enough to cement in the fact that these people _loved_ flaunting their riches. She was no stranger to the riches boasted by those with means by these people were at the very extreme sense of the word.

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” Cassandra asked in disbelief that the mages would willingly submit themselves to the mercy of the Tevinter Imperium.

“Andraste’s ass…I’m trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done…”Varric said with a defeated sigh “and _I’ve got nothing_.”

“As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you,” she said with a similar tone of defeat lacing her voice, as her eyes cast downwards and gripped her hands in frustration at the situation she landed her fellow mages.

“An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake,” Ellana hissed the beginnings of a horrible headache making itself known as she rubbed her temples. “You allied yourselves with _slavers_ ” she said, staring the Grand Enchanter down as she emphasized the words. “do you really think they will set you free after getting their hands on you? Might as well signed up as servants to Orlais for life while you were at it” She finished as she turned away, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“I understand that you’re afraid,” Solas cut-in disappointment also lacing his tone. “But you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.”

“All hope of peace died with Justinia,” Fiona replied grimly. “This… _bargain_ with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice. We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could”

 “Fine. Then who’s in charge now?” Ellana said just as the door opened, giving way to one who just screams Tevinter from appearance to that air of smug superiority.

“Welcome, my friends!” He said cheerily, as he strode into the room. He may appear welcoming, but Ellana’s instincts screamed to think of anything but trusting this man. As soon as he caught sight of the Herald, his eyes never seemed to leave her, confirming her suspicions while making Ellana’s companions huddle closer protectively as they watched the magister’s every move. “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

He made his way to the Grand Enchanter’s side who then gestured for her to introduce him and his companion, a Tevinter as well.

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius”

“The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade? Interesting.” The magister said as he stepped forward with a smug grin before leering at Ellana, who winced in disgust.

They proceeded to make small talk with barely concealed disdain for one another, until Ellana’s frankly had quite enough and demanded that they get back to business.

Alexius nodded in agreement. “Very well, I appreciate a woman with a sharp business sense.” He gestured at for them to sit with him at the table, all manner of pretense and nonchalance gone as a more serious masked slipped into place.

“Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” He asked cheerily, whilst looking at his son with surprising affection softening his otherwise hardened features. “Pardon my manners,” he said apologetically, “My son Felix, friends” he briefly introduced as Felix made a small bow in greetings before turning away to do his father’s bidding.

There was a moment of silence where the Herald and the Tevinter Magister sized each other up before Alexius broke the countenance.

“I am not surprised you’re here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt,” his eyes glazed over her, looking over her shoulder subtly with unknown purpose. Unfortunately for him, Ellana caught this and leaned backwards, crossing her arms over her chest with a raised brow. “There is not telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.”

“Looking for someone?” She sneered

He let out a low chuckle, before returning his gaze to them.

“I am. I was under the impression that there were more of you.”

She quirked a brow. “And who gave you this…impression.”

“Why my scouts of course! They mentioned that you had a foreign beautiful woman in your party, with ashen hair and a tall stature. Frankly I’m quite disappointed that I’ve not had the pleasure of meeting her with you today.”

There was something about his statement that made Ellana shift uneasily, aside from having known about Hilde.

“After all your…no, rather, _her_ exploits are quite infamous by now. I’ve only ever read and heard reports of her prowess in combat, but I imagine it would be quite different if one were to meet her in person. The things we could discuss…”

Ellana opened her mouth to reply when she heard a fumbling movement beside her. She barely caught Felix as he stumbled into her while half-stood from her chair to catch him. She felt him slip a note into her hand, and eyed him suspiciously before letting his father take him.

“Felix!” His father cried, all pretense of superiority and smugness gone and replaced with concern.

“M-My Lord! I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” He mumbled out, still swaying slightly. Ellana didn’t know if he was doing this on purpose or this really was happening to him so she let the scene play out before her, glancing at her companions who have come closer with their hands in places that would quickly allow them to reach their weapons. Solas stood straight with his hands behind his back, Cassandra was holding onto the front of her belt, mere inches away from her sword, and Varric, due to the nature of Bianca, just held his arms across his chest.

“Are you alright?” Alexius asked, kneeling beside his son, ignoring his plea for forgiveness entirely in favor of turning him this way and that to make sure he was well.

“I’m fine, father.” His assurance fell upon deaf ears as Alexius was already putting his arm around his neck, and was already assisting him in standing up.

“Come, let’s get your powders. Please excuse me friends,” he called out without looking. “We will have to continue this another time.” He said, already walking away with his son’s arm wrapped around his neck. Felix gave her a glance before turning away.

“Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle.”

“I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.”

Ellana watched then walk away, Fiona giving her an apologetic nod before following suit. She waited for their footsteps to become faint before unclenching the hand that contained the note.

“Come to the chantry, you are in danger…”

She pocketed the note with a sigh and was about to head towards the Tavern doors when she heard a startled cry pierce the air. She and her companions snapped into full alert when they felt it. This oppressive force, this feeling of a looming wrath that brought to mind an abyss that seemed to choke the air around them.

Hilde.

She ran towards the source of the cry, ignoring her companions’ words of caution as they raced after her, and soon heard swords hissing through the air before pained gasps and cries filled the air. She was about to turn the corner when a body flew past her, slamming into wooden furniture, breaking chairs and tables. She took a step back before swallowing this cold feeling of dread mixed with relief and rounded the corner.

What she saw nearly made her question if that menacing figure was actually her.

There stood a figure clad in black armor, clawed gauntlet holding up the sputtering magister Alexius by the throat. With eyes that held the infinite fury of the inferno as it glowed from the darkness cast by the dusk of the night, emphasized by the door frame that seemed to make her look taller as tendrils of darkness seemed to ooze past the tavern door, into the building. Fiona practically flattened herself against the wall, as she stared in horror at the scene before her, trying her best to silence the whimpers that escaped her mouth as her jaw trembled and her hands shook. Ellana stood there, frozen at the sight, and then heard a weak gasp come from below. Her eyes flicked down, and saw that Felix too was held in place by Hilde’s other hand, wrapped around his neck as she forced him to kneel as he watched his father kick and curse in the air.

For all the relief that she felt, something was… _off_ about Hilde. Ellana didn’t know why but her presence just seemed much stronger now than before. Being a mage, she can sense another’ mage’s magical aura by concentrating. Whereas Hilde only had a faint shimmer of gold dancing around her, now it was more akin to the fires of a bonfire, lit under the night sky, with flames dancing wildy, reaching towards the sea of stars above them. Solas must have felt it too, as she saw him suddenly breathe in sharply as his eyes became glued to Hilde.

Ellana took tentative steps towards her to try and prevent some unnecessary deaths, even if they were Tevinter, they must still question them. The closer she got the more she began to notice the changes on her sister’s face. There were…lines the split and cracked along her pale face and emitted the faint glow of embers. She put it out of her mind for now and took steps to get even closer when what was uttered next froze them all in place.

“Where. Is. My. Daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	25. Announcement

Hi guys, sorry for not having been active for a while.

 

I had college stuff and real life stuff to do but primarily it's just that I'm dissatisfied with the way this story went so I'm going to be rewriting everything.

 

I won't upload the new chapters until I've done the rough draft of at least until Chapter 30 so I have plenty of time and opportunity to review my work.

 

Some things may drastically change while some may not.

 

Hope you understand.

 

Will see you when I've corrected the Ashen One's course, cheers :)


End file.
